Divided We Fall
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, and other pairings. Rated M.
1. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha, Tony/Pepper and Steve/Sharon. Rated M for graphic language, violence and eventual sexual scenes.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 1

* * *

Martine Emilia Laveau sighed as she sorted through the weekly bills. Ever since her father had died, the bills had never stopped coming.

Martine looked around the house that she had grown up in since she had been born. Her father had raised her by himself, along with his mother. Her grandmother after her mother had walked out on them after finding out her daughter was different.

Different as in being able to do magic and read people's minds. Her father had told her that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she was, and that she could help people.

Her grandmother Agatha cared deeply about her, and had given her an old book to read through, telling her it would help her learn more about her powers.

Martine sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. She then looked at a letter and stilled.

 _'Dear Miss Laveau.'_

 _'We would like to discuss the land that you live on, as we would be interested in buying the land.'_

These people wanted to buy her land?

"What the hell?" she mumbles. Why would they want her home? What did she have to offer?

It wasn't even a big place. Her parents had never been that rich, like, ever, so it was just a simple home. Why is it her land they wanted? They could have easily just gone with the neighbours.

Martine felt herself slug into her chair. Well there was no way in hell she would let her family's home be taken away from her just like that. Even if the bills didn't stop coming. She wasn't that desperate for money.

She stands and walks to her kitchen, grabbing a drink. Maybe it was smart.

Or maybe it was just some fucker trying to screw with her mind.

"Dicks," she mumbles as she takes a drink. She didn't want to be caught up in this. Why did they have to send that letter?

At that moment she realized she didn't even check the return address, so she walks over, picks up the letter, and tries to see who exactly sent this to her.

Wolfgang Oil Company. It was a German company. She grabbed her cup of coffee and headed to the living room, where she saw her black laptop.

Martine turned it on and waited for it to turn on. She looked outside the French windows. The house looked out to the bayou, and Martine loved her home.

She wouldn't sell the house, her grandmother loved this, and it had so many happy memories for Martine. She clicked on the mouse, and got an open tab.

Martine then got on Google and typed in 'Wolfgang Oil Company,' and saw a site that belonged to them.

Martine cautiously clicked on it and stared in disbelief then. They were a worldwide company, with offices in England, New York, New Orleans, Chins, Japan and Sokovia.

She took in deep breaths then and decided to go check on her grandmother, who was outside in the garden. She headed out there as the humidity hit her.

Martine tied up her blonde hair and observed her grandmother for a while. The woman pulled out some weeds. They had a vegetable patch, an herb patch, and a greenhouse.

The family cat, Salem sat by the old oak tree, his black fur showing some red. Martine walked over.

Salem came up and rubbed himself against her legs, before heading inside. Martine sinks down to her grandmother's knees and smiles. "How're you doing?"

Agatha looks at her and smiles back. "Oh just fine. Humidity is just bad today, you know?"

Martine nods, sitting on the grass. "Oh, I know." She looks around and sighs. "But it is a nice day."

Agatha looks at her and her brow furrows. "You know you can't be playing game with me, sweetie." The blonde's brow furrowed. "You are worried about something. What is it?"

Martine shakes her head. "It's nothing, grandma."

"It's never nothing when it has you involved. C'mon, tell me."

Martine looks at her quietly before a sigh escapes her lips. "It's just...this stupid Oil Company sent a letter. Wanted to buy our home. But I wouldn't ever do that. This place is ours. No one else's."

"I know you wouldn't do that, my beau petite fille," Agatha said fondly. She kissed her granddaughter's forehead tenderly, and calling her beautiful granddaughter in French.

Martine smiled and hugged her tightly, before going to help her with the rest of the gardening.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes stared at his metal left hand in silence. It had been three months since the civil war between his best friend Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark.

He was cleared of any crimes, as he had been brainwashed, but he couldn't help but want to redeem himself for the crimes he had done while under the control of HYDRA.

Monster.

Bucky grinded his teeth then and decided to go to the meeting room. He was supposed to meet Steve at 8:00 AM. So he pulled on a black shirt, before leaving his room.

He looks back down at his arm and sighs. He had to admit that he had gotten used to it, but it still didn't change the fact that it was still just a piece of metal. Not real. Not anything.

Just to replace the old.

He hated looking like he walked straight outta Terminator with this arm, but he guessed it was what had to happen. Besides, he could fight really well with it at this point.

When he opens the door, Steve is waiting inside, looking out the window. Bucky walks forward and Steve turns. He smiles, but it never seemed to reach his eyes. The events of the war had really take a toll on him.

"How you doing Bucky?"

"Better. Tired but good. What's the meeting for?"

"Fury says that they've located another Inhuman, only this one is similar to Wanda, but...she can do magic. Doesn't help that HYDRA's after her," Steve said tiredly.

Bucky grimaced. He felt sorry for the unfortunate woman who had the misfortune of getting HYDRA's attention drawn to her. HYDRA wasn't exactly known to be kind to the people who piqued their interest and intrigue.

Sharon Carter entered then. Bucky watched as his best friend's face brightened up a bit. The rest of the team entered, minus Thor, who was searching for the Infinity Stones.

Tony Stark entered quietly with Rhodey. They both looked at Steve, who simply turned away, while Clint Barton nodded at all of them, but ignored Tony and T'Challa.

Wanda Maximoff entered then with a young dark haired man, who seemed to be in his early to mid-thirties. He was rough-looking, and Bucky thought he looked like a biker with the leather angel vest.

"Why am I here?" The man asked angrily.

"Because we believe you and your sister are in danger from HYDRA, and Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross," Director Nick Fury informed him. He stilled.

"Leave Martine out of this. She's innocent along with our grandmother! Why can't you people just leave us alone in peace?! I left so my sister and Grandmama would be safe!" The man said angrily. Bucky could tell the man was pissed off.

Natasha Romanoff entered and sat down next to Clint, who didn't show any emotion. He instead spoke up to the younger man, who was clearly fearing for his family's safety.

"We're not here to hurt you, Adrian," Wanda spoke reassuringly. The man who had been called Adrian clenched his jaw.

He then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing painful scars on his tanned skin then.

"They did that to me. Tony Stark's little prison did that to me just because I didn't want to register under the Superhero Act. My best friend is dead because of you and you expect me to trust you all?!"

Bucky runs a hand through his hair at hearing the man's anger. He didn't think in all his life he had seen someone so angry at such a simple statement. Whatever happened to him must have really fucked him up.

But Steve comes forward a bit, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Look, what happened was bad. All of us know. And you have every right not to trust us. But this is for your sister, for your family. She is a powerful person, and people will take advantage of that."

Adrian glares still, his hands curled into fists, before they slowly rested flat against his legs. "I don't want her to get hurt. She needs to be okay. Both of them. They don't deserve anything that comes to them, but I don't know..."

Wanda looks at the others before walking towards him. "Your sister, she has powers like me, right? She can read people's minds? Control how they act?"

Adrian nods, looking at her quietly.

"What these people have done have screwed up a lot, what we've done, but I'm a first-hand person in saying that she will be protected at all costs if you let us help. I was once like her and these people kept me safe. You may not be able to trust their word, but you can trust mine."

"Alright fine, I'll work with you all, but if any of your team try anything..." Adrian warned. Everyone could feel the energy coming off him in waves.

"Yeah, you'll kill us," Clint said dryly as he glanced at Natasha briefly, before looking away. They were given the dossier on Martine and Adrian, and all looked at Steve.

"Suit up and meet at the quinjet in ten minutes," Steve instructed. Everyone nodded as they left, but Bucky stayed behind. He glanced at Steve.

His friend was having a tense stand-off with Tony, which was only broken by the appearance of Pepper Potts.

"I got some more information on Martine and Agatha...why are you two looking at each other like that?" Pepper asked alarmed, as she saw Tony and Steve glaring at each other.

"Because Stark's pissed that Cap won the fight and Stark didn't for once. Deal with it. The registration act is a bad idea," Clint said bitterly as he glanced at T'Challa, who glanced back at the archer.

"You feel betrayed by Natasha?" The prince of Wakanda asked calmly as he glanced at him.

Clint stared. "I feel betrayed by the people who were supposed to be like a second family. By the people we were all supposed to work together with. And because of this war, we're even more divided than we were before. That's what I'm pissed at."

With that, Clint leaves the room, and Bucky looks over at Steve.

That wasn't that unexpected now. Everyone felt the same way Clint did with their own personal views. And he was right. They would never be the same.

Steve shakes his head and looks at Bucky. "You sure you're up for this? After all the stuff that's happened?"

Bucky nods. He didn't care. He had to make himself useful somehow, and this would be it. "I'm not just gonna sit around. Just because of what happened to me doesn't mean it'll stop me from trying to help. Besides...that Adrian guy is angry. Really don't want to piss him off."

"Yeah, he's like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off if someone says the wrong thing," Steve said grimly. He nodded at him as he went to suit up, and Bucky went to put his own suit on.

He just hoped nothing bad happened to any of the team. They couldn't take any more losses.

* * *

Martine finished her waitressing shift, and saw it was now nearly 11:00 PM at night. Her boss, Justin, was a good guy, but she had never told anyone aside from her father, her grandmother, her godmother Jeannette Laveau, and her estranged older brother Adrian about her powers.

Yeah, people would freak out if they found out that their waitress was a witch with the ability to read minds, manipulate people and use magic.

Her grandmother had helped her train in using them, but when it became clear that she was dangerous, her mother had taken her to a group of people who had done something to her. Martine couldn't remember what exactly, but she had terrible nightmares ever since that night when she had been nine years old.

 _'You're the Devil's child,'_ her mother had said coldly when Martine had tried to hug her. Her mother had responded by pushing her away and called her a freak.

Those memories hurt to even think about. The remote thought of a mother pushing away a child because of some bad ability they had was heartbreaking. But here she was, years later. And she had no clue where her mother was.

Somewhere in fucking Guam probably.

"See you tomorrow, Justin!" she calls out before leaving. She hears him call back, and then she gets into her car, making her way back to the house. Today wasn't that bad.

With her powers she could read patrons minds, and sometimes the things they said were just absolutely insane, of hilariously funny. Today she had read a teenage boy's mind. He was freaking out about asking someone out on a date.

Ah the dating game. She hadn't even dated anyone since her father had passed away. She just didn't feel anything anymore, and she was trying to keep her grandma going as well.

Besides, what kind of guy would want a girl like her? Despite the pride she took in her powers, she did still think she was a freak. No one else was like her, at least from what she knew.

Maybe dating just wasn't meant to be.

"And I'm okay with that," she whispers quietly to herself.

She was ok with it for the most part, but sometimes she'd look at the couples who clearly loved each other and feel sad that she'd never find someone who loved her for being her.

That was how her life was though. She'd always be alone. Forever. Wow, she sounded like some emo teenager. Great.

She started driving back to the house then, which was away from the city. After some road was out behind her, she arrived.

The lights were off as she parked her old but very loved black 1976 Chevrolet Impala. After a moment she killed the engine, before coming out of the car and headed into the house.

She unlocked the door and stroked Salem, who purred. They entered the hallway and saw the house was quiet. Too quiet. Martine cautiously turned on the lights and headed into the kitchen.

She screamed at the sight that was before her.

Her grandmother's body was on the floor, covered in blood, and there were stab wounds on her upper torso. Martina stared in horror at what had happened.

"Grandmama!"

She sinks down to her knees, trying to see if she could possibly see any sign of her being alive, but there was nothing. She was gone. The last person in her life gone.

"No...NO!"

Her screaming didn't even register in her mind. She felt things go flying off the walls and counters, breaking into a million pieces. Shards of glass came off the windows and scattered around her.

She was alone.

"No...Please!" She begged. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening.

Grandma was dead. Agatha was gone. Everything her life had been working towards to keep around was gone.

She stands and sees a note, attached right to her grandma's body. It was a symbol. A skull with multiple tentacles coming out. It was red and black. And if was deadly.

"What the fuck?" She whispers. "Who...who is..." Who the hell were these people?!

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	2. Searching For Clues

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 2

* * *

Why had they attacked her grandmother of all people? She was innocent, kind. Sure, Agatha had a sharp tongue but she was very much loved and respected by the local town, and by her grandchildren.

And some sick group of bastards had murdered her in cold blood. And for what? Just so they could get their hands on the family land that had belonged to the Laveau family since New Orleans had been built? Was it that valuable?

 _'Over my dead body,'_ Martine thought enraged. She shakily called an ambulance, and the local police. She felt a few lone tears slide down her cheeks.

She was alone. Something had died inside of her on that fateful night of March the twenty-ninth, Tuesday night.

* * *

The night had been hell. The police had arrived, and they had asked her questions, but knew she had nothing to do with it. She'd been at work and the coroner had said that Agatha had died around nine PM, two hours after Martine had left. Right after Agatha had come back from her local bingo club.

Martine was now staring at the corner of the kitchen where she had found her grandmother's body last night. She'd been plagued with nightmares all night long, and blamed herself for her grandmother's murder.

Thank God for Jeannette.

The woman had come to her home the moment she heard, and comforted her whenever she broke down. When the nightmares came, she would hold her. And when they ended she would leave, knowing Martine needed to be left alone for a bit.

She was there. At least for now.

Was this how it was going to be? Some fuckers tracking her every move until they killed every last person she loved?

Well, two could play at that game.

"Sweetie?" Martine cringes at the name and then looks up. Jeanette had made her some coffee. "Need some?"

"Yeah." She takes the mug easily, sipping it with an almost air of curiosity. "Why would they kill her for this land? I don't get it...I..."

Jeanette takes her hands and looks at her quietly. "I don't know either. Whoever they are, they are bad people. We can't get involved with this."

Martine looks up at her and shakes her head. "I need to get involved in this. I need to find the people who killed her. I need to. I have the power, the abilities-"

"I don't want you getting killed!" Jeanette cried at her. "Seeing your grandmother dead is enough!"

"This could save your life," Martine hisses before shaking her head. "Look...you know I have the capabilities to hunt down these people, and I'm not waiting for you to say yes or no. I'm doing this. One way or another."

Jeannette sighed heavily. She looked at the young blonde haired woman who was wearing a pair of blue ripped jeans, and a black tank top. Her feet were bare aside from the black star tattoo on her left ankle.

"Alright...I'll help you," Jeannette agreed. Martine smiled then, and they planned on how to use her powers properly, but also on how to fight as well.

Martine couldn't help but want to protect her city of the night. New Orleans was her home, and she would make her grandmother's killers pay for her death.

She wished Adrian was here though.

Her older brother had gone missing during the war between the superheroes, a year ago. He'd gone to New York to help Captain America, but he'd gone missing during a fight. He had been listed as deceased by the police.

Her whole family aside from Jeanette, Beatrice and Jax were gone, and she hated Tony Stark more than ever.

If only he hadn't betrayed Captain America.

* * *

While getting ready on the quinjet as they flew in the sky, Bucky saw Sharon answer a phone call, noting that her face paled. She swallowed before nodding.

"Thanks, Pepper...I'll tell the team and Adrian," Sharon said quietly. Adrian looked at her from where he sat beside Wanda and Clint, his face stoic. But his piercing blue eyes betrayed his emotions.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked quietly.

Sharon took a deep breath.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry...your grandmother Agatha was found murdered last night, and the police have linked it to HYDRA. They found a picture of a skull with tentacles beside the body," Sharon said gently.

Adrian said nothing to that. His eyes darkened, and he seemed to struggle with what he was hearing.

"HYDRA...murdered my Grandmama?" He asked quietly, his heavy Cajun accent coming out then.

Sharon nods her head. "I'm so sorry...your sister found her after work."

Adrian looks down at the ground before suddenly standing and knowing over one of the tables. He was angry, and it was evident in his eyes. He suddenly turns to where Tony was, his hand focused on his throat.

Bucky could see what was coming, so he came forward and knocked the man forcefully into the wall. Adrian easily manipulated him onto the ground, his eyes glowing red, but Bucky raises a hand.

"We know you're mad," he says quickly. "But you don't want to do this. Think of your family."

"I have none!"

"Your sister," Bucky probes, which causes Adrian's tense stance to waiver. "She needs you right now. She doesn't need you to be like this."

Adrian stares down at Bucky, the tension in the room completely evident, until the young man dropped onto a chair, his face in his hands.

"They're gonna go after her next...after all of my family...everyone's going to die." Bucky grabs Steve's hand as he holds it out to him, and the two look at Adrian.

"It's not...we'll figure everything out once we get there."

Adrian said nothing to that. His eyes flashed dark red then for a minute and he turned away. Wanda moved to sit by him and spoke to him quietly.

Wanda knew loss only too well. She had lost her parents and a year ago had lost Pietro, her older twin brother.

Adrian turned to Tony then.

"Can I ask you something? It's been bugging me, and being in your head is like being in a machine that's broken," Adrian asked curiously. Tony looked at him.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked quietly.

"Why did you betray everyone? I mean, you and the Cap over there were good friends, then you decided to go to war with him all because he was trying to defend Bucky from being treated like a criminal," Adrian asked curiously.

Tony glanced at the others, and saw they were waiting for him to answer. He sighed.

"Because of what Ultron did."

"What do you mean because of Ultron?"

"That was completely on you," Clint states, looking at Tony. "You made Ultron. Not us."

"I know that!" Tony snaps before regaining his composure. "Ultron is the reason thousands of civilians were killed, why cities were almost wiped out from our fights. I didn't want anything else like that to happen."

Adrian shakes his head and looks outside. "Tony, you're being hypocritical. In fact, I'm pretty sure you and Bruce were a reason as to why a city was destroyed."

"That was Wanda."

"I didn't want to control him!" She snaps at him. "I had to. I was practically forced to. Ultron would have killed me!"

"You're still the reason I had to fight him in the FIRST place!"

"ENOUGH!"

Steve's voice rang out in the jet, causing everyone to jump. They all look over, and the tension was slowly decreasing. Steve's was increasing.

"Look, what happened, happened. We can't change it. Right now, we have to focus on getting to Martine before HYDRA does. If they get to her...we are all dead. Adrian is powerful, but Martine is something more sinister and dangerous. If we keep fighting, nothing is going to get solved, so everyone just shut up and SIT DOWN!"

At his loud voice, everyone sat, just like that, and Steve let out a deep breath.

"There we go," he mumbles before turning to Bucky. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He turns back to the pilot's seat. "Sharon? Pick up speed. We gotta get there soon."

"On it, Steve," Sharon said calmly, and sped up until they had reached New Orleans. Bucky chose that time to read over Martine's file.

 _'Name: Martine Emilia Laveau._

 _Nationality: American._

 _Race: Caucasian._

 _D.O.B: October the 31st, 1994._

 _Eye Color: Blue._

 _Hair Color: Dark Blonde._

 _Height: 5 ft. seven_

 _Weight: 138 pounds_

 _Languages: English, French Creole, Cajun French, Latin, Spanish and Russian, Japanese, see details for more._

 _Education: Attended Georgia State University and has master degrees in Mythology and Anthropology._

 _Family:_

 _Quinn Laveau: Father - Deceased_

 _Carla Laveau: Mother - Unknown._

 _Adrian Laveau: Brother - Alive._

 _Agatha Laveau: Grandmother - Deceased._

 _Abilities: Control the mind, psionic powers, has suspected magical and supernatural abilities and suspected telepathy and telekinesis.'  
_  
"Got yourself a friend, Wanda," he mutters before going back to the languages. "Jesus, this girl can speak so many languages. You sure she's not already a part of S.H.E.I.L.D?"

Steve shakes his head. "Trust me. We would know. She's multi-talented, at least from the files we've read." He looks outside and then nods at Sharon. "Land it here."

She nods, and slowly the jet slows down until it hits the ground, and everyone piles out. Steve nods at Bucky and Wanda, as well as Adrian.

"You three, come with me to go get her. The test of you, stay around the houses area and make sure nothing comes her way. HYDRA is still in this area most likely. Can't have her get taken."

They nod, and then the four of them head towards where the house would be. Steve nods at Adrian.

"Have a clue where?"

"Just down the street. Not that far. We can get there. Shit...I hope she hasn't destroyed the place."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bucky asked wearily.

"Martine tends to get emotional, and when she's emotional, things tend to get torn apart into pieces. She's scary when she's angry. Our house might be an example of it right now," he says grimly.

* * *

"Let's hope we don't frighten her then," Natasha said quietly. She glanced at Clint who remained silent but nodded at her. They quietly ventured into the house.

No one was there.

The house was deserted and the windows had no glass. Shards were still on the floor. Bucky guessed that Martine had done that when she had found her grandmother's body.

"I'll check upstairs," Bucky said quietly. He cautiously went up the stairs and saw the hallway had framed photos. There was one of Martine in a frame.

He looked at it quietly.

She had long wavy dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was tanned in the photo, and she was wearing a necklace that looked like a crescent moon.

Bucky then saw a bedroom and opened it. The door squeaked ajar and he saw a room painted dark soothing plum colors, along with bands and singers on it. There was a painting of the famous Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau.

There were a lot of books in the bookcases and bookshelves. Some of the books were really old, and there was black cat fur on the bed. He observed the room and saw the car parked outside.

Martine was clearly out somewhere.

"Where the hell did she go?" he mumbles.

He looks around the room for a bit before seeing a map of New Orleans. Hoping to see something, he looks over, but no traces.

It was like she jumped off the face of the earth.

"What the hell is going on?" he mutters, heading out of the room. Steve comes up, brow furrowed.

"Anything?"

"Just cat hair. That's it."

"Cat hair...wait a second. Natasha. Get up here!" The spy runs up and Steve grabs the hair, giving it to her. "Analyse that in the machine."

She nods while leaving, and Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. "How is cat hair gonna help us find her?"

"Don't know for sure, but that cat might have been pet. Her fingerprints would be on it. It might give us a lead as to where she is," Steve explains.

Wow. Bucky felt dumb. He should have thought of that. But then again, he didn't know they had a fucking analyser just out of the wazoo.

The two men head back downstairs, seeing Natasha studying over a laptop. Her brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Anything yet, Nat?" Steve asks, looking at the screen in curiosity.

"Yeah, the cat is called Salem and he was adopted by Martine three years ago from a local no kill shelter. But still no lead to where she is," Natasha explained. A photo of Martine came up with a black cat that had mesmerizing green eyes.

"No offense, but this Martine chick sounds like a witch," Tony commented as they searched around the bedroom. Wanda came across a bookshelf that had books in different languages.

"Are these...grimoires?" Wanda asked curiously. Adrian nodded, silent as he walked over.

"Yeah. They're spell books that belonged to the Laveau family since the founding of New Orleans. I guess Grandma left them to me and Martine after she died," Adrian said quietly.

"Who's this?" Bucky asked curiously. He nodded at a photo of a dark haired young woman in the photo. Adrian recognized her instantly then.

"That's Jeannette Lefort. She's our godmother, and her daughter Beatrice is one of Martine's few friends, along with her husband Jax," Adrian explained wearily.

"Where can we find them?" Steve asked urgently.

"At the French Quarter."

"Then let's get going," Tony states, already heading out the door. The others nod, and then head out as well, making sure they had everything they needed.

"Think she'll be there?" Bucky asks Steve.

"No clue. Just gotta keep looking. Hope she's not with HYDRA."

Bucky hoped so too, for the girl's sake. Martine was a pretty girl from the pictures he could see. HYDRA would eat her up and spit her back out into the streets. They would fuck her up real good.

Just like what they did to him.

* * *

 _Enjoy and we are thrilled by the response to this story. Enjoy :)_


	3. The Chase

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 3

* * *

It took them only a few minutes to get to the French Quarter thanks to the supplies, and they appeared in front of what looked like an old dive bar. Steve looks at Adrian, and then at Wanda and Bucky.

"Everyone else, stay here. Civilians are around, we don't want to attract attention if she's in there." He keeps his shield close, but puts on a jacket to look like a regular person. He nods at Bucky to do the same, and he places on a jacket.

At least this was one way of being sneaky.

The four of them head inside, the brightness low in the bar, while everyone else stayed behind. People were laughing, drinking. But that wasn't why they were here. It was a bit more important than that.

"Where would Beatrice be?" Adrian mumbles before his eyes light up. "There. At the bar."

He found the young dark auburn haired woman talking to a dark young man and a young dark haired young woman. He walked over to them and they froze.

"Adrian?" Beatrice asked shocked.

Adrian nodded. He looked at his three old friends and then saw his godmother coming over. She hugged him close.

"Thank God you're here. Your sister needs you," she told him relieved, when they suddenly heard screaming from outside the bar. They rushed out to see what was going on.

All saw a man hanging upside-down from a lamppost, with the words, _'Murderer,'_ carved into his chest. Under his body was a voodoo doll.

"Ok...this is disturbing," Tony said startled as he observed the dead body. That was when they saw someone running down from the street into the Lafayette Cemetery.

"That's her!" Adrian yells. Bucky looks at him and then all of them take off, speeding towards the woman running, only it felt like they weren't getting any closer.

In fact, she would wave her hands and some stupid cad would appear. Knock down trees to block them, trap them. Anything that would get her free. At one point she manages to push a whole entire car towards Steve.

"Bucky, get her!"

Bucky doesn't waste a millisecond. He jumps over the obstacles and chases her into an alley. She uses her magic to fling a garbage can his way but he dodges. As she jumps on the fence, he pulls her down, and the slams her into the wall, causing her to grunt.

The hood covering her face fell, and he saw the same woman he had seen in those pictures. Martine.

"Driving us crazy, you know?" he growls. She doesn't say anything, but then saw her eyes turn a light shade of purple, and she tilts her head.

They were so...weird. Like pools of the color surrounding her eyes. He felt his arms give out, and she steps forward, with a smirk on her face, before racing off. And that's when it hit him.

That bitch just mind-fucked him. She had controlled his movements.

"So you're a challenge?" he mutters to himself before taking off after her again. "I don't mind a challenge."

With that said, he chased after her, feeling a thrill rush through him as he ran through the graveyard.

* * *

Martine cursed herself. She should have known that the Avengers would have been looking for her, and now she was running from the Winter Soldier, who was chasing after her.

Great. Just great.

She conjured up a rose vine to block him and the others, but it didn't hold him for long. She kept on running from him frantically and began climbing over anther fence, when a metal hand grabbed her by the waist.

Martine tripped and fell.

She landed in a heap, but quickly got up, coming face-to-face with the Winter Soldier. His grey eyes met her defiant and fiery dark blues then.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Bucky said calmly as he looked at the young woman. Her hands were glowing dark purple, as she regarded him.

"Why are you here?" Martine asked wearily, still suspicious.

"Look, I can't get into details, but you need to come-" He grabs her arm, and realized quickly that it was a big mistake.

Her eyes turned a dark purple and she hurled him across the yard. Hard. He lands on his back, and it was instant seconds before she was towering over him, her hands at his throat.

"Don't you dare fuckin-"

"Martine!"

Her head snapped up as the others finally arrived, and her eyes attached to the man who had called out her name. Adrian. He was there.

"A...Adrian?"

He comes forward with a smile, but she backs away, her hands still armed.

"Who are these people, Adrian?" she growls. "What do they want?"

"You know who they are. And they just want to help us. That's all, sister. You don't need to kill James," he says calmly. Her eyes narrow.

"Who the hell is James?"

"Me," Bucky groans before looking up at her. "Most call me Bucky." She looks down at him and then at the others, before taking a few steps back.

"I'm not some experiment," she quips harshly. "You can't use me, Stark."

"For crying out loud! I didn't know that Thaddeus Ross was performing sick experiments on people like your brother! If I'd known I would have stopped him!" Tony said angrily, finally confessing to something that he'd been hiding.

Everyone stared then in shock at Tony's surprising confession. Steve looked at him quietly.

"Tony, no one's blaming you," he said calmly. Tony snorted bitterly at him.

"I regret it, siding against you and making Natasha fight against Clint. Christ, I didn't know what to do. I don't blame Bucky for killing my parents. He was under mind-fucking-control," Tony said quietly and sighed. "So yeah, I regret what I've done."

Adrian grunted.

"I don't hate you, Stark. At first I did, but now I realize you're only human and made mistakes...although big ones that nearly costed Steve his life at the hands of Crossbones and Red Skull," Adrian said dryly.

"Don't remind me."

"What the fuck?!" Martine snaps at her brother. "You've been gone for years because of this bastard that nearly got you killed and now you're ready to forgive him just like that?!"

She was angry, and Adrian could tell. Her hands were glowing.

"I am sorry for not coming back," he says to her, surprised at his own calmness. "But I needed to stay away. For your safety."

"Look where it got us now!"

"I know!" he growls. "But this is for you. You need to be protected, and these people can help you, sis. They can."

She glares at them all before lowering her defense. For now. "Protect me from what, exactly?"

"HYDRA. They're the people who murdered grandmama and have been watching us for a while. Think they might have been the ones who killed dad," Adrian explained quietly.

Martine swallowed thickly, calming down a bit.

"Do we have to leave?" Martine asked quietly.

New Orleans was her home, and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her friends, here, and Salem.

"What about the house? I can't sell the house, Adrian! I promised grandmama that we wouldn't sell it!" Martine said anxiously. They had been walking back without even realizing it, and reached the house. She found Jeannette there with Beatrice and Jax, all of them entering. People moved fast.

Salem meowed softly and ate his food, his black tail swishing as Martine stroked him tenderly.

Bucky then got a good look at Martine's outfit. She was wearing a dark purple leather coat like Wanda's, with a purple corset, black, leather leggings and low-heeled black leather boots. Not to mention black, leather fingerless gloves, and a necklace around her neck.

Try as he might, Bucky had to admit that Martine looked sexy in her costume. She regarded them all suspiciously.

"I'm not selling the house. I won't dishonour our family by selling it to that Wolfgang Company," Martine growled angrily, and the windows started rattling.

She calmed down again, needing to keep her anger in check. If she kept acting out she was bound to cause some damn place to explode. She looks at her brother, who seemed to also be thinking about the home.

Jeanette comes forward. "Sweetie...we know about all of these powers and these people, but if this group is really as bad as they say it is-"

"They're bad," Bucky intrudes, leaning against the wall. "Very bad."

"You should go," Beatrice states. "With them."

"What about-"

"We'll stay here," Jax states, wrapping an arm around Beatrice. "Us and Jeanette. We'll make sure this house stands and stays here. But Jeanette is right. You need to stay protected by these people. If your powers fall into the wrong hands, then I can't even imagine the bad possibilities that will happen."

Martine looks at all of them, before looking down at her hands. Maybe they were right...but she hated the idea of leaving her whole life behind. She looks at them and then looks at Salem.

"Can...Can I at least take my kitty?"

Steve snorts at her statement before nodding. "You can bring your cat. We're heading to an area near the Avengers and SHIELD base, somewhere safe for you and your brother, near D.C."

"Yeah, like that's soooo safe," she states, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Natasha places a hand on her shoulder.

"It is for people like you," she states calmly before speaking into the radio. "Sharon? Bring the quinjet around the home. You know where. We have passengers."

* * *

Hours later, her and her brother were on the quinjet flying to wherever this safe place was, and Martine was looking outside with Salem sleeping in her arms, the world passing her by below.

She loved the countryside, but had a feeling she would never see it again.

How ironic that she saw her brother again, but he was barely saying anything. It was like he was afraid of her, afraid of the anger she would throw at him for leaving her for such a long time. And you know what? He had a good right to be scared.

Because she would snap. Eventually.

"Bastard," she mumbles before looking back outside. After a moment, she looks around the quinjet, seeing everyone talking or doing what they do, so she decided to do her favorite pastime: people watch.

She could see Captain America, or Steve, talking to Sharon, and then Natasha and Clint exchanging quiet words. The war had probably torn them apart. Great. More drama to add to her life.

Tony was talking to the Black Panther dude, and Wanda was talking to Adrian. She had a feeling her and Wanda had a lot in common, but she wasn't about to start making friends yet. This was some weird shit that was going on. She needed to stay to herself.

Then her eyes travelled to the Winter Soldier. The assassin she had heard about from all over the web. Nothing was sacred anymore, a secret whatsoever, especially in this world of tech. She could find out everything about him with one click, but she wasn't that intrusive on people's lives.

He seemed to be zoning out at something, thinking hard. She didn't know who he had worked for as an assassin, but she could only guess it was these HYDRA people because he was here with them now. His hair was longer, a big shaggy, but he was actually surprisingly handsome.

Then again, what person involved with the Avengers wasn't good-looking? It was like they were made in a factory.

At that moment his head pops up, and his grey eyes connect with her blue orbs, just like back in the graveyard, and she felt her body still at his gaze. His eyes looked dead right into her soul, like it was trying to read her, to see what went on in his mind. Too bad for him that she was the mind reader, not him.

So she easily looked over at him, her eyes narrowing, and closed off her mind. She knew he didn't have any powers like hers. No one did. But she had a feeling that he was one of those guys who could tear you apart but by bit by just looking at facial expressions.

And it seemed like he knew, before he actually fucking smirked at her own smirk, and then turned away, the turned up lip almost instantly vanishing. He was a man with a mask. Literally.

"Coming near the field," Sharon states. "Adrian, Martine...nearly there."

"Kay." She stands and looks outside as the quinjet lowered into the ground, and once it was descended, she heads out, feeling the fresh air. She sniffs it, letting her mind clear. She was so focused on the feeling of being back outside that she didn't even feel Steve come up to her.

"Martine." She spins around, her brow furrowed. "You and your brother are going to be in two apartment complexes in Washington, about a couple miles from the Avengers run based. That's where you'll meet Fury."

"Fury?"

"He's the head. He'll get you trained."

"Wait, wait...trained to be what?" she asks. Steve looks at Natasha, who shakes her head.

"You'll learn more. Right now they're could be eyes and ears everywhere. Bucky will get you to the area. Wanda can take Adrian to where he has to go."

"Why can't we be in the same complex?" she asks, petting the purring Salem.

"Too obvious. HYDRA could track you down both easier if you're in the same place. This is better for you."

Martine sighs and then nods. "Fine...fine. Where's...what's his name? Bucky?"

"Here." He comes forward, that same stoic expression from before still there. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Language, Barnes," Steve quips.

"Shut it."

* * *

Martine looks down at her phone, looking at Adrian's number. She would call him eventually. Settle out their shit. For now she'd just...settle in.

Bucky easily drove the car, despite a few bumps, and that same stoic expression. He had changed to blend in more with the people around him, and could see his metal arm stick out from his jacket.

Salem curled in her lap as Martine looked at his arm. "Did it ever hurt?"

The sudden interruption of the silence seemed to surprise him, but if it really did he barely showed anything besides a blink. "Huh?"

"The arm. Does it hurt?"

"No...Doesn't hurt me. Not anymore. I woke up after falling off a train and found myself in an operating room with this as my replacement," Bucky said quietly, but Martine could hear the bitterness in his voice as he looked at his metal hand.

"Sorry...my grandfather thought very highly of you and the Howling Commandos," Martine said quietly. She thought of her grandfather Quinn, who had been saved by them. They weren't all that bad.

Bucky nodded at her as they arrived at the base, and parked in the garage. She saw a man come over as she stepped out, Salem resting in the seat.

"Good work, Barnes," he said calmly and nodded. She shook his hand, and they then walked into a start of the art building. It looked like it had been rented out. Martine was impressed.

"Why am I here?" Martine asked quietly.

"To keep you and your brother safe. Also... you can be a member of the Avengers," Fury stated calmly.

"Wouldn't I have to do that Superhero Registration Act?" she asked bitterly, referring to the new law.

"That's water under a bridge that we will get to when we cross it," he states calmly. Martine's eyes narrowed, and she could feel her hands warming up, but the sudden sound of someone talking caught her off guard.

"I wouldn't do that." She looks up to see Bucky leaning against the car, hands in his pockets. "Go crazy. This place has guards all over. They'll have a gun at your head in seconds."

"Oh? And how would you know that without being a criminal?" she states angrily. Bucky doesn't show much of a reaction, just that same stoic expression. Weirdo. Fury comes towards her.

"Look, the act is something that we'll talk about later, but what you need is protection. Do you know how powerful your powers are, Martine?"

She looks at him quietly before crossing her arms across her chest. A suspicious look was in her eyes. "Why do you want me even if they are powerful? I'm a time bomb. I could kill someone if I got angry. You don't want a loose cannon like that. I mean, at least Wanda has mastered her powers. She's more useful than I am."

"Which is why we need to be the people to teach you."

"That's still not answering my question."

Fury sighs and then looks at Bucky. "Barns, I know Rogers told you to bring her to the apartment. Don't worry, I will. Just make sure to drop off her cat."

Bucky nods without a single word and then leaves. He was so silent and mysterious. It put Martine on edge.

Fury then turns to her. "Ms. Laveau...do you know what HYDRA did to James?"

She shrugs. "I barely know anything about HYDRA. I just know they're after me and they fucked with his mind." Fury holds out an arm for her to take.

"Follow me."

She glances at his arm, almost with an air of reluctance, before taking it. He leads her through the facilities, letting her into what looked like a totally private room.

"Files open to videos and photos. James Buchanan Barns," he states. A few moments the room lights up with videos and photos of Bucky, only this time he looked different. Fury comes over to Martine, seeing her look curiously against the pictures. "This was Bucky."

"He still looks the same."

"Mostly. But this wasn't even the stoic Bucky you see now." At least he saw it too. "This wasn't even a person. He's a machine, an assassin, someone who didn't care if you had kids, a family. He has killed kids, but he didn't care. He. Would. Kill. You."

Martine felt a shiver run up her spine. She knew the Winter Soldier had murdered plenty, but she never knew he killed kids too.

"Bucky wasn't like this. This wasn't who he was. This was a killing machine. And you wanna know exactly how he became this man?" After a moment, she nods. "He was found by HYDRA, and they brainwashed him into thinking he had no one. Nothing. And he was this killing machine. He wasn't Bucky. He was Winter Soldier. And that was that. He didn't have any control over his own mind."

Martine looks away as Fury turns to her.

"Now you...you could have the control of everyone's minds if you wanted to. You could easily kill with the amount of strength you possess. Imagine what HYDRA would do with you, if they somehow got their hands on you. They would do the same thing they did to Bucky, only worse. And you'd be an even bigger fugitive than he was."

Martine looks away before taking a deep breath. This was all coming at her so quickly. "This would really happen to me?"

"They've kept tabs on you for years, Martine. They've just been waiting to make their strike."

* * *

 _Apologies for the delay, been busy._


	4. Meeting At The Park

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 4

* * *

"Until now...that's how they found me in New Orleans...is that why Adrian left?" Martine asked, shocked.

"Yes. Adrian left to protect you and your grandmother, and that's why he sided with Captain America. He didn't want anyone finding out that he was a superhero protecting New Orleans. HYDRA would have found him and done to him what they did to Bucky, and it would be hell for him," Fury said gravely.

Martine swallowed quietly. She'd been so horrible to Adrian since he had come back, and in reality he'd suffered as well.

She still needed to arrange grandmama's funeral.

"Why did my brother go missing?" she asked quietly. Fury answered by showing up a file of a prison that literally came up from the water.

"This is where your brother was kept prisoner by Thaddeus Ross during the civil war. However, he was rescued by Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Winter Soldier," Fury said grimly.

"I'm guessing you didn't agree with it either?" Martine guessed. Fury nodded briefly.

"I didn't, and it costed lives. Not to mention nearly costing Rodger's life. As for Stark...he's now paying the price for his part," Fury said grimly.

Martine looks down at the files, her eyes traveling to Bucky once more. "He helped save my brother? With Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye?"

"Yes. Bucky...he's still not normal, at least in today's standards. He's still a bit loose on the rocks, but he has been getting better slowly. He won't ever truly be recovered from his time at HYDRA. It's just what's had to be done. But that was the first sign we saw that he was truly trying to be a good person, ever since he saved Rogers."

Martine looks at Fury, biting her lip. "Al...Alright. But I don't want people to know about me. I can't let that happen. Everyone would be afraid."

"Why do you think they all have names and costumes? Except for Tony, everyone usually keeps their identities secrets, or lives out quietly so they don't draw attention. SHIELD is quite good at keeping things a secret. You would be safe."

"And no act?"

"I have a feeling if I said yes you would melt this whole entire place."

"You would be correct."

Fury chuckles at her blunt answer before shaking his head. "No act. Not yet. You will be protected at all costs and kept alive. There's no need to worry. You can be one of the best fighters we've ever seen."

"How?"

"We can get Wanda to help with your powers and the others to help with easy skills. Fighting, hacking, anything that could come in handy. You can be a real good person to society. You just need the proper training, and we can give that."

Martine looks at him, as he sticks out his hand, and then quietly reaches forward.

"Okay."

Fury smiles and nods. "Good. Now, let's get you to that apartment. You'll start training here in a couple of days, but you should get used to the environment for a while."

"Wait!" He looks over at her. "I still...I still didn't get to say goodbye to..."

Fury sighs and then nods. "We'll figure out the funeral arrangements. But the most important part is you going to your apartment and getting some rest. It's been a long damn day. You need it."

"Thank you, Director Fury," Martine said quietly but gratefully. The man nodded at her before heading towards a car. And quietly, they drove to where she would be.

It was in a quiet neighbourhood, nothing major. He let her out, telling her the apartment was on the fifth floor. 5B. So she grabbed her bags and headed up. He left without a trace a moment later. When she opened the door, Martine got a good look inside.

It was a very large and spacious apartment with a window that overlooked the area. There was a desk with her laptop on the desk, along with her mouse.

Someone must have gotten it for her back at the house. She picked up a framed photograph of her, Adrian, dad, grandpa and grandmamma that had been taken a year ago.

Martine stroked their faces gently and decided to take a shower. She took off her boots and the rest of her clothes, before pulling on a black silk robe that had black lace on it. Then she entered the bathroom, and was startled to see Salem purring away. He entered from the balcony and cuddled her.

"This our new home, Salem," Martine said softly. Salem purred at her and snuggled into her for a minute before going to the bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Hot water came out as she took off her bathrobe, and stepped into the shower, sighing heavily.

She was a superhero.

Or going to be. How on earth had this happened in less than twenty four hours?

Just shows that she had shitty luck.

* * *

The next day, since she wasn't training, Martine decided to go out and see what the town had to offer. It wasn't that for from D.C, and it was quaint, nothing major. She could see school buses, movie theatres, a Main Street.

It was just a nice town that was on the suburbs of the city. It wasn't half bad.

She heads to the park and grand a coffee from a vendor, walking around with shades on her eyes. The sun had really started to get to her lately. Even if she wasn't a fucking vampire it could still be a bit annoying.

As she looked around she spotted a lake, with some ducks swimming by, and then noticed someone sitting down. They weren't feeding them. Just watching.

Out of pure curiosity, Martine comes closer and sees it was Bucky. Same expression. But it seemed more peaceful.

Martine smirks a bit and then decides to reach into his mind. He was a complex cookie, which was for sure. He had to have something going on in there. So she focused hard enough, and after a moment she could see it.

He...he was thinking about...her.

The memory was of back in the car, while she was looking outside with her cat on her lap. And she saw how his eyes moved up and down her body. That bastard had checked her out. Creep.

But somehow it was still a bit flattering, even if he was creepy.

Martine shakes her head before walking over, stepping out of his own thoughts and into her own. She stood behind him. "Bucky, right?"

He turns his head, not an etch of surprise on his face. He doesn't reply.

"You're Bucky, right? Fury told me about what HYDRA did to you, but I just wanted to say, I'm...I'm grateful that you helped saved my brother. He could have gone into a bad place if it wasn't for you and the others."

Bucky looks away before shrugging. "Wasn't gonna let HYDRA hurt someone else."

She nods, but instead of making the smart decision and walking away, her dumb ass decides to sit down next to him, coffee in hands. "Do you live around here? Know any good breakfast places? Cause I'm starving."

"Yeah...I know a place across the street," Bucky said quietly. Martine nodded as she stood up and followed after him. They both headed into a diner and sat at a booth.

As it was early morning, there weren't a lot of people around. Martine caught sight of the local newspaper, and began reading it. She saw the front page.

 _'PUBLIC'S OUTRAGED AFTER LEAKED FOOTAGE SHOWS AVENGER SUPERHERO HAWKEYE BEING VIOLENTLY TORTURED BY US SOLDIERS!'_ the title showed. Martine stared in shock and horror, as it showed a photo of a badly beaten up Clint Barton.

"Was this during the war?" She asked quietly. She looked at Bucky, who was silent, but nodded quietly.

"Yeah, it was. Clint got captured, and that's how he met Adrian. They were next to each other," Bucky explained grimly.

Martine looked at his metal hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry for being horrible."

His brow furrows. Was he confused? "What the hell do you mean?" Well that was easily answered.

"I mean I haven't been treating people right here and I know everyone is just trying to help...I'm just on the defense, you know?" The waitress brings over a coffee. Martine thanks her, and when she walks away the blonde drinks it. "I'm also sorry for sorta fucking with your mind."

He snorts, sort of a chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Don't be. Chasin' you was one of the quickest things I've done in months. It's been quiet at the base." She shrugs.

"Still."

"Don't be sorry. Hate it when people are sorry for stuff that isn't their fault." He looks down at his cup of coffee before shrugging. "It's like with my arm. You can say you're sorry it happened but it's not like anything can change. Just gotta accept it and move on."

There was a sense of bitterness to his tone and even irked her, and as much as she wanted to climb right into that head of his to see what he was thinking, she held back. "I don't think your arm is weird, by the way. I have a feeling you get that all the time."

He looks up at her, stoic as usual. "What?"

"I don't think it's weird. I haven't seen all of it but-" He interrupts her by pulling off his jacket. Luckily there weren't many around do no one saw, but she did. And wow, was she impressed.

His fingers moved like regular ones. His arm bent and snapped. And it was just put metal from the bottom to the top, right around his shoulder blades. She could see where it connected skin to metal. It was remarkable.

"That is so. Fucking. Cool."

She could tell he was confused by her reply. "Why?"

"Because you're like...a sexy cyborg! It's like in those movies where cyborgs have like those arms to protect people, and they fly around and..." She could see the blank expression on her face, and then she realized why.

She forgot he was one in the 40's. He probably didn't know about a lot of stuff now.

"They're called sci-fi movies. Science fiction. They're my favorite kind. That sort of stuff always fascinates me. Could I...?"

It was an unspoken question, a want to touch, but he nods all the same. It was discreet, quiet, but it was there. She walks over to his side and then touches the arm, from top to the bottom.

She could feel his gaze on her, which was a bit unnerving, but her eyes we're glued to the sleek metal of his arm. His arm was muscular. She wondered if his real arm was just as big.

Her hand travelled down to his, feeling his metallic fingers move a bit.

"Wow," she whispers. "How...how does this work? Do you...feel anything down there? Like pressure? Or temperatures?"

* * *

"Not really, I can feel my fingers and everything, but that's it...feel like a monster because of it," Bucky said bitterly. Martine looked at him quietly.

"That's not true. You didn't choose to become an assassin for HYDRA. They forced you into it. Made you do what you've done...you had no control. You're different now. I can see," Martine said firmly Bucky looked at her quietly.

"You didn't know me before."

"I know I didn't, but the man I'm seeing right here is different from the man I've seen on those news reports." She was being sincere. It was true.

Bucky was scary, or could be, but right now she saw a man who suffered from something terrible. And he needed reassurance that he wasn't bad, even if he thought so.

"I'm shocked that you don't have a boyfriend," Bucky said quietly. He found it hard to believe that Martine didn't have a boyfriend who loved her.

She looked shocked, but Martine shook her head, her blue eyes showing a hint of pain and loneliness. She stood up and went back over to her seat, as he shrugged his jacket back onto his metal arm.

"No guy would want me. I'm a witch, or as my mother once called me, the devil's child. I haven't had a boyfriend ever. At my senior prom, I stayed at home with Beatrice and Jax and Adrian. I took them away from their own prom because of my stupid lonely ass," Martine said quietly.

There was even a bit of a laugh in her statement, but it was anything but happy. She stirred her coffee, and a waitress served them the food. Bacon and eggs. Simple.

Bucky looked at her, and she met his gaze evenly.

"Go ahead. Laugh."

He doesn't do anything, just looked down at his food after a moment. She snorts, shaking her head. Typical. Holding in the laughter not to make her feel bad. Ass.

"Still shocked." His voice cuts her silence.

She looks up, rolling her eyes. "How?"

"Cause your powers don't make up you," he says quietly. "Sure, it's a big part...but you're still yourself. Your powers don't define you. Whatever guy doesn't want you is stupid."

She raises an eyebrow at his weird version of a compliment. He was still stoic, looking down at the food, but she could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile there. "Really?" she muses. "I'll keep that in mind."

He looks up at her, but before she could say anything else, the stoic expression suddenly changed to a scowl, and he grabs her hand, pulling her out.

"What the he-"

He grabs money from his pockets and throws it on the counter, before taking her outside, and then into an alley. She glares at him, her hands heating up. Just because she liked the compliment doesn't mean he had the right to put his hands on her.

"Barnes, you-"

"Shut up!" he snaps, his hand slamming onto her mouth in the dark alley.

She tries to fight, but then heard them. The voices.

"Have you found the target?"

She could feel every muscle against Bucky tense, and knew instantly who this person was.

"Negative. Could have sworn she was in the diner. Wait a second."

They heard footsteps coming their way and Martine heard Bucky curse. He looks around before looking at her. A sudden idea sparks in his eyes before he looks at her reluctantly.

"Sorry." Before she could ask what for, he tilts her head so it was hidden, ran his good hand up her shirt, and then attached his lips to her neck. She was so surprised that she gasped, causing the attention of the man, but at seeing Bucky practically sticking his tongue on her skin, he snorts and turns away, leaving.

When he was gone, Bucky pulls back. Martine hits him on the chest, not surprised by the muscle she felt. "What the fuck?!" she whispers.

"HYDRA agent. Hiding your face so no one would see." She huffs.

"Couldn't have done something that didn't involve kissing me?"

"Not the point. Those agents aren't supposed to be here. We can't stay here right now." He grabs her hand roughly and pulls her away. "We gotta get to Fury. Tell him." She sighs but nods, following after him. There went her peaceful morning.

Bucky leads her towards a car, but then suddenly heard a bullet whizzing through the air. Out of instinct, she raises her free hand and builds a force field made of energy, the bullet hitting it. She looks over.

It was the agent.

"Shit. Bucky," she whispers to him quickly. "They found us."

* * *

 _Enjoy readers._


	5. Trigger

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 5

* * *

"We gotta get out of here and get back to the base. C'mon," Bucky said quickly. Martine nodded as she followed after him in the car. She put on her seatbelt as he started driving away from the diner, going as fast as he could.

"Why do they want me and my brother so badly, Bucky?" Martine asked firmly. She glanced at the man who was driving the car on the highway.

"Because you two have magic, which you already know. But it's not just mind reading and stuff. You actually have magical powers like creating hex bolts and everything. Not to mention you can bring about the end of the world if HYDRA finds you," Bucky explained grimly as he slowed down a bit.

Martine swallowed as she looked at him through her dirty blonde hair, feeling sick. They saw a car stop behind them and sighed. Bucky tried to get in touch with Steve.

"Steve?"

"He's busy. What's up Winter Terminator and Gypsy Witch?" Tony asked over the phone.

Bucky growled dangerously.

Martine rolls her eyes. "Give it to me." She snaps up the phone and then practically yells into it. "Tony, not the time. HYDRA agents have found where we were. We need to get to base. Soon."

"Shit. Okay, license plate?"

"I..."

"ABC-2345," Bucky states. "My car."

"Okay. I'm sending you a route through the car to get there. Should be there...now. Get it?" A beep signalled that it was there, a simple way towards it.

"Yeah. Okay, we'll be there soon."

She hangs up the phone and Bucky starts to drive. And that's when she saw three more cars behind them.

"They're following us," she hisses. "Shit." She bites her lip and then looks at Bucky. "Open the window."

"They're shoot-"

"Open it!" He does as she says and she climbs onto the top of the car, holding on tightly. Bullets whiz past her, but with a few swings of her arm, she sends on of the cars flying backwards into the other two. An explosion followed.

She climbs back into the car, and Bucky was staring at her. Shocked.

"What? We didn't have a choice."

"I didn't even know you knew how to do that."

"Neither did I. Keep driving. Quick."

Bucky nodded and kept on driving. He drove across the road, the silence easily, before another car behind them follows.

That was when they felt someone jump onto the roof of the car, and started shooting at them through the metal. Bucky dragged Martine towards him so she wouldn't get shot at by the shooter, and then suddenly stopped short. This sent the shooter flying over them, and onto the road. Both thought he was dead, until he opened his eyes.

He got up, so calm, and stared at them both coldly on the deserted highway. Martine felt her heart pound slightly.

"James, what do we do?" she asked trying not to panic. Bucky was about to answer, when he felt surprised that she knew his real name, and had called him by it. He didn't think anyone knew his name.

No time to think about that.

"Hold on!" Bucky growled. He slammed on the wheel and drove off from the highway and into a field, just as a rocket launcher was fired at the back of the car.

The car slammed into the field, and Bucky grabbed Martine, before throwing them both out of the car, both yelling out when they hit the ground. The car rolled onto its side limply.

Martine stood up shakily, feeling slightly dazed by the events. She saw Bucky getting up, and hurried over to him, just as shots were fired at by a group of men.

Martine managed to conjure up a purple-like shield to protect them from getting shot by the bullets. Bucky found a motorcycle and started it up.

He shot at a few men with his pistol, his aim hitting the targets perfectly, and dragged Martine to the bike. She didn't need another word. She easily wrapped her arms around him as he took off, quicker than she thought.

She dug her face into his back, feeling like the bullets nearly hit her. Her shield had expanded over their bodies and the bike, creating protection, but it didn't hide the fear she felt.

After a while, the bullets stopped, but she never let the shield fall.

* * *

They drove for about an hour before they reached the base, and Bucky could feel that his energy has ran out. He had woken up that morning, planning to just relax for the first time in a while. Then Martine just had to come up to him.

He wasn't about to say he hated her presence. In fact, he didn't mind it at all. Martine had a nice smile and wasn't that hard to handle. Some people wouldn't even look at him with his arm, not in the eyes like Martine did.

Most were scared of him because of what he had done in the past, and sometimes he could get triggered easily, but Martine wasn't scared. She had her own triggers. They were both messes. Even her brother too.

And then they had run into HYDRA. And he had to keep her safe. Because she barely knew anything about her powers or how to control them.

He runs a hand through his messy hair before looking down at her. She was still attached to him. He quietly turns around, moving her arms. "Martine?" She shakes her head, looking away. "You're okay. You're at the base."

"Something...something hurts."

Bucky's brow furrowed as he looked her over, and cursed when he saw blood on her side. He lifts up her shirt a bit and sighs. Just a graze.

"That must have happened before the shield." He helps her off the bike. "C'mon, let's get you patched up."

She nods, practically gripping onto him. She was scared. She had a right to be. She just saw how serious this was.

There were people after her, desperate to get their hands on her because of her powers and to cause mayhem. But something was bothering Bucky though.

Martine had known his name.

He helped her to the infirmary where Helen Cho began stitching Martine up. Adrian hurried over, and the two siblings hugged each other, with Wanda speaking to them both quietly.

How the hell had Martine known his name? Unless she had read it from his mind, which was likely. Had Fury told her? How much?

He saw the rest of the team enter quickly.

"What happened, Bucky?" Steve asked concerned.

"We were eating in a diner when I spotted one. Was able to distract for a bit before they found us," he explains. "Had to take out a lot to get here. Lost my damn car. Found a bike though."

"How'd she get shot?" Adrian asks.

"Told you. People were after us. They got her before she got her shield up."

"It was scary," she whispers, looking at them. "I don't know if I can do that again. I never had to face anything like that...and fuck, my cat is still at my apartment. What if they break in and kill and-"

"They don't know where the apartment is," Tony states. "There's no way. It's not on any map anywhere. Cat's safe. You're not. Maybe you should just stay in your apartment."

"I can't just be afraid to go outside," she whispers. "That's just terrible."

"Well what do you suggest?" Clint asks her. "You were nearly killed today, Laveau. If Bucky wasn't there...Bucky."

The man looks up, and it seems like the same idea spread throughout the room. Bucky was clueless.

"What?"

Steve looks at him, and then a quiet smile comes into his face. "Bucky, you can keep her safe until she knows how to work her powers."

"What?!" Sure, he had kept her safe. But that didn't mean he wanted to be a fucking babysitter. "I'm not just gonna protect some dame, Steve!"

Martine looks down at the ground, suddenly feeling hurt at that. _'Some dame.'_ That's what she was.

"She's not that," Steve states. "You know that. And she needs it until she's fully trained. You can move into her home and keep her safe. It's a big apartment anyway."

"Why can't Adrian?"

"We already said that's a risk," Natasha says to him, rubbing Martine's back. "Having the siblings in the same place make it easier to track. You should know that better than anyone."

Bucky looks away, suddenly feeling all eyes on him. Steve was right. Marine wasn't just some dame. She was special, a rare person who wasn't afraid of him.

But if he was in the same place...she would be. Soon.

"Steve, I still...I still have triggers. If she's near me when one happens, I could kill her," he whispers to him fiercely.

"Buck, I know you, and I know you won't hurt her. Just like she knows that you aren't what you think you are," Steve said faithfully. "You'll be fine." Bucky growled before shaking his head. .

"Alright, fine...I'll do it," he said finally. Steve nodded at him, before they went their separate ways then.

* * *

Clint found himself doing target practice by using his bow on a lot of targets, never missing the bullseye. He thought of how the team was fractured, and Bruce made it clear that he wasn't joining them again. At least for a very long time.

 _'This team's broken,'_ Bruce had told him bluntly, and had left, stating that he would keep in touch.

They hadn't seen him since.

Clint saw Natasha come over towards him, silent as always. She sat down on the bench.

"You still pissed off at me?"

He didn't give her a reply, and she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Look, I know you're angry. But right now we really can't afford this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he mutters.

"This weird rivalry thing we have going. Clint, forgive me or not, there are bigger issues out there." She comes forward and looks at him square in the eyes. "Martine was almost captured today. They weren't trying to kill her. They were trying to injure Bucky and take her."

"That's gonna happen a lot, Nat."

"It's only the first day and it's already nearly happened. Martine needs protection and we all need to work together to make that happen. If she gets taken-"

"I know. She gets mind-fucked and we're all screwed. I get it. Just wish things weren't so damn complicated," he mutters.

She looks at him quietly before sighing. "Okay...well, just know that she needs help. Her and Adrian." She looked like she wanted to say something else but then left, heading back into the base. Probably to talk to Martine.

Clint sighs. He was sick of this shit too. But how could he just move on from what had happened. They had nearly killed each other in the civil war.

He cared about Natasha and he hated this tension between them and their team. He sighed and decided to talk to her later, before he continued on firing his arrows at the targets.

"You love her, don't you?" a voice asked quietly. He looked up to see Adrian leaning against the bar, his short dark brown hair blowing in the wind. His bright blue eyes watched him quietly.

"Yeah, I do, but how did you know that?" Clint asked wearily. Adrian smirked as he gestured to Clint's head.

"I can read minds, remember? And a lot of other stuff, like manipulating the weather, and...Other stuff," Adrian said dryly as he regarded the older man.

Clint looked at him quietly.

"I'm sorry about your Gran," Clint said quietly. Adrian nodded silently then.

"So am I," he mumbles before shaking his head. "It's fine. We're getting through it. I'm more worried for Martine."

"You shouldn't be. Bucky will keep her safe."

"Bucky is a machine himself. As much as people say he's not, he is," Adrian admits quietly. "He's right. He does have triggers. And he could hurt her. But I'm praying he doesn't."

Clint sighs. "He won't kill her. She will be fine."

Adrian nods, before looking at Clint. "You should talk to Nat. Tell her you love her. Shouldn't just wait for stuff to be solved like this."

"Easier said than done, Adrian."

"If you can fight fucking Ultron and Loki, and still stay alive, you can tell Nat you want her."

Clint smirked, hearing Adrian's Cajun accent becoming thicker, as he spoke more. He nodded at the man.

"I'll talk to her...thanks Adrian," Clint said gruffly. Adrian nodded at him before walking to where Wanda was, and then the two began walking inside the base.

Clint followed after, grabbing his arrows.

* * *

Martine made sure the guest bedroom for Bucky was ready for him when she got back. After a while, she heard him in the living room, looking around, and then saw Salem tucking into his food when she entered.

She had training tomorrow with Natasha, and was determined to become strong. Not a weak person who relied on others.

She wasn't a coward.

Martine bites her lip and looks at Bucky, who was looking around with a furrowed brow. It was like he was analyzing his surroundings. Like someone who was trying to memorize his every step.

"Um..:" She rubs the back of her neck before managing a quiet smile. "I know that you didn't want this to happen, but...I promise I won't be a burden on you. I'm gonna try to be strong and learn my powers so you don't have to stay here. I know this was all forced on you and all-"

"Martine." She looks up, hearing him say her name. "Stop. I'm not worried for myself or angry. I'm worried for you. That's it."

With that, he took his bag into the guest bedroom, sitting down against it. She comes to the door, her brow furrowing. "What did you mean by triggers?"

He looks over, figuring she had turned her away when he spoke, but instead found himself explaining to her. He was living here for a while. Might as well let her know. "Certain things I see trigger stuff from when..." He clears his throat, looking away. "I could hurt someone if they're too close to me, physically. And I don't know how I snap out of it. They just...happen."

She looks at him quietly, biting her lip. It was scary, she knew that's what she thought. But she had to stay positive.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"I've destroyed my apartment plenty of times because of them."

Okay, maybe they were that bad.

"Sounds like your past is haunting you. Have you talked to anyone about it?" Martine asked curiously. She knew Jax had suffered from PTSD after coming home from the army, after seeing half of his squad getting blown up or shot.

"Only to Steve and...The local shrink when I need to. Haven't spoken to anyone else about it. Stark's not really pleased that I'm a member of the Avengers," Bucky said quietly.

"Because of you being in HYDRA?" she asked quietly as started cooking dinner then. It consisted of pasta and chicken Cesar salad. Something simple so she could keep talking to Bucky.

* * *

 _Enjoy :)_


	6. Not A Monster

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 6

* * *

"That, and...I killed his parents while being controlled by HYDRA. It's partly why Steve and Tony fought, among other things. They saw the Superhero Registration Act in different ways," Bucky said darkly as he flexed his metal fingers. "How did you know my name?"

Her brow furrows. "What do you mean? Bucky?"

"No. James."

There was almost a sense of spite in his tone, but a look of realization came on her face. "Oh! James. Fury told me. Before I came to the apartment he told me about you and what HYDRA did. It convinced me to join because I didn't want to end up doing what you did."

He looks down at the ground. "So you think I'm a monster just like everyone else."

Her brow furrows before she comes over to him. "No. I didn't say-" She places a hand on his shoulder, the metallic one, and instantly his hand came up and crushed it. She cringes before looking at him. "Bucky!"

"You're afraid. Just like everyone else."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. It's why I'm here. Why everyone is keeping you safe. Why you're with us." He was practically growling.

She suddenly snaps at her eyes glow purple. She forces his hand off her wrist, causing him to back up, and she stands, walking towards him.

"Damn it, Bucky. I don't think you're a monster. Not now. What I said is that I didn't want to end up like brainwashed you. What you did was under command, and I don't want that to happen to me. I didn't say you ARE a monster. At one point, yes, you were. But that wasn't the man I'm talking to now. That was someone else. And you need to accept that too. Now shut up, sit down, and wait for dinner."

She pushes him with a surprise amount of force and walks back to the kitchen, huffing. He looks down at his body before his arm. How was she still not running after what he just did?

"You're some girl," he mumbles. She snorts.

"Right. I'm just 'some dame,' right?" She didn't mean to feel angry about the comment from earlier. It was stupid. But it still got to her.

"I didn't mean that. I just didn't what you getting hurt. And things get hurt when I'm around. I'm a time bomb. I could kill anyone I care about with a trigger. I nearly crushed your hand...if I end up killing you..." His words trail off.

He really didn't believe in anything about himself. Martine sighs before coming forward.

"Look. While you're here protecting me, I'll try to help you."

"You can't."

"You don't know that. I can try to get you through the triggers, help you get through the flashbacks and the anger. Maybe I can even make those brainwashed parts go away. I don't know. But I'll try. I'm not scared of you. No matter what."

That was lie. She was a bit scared of him. He had that scary stance, those eyes that just screamed _'step back.'_ But she wasn't a coward. She liked a challenge. He most certainly was one, that was for sure.

But to be honest, he didn't scare her that much, and neither did his 'Soldier,' side scare her. Even though she had only seen that side of him briefly. Maybe it was how he was acting...but he didn't seem that bad.

Martine decided to take a risk and touched his metal hand, not flinching. She felt the cool metal against her warm skin, and in that moment, he didn't scare her in any way. Even though he had nearly broke her hand.

Privately, Martine thought he looked handsome in a bad boy way. With his dark brown hair that barely touched his shoulders, and his black clothes.

Her mother would have a fit if she knew who she was hanging out with. Her mother had always called people who were gifted, freaks, and seeing her and Adrian displaying their powers only made it worse. Carla had been ashamed of what her children were.

Bucky, however, screamed bad boy, like a biker. She noticed that he held her hand tightly.

"You...aren't afraid of me?" Bucky asked quietly. He looked at the dirty blonde haired young woman, who seemed completely fearless. She looked at him intently.

"Not as much as I should be. But no, I'm not, but you should be afraid of me...everyone aside from Adrian, Jeannette, Jax and Beatrice thinks I'm some sort of Voodoo High Priestess, or a witch," Martine answered truthfully. "Including Tony."

Bucky looks at her quietly before squeezing her hand with his metal one, and she looks up, her eyes connecting with his. "I don't think that."

"You're the Winter Soldier. You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of reverting back to my old self," he admits. "I'm afraid of hurting you, or hurting someone else with my triggers. I'm afraid of myself...but I'm not afraid of some punk who can read minds."

She noticed there was a bit of sarcasm to his tone, but it was playful, a side she didn't see at all. She scoffs. "Pft. I could hang you off a roof."

"I could throw you off it."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Nada."

"Si."

She bites her lip before shaking her head. "Hea."

"Da."

"Oh come on, you speak Russian too?" She mumbles. Bucky chuckles at her grumbly expression.

"I speak everything, doll." She snorts at the nickname before standing.

"Whatever, Barnes. Keep acting like that and you get no dinner," she chastises before heading towards the kitchen, but she had a slight smirk on her face.

She actually heard Bucky chuckle at her words, and she had a feeling that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it was made to be.

* * *

The next morning, Martine woke up with a groan, running a hand through her hair. She climbs out of her bed, letting Salem, before making her way into the living room, where it still smelt like dinner from last night.

And the she spots him.

Bucky was sitting on the couch watching TV, and he wasn't wearing anything. Well, sweatpants were on, but no shirt. And she had completely forgotten he was there, because she was only in a pair of panties and an oversized T-shirt that had a giant Panda on it.

He looks up, and says nothing to her attire but a raised eyebrow. And then a bit of lips turned up into a smirk.

"Nice shirt," he states. She rolls her eyes and walks towards the kitchen.

"Whatever. I forgot you were here." She pours some Frosted Flakes and saw he was watching something on the TV. "What's on?"

"Don't...know." She raises an eyebrow and walks over, sitting next to him on the couch. Of, it was easy. It was SpongeBob. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a cartoon. Have you ever seen cartoons?" He shakes his head. "Well, usually they're meant for kids but adults enjoy them too. Like animated movies and stuff. You know what movies are, right?"

"Not that old."

"Coulda fooled me. Well, SpongeBob is kinda weird, but he's a cute little sponge that I died to love watching." He looks down at her and then looks at her cereal. She sees him looking, and offers the bowl. "Want some?"

She was chuckling, and he glares at her. "I haven't been around for years."

"I know. It's just cute how a brave and strong guy like you doesn't know what Frosted Flakes or SpongeBob is," she giggles, shaking her head. He snorts, turning away.

"I'm not cute."

"Yup. You are."

"No I'm not," he growls.

She smiles and then rolls her eyes, poking his side. And suddenly he flinches away, looking uncomfortable. But she knew instantly.

Bucky. Fucking. Barnes. Was ticklish.

"Oh my god." She jumps on him and tickles his sides. Because she knew he would push her off-due to his strength being about twenty million times more than hers-she focuses her powers on his arms, alive and metal, to stay still.

She tickled his sides, feeling him try to push her off, and then she actually saw a smile come over his lips. And then a snicker. And then a laugh. He was actually laughing. Bucky fucking Barnes was laughing.

It only edge her on more. "Stop!" He demand, laughter sneaking through the phrase. "Jesus, Mar-Martine!" He was laughing hard now, and she was smiling hard.

"Never!"

At her happiness she loses control of her stability and then felt him knock her down, before pinning her to the ground. He was trying to gain his breath from laughing, and was glaring at her. But it was almost playful.

"Laveau. If you tickle me again-"

"What?" she chuckles. "What, Buck?"

And then he turns rigid.

He jumps off her, backing into the wall, and her brow furrows. He stared at her, suddenly in anger. What the hell? That went from 0-100 real damn quick.

"Bucky? Hey, Buck-" Suddenly he's grabbing her, and his hands are at her throat, pinning her to the wall. She brings her hands up, trying to shove him off. But this wasn't Bucky. This was Winter Soldier completely. "Bucky...please. It's Martine. S-stop!"

He doesn't, and then she suddenly brings her hand up, touching his shoulder. And that's what wakes him up.

He backs away from her, creating a space that made her ache. Her throat hurt. He stared at the skin before looking away. "I nearly-"

"Bucky, I didn't know that word triggered you. I won't say it again. It's not your fault-"

"I nearly killed you!" he snaps, looking away. "I knew this was bad, I kn-"

"STOP!" He looks up, and she comes forward. "Look, what you did was bad, but also good. We're finding out what triggers you so we can stop the triggers. And you snapped out of it before you did something bad...that's good. It's good, Bucky."

She grabs his metal hand again, and he looks away. Not squeeze. No hold.

"I almost killed you."

"But you didn't." She brings a hand up and strokes his stubbly cheek. "And that means something."

Bucky looks down at her, and she nods. She was being sincere. Sure she wasn't expecting it, but it meant something was going well or wrong. They would figure it out.

Before he could say anything, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Yup?"

"It's Natasha. Hey, look, I'm gonna have to-shh! I'm gonna have to move out training to tomorrow. Something came up and-Jesus, stop it! Look, tomorrow at the base, okay?"

Martine raises an eyebrow at the chuckling she heard. It sounded like Clint.

"Alright...and Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun with Clint." And with that she hangs up the phone. "Sounds like her and Clint made up," she chuckles before looking at him. "You wanna go do something fun? Something you've never done?"

He shrugs. He didn't have anything to do front now except be around her. "Long as we're safe."

"I looked up something. There's a carnival not that far from here. Full of rides and games. We could go spend the day there since Nat is obviously busy with Clint. And also introduce you to more of this world. Wanna go, Bucky?"

He looks down at her before sighing. "Fine...taking my gun though."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," she teases. "Let's get going."

* * *

They had taken his bike to the carnival for quicker access, and Martine hated to admit it m, but she loved riding it. It felt so good, and Bucky really knew how to drive. Looks like his good looks wasn't the only good thing about him.

He cringes at the amount of people. "Don't do well with crowds," he mumbles, looking at the entrance.

She rolls her eyes. "You'll be with me. I swear, you won't get lost, child," she states teasingly, parking the bike for him. "Now let's get going. We can spend the whole day here if we want to."

She was so bubbly and excited, different from the woman he had seen the past couple of days, and he didn't mind it that much. So he got off the bike and came forward. Before she could buy the tickets, he did, and when they walked in she nudged his side.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Even if you're forcing me to do this, don't need you paying for me," he grumbles.

She laughs and then nods at the tickets. "Well, we have time to spare, Bucky! And I swear at the end of this day, you're gonna be thanking me for coming to the carnival. C'mon...lets go to one of the game booths!"

She rushed towards one where there seemed to be a gun with water attached, and she smiles at him. She was being so nice. Damn woman. How could she get on his nerves so easily?

But he had to admit...she looked mighty pretty in what she wore. It was enough seeing her in just panties during the morning, even if by accident, but she looked prettier how.

She had placed on a black tank top with a red cover-up. She wore simple shorts, not to slutty but with enough skin to show off her long legs, and purple converse. Her hair was let down.

How could such a simple look be so attractive? This woman was a witch, and she was bewitching herself to look this good. It had to be that.

"Bucky, c'mon!" He rolls his eyes and comes forward, not having a clue on what to do. She pays the game booth guy with tickets and then shows Bucky. "Just aim for the little hole in the center of the target. Whoever wins gets a prize."

Simple instructions. He aims, shoots, and the boat flew across the game booth, quicker than hers. And then it was at the end. He had won without trying.

"Boo. You stink," she mumbles before nodding. "Pick out a prize, winner."'

"Someone's a sore loser."

"Someone didn't even know what SpongeBob was this morning."

He looks up and then smirks at seeing a panda. He nods at the prize guy to give it to him, and then once Bucky and Martine moved to go to the next booth, he hands it to her. Martine raises an eyebrow.

"But you won."

"Cause you explained. And I don't do...stuffed animals. Besides, reminds me of your shirt." His small smirk was back, and she groans.

"Stop bringing it up, Barnes." She looks down at the stuffed panda and smiles. "But thank you." She looks around and then grabs his right hand, pulling him towards another booth. "Over here!"

Another damn game. Jesus, this woman didn't stop.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, she had four stuffed animals already, two she had won. Two he had given her. And she wanted him to try a corndog. Whatever that was.

"Who would want corn on a dog? Sounds disgusting. I like dogs."

Martine sighs. "Just trust me, Bucky. You will love this."

* * *

 _Some bonding time between Bucky and Martine, and some Clintasha._


	7. Roomate Bonding

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 7

* * *

Bucky sighed but grunted in agreement. They tried a corndog and he realized that it wasn't really dog meat. It was some kind of hot dog on a stick that everyone called a corndog.

He bit into it and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Afterwards, he and Martine walked around for a while, before deciding to leave. They started heading back to where the bike was, and then drove to the apartment.

Once they got there, Martine started cooking something, and Bucky checked that no one had followed them. He saw Salem enter after going out and purred at him.

Bucky petted him for a minute, before looking at the two pandas and miniature black cheetah. She had a doll too. Why did this woman like freaking stuffed animals?

It was actually kinda cute.

They heard knocking on the door and opened it.

He wasn't surprised to see it was Tony.

"Barnes," Tony said flatly as he regarded the younger man. Bucky nodded at him stiffly as Martine came out, and that was when they both saw she was saying something in Cajun French.

"Friday, what is Witchy woman saying?" Tony asked the AI that resided in the base and in flats, as well as Stark Tower.

"She's singing, Mr Stark. It's a song about Shiloh."

"What the fuck was that?" She whispers, backing away at the sudden noise. "What the hell?"

"It's an AI. I didn't even know if you were using it or not but it's here. It can help you if you're ever in a jam," Tony states before seeing all of the stuffed animals. He casually strolls in. "Jesus. It looks like a BuildaBear threw up in here."

Bucky crosses his arms across his chest, glaring at Tony. But his words didn't seem to mean anything to Martine. She only chuckles and shrugs.

"Well, Natasha and Clint were bumping bellies, so I didn't feel like stopping that. She rearranged training for tomorrow, so we went to the carnival that's a few hours away."

"The carnival? What are you, five?"

"Six, actually."

She had just as much sass as him.

Tony shakes his head and sits down at her counter, watching her cook. "You making something at least good?"

"Well Bucky liked my dinner last night. I think I make good food. I am from New Orleans. You've only got that city shit. You don't have real flavours."

"I've been all over the world, kid."

"Doesn't matter. There's an Olive Garden in every country. You could have gone there instead of having real food."

Tony and herself laugh at her statement, and Bucky suddenly felt jealous. How come she never laughed around him like that? Was she afraid to laugh around him? He thought she hated Tony.

Well; not hated. But heavily disliked.

And then he slapped himself. Why the hell did he care? She could laugh with anyone. It wasn't his place to be jealous. He had only known her for a few days.

He growled under his breath and turned on the TV, listening to the news. He saw Christine Everhart, the news reporter for WHIH World News, appear on the screen, and felt his lip curl.

He hated that bitch. During the civil war she had tried to discredit Steve and anyone who was on his side, and had tried to ruin everyone's lives.

 _"Police have confirmed that they are investigating the murder of New Orleans resident Agatha Laveau as a hate crime gone wrong. Mrs. Laveau, who lived with her granddaughter, was violently stabbed to death on Tuesday night. It is believed that Mrs. Laveau was murdered due to her loyalty and admiration to Captain Rodgers and his team, who were fighting Tony Stark. Agatha is survived by her two grandchildren. We have Agatha's daughter-in-law, Carla Townsend. Carla what are your thoughts?" Christine asked smoothly, as they all saw her talking to a dark haired young woman._

Martine froze.

She had nearly forgotten about her grandmother...she had been having so much fun the past day.

 _"I think it's absolutely terrible," Carla states with a frown. "My husband surely isn't around now to see this, but at least I know that they're together somewhere else. I haven't seen her grandchildren at all though."_

 _"What do you think happened to them?"_

 _"No clue. I would have thought that they would be here. They loved their Grandmama, but I guessed they didn't want to be here to see her go. Selfish if you asked me."_

Martine's hand gripped a glass hard. She hated this woman.

 _"Do you think that maybe they are working for the Avengers?"  
_  
 _"Completely, I do. They've caused enough damage to cities that I wouldn't be surprised if they were working for them. They cause damage wherever they go anyway."  
_  
Martine heard a sickening crack, and saw she had broken her glass in anger. That wasn't a Carla.

That woman was her mother.

 _"And those two were always acting out. They were bad kids. I wouldn't be surprised if she and her brother were off playing superhero instead of being here."_

 _'Liar...you fucking two-faced bitch of a liar!'_ Martine screamed mentally, causing the windows to rattle a bit. She still felt enraged.

She wanted to storm into that news studio and tell the whole world that in reality, Carla was a manipulative, selfish bitch. And nothing but that. Carla. What a stupid fucking name. Carla, Monica.

Whatever her name was.

Martine felt like destroying something.

 _"We seem to be having problems broadcasting,"_ Christine said, annoyed as she started having trouble with the camera. She could feel Adrian's rage through the telepathic bond that they shared. He was just as pissed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her," Martine growled enraged, but she felt her eyes burn with tears as she thought of her grandmother. They were using her grandmother as a weapon against the Avengers.

She wasn't even buried yet, and Carla was trying to make money out of her mother-in-law. Martine was starting to get upset.

Bucky noticed that Martine's eyes were turning a dark shade of purple, and that outside the lights were flickering, while the apartment was shaking.

"Martine...look at me," he said quietly. She looked at him, almost painfully, while Tony moved closer, looking concerned.

Martine said nothing, but he could read her expression.

She was upset, betrayed, enraged and grieving for her grandmother, who wasn't even buried in the ground yet. That bitch on TV was trying to make Agatha seem like the villain.

 _'It's not true,'_ she said mentally to him. _'It's not. She's not...'  
_  
Bucky comes forward, resting his hands on her shoulders, and the she snapped, and glass shards from her cabinets flew everywhere. Out of habit, Bucky covers her with himself, before suddenly feeling something moving against him.

He looks down, and saw Martine clinging to his shirt.

She was crying.

And not just little tears. It was full on, hysterical sobbing, like someone had just been killed. Well, her grandmother was gone, and now she was being made to look evil.

Tony sighs and then comes forward, resting a hand on Bucky's back. The soldier glares, but Tony only raises his hands in defense. "Look, make sure she's feeling better tomorrow. I just came to see how you guys are doing." He looks at the TV. "I'll talk to her woman."

"You'll..."

"We'll see what we can do. Make sure she rests well. I know you can get her to bed." With that, Tony left with his drink, leaving them alone. Once the door was closed, Bucky looks down at Martine.

Jesus; she was hysterical.

* * *

Even before he had been turned into the Winter Soldier; he was never good with crying girls. But right now it looked like all she needed was to just be held. And if he had to do that, he would.

If it could prevent more glass flying everywhere, he'd try.

"It's alright," he soothes quietly, using a gentle voice he didn't even know he had. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

She shakes her head. "Bucky..."

"I know. But it'll be good. Trust me, it will. Somehow."

Martine didn't say anything to that. She nodded and held onto him tightly, just wanting to feel comforted for a while, and Bucky surprised her by holding her close.

He made her feel safe.

"Bucky...can I...can I call you James or Jamie?" she asked quietly. It wasn't that she didn't like Bucky. She just knew at one point she would say his real name, but she didn't know if it was okay.

Bucky was silent for a minute before nodding.

He didn't mind Martine calling him by his real name, or Jamie. His younger sister Rebecca used to call him that.

"Can I call you Marty for short?" Bucky asked finally. Martine laughed shakily and nodded.

"Deal."

He helped her up, and watched as she gathered up all the glass by using her telekinesis powers. She put it all in the trash, and they headed into her bedroom.

Even though Martine had only been staying recently, she'd been making the apartment like hers. It had a French Quarter vibe to it. Salem was fast asleep on the end of the bed, his tail swishing lightly as he slept.

"Sorry for freaking out like that...I just got upset," Martine apologized to him. She saw he had some cuts and went to the bathroom where she found a first-aid kit.

"It's fine," he says quietly, looking up at her when she comes back. "That's like how it is with triggers sometimes. Just gotta let it pass." She sighs and then nods at his shirt.

He easily takes it off, and she had to force herself not to look at his body. Jesus fucking Christ, was he fit. His body looked like it was carved from the gods.

"I know...but I hate losing my shit." She looks at him quietly before attending to his cuts. Nothing stung. He was used to pain. "Especially in front of you. You probably think I'm weak for all of this happening."

Bucky looks at her quietly before tilting her chin up, causing her to look at him. "I don't think you're weak. Annoying, a bit." She snorts, but there was a smile on her cheeks. "But you're not weak. You've been through hell. You saw someone you love die. You needed to let out the anger."

She nods before going back to his cuts. Even then though, it still didn't excuse her behaviour. Martine needed to keep herself in check. Somehow.

It was silent between the two for a bit, her attending to the cuts he had due to the glass. After a bit, he turns on the TV, wanting to watch something. His brow furrows when he sees a family.

"Who're the Kardashians?"

Martine laughs. "A brainless family. Why?"

"On TV." She scoffs.

"Jesus, don't watch that. Watch something good," she chuckles. "That show will kill brain cells with the amount of crap on it."

* * *

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Bucky said dryly. He flicked through the channels until he stopped on a film called _'The Day After Tomorrow,'_ and they watched it.

Martine left to finish cooking dinner and Bucky couldn't help but lick his lips. She came back in with two plates of steaming hot food, and placed it down on the large table that was in the corner of the bedroom. She smiled.

"This smells good," Bucky said quietly. He tasted some, and saw some shrimp in the food.

"It's shrimp jambalaya with bell peppers and rice. Grandmama and Jeannette taught me and Adrian, along with Beatrice, how to cook," Martine told him softly as they tucked into their meal.

"It's good," Bucky said truthfully as he ate more of the food.

She could see. He was practically scarfing it down his throat.

"Slow down, Bucky," she chuckles. He looks up and shrugs, looking back down at the food. "Is it that good?"

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I haven't had this good of food in a while except at restaurants and crap. You make good stuff." He shakes his head and looks at her. "I don't know how a guy hasn't snatched you up if you can cook like this."

"Case and point is in the trash."

"The powers would just have to be accepted," he states. "Not every girl can cook like this. Shit...I remember something."

A sudden look comes over his face, and she made sure to keep her eyes open just in case something got triggered. "What is it?"

"There was this girl...name was Mary," he chuckles quietly, looking down at the food. "Was before the war, and she was trying so dam hard to get to me. Started cooking me meals. And they tasted horrible. I feel bad for the man who had to marry her."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure she was a nice woman."

"But guys love food. Isn't that a phrase? 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?'"

"I didn't even know you knew that phrase."

"It's true, right?"

She shrugs. "For some people, yes. My cooking just adds onto it." She smiles a bit, looking at him. "I loved to cook back down there. People would always want to come over and try my food."

"Then why didn't you open up a bar or a restaurant then?" Bucky asked curiously, as he looked at the young blonde haired woman. She sighed then, heavily.

"I didn't want to do it. I have master degrees in Anthropology and in Mythology, but...I wanted to do something else, but I never found it, so I ended up working in a bar," Martine said dryly as she looked at him.

His metal arm met his left shoulder, but she could see the faded scars from where the skin tissue hadn't been able to heal properly. She looked at him, almost asking for permission, before touching the skin gently.

Bucky shuddered under her touch for a moment. Then she spoke up.

"I liked painting, drawing, sculpturing, and doing pottery...but...well, something happened, and I graduated early," Martine revealed, her hand still on his shoulder.

Bucky looked at her quietly.

"What happened?"

Martine looked away, but not before he saw a look of shame, humiliation and pain in her eyes.

"I trusted the wrong people. Everyone warned me not to trust them, but I did, and ended up...being in a bad place for a while," she said darkly.

Martine swallowed and then looked back at his arm.

"That's why I like reading books and painting...keeps my mind occupied and it stops me having these flashes...these visions of things," she said bitterly.

His brow furrows at her bitter tone before he feels her move her hand down his metal arm, all the way to his fingers. She looks at them quietly.

"Would you ever wanna talk about it?" he asks her quietly.

She was silent before shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't like reliving those things, you know?"

She looks around and sighs, before looking back at his arm.

"Maybe someday...or now. I don't know. It's like you and what happened." She brings her other hand up and brushes away his hair from his eyes, looking at him quietly. "You don't wanna keep reliving that stuff."

Jesus, her hands were soft.

"I guess," he says quietly. She smiles a bit.

"If you wanna talk about it...I guess I can."

"No." He looks down at her hand and then grabs it as gently as he could with his metal one. Last thing he wanted was to hurt her again. He could still see the bruises on her wrist. "I don't want to put you through that. I won't ask unless you tell me."

She smiles and then squeezes his hand. "Thanks, Bucky."

"James...you can call me James or Jamie, remember," Bucky said softly as he looked at her, and she smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile...when she did smile.

She touched his stubbly cheek gently before checking on his cuts, noticing that they were healing. He gave her a faint smile.

She didn't know why but she knew right then, when he had told her that she could call him James or Jamie, he was trusting her.

And she wouldn't betray that trust.

* * *

 _Enjoy and Happy Christmas everyone, I hope you all have a good holiday. :)_


	8. A New Day

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 8

* * *

Adrian found himself going outside and running around the track, before stopping and sitting on a bench. He saw Wanda sitting close by, looking peaceful.

Hell, at least she and the Avengers weren't trying to kill him and Martine. They were looking out for them.

He didn't know what he and her would do if they didn't have anyone looking out for them. Surely they would be dead meat at this point. He just wanted to keep his sister safe, but could he have been able to without the help of the others?

"Not likely," he mumbles. He sighs and looks over at Wanda, before getting up and walking over.

Her eyes were closed, as if she was meditating. When he stops in front of her, he doesn't need to say anything. She interrupts.

"You smell bad."

He rears back from her words and she looks up; her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I did just run around," he mumbles.

"I can tell." Her Sokovian accent came out more. She stands. "Trying to stay in shape?"

"That, and trying to keep my mind occupied from everything that's going on around me," Adrian said dryly. Wanda nodded in understanding as she looked at the dark haired young man.

He was really good looking in a biker way, His shaggy dark brown hair barely touched his t-shirt.

"You're from Sokovia?" he asked quietly. Wanda nodded at him quietly as she looked at him with light blue eyes.

"Yes. I lived there my whole life until it was destroyed a year ago by Ultron," Wanda said sadly.

Adrian looked at her quietly.

"New Orleans was mine and Martine's home too. We won't be able to go back there after grandmama's funeral," Adrian said bitterly, as he thought of his friends then. His grandmother and Martine.

It hadn't helped seeing his bitch of a mother on the news earlier. He felt like breaking something, or simply causing destruction.

Wanda raises an eyebrow. "What are you angry about?"

He looks at her in confusion. He hadn't shown any sort of anger on his face.

"How-"

"I'm like you, remember? I can read minds and emotions. Not that hard to tell you are angry." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that I'm angry. It's...oh, fuck it, I am angry. I'm angry at fucking HYDRA for fucking my life over with my sister, and for killing my grandmother and maybe even my dad. I'm angry at my mother for the shit she's said. I'm just angry at everything."

He suddenly kicks the ground hard, and it leave a hole. Wanda snorts.

"That's a lot of anger."

He sighs and looks down at her. "Haven't you ever felt this angry?"

She nods. "Once. After Pietro died. All I felt was anger. But coming here helped it. It gave me a purpose, something to do well with all of my powers. That's why we're here to help you and your sister."

"I'm grateful for that. I just hope we don't get any more problems for a while," Adrian said grimly. He and Wanda sat in a peaceful silence for a little while longer.

* * *

After having a shower, putting on black Nike leggings and a grey tank top, and putting her hair up in a fishtail plait. Martine was having a simple breakfast of blackberry jam on toast. Bucky joined her, and she saw he was wearing something similar.

"Did you sleep well?" Martine asked quietly.

Bucky nodded, and saw she seemed more peaceful after last night. Probably happy to have a friend.

Even if he was lying a bit. He hadn't slept well. His nightmares had taken their toll on him once more, but he wasn't about to ruin her breakfast by telling her. She offers him some coffee and he accepts.

"So we're heading to base today?" she asks. "Working for the training? What kind?"

He swallows his coffee and shrugs. "Anything that will help you defend yourself. Wanda will teach you the first half of the day with powers, and I'll take you for the second half."

She raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me I have to fight the Winter Solider."

"You gotta learn, doll."

"Shit." She runs a hand through her hair. "You're gonna pummel me," she chuckles. "I don't stand a chance against you. My muscles are gonna be dead by the end of the day."

"You'll get used to it, don't worry. But I won't hurt you or anything, at least intentionally," Bucky said calmly, as he glanced at her with those dark grey eyes of his.

Martine nodded and got up. Hey made sure the apartment was locked, but Salem was still able to get out and come back in. He was eating his breakfast, and then jumped out of the window gracefully.

They headed outside, got onto his bike, and rode to the base. Once they got there, Bucky helped her off the bike, and they headed towards the others. If was a nice day. She met Wanda there, who was waiting for her, and saw Vision and Adrian were talking quietly.

"Ready?" Wanda asked softly. Martine nodded as they said goodbye to the others, before heading into one of the rooms that were in the base. Bucky turned to Adrian.

"Let's see how well you can fight," he said gruffly. Adrian nodded as he tried to punch him, getting him in the chin. "Not bad."

Adrian almost had the moment to smile proudly, if it wasn't for the fact that Bucky tripped him on his foot and then knocked him to his back. His arm nearly came in contact with his head, and Adrian nearly squeaked.

Bucky shakes his head and stands, helping the man up. "Always keep your surroundings up. You don't know who might attack you."

Adrian nods as the two start to fight again. Of course Adrian would never be as good as the Winter fucking Soldier, but he knew how to fight. He wasn't that useless. Bucky was just another animal, but Adrian knew what to do, where to hit.

He just didn't know how to take on HYDRA.

By the time two hours went by, Adrian could feel his bones melt into jelly and his muscles ache. Bucky put up a damn good fight, and he didn't look like he was breaking a sweat.

"What the...hell, man?" Adrian pants. "You don't look like you broke a sweat. Barely." Bucky shrugs.

"I was brainwashed into fighting for seventy years, so I kinda know what I'm doing," he mutters, sarcastically with a bitter undertone.

Adrian raises his hands in defense. "Sorry man. Forgot for a second. You're just a really good fighter."

At that moment the door opened, and Martine steps out. She raises an eyebrow at Adrian's drenched in sweat form.

"Jesus, you look like you jumped into a pool." She turns to Bucky. "You're working me that hard? I don't even know if I'll be able to sweat that much."

"You'll be fine," Bucky said calmly, as he regarded her with those dark grey eyes that made her feel butterflies. But she quickly brushed it away and nodded at him, before going to join Wanda. And then heard them start fighting again.

* * *

Martine sat next to Wanda as they did some meditation. She could feel herself relax almost instantly, as the two sat in a comfortable silence.

 _'This feels nice,'_ Martine said mentally to Wanda, who smiled. The answered back to her.

 _'I thought the same way, when Vision taught me what do, but I mostly did it on my own,'_ Wanda explained softly. Martine nodded in understanding.

After a while they finished meditating, and began focusing on how to use and control her psionic powers. Not to mention the fact that she could see the future a bit.

Yeah, along with having the ability to create hex bolts, which could cause bad luck or misfortune on her opponents, just like Wanda could and manipulate people's minds. Martine could do it as well, but not to the extent of Wanda's powers.

And she could do magic. She couldn't help but wonder how her grandmother would be acting at that news.

Well, honestly, grandmamma would probably be over the moon as long as Martine was happy with her powers. She would support her until the very end. And Martine was actually starting to appreciate her powers for what they were.

A gift.

After a while, she and Wanda did a fight. Nothing big, but magical so that Martine could know the basics. Because there were more people like her out there, and if they came across them, they would need to be ready.

While Wanda was teaching her certain positions, she noticed that Bucky and Adrian were done, and if possible, Adrian had sweat even more. It was always funny to see her brother act the way he did when he exercised.

He was fit, but when it was too much, he was like a skeleton on a skateboard, wiggly and wobbly.

As she watches Wanda move in a way that would be an attack, Martine saw Bucky watching her, almost as if he was observing her in a way for practice. She raises an eyebrow before Wanda turns her attention back to her, and the two practice with the moves.

But she couldn't shake his eyes off her. He was being so weird.

Finally, when Martine could barely take anymore of her magic being used, Wanda let her go and charge up for the next day of training. Martine smiles and thanks the girl. Using her magic was a bit draining, especially the amount she had used to learn to control. She needed to recharge.

As she walked over to Bucky, she saw Adrian go up to Wanda to start his magic lesson. "Ready to fight me?" she asks teasingly to Bucky. He doesn't really have a reply, just grabs her arm and brings her inside to teach. Okay, pushy. Maybe Adrian said something to him.

He nods at her to take off the jacket she was wearing-Wanda had given it to her as a starting gift-and then told her to take a stance. She does, arms raised, and he shakes his head.

"This is gonna be a long lesson," he mumbles.

"Can't just say I'm bad?" she snickers. "Sorry I'm not a super soldier who literally can't get hurt at all."

Bucky showed no emotion at that, but his eyes darkened slightly. Martine realized that may have been a sensitive subject to Bucky, and she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that," Martine apologized, ashamed. Bucky nodded as he made to attack her, not even giving time for words. She quickly dodged the attack and rolled underneath him.

Bucky was surprised but impressed by Martine's quick reflexes. He grabbed her by the waist, and she made to kick him, but he blocked her attack.

Martine moved her leg away as he threw her lightly on the padded floor. She jumped up as she avoided being punched by him, but did get kicked in the legs.

At least Bucky was treating her as an equal.

"Not bad, Martine," Bucky said approvingly. He made to strangle her, but she grabbed him and wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her off, and sent her onto the mat.

She stood up, breathing heavily, and her bangs were in her eyes. She looked at Bucky, who looked back at her.

"Ready?"

She suddenly lets out a growl, causing him to raise an eyebrow, before she charged at him. She jumps, trying to punch his chest, but he kept blocking each one. Her legs came up in an attempt to kick him but he stepped away.

Bucky came forward and swung but she dodged, rolling to the ground, and then swung her leg up towards his groin. Something she always knew what to do.

The man yelps, and she takes the moment of weakness to her advantage. She swings her leg again, this time at his ankle. It knocks him to the ground, and then she climbs on top, her hands at his arms.

She knew he was holding back. He could easily hurt if he wanted to, even kill her. But it wasn't constant Winter Soldiers she was going to be facing, so this was fine.

"See?" she breathes. "I know stuff."

He snorts, shaking his head. "Get off, doll."

"Nah, I don't think I will." She actually makes a show of straddling his hips, crossing her arms across her chest with a smirk.

"I'm gonna push you to the floor if you don't," he warns. From behind knocked down she could see his hair had fallen back, and his face was fully exposed. Oh yes, he was a pretty human being. Damn chiselled jawline. "I won't hold back."

"Still not moving, James," she chuckles. And then like a child she sticks out her tongue. "Make me."

Bucky growled and managed to push her off him, before pushing her up against the wall. Martine gasped, startled by his surprise move, before pushing him off.

They started fighting again.

Martine managed to avoid the first few blows, but then got caught off guard by him and ended up landing on her back. She managed to get up, even though her muscles were hurting like hell.

"Think we'll call it a day for now and continue tomorrow," Bucky said finally as he drank his bottle of water. Martine did the same. Her throat was gasping for a drink.

She drank the water greedily.

"Did I do bad?" she asked after a moment, glancing at him quietly.

Bucky shook his head.

"You did good, doll."

She smiles. That nickname had been getting normal for her, even though it sounded a bit like a pet name. "Then good." She comes over and nudges his side. "You did good too, soldier."

He scoffs. "I always do good."

"Don't get cocky on me now."

Bucky manages a quiet smile before nodding at the door. "C'mon. Let's head back."

* * *

For the next two months Martine and Adrian trained as much as they could, and eventually they could really fight. The two of them were getting better control of their powers, and the constant training with Bucky was always helping their fighting skills.

Martine living with Bucky helped it even more. Whenever she felt like practicing he would openly help her. Sure, the neighbours probably had no fucking clue what they were doing, but they practiced anyway.

One night she was going to make something but decided at the last minute she really wanted pizza. She looks over at Bucky, who was watching a movie.

He had been watching a lot of movies lately to catch up on pop culture, and though movies weren't the best thing to use, it was helping him a lot. Out in public he was still stoic Bucky, but in here he was different. He actually smiled and laughed with her, and the two would swap stories all the time.

Not to mention he wasn't that bad to look at.

She shakes her head and then calls out. "Bucky? Do you want pizza? Cause I want pizza."

He looks up and shrugs. "Sure. Where? I'll get I-"

"No, I'll get delivery." She calls up her Dominos number on her phone before talking. "Hello? Yes can I get two large deep dish pizzas with double layered pepperoni? One order of cheesy sticks. Two cokes. 30? Okay."

She says the address and then hangs up, before looking back at Bucky. His brow was raised to his hair.

"What?"

"That's a lot of food." She chuckles and sits next to him, watching the movie.

"Well we're Avengers. We need food."

Bucky shakes his head, but she could see the soft smile on his face.

A half hour later, Martine hears the bell ring and she stands, walking over, Bucky resting on the couch. She opens up the door and sees a guy about her age, good-looking in the face but a bit too geeky for her.

He looks at her and smirks though, as if he was attempting to flirt. Oh this should be good.

"Here's your food," he says quietly. She smiles and pays him.

"Thanks. Quick service. Here's the tip."

"I got a better idea for a tip," he states. She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"How about your number?"

Suddenly the door is torn all the way open and Bucky is there, glaring down at the man. "Here's a tip. Get. Out," he growls at the man, his eyes cold and mercilessness. Martine places a hand on his shoulder but the kid backed up and nodded.

"G-gone!" he stutters before taking off. He tripped heading down the stairs, which caused Martine to laugh. Then she pushes Bucky inside and then closes the door.

"Jesus, Bucky," she snickers. "I think that guy needs a new damn diaper."

"Don't care," he mutters. "Guy shouldn't be hittin' on ya. Not right."

Martine rolls her eyes before dragging him towards the pizza. "C'mere, you big oaf." And she shoves a cheesy stick into his mouth.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since she and Bucky had started training together, he had been super protective of her. Not just for the fact that HYDRA was everywhere, but just out of plain everyday things.

Anytime a guy came up to her, or even remotely looked at her, he would practically snarl at them and scare them away. Sometimes even pull her into his side, either to pretend she was his or just to hide her.

It was actually really sweet in an annoying way, but at the point she had gotten used to it. She wasn't surprised it had scared the shit out of this guy. Poor boy.

"Ugh, so good. I'm heading to my room." She goes to take her pizza and then looks at him. "Wanna join?"

He nods without hesitation, and then comes with her into her room. She sits down on the bed, petting Salem who was at the edge of the bed, before pulling him down next to her. The two had gotten closer over the last two months, but he was still Bucky. Still quiet sometimes.

"Here. What do you wanna watch? Oh! Here, this movie is the shit." She clicks the play button, and then 'Pulp Fiction' starts to play. The two of them eat their pizza, watching the film, and Martine would spare glances at him to see his reactions to the scenes.

Halfway through the movie, he shakes his head. "I have no clue what's going on," he mutters.

She laughs. "It'll explain itself later."

Then the movie ends an hour later, the food all gone, and then the next movie played. _'The Godfather.'  
_  
The movie was so long. Martine was so tired. But she'd try to make it through it.

Eventually though, she did feel herself fall asleep, and Bucky didn't even notice until her head fell onto his shoulder, her eyes closed and her face nuzzled into his neck. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes.

Bucky smiles a bit before brushing the hair away from her face, and then wrapped his arm around her, keeping her comfy. Eventually, he fell asleep too, her nestled close.

* * *

The sound of a phone buzzing woke Bucky up the next morning, and he groaned into his metal arm. It was covering his eyes. So he reached over and picks it up. STEVE said the caller I.D.

He shakes his head and clicks the red button, not answering. He runs a hand through his hair before looking to the side. And Martine was still there. Only this time she was nuzzled into his whole body, her head on his chest.

He smiles a bit (when was the last time he smiles this much?) and reaches over to brush the hair away again when the phone rang once more.

Bucky growls before angrily answering the phone. "What, Rogers?"

"Sorry to wake you, but there's an important meeting at the base. Get there soon. Bring Martine."

Bucky sighs and nods. "Alright, alright. Be there soon." He hangs up and groans before looking over at Martine again. He really didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and pretty, though he would never admit that out loud to anyone.

He reaches over and gently shakes her.

"Martine? Hey, doll. Wake up." She grumbles something before her blue eyes open, looking up at him. She blushes when she realizes where she was and moves away.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I didn't mean to cling to you at all."

"It's fine," he says quietly before clearing his throat. "Steve wants us at the base. We better get going." She nods as he stands, and then throws away the garbage from the night before.

She bites her lip and stands. "Did you like the movies?"

He shrugs. "Was good. You fell asleep though," he teases a bit. She rolls her eyes and stands, heading into the kitchen.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." She goes to leave but Bucky grabs her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Hey." He suddenly brings his other hand up and brushes away her hair, causing her to blush. "I'm fine with it. Both got sleep anyway." His metal hand rested against her cheek, her feeling the coolness against her warm skin.

She smiles and looks away. "Then I'll keep that in mind," she says teasingly before moving away. "C'mon. We should get to the base. Don't want the Avengers pissed at us."

"Yeah, I know that," Bucky said amused. She smiled and went to take a shower. After a while she came out with soaking wet hair and a black silk robe on. When Bucky saw her, he tried not to think of what she looked like without the bathrobe on.

She headed into the wardrobe to look for something to wear. Bucky headed into the shower to get cleaned up, and give rid of his stupid problem.

* * *

Martine decided on wearing some black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with grey roses on it, and put on low heeled black boots. Once that was all done, she put on her dark purple leather jacket to cover it up.

She wondered what had happened to her suit that she had made when she had been hunting down the men who had killed Agatha. More than likely it was being upgraded by Tony.

He did like his upgrades. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning with them.

She headed out into the kitchen and made herself some toast, as she saw Bucky come out then, dressed in black. She tried not to notice how his jeans and long sleeved t-shirt fit him, but damn, it barley left anything to the imagination.

Why was she feeling like this?

She looks at him for a little bit until Bucky suddenly looks up at her, seeing her staring. She clears her throat and looks away.

"We gotta get going. Here." She hands him a piece of toast and he nods, taking it from her. She headed out the front first, and Bucky had to look. He just had to look.

He had never been one to judge for bodies that much. Sure, he was a guy, and had to be attracted to them physically, but he never judged a person based off if their pretty or not. He knew Martine was sexy. He had seen it the first night he caught her. But he didn't judge her just based off her looks.

Either way, he had to admit that she had a really nice ass.

She turns around to see if he was following and found him staring. "James." Her voice was stern, causing him to jump. "Stop staring and get moving. Again, pissed off Avengers."

Bucky shakes his head and catches up with her. Not the time to be thinking about that.

"Why do you think they called?" she asks, heading out the front.

"Don't know. Must he important for Steve to call twice. He never does, usually just lets it go to voicemail." He heads onto his bike, and she easily climbs on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

* * *

 _Enjoy the chapter, and Happy New Year everyone :)_


	9. The Family Legend

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 9

* * *

Bucky tried not to think about how Martine's body felt pressed up against his hard one. But God did she feel soft. He shakes the thought from his head and started up the bike, riding away.

After a while they reached the base and headed into the briefing room, where the rest of the team were.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked wearily. He saw the rest of the team looked worried. Steve sighed.

"We were discussing plans over how to keep Adrian, Martine, Beatrice, Jeannette and Jax safe when we attend the funeral in two days. Then Thaddeus Ross called and asked if Adrian and Martine could meet Christine Everhart for an interview...and there's a problem. Carla wants to meet you at Agatha's lawyer at the Laveau home," Fury explained grimly. Martine exchanged glances with Adrian.

"Is there more?" Martine asked quietly.

"Yes. We found a HYDRA cell in New Orleans. For some reason they've been roaming around the bayou for something that must be important," Fury said gravely.

"Maybe it's that legend about Marie Laveau." Adrian said dryly, but then saw Martine glare at him.

"Dad lost his life and nearly his damn mind trying to find those books. Hell, Grandpa was killed because he was uncovering something. Leave it alone, Adrian," Martine said coldly.

Fury looks at her in confusion. "What books? Martine you need to tell us everything. This is how we beat them."

She looks at Adrian before sighing. "There's this old collection of Laveau books that have been around for centuries. Apparently magic has ran in the family, but ever since World War II we haven't found them. They've been lost...my grandfather and father tried, but they couldn't. It ended up costing their lives."

"Do you think they might still be around?" Tony asks intrigued.

"I don't know. I just don't want Adrian to go after those books. They bring bad luck, I mean. Both men killed? That's insane."

"But think about it," Nat states, walking to her. "What would happen if HYDRA has those books?"

"But they don't have anyone to perform the spells on. That's what they need. They can't just willy, nilly perform the spells." Tony and Steve exchange a look before looking at Fury. He seemed to understand as well.

"Martine, don't you see what's forming here?"

She looks up, her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"How powerful are those spells?"

"You can answer my question."

"Laveau."

"Okay, okay...from what I've heard from my grandmama, really powerful. They could cause so much destruction. But they don't have anyone. The last person was Wanda that they had, and she escaped."

"But don't you see?" Steve states. "HYDRA has those books right now, Martine. They probably found them. And then they connected two and two together and figured out that you could say the spells. Now they're hunting you and Adrian down so that they can do the same thing they did to Bucky and make you say them. That's why they want you."

Bucky looks away at the mention of his past, and Martine squeezes his shoulder before looking at the others. "That does make sense...but I didn't even think HYDRA would have them. My dad and grandad died looking for them. I thought they were a myth honestly."

"They died looking for them," Fury states quietly. "That means they found HYDRA's base. HYDRA must have had them for a while. HYDRA killed your dad and grandpa, kid. Because they were close to finding them. Now they're looking for you and your brother."

"Should we tell Ross what's going on, Director?" Maria asked wearily. Nick sighed but nodded, and she left to go and inform Thaddeus Ross to come to the base.

"Seeing as HYDRA's been in New Orleans, you'll all be going tomorrow. Banner won't be coming, as he wishes to be left alone in peace with his wife," Fury said calmly.

Adrian and Martine exchanged looks.

"Didn't he fight during the war?" Adrian asked surprised. He was surprised that the man who was the Hulk hadn't chosen his side to fight on a year ago.

"Dr. Banner...didn't want to choose between his friends. He left and after he found out what had happened...severed ties with half of the team now. He only talks to Fury, Steve and Bucky," Natasha explained sadly.

"Don't forget Laura," Maria said sadly.

Adrian looked at Clint, who remained silent as Maria mentioned his wife. She had been brutally murdered along with her daughter by a dangerous and notorious drug lord after Clint's name had become public, even though he hadn't agreed with it. Her children, Cooper, and Nathaniel, were scarred by the ordeal and relied heavily on Clint and Natasha.

"I'm calling in the rest of the team. I'm sorry Adrian. But that means Parker's coming too," Fury said grimly.

Adrian showed no emotion. He nodded, and Wanda touched his hand gently.

"Just keep him the fuck away from me, otherwise Parker will find himself in a sticky web," he growled as he mentioned his former friend who had betrayed him and Will.

Martine raises an eyebrow. "Parker? As in Peter Parker? Spider-Man?"

"Yup. Let's just say him and Adrian have some beef going on," Steve states. Adrian snorts.

"If that's what you wanna call it, fine. It's beef. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he fucked us over." Steve places a hand on his shoulder and then looks at the others.

"All of you head home for the day and be back here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. We have a long day ahead of us." The group nods before disbanding. Fury latched onto Martine for a moment.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to do this? You've only been here for a bit." She nods her head.

"I will. I have to. It's my family, and I'm not going to let those books get into the wrong hands." Fury nodded before letting her go, and then went to contact Ross. Martine steps back and looks at Bucky.

"Is what Nat said true? About Banner?"

Bucky nods. "Yeah. It was bad for a while. It's a good thing this whole shit happened after most of it was resolved. That way it didn't drag you into it."

She shrugs. "I would have handled it." Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Sure. C'mon. Let head back and rest for the day. We got a lot tomorrow."

"I know." She looks up and then suddenly runs to Adrian. "Hey, if we can't find those books, what's gonna happen?" Adrian shakes his head.

"I have no clue. We're just gonna have to face it when it comes."

Martine nods and then hugs her brother quickly before leaving with Bucky, climbing onto his bike. He starts it up, and they drive home.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment building, Martine noticed that Bucky was nervous about something. And it was rare he ever did show he was nervous, but right now he was openly running his hands through his hair and shaking his leg.

"Bucky? What's wrong?" she asks quietly.

He sits down on the park bench near the building, not saying a word. She comes over and touches his hand. He flinched a bit.

"You know you can tell me anything, James," she says quietly.

"I'm worried about you going on this mission. It's your first mission and HYDRA are people that do not fuck around. They're dangerous, Martine, and you have to be careful," Bucky said quietly, as he looked at her then with his dark grey eyes.

"I can handle it. I'm not a baby," Martine assured softly. She held his hand gently then, and watched as his metal fingers intertwined with hers.

She didn't find his metal arm repulsive or frightening.

"Yeah, but you don't know what HYDRA are capable of doing. They can do a lot of fucked up shit," Bucky warned darkly. Martine swallowed quietly, but she knew he could hear it. He had his hearing from being an assassin.

"Like what they did to my grandmother?" Martine asked. Bucky nodded quietly.

"Yeah, they're not above killing innocent people to achieve their goals. They'll do anything to get power," Bucky said grimly, and he thought back to his dark and violent past.

He had helped them. He had been brainwashed, and he hated what HYDRA had done to him. Now he wouldn't ever be the same. He couldn't ever be normal. All because of his stupid memories and what they did.

Before he could sink even further into that, he felt the pressure of Martine squeezing his hand. He looks down, and saw she was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"Have you?" He knew what she was asking. About the innocent people.

"Yes," he admits, his voice ashamed and bitter. "I didn't have a choice. I've killed kids, Martine...I'm a monster."

"That's a different person, Bucky," she says quietly. "That's not you. That's not gonna be you ever again."

"What if they capture us, huh?" he asks her, looking down at her worried expression. "What if they get us and you, and do the same shit, and then both of us are back at square one? With one word they can probably snap me back into the monster I am. I'm not safe. I never will be."

"Then you need to accept who you and that includes the Winter Soldier. He's your other side and you need to accept that. You may have done bad things but you also did good things. You saved my brother, saved Steve and Clint, not to mention Sam, and you didn't kill T'Challa," Martine said firmly as she cupped his face.

Bucky swallowed.

"You don't understand. T'Challa and Stark hate me for what I've done over the years," Bucky said bitterly, self-hatred in his dark grey eyes.

"But you didn't even kill T'Challa's father. It was Helmut Zemo who killed him!" Martine protested. She was outraged at the fact that the famous Black Panther superhero held Bucky responsible for something that wasn't even his fault.

"We fought...but I won," he said finally as he pulled up his shirt. It revealed a long scar that went across from where his heart was to his side. She hadn't even noticed it. Martine gently touched it.

"He slashed at you?" she asked quietly.

Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, his claws are made out of vibranium, but my arm is some other metal," Bucky told her quietly as he watched her.

She was touching his skin, his chest.

And she didn't look disgusted. Or scared. Or anything when anyone looked at him. She actually looked more intrigued than anything else. Her brow was furrowed as if in deep thought, and then she looks up at him.

"Will he hurt you again?" she asks quietly.

Bucky shrugs. "If I piss him off, probably. Trying not to." She looks away before lowering his shirt.

"If he does I'll rip his head off," she mutters before taking his hand again. "Come on. Let's head inside-"

"Wait." Her brow furrows at his hesitation. He always wanted to go inside. "Do you wanna...just head to the park? Relax for the day? You need the rest for tomorrow. Trust me, you will."

Martine raises an eyebrow at his offer. Bucky was stoic and quiet, but when he said stuff like that in the rare times he sounded normal, it was the most adorable thing she could ever hear. So she sticks out her hand and he comes up.

"Well, then let's head to the park," she says softly, and she felt her intertwine her fingers with his own again. "Oh, I know. I'll get you some ice cream. Have you ever had Death by Chocolate?"

"...what?"

She laughs and pulls him towards the ice cream truck. "C'mon. You'll love it!"

Bucky doesn't say anything, just follows behind her, smiling only a bit. He'd savour this for a while, this smile she had on, because he had a feeling after the mission it wouldn't be there for a while.

* * *

Martine sat down on the soft grass for a while, with Bucky sitting down next to her, wearing a long sleeved black Henley shirt and a pair of black jeans.

It was nice and peaceful.

Martine closed her eyes and sung softly under her breath. Bucky listened for a while and realized that she was singing in French...and it sounded very beautiful.

He prided himself on knowing Russian and German, but he didn't know French. So he watched her quietly.

"What are you singing?" he asked curiously. She looked shy for a minute before sighing.

"A song about lost love," she said sadly.

"You'll find it, and the guy will be lucky to have you," Bucky said quietly and sighed.

No woman would want him.

And it wasn't just the fact of what he had done. What woman wanted a guy with a metal arm? A guy with so many issues that even God probably regretted creating him at this point? He was just lost, floating in a sea of people.

Martine had the world at her fingertips. And once this HYDRA shit was done, she would leave. Go back to her home. And he'd probably never see her again, at least as much as he did now.

"I kinda don't want to find it."

Well he was t expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

"Love. I don't think it's for me." His brow furrows before he looks down at her, seeing she was being completely honest.

"Why would you say that?" he asks her, his voice quiet.

"Because think about it, Bucky," she says softly. "We're Avengers, which means we put our lives in danger every single day. Look at what happened to Clint! He had a family, a loving one, and then his wife was murdered and left the kids without a mother. I don't want to risk that."

She runs a hand through her hair, looking out towards the lake.

"After what's happened these past couple of months, with my powers and my grandmother and everything...I've lost everyone I've ever really cared about because of the powers. I have no grandparents, no father, mother left my ass...I don't want to feel that pain again."

She chuckles, her voice bitter.

"And besides...I'm damaged goods. No guy is gonna want me, trust me."

"I don't get why the hell you say that," he mutters. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes. There is. I just haven't told you."

"Then tell me."

She glares at him. "Bucky, I don't want to talk about it."

"Didn't you say just a little while ago you have to accept your past?" he asks her. She was silent. "Look, if you don't want to tell me why you think you're not worth it to any guy, fine. But just know that's not what I think."

She looks back at him, seeing him look out at the lake. Quiet.

"Something happened to me in college," she says, her voice fragile. He looks over at her. "I told you that much, right? It has something to do with that."

She looks away. "Do you want to talk about it now or do you want to wait?" he asks her quietly.

"I don't know if I can."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review. What secret is Martine hiding? :)_


	10. Dinner

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 10

* * *

"Is it that bad?" Bucky asked quietly. Martine nodded, remembering how Robert, Edward, Monica, and Lucy had humiliated her, and ruined her dream of becoming an artist.

She had graduated but missed out on the internship. They hadn't given it to her after what had happened. The woman had deemed her an unlikely candidate after what had happened. She'd felt so ashamed and upset.

Her dreams were in shreds after that, and she had started working at the Crescent Bar to keep busy and to earn money, so it wouldn't fall completely on Adrian and Gran.

Her funeral was in two days, after two months of keeping her grandmother preserved. Martine felt her eyes burn with tears, as she remembered the funeral arrangements.

Catholic funeral. Agatha had been deeply religious and went to church regularly and on every Sunday.

She missed her.

Martine wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Bucky. "I'll tell you one day. Just not right now, okay?"

He nods his head before he suddenly felt her lay her head on his shoulder. "How come you feel so comfortable around me?" he asks her. He was confused. Everything was confusing.

She takes his hand again. The metal one. "James, I've seen some bad shit. I saw my grandmother dead. And I know you're scary. I do. You can be completely scary. You could threaten and try to kill me, but I won't ever be afraid of you the way others are. You're different and I like different. It doesn't matter what's happened in the past."

And with that she was silent, the two of them looking out towards the lake.

Yeah, she would make some guy happy one day, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"I, uh..." He clears his throat and looks at her. "I remember you said you liked to paint...wouldn't mind watching one day."

Martine smiled then at him softly, and kissed his cheek, her dark blue eyes shining in the sunlight. She held his hand, and he held it back tightly.

They just sat together in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. Bucky saw Martine was cooking some kind of pasta, and he looked at it curiously as he entered the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" he asked curiously, inhaling the aroma that was all around the room. Martine smiled.

"Chicken Voodoo Rigatoni, and for dessert, its Beignets," Martine told him. She offered him a spoon to try the pasta and he cautiously had a bite. Once he got a taste, he almost groaned.

Fuck, it tasted so good.

"Damn...this food is good, doll," Bucky groaned. Martine laughed as he saw she had an old cooking book on the side.

 _'Laveau Family Recipes Book.'  
_  
It looked old but very well cared for. He could see different handwriting on it that had been written by different people.

"That's been with my family for years. My grandmother loved cooking from it." She looks over at Bucky and bites her lip before grabbing his hand. "Come here. I need you to do something."

His brow furrows. "I don't know how to cook."

"Doesn't matter. I just want you to keep stirring the pasta until I can get another ingredient. Stay right there." She hands him the spoon and moves away. Bucky sighs and starts to stir, shaking his head.

If there was a way to fuck up food without even trying, this would be it. And he would somehow do it.

But somehow he had zoned out while stirring, looking down at the pasta and chicken swishing around. It wasn't until he heard something like a shutter go off that he turned to see what Martine was doing.

She had her phone up with a silly little grin. She took a picture.

"What the-"

"I'm sending that to Steve," she chuckles, already getting a message ready. Cap had given her his number a few days prior due to the fact they needed to stay in contact, but she loved sending random pictures of Bucky. Steve always found them funny.

Bucky races over. "Give me that!"

"Nah," she snickers. "There, sent. The Winter Soldier cooking pasta. Beautiful." She heads towards the food again, and Bucky growls in his throat.

"I'll get you back for that," he taunts.

Martine rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you will, Bucky. Come here. Try a bit more of this."

Bucky glared at her in playful annoyance but came over and tried a bit more of the pasta. He groaned in longing at the taste as he put his spoon in the sink, and helped her serve it up.

They headed into the living room where Salem was tucking into his own meal of raw chicken. Most were the fatty parts and some extra pieces that Martine had given him.

She put on the news and saw that crime had risen ever since the Superhero Registration Act had been enforced. Bucky saw Audrey Eastman on the news, along with her daughter, Monica Eastman.

She reminded Bucky of the Barbie dolls that Rebecca would play with as a young girl. A pang went through him, as he thought of her, their parents and his two brothers.

They were long dead, along with Steve's two sisters.

Martine looks at him, seeing the sad look in his eyes. She always found it actually kind of amusing when he was sad. He just looked like a puppy that got kicked out in the rain.

"Bucky? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head and looks up at her. "Just thinking about my family...from before the war and everything. I remember them...and now they're all gone."

Martine looks at him softly before taking his hand. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Well wherever they are they're happy you're still here and kicking ass, despite what's happened." She squeezes his hand and pulls away. "Besides, I'm happy your family isn't around for all this. HYDRA would probably track them down too."

He looks at her quietly before chuckling a bit. "My mother would've liked you." She raises an eyebrow, a question in her eyes. "She loved women who could cook. As long as you could cook you were good in her eyes."

Martine snorts. "Well, I am a good cook," she teases. "But I'd rather judge someone on their character, not their cooking." She looks back at the TV and sighs. "This stupid law is degrading our society. More crime has happened now."

Bucky looks at her quietly before shrugging his shoulders. "It's bullshit. I know. But there's nothing we can do about it now." She looks over at him and sighs.

"I feel like it's pointless. If we're using our abilities for good, then what's the point of signing something to confirm it and for the government to control it? I hate it," she mutters.

After that she lets out a deep sigh and then eats her food, shaking her head. Conversation over, time to chill. She didn't want to talk about something that was going to make her angry.

Apparently he didn't mind either, because he stayed silent as well.

* * *

Groaning woke her up later on.

Martine could hear it through the walls, echoing around the room. She slowly rose and grabbed her gun, just in case, because this was a bit of a shady neighbourhood, and though she had powers, a gun appealed more to her.

She senses it coming from Bucky's room and opens the door, but didn't find anyone. Instead all she saw was Bucky, thrashing around in his bed. She lowers her gun and then walks to the bed, crawling onto it.

"Bucky? Bucky, hey, wake up," she whispers.

Her hand goes to his arm, shaking him, and instantly his metal hand comes up and clamps around her neck. Her hands go to his own, trying to pry it off, but his grip was tight. This wasn't Bucky.

"B...Bucky!" she chokes, looking into his eyes. They looked dead. Emotionless. "Bucky, p-please!" If anything his grip tightens. "James!"

That seemed to wake him up, and he instantly lets her go, backing up against the headboard of his bed. Martine coughs and shakes her head, gasping for air, before looking back at Bucky.

He looked horrified.

"Buc-"

"I nearly killed you," he whispers, backing away. "I was choking you."

"Ja-"

He shakes his head and then stands, practically running out of the room. A moment later she heard the front door close. She curses and stands, grabbing her coat.

"Son of a bitch, Bucky," she mutters before heading towards the door. As she walks Martine gets a look at herself in the mirror, and cringes at her throat. Marks were there that we're sure to form bruises the next day.

She shakes her head and runs outside, trying to see where Bucky had gone. But he was nowhere to be seen. Damn assassin.

"Shit." She suddenly closes her eyes, remembering something Wanda had told her, and broke into his mind. She saw a lake, some trees, a few ducks sleeping. The lake at the park. That's where he was.

She runs towards the park, heading towards the lake, and sure enough he was there, head in his hands.

"You didn't have to run," she starts, causing him to look up. He turns away, standing up, as if to leave. "Jesus, Bucky, stop running away!"

"Only damn choice I have," he snaps at her before suddenly marching towards her clothes body. "You're my fucking problem. I nearly choked you to death and you're here right now! What kind of sane person does that?!"

"I guess I'm insane then," she says calmly. "And how the hell am I the problem, asshat?"

"You have people who care about you!" he snaps. "You have a brother, friends, family who still care and love you. You can't be around someone like me when I nearly killed you, Martine! I have no one, and I don't need anyone. I don't need you!"

He turns away, sitting back down, and Martine stares at him in shock. She wasn't expecting him to say that. And it stung a lot. But she wasn't backing down that easily.

"You have Steve," she says quietly. "He cared about you so much, Bucky. And people do care about you. And you may think I'm crazy, but I care about you too. More than you know." He looks over at her as she comes forward. "What was the nightmare about?"

She knew.

"How…"

"I can sense your stress, and you only feel this much when it's flashbacks. What was it?"

He looks away before his hands turn into fists. "It was a family...a whole family I killed. Innocent people to get to someone else. I don't care how much you say I'm not a monster. I know I am."

Martine looks at him softly before grabbing his hand; bringing his fingers out of his fist. He looks up at her through his messy hair. "Come on. Let's go back."

"Wh-"

"Come on." She pulls him up to stand, and then the two head back, quiet. He couldn't believe she had nothing to say about that. She was as quiet as a cat.

They head into her apartment and then she brings him to his room, before sitting him back down on his bed. Martine shakes her head at his sweat-drenched shirt.

"This isn't gonna do any good. You'll be uncomfortable. Can I?" Her hands rest at the hem of his shirt, and he nods, letting her take it off, too weak to fight for once. After that she brings the blanket up around his chest, and then brushes away his hair from his forehead.

Martine smiles at him softly, one that confused him to the peaks of the earth. He had nearly killed her and now she was smiling. She was right. She was insane.

The woman leans in and kisses his forehead, soft and tender, before pulling back so that their eyes were connected, heads close together. Her hands cupped his face, almost in a sweet hold.

Had he ever been treated like this? He couldn't remember.

"Je na'i pas peur de toi," she whispers to him, her French accent causing him to relax. "Je ne te laisse pas. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre." She kisses his cheek and then strokes the area, softly. "Vous êtes un homme intelligent, fort, et balafré, mais une éntonnate un. Et nous, nous battons ensamble."

She was done after that; and he knew he had to ask. "What did you say?"

She smiles. "I said I'm not afraid of you. I'm not leaving you. You're not a monster. Not anymore." She brushes his hair away again, him not even noticing it fell into his line of sight. "I said you're a smart, strong and scarred man, but an amazing one as well. And we fight together."

He stares at her, in shock of her words. She takes his hand and then looks at him with another soft smile.

"Bucky, you're my friend. At least I think you are," she chuckles before continuing. "I'm not going to abandon you because you made a mistake you couldn't control. That's not who I am. Those memories will get the best of you sometimes. It's just nature. But we worked through it, and you will continue to do that. You're strong, and smart, and more people need to see that like I do. Yes, you've done bad things. Yes, I'm crazy to be staying in the same place with an ex-assassin who worked for HYDRA, but I'm not leaving your side. I kinda can't. So you're stuck with me."

He doesn't say anything, just looks down at her hand holding his. She rolls her eyes and then stands.

"Get some sleep, Bucky. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait."

She turns as he shifts himself, as if afraid to ask something. She rubs the back of his neck before looking at her.

"The nightmares might slow...if uh..."

He couldn't get the words out, being a fucking brainwashed chicken, but she seemed to understand. Probably read his mind. Sneaky girl.

She comes over to the bed, lays him down, and then snuggled up to his side. He didn't know why he just invited her into his bed. There was no guarantee that she was going to hold off the bad nightmares to something more bearable. But he had to try.

"Go to sleep, Bucky," she says softly. "I'll be here."

Bucky nodded. He started to try and relax, so he laid down on the bed, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He leaned into her and let out a soft growl of comfort. Martine held onto him and hummed softly. Bucky wasn't sure why, but he felt safe, safer than he had in years, as he nuzzled her hair. Martine stroked his cheek gently, soothing him as he started falling asleep.

"Sleep, Jamie. I'm here," she promised soothingly. Bucky felt his eyes close, as he started falling into a dreamless sleep.

Martine watched him sleep as Salem jumped onto the bed. He made himself comfortable, before falling asleep as well. She held him tightly.

She was going to help Bucky. One way or another.

* * *

The next morning Martine woke up to see that Bucky was still fast asleep. Her was holding onto her tightly, his metal hand in her hand, while his flesh hand was holding her body.

She smiled and leaned into him tightly, hearing the steady rhythm of a heartbeat beat gently in his chest.

His face was peaceful and didn't look tormented. She gently brushed some hair from his face.

This time he only twitched a bit in his sleep, before settling back into the sheets. That was good. Touch wasn't starting to affect him as much. She lets her hand rest there, watching him.

When Martine was younger, and she still thought love was a real thing, she would read countless romance books, trying to see the world through the ones of people who were loved. She would always read about the peacefulness of waking up next to someone you care about, the happiness you feel.

Up until this point, she thought it was just bullshit. She had never experienced anything close to that with the shit she had been through, no boyfriends ever. She didn't even think it was possible to feel peaceful anymore.

But here she was, stroking Bucky's face in silence, feeling the most peaceful she ever had in a real long time. And she got it now, the peacefulness that everyone talked about.

She looked at him quietly, noting how much younger he looked in his sleep. God, he was so handsome. She knew he didn't think it with his metal arm, but he was just a perfect specimen to her. His whole entire body was just carved from the fucking Gods.

His chest was so toned and ripped, one she could easily run her hands down if she wanted to. And his face was always so serious, but when he smiled it felt like everything was happy and she was happy and the whole damn world was happy even though they were far from happy.

God, what the hell was going on with her?

She was acting like some love sick school girl. She was twenty-two years old for crying out loud, and swooning over Bucky, who probably didn't even see her in a romantic light.

Not that Martine blamed him.

 _'She's such a cold bitch,'_ Robert had said on the DVD of when he had touched her. He'd called her an icy cunt, and that had humiliated Martine deeply.

Not to mention hurt her.

She was desperate for none of the team or her family to see that video. Adrian and Jax would go berserk, beating the shit out of him, and Beatrice and Jeannette would probably use their voodoo dolls on him, like the crazy people they were.

Martine smiled, breaking out of her memories, as she saw Bucky stir slightly. So she gently got up and went to collect the morning paper. Once the object was in her hand she saw today's headline.

 _'WAS THE REGISTRATION ACT WORTH CAUSING PAIN TO OUR SUPERHEROES?!'_

 _'A year after the Sokovian Accords, people of New York and America are wondering whether or not it was right for the Government to be in control of the Avengers, and any superheroes who defend people._

 _According to some people, they believe the city was safer when the Avengers were in charge, like the mysterious superhero of New Orleans in the French Quarter who killed a man linked to several HYDRA operatives.'_

Martine smiles a bit. So she was considered a superhero for killing a man? She didn't know if that was so super, but maybe it was worth it if she could protect others from what HYDRA did. She places the paper in between her arm and body and then makes two cups, one of coffee and the other of tea.

After a few minutes she heads back into the bedroom to find Bucky leaning up, looking outside. Salem was perched on the balcony, looking out into the world.

"Morning," she says softly, coming over to him. She hands him the cup of coffee which he takes gratefully, drinking from the mug. He pulls back after a moment, looking away. "What's wrong?"

"I really am...sorry for what happened," he says quietly, looking at her with almost sorrow in his eyes. "You shouldn't have had to gone through that. I can see the bruises."

"Easily coverable," she says quietly. "And I told you you're not scaring me off. I'm staying here with you." She brushes away his hair, looking into his grey eyes again, before sighing. "I guess we better get ready to go."

She stands and brings Salem back in, before heading into her closet to pick something out. Bucky was still sitting on the bed, looking like he was thinking hard.

"How come you treat me so good?" he asks her after a moment, causing her to turn. "I've done nothing but hurt you. I hurt your wrist and I nearly strangled you to death. How are you still being so nice to me?"

She bites her lip before shrugging. "I guess I'm just a nice person. I knew it wasn't you doing that, Bucky. That's your other you, and you know that too."

* * *

 _Some fluff before the angst arrives. Enjoy and review :)_


	11. Friends

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 11

* * *

"James, you can call me James or Jamie. Remember," Bucky said quietly. Martine smiled then softly.

"I know. I like both names," she says before she headed into her bedroom to have a shower. He finished drinking his coffee, waited a bit, and then went into his own bathroom.

He had a quick shower and stood under the water, as it soothed his aching muscles. For once, his mind wasn't plagued with violent memories from his dark past.

Martine wasn't scared of him or the Winter Soldier. She accepted both sides of him without showing any fear whatsoever. She had even held him and let him touch her face with his metal hand.

Bucky felt his cock harden at the thought, and then cursed.

Now this wasn't the time to get a hard on thinking about Martine.

But no matter how hard he tried, nothing could seem to get it to go away. She was on his mind, and there was no way he was going to think of Winter Soldier memories to make it stop. He'd probably snap.

It'd been so long since even he had touched himself. Maybe just for a bit? It wouldn't kill anyone. Hopefully.

Before his hand could even sink down to wrap his hand around it, there was a knock on the door, which caused him to jump up in the air and look at the door. "What?" he says gruffly.

"Steve just called. He said we really need to get down there now, so hurry it up."

He nods, shaking his head a bit. "Alright. I'll be out." He hears her leave and then his hand goes to the COLD knob on the shower, turning it on. He needed that. This wasn't the time. He wasn't gonna do that.

After a few minutes he finishes up and heads out, heading into his room to get dressed. As he does Martine comes in, handing him a piece of toast. "Might as well energy up. I wonder what happened to my suit. I bet Tony is upgrading it, right?" she chuckles.

He got a look at her outfit, seeing it was a purple tank top with skinny jeans and black boots. She wore her purple leather jacket over it.

She looked sexy. Hell, she looked beautiful. The black jeans hugged her long legs tightly, emphasizing her curves. When she walked back he saw her hips swinging while she moved away, and he tried not to think of anything sexual about her, tried to think of the mission.

He didn't need to get a hex bolt of bad luck on him from the witch. Salem left the room and went to drink from his bowl of fresh water.

Bucky was fond of the cat. Salem seemed to like the whole team, but despised Thaddeus Ross. Martine must have trained him to hate him. The black cat sat on the sofa and dosed off, purring.

"He's getting fat," Bucky said amused, as he noticed the cat had put on weight since arriving at the apartment two months ago.

"No, he's just getting comfy. Salem likes everyone, but isn't keen on the other guy," Martine said dryly. They locked up the house and she stroked Salem, before they headed outside to where Bucky's motorcycle was waiting.

He loved that damn bike.

They got on it and drove to the base, before parking up. They headed into the briefing room, seeing that other people were coming as well.

He saw T'Challa enter then with Peter Parker. And much to everyone's displeasure, Thaddeus Ross, the Home Secretary of the United States.

Adrian glared at the two men, and Bucky saw Wanda take his hand then. Martine nodded at her in thanks for soothing her sometimes volatile brother.

Fury was present and ignored the Home Secretary.

"Adrian," Peter said quietly.

"Traitor," Adrian returned bitterly and glared at his former friend.

Marine rolls her eyes. "Look guys, you're both pretty," she says dryly. "But there's a bigger picture right now than rivalry. HYDRA could be attacking our home at any second." She looks at Fury. "Give us the details."

Fury nods. "Nice to see someone acting mature," he states, glancing at Adrian with a stern look. The young man rolls his eyes before looking away. "We're gonna be taking the quinjet there. Quickest way possible. Once we land, Martine and Wanda will head around town, trying to get into the minds of any suspicious characters while we scope around."

"Are you sure they should be by themselves?" Bucky asks, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, both of them are kinda what HYDRA is looking for," Adrian adds on. Fury shakes his head.

"The two will be fine, they can handle themselves. Once we find a lead we'll head towards where the HYDRA base might be, and sneak in. Those books, what do they look like, Martine?"

"From what I've heard they're covered in leather and a bit dusty. They have our emblem on it."

"Good, then that's who needs to go get them. Martine, you'll go with a few others to get the books while we keep the guards that will surely be around distracted. Got it?"

She nods, looking down at the table.

"Once we get the books, we make a run towards the jet and get the hell outta dodge. They'll find out as soon as we take them so we have to be quick, got it?" Everyone nods. "Good, let's suit up and head out."

Everyone nods and leaves the room, while Martine looks down at the plans on the table. She bites her lip, wondering how the hell this was gonna work.

"Martine?" She looks up and saw it was Bucky, looking at her with a furrowed brow. "You good?"

She clears her throat and nods. "Yeah...but I, uh...nerves are kicking in, you know? Right now realizing this could go really well or really bad."

Bucky comes over to her and grabs her hand, surprising her. "We'll be okay. Somehow." She smiles a bit, looking up at him. Bucky brings his other hand up, the metal one, and brushes away her hair. Again, she didn't flinch.

Before either could say anything, someone cleared their throat, and they practically jumped back from each other. It was Steve, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go."

"Sorry," Martine said embarrassed. She quickly hurried off to suit up, as Steve and Bucky watched on.

* * *

Once she was gone, Steve jumped on that shit as soon as possible.

"You like her, don't you!" Steve asked softly. Bucky shook his head then in denial. Martine didn't like him in a sexual or romantic way...it wasn't possible.

"I like her as a friend, Steve," Bucky said quietly. Steve looked at him, scepticism in his eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you. You care about her more than a friend, Buck," Steve said, firmly but gently as he glanced at him.

Bucky sighed.

"She wouldn't want me. Look at me, Steve! I'm a fucked up mess, with a metal left arm and suffering from PTSD! Martine deserves someone who can love her without nearly strangling her," Bucky said bitterly.

It was the truth, as much as he hated to admit it.

Steve's brow furrowed. "Strangling? Bucky, was happened at the apartment?"

Bucky looks down at the ground, his hands turned into fists, and then looks at Steve. "Had a fucking nightmare last night. She came in to wake me up and when I did I was that fucker again. I nearly strangled her to death before she said my name. I nearly killed her last night, Steve. I can't be around her without being a threat to her life!"

Steve was silent, sitting down on the table. Bucky sits down on a chair, his head in his hands. How the hell did he grow feelings for her? He hated nature.

"What did she do afterwards?"

"After I nearly fucking killed her?"

"No, after she jumped to the moon. Of course I mean after that." Bucky looks up, seeing Steve look at him with his arms crossed. He was analyzing.

"She...I ran off and she came for me. I snapped at her but she still brought me back, and then said something to me in French...then she fell asleep next to me." Steve shakes his head and comes over.

"Jesus, I remember back in the forties, you were such a ladies man, and now it's like you know nothing," Steve chuckles, looking down at Bucky. "Bud, if she hasn't left you after that, she cares about you. A lot. A dame that leaves after that wouldn't be worth it. But she stayed with you, and made sure you felt better before actually falling asleep next to you. I don't know exactly what happens in that apartment when we aren't there, but something has. You two are close now, closer than I ever thought would happen. You don't have to say anything now, but say something before it's too late."

Bucky looks at him quietly before he stands back up. Steve sighs before nodding.

"I'm gonna head to the jet. Be sure to get there soon, Buck." And with that, he left.

Bucky sat in silence for a minute, comprehending what Steve said. He was right. She hadn't left. She had let him touch her, hold her hand, more contact he had in years. The only contact he could remember before Martine entered the picture was violence and pain. That was it.

But she lets him touch her. She lets him hold her.

"It's pity," he mutters to himself, shaking himself from his own fucking fantasy. There was no way a woman like that would want him, she deserved someone better. She touched him for pity reasons, and that was it.

He didn't need the pity. He was so done with pity.

And with that, he heads towards the jet, suddenly angry and needing to kill more of those fucking HYDRA people.

* * *

As the quinjet flew over the fields, Martine kept glancing at Bucky. He was by himself again, like how he was the first time she saw him. What the hell was his problem?

Shaking her head, she heads to the front where Wanda was. She looked nervous too.

"Scared?"

"Angry. I don't want to see HYDRA again," Wanda mutters.

"Neither do I. They sound like bad news," Martine said bitterly as she sat down next to her. She looked at her suit that Tony had made.

The jacket was still dark purple leather, along with her corset, but her leggings were made of black leather that could resist fire this time. That was pretty freaking cool.

Her suit was similar to Wanda's in a lot of ways. Only difference was the color.

"You like Bucky," Wanda stated softly.

Martine blinked, startled by that statement, as she looked at the woman who had become one of her best friends.

"I like him as a friend."

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it," Wanda chuckles. Martine shakes her head.

"Trust me, it's not that."

"Sweetheart, it's not a good decision to lie to someone who can read minds." Martine looks down at the ground before sighing, and then looks back at Wanda.

"So what? It's just a stupid crush," she mutters. "And that's an invasion of privacy."

"You think I care about that? And no, this is a little bit more than a crush."

"It doesn't matter," Martine snaps quietly before calming down. "Look, if you knew what happened to me, you wouldn't want me either. Let's just leave it at that. He doesn't want a fucked up girl like me."

Before Wanda could say anything, the quinjet landed, and everyone filed out. Fury looks at the two of them. "Laveau, Maximoff, get out there and listen. We'll scope around and see what we can find. Contact when you find something."

The two women nod and bring up their hoods before heading off. Martine spares a glance at Bucky, but saw he wasn't even looking in her direction. Okay, guess he was just ignoring her.

"Jerk," she mutters before catching up to Wanda. "Let's get to the center of the city. It's where most of the people are going to be. We might be able to get a lead there." Wanda nods, and then the two were off, heading into the area.

* * *

Martine walked alongside Wanda as they read the minds of a few people. After walking for a bit, they found a few HYDRA members in a fancy restaurant.

"There's a group across from us in a seafood restaurant called Antoine's," Wanda said into the com as Martine kept an eye out.

"Got it. Meet us at the Acme Oyster House," Steve instructed. They both nodded, before Martine skilfully hides a microphone where she could hear their conversation. She nods to Wanda, and then the two race off towards where they had to go.

Once they reached, Fury instantly comes towards them. "Find something?"

"A whole group of them. I put down a microphone to listen to their conversation."

"Brilliant." Fury takes the device from her hands and listens, but she sees a look on confusion come over his face. "Can't understand a damn word."

Martine's brow furrows before she takes it from him. "It's because they're speaking in French. Give me a second." She listens closely and then looks up. "They said they have a package...at the end of the bay...near a sea house. The house at the end of the bay...the warehouse!"

She remembered that place. Whenever her father had taken her and her brother to the shore when they were younger, she would see it and wonder what was inside. Now she knew what exactly hid in its chambers.

"HYDRA's base here is at an old abandoned warehouse at the end of the dock, right near Lake Pontchartrain. I always used to go there, shit." She runs a hand through her hair. "That might be where the books are. It has to be."

Fury nods. "Never knew French would come in handy so much," he muses before turning to them. "Alright, change of plans. While we figure out the course of action for tomorrow, you all are going to rest."

Everyone looked shocked and confused.

"I realized that someone's grandmother still hadn't had her funeral yet." Martine looks down at the ground. "Martine and Adrian need to have a proper goodbye to their grandmother, so we're going to have that done for them. Afterwards, we can head to the HYDRA base."

Martine looks away. She guessed it was easy to see. The moment she stepped back into New Orleans she felt uneasy because she hadn't said goodbye to her grandma.

Fury must have noticed.

He was like that, observing them when they didn't notice, and although it was slightly odd, she was actually thankful for what he was doing.

"Thanks, Fury," Adrian said quietly. The older man nodded at him.

"No problem. I've already set up a hotel to stay at. Now...since we are here, how about we order some food?" he asks. They nod, everyone chipping in, and they all started to order their meals.

"What are you having?" Bucky asked quietly, as he looked at his menu that listed the food for dinner. Martine raises an eyebrow. Now he wasn't ignoring her. He was being weird. But she smiled and looked up at him all the same.

"I'm having the fried oyster platter with fried crawfish," Martine said softly. Bucky nodded.

"I'll have the same," Bucky decided quietly. Martine smiled at him before they heard voices behind them.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here," a smooth voice said surprised. They looked up to see none other than Carla Laveau with Audrey Eastman and Christine Everhart.

"We could say the same here...mother," Adrian said bitterly.

Everyone looks up, and then everyone could instantly feel the tension that rose from Martine and Adrian. Bucky places a hand on Martine's back, and the movement instantly calms her down. But only a little.

"Can't believe you two have the nerve to show up nearly two months after your grandmother has passed on. Disrespectful."

"Fuck you!" Martine suddenly shrieks, standing up. Everyone looks, but she was angry. She didn't need her mother berating her in front of her friends. "You've been doing nothing but publicizing her death ever since she passed away!"

"You haven't even been here!" Carla snaps back at her.

"You haven't been here all my life!" She snaps at her.

"Well you're just a little witch freak!" Her mother snarls, standing up as well. "And you've been with your gremlin of a brother and these freaks while I've been here trying to get this crap together-"

"You haven't gotten shit!"

Briefly Martine saw the reporter jotting down everything, so she suddenly takes the phone and throws it across the wall. The reporter glares at her.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm so fucking sick of people like you making my grandmother seem like a bad person! I found her dead for fucks sake!" Her eyes were glowing purple. She was angry.

"My grandmother was a good person who knew that the Superhero Registration Act was a terrible idea, and you know what? Grandmama was right. People like you and Audrey Eastman blame the Avengers for things that weren't their fault! They lost people too in case you haven't noticed," Martine snapped enraged.

"Like who? Freaks like them?" Audrey Eastman asked snidely. Martine saw red.

"Matt Murdoch lost his father because he didn't lose a fight and it costed him his life. Bucky Barnes was a war hero who got brainwashed and was being branded as a psychotic murderer by you people. Natasha Romanoff was tortured and brainwashed by a fucked up Government. Tony Stark, James Rhodes and Peter Parker were manipulated by the pro-Registration Act. Frank Castle got let down by the Government after his family got slaughtered by the Irish Mob, and Wanda lost her twin brother when he sacrificed himself to save Clint and a little boy. Let's not forget that it's because of the law that he and Natasha lost a dear friend, who was his wife, and left his children without a mom!" Martine snarled enraged. Christine and other people were writing everything down.

She didn't care anymore. Let them write horrible things about her, but she wasn't letting them say horrible and untrue things about her friends.

Friends.

That's what they were.

"My brother was tortured in a prison that was to imprison superheroes, and they murdered his best friend. Jessica Jones and Luke Cage are good people too, and protect people. So is Steve Rodgers and Sharon Carter. It's just a shame that ignorant people are stopping them, like Carla Townsend and Audrey Eastman," Martine said coldly.

She then grabbed her bag and was about leave, when she glared at Carla, who was fuming.

"Au revoir," she said sarcastically, and left then, starting to walk down the French Quarter.

And she felt fine.

* * *

The restaurant was silent after Martine's outburst. Everyone was taking in the fact that Martine had defended the Avengers, her team, so passionately, loyally and fiercely.

Wanda was touched, and she saw the others were too.

"Aren't you going to arrest her?!" Audrey demanded angrily.

Fury glanced at her dispassionately.

"I'm sorry, but she committed no crime." He stands and then nods at the others, and then at the petrified server. "We'll take our food to go. We're not staying here."

The man nods and races inside before instantly coming back out with take home dishes. They all leave the restaurant, and Fury tells them were the hotel was. Bucky looks down at the food before looking back at Fury.

"Go find her," Fury says. Bucky nods and then leaves the group, off to try and find Martine, the food in his hands.

It took him a while to find her. Either she was really good at blending in, or she was just in plain sight and he couldn't see her. And it was unusual with the skills he head. She was just a good hider. And then he did find her.

She was sitting by the water, her hand hanging down, and her feet dangling in the cool liquid. Bucky quietly walks over, and she doesn't notice he's there. "Martine?"

Her head snaps up and then she sighs. "Sorry for running off like that...they just got me angry." He sits down next to her and she watches as he removed his shoes too. "You don't have to stay here, you know."

"We're in a city with HYDRA people. Gotta stay." He hands her the food. "And you left this." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Thanks, James." She starts to dig into the food, looking at the sunset. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's gonna be all over the news tomorrow," she whispers. "How am I gonna face all of that?"

Bucky nudges her side. "If you can face HYDRA you can face anything. Doesn't matter." He looks down at his food and takes a bite. "Damn, this is good. You should make stuff like this back home."

She raises an eyebrow. "Home? That apartment?"

He stops eating and looks over at her. He looked embarrassed. "Yah...just feels like it."

She smiles at him and goes back to her own food, silence hanging around. For a moment she sighs and then looks over at him. "How come you were ignoring me earlier?"

Bucky looks down at the water. "Just talked to Steve...I didn't think you really cared about me or wanted to be there. Just thought it was pity, and I hate getting pitied. It makes me feel weaker than I already am," he mutters.

She looks down at her food and then speaks softly. "How could you ever think I don't care about you?"

"A lot of people don't," he says, his reply instant. His voice bitter. "No matter how much you say people care, a lot don't too. Can't help it when you've murdered people's families. Gets to them."

"Well then they don't matter,"' she says quietly. "If they can't forgive you then they aren't worth it." She looks up at him. "And I do care about you. So stop thinking I don't."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 12

* * *

Bucky looked at her then. Martine did really care about him, and it wasn't pity that she was showing him. He smiles and tucked into his meal.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they ate their food, before finishing up.

They heard crickets in the distance and Martine laid down on the soft grass for a bit. She looked at Bucky, who was laying down next to her silently.

She took his hand and he held it tightly.

He pulls her into his side and she willingly comes, letting her head rest on his shoulder, near the crook of his neck. To anyone else they just looked like two people resting together. But to them it felt real for some reason.

"I don't know how I got lucky enough," she chuckles, looking at his hand. "To end up with a friend like you."

Bucky snorts, shaking his head. "I'm the one that should be lucky." He looks down at her, finally feeling her at peace, and then nudges her side. "C'mon. We gotta get back. Get some rest."

She smiles and nods. He stands and then helps her up, holding her hand, and the two of them head towards the hotel in a peaceful silence. Something was right in the air. At least for now.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up early, and planning on heading to the HYDRA base, all silent as bugs and ready to fly in and take back those books. Martine made sure she was well-fed and her energy was up. She needed to be as awake as possible.

They had their plan, and hopefully it went well. Hopefully.

But first...it was funeral time. And Martine could be ready for the mission all she wanted...but nothing was going to prepare her for this.

She had dressed up a bit for it. Her hair was left hanging, and she had placed on a black lace dress she had brought with her. As well as the black low high heels. Black clothes were funeral type clothes.

She just wished she had something a bit better.

"Bucky?" She asks softly. He had stayed in her hotel room for the night, and was with her this morning.

"What's up, doll?"

"Do you have a black jacket or something I can wear?" He looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll be a bit too big on you," he chuckles quietly. She shrugs.

"I just want to cover up a bit more, you know? It's a funeral," she says softly. He nods and then comes over, coming up behind her and placing the jacket around her. She sighs. "I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye," she whispers.

"I don't think you should be. Your grandmother wasn't ready to die but was murdered in cold blood, just to get to you and Adrian...but at least you can get closure," Bucky said quietly, a bit comfortingly.

Martine nodded before looking down at her clothes. She needed something different.

Then she moves quickly, changing into another outfit, and nods. Martine smoothed down the black lace dress that she was wearing to the funeral, and put on a pair of black low heels and black tights.

Once they were both ready, they headed down to the reception area, where Adrian and the others were waiting for them.

Adrian hugged her tightly and she held him back. They all quietly walked outside with Bucky and Wanda at their sides, along with the others.

Agatha was to be buried at Lafayette Cemetery next to her husband and son, who were both buried next to each other. They got into a black limousine, and saw Beatrice, Jax and Jeannette were in the limo with them.

Martine hugged them tightly before silence echoed in the car. After a few minutes, they reached the cemetery, and got out of the limo. All of them went into the church to pay their respects, as Martine held Bucky's hand tightly.

Adrian held Wanda's hand as well, trying to keep a grip on his emotions. They sat down in the front pew and saw Carla sitting in the next row opposite them, with Audrey and Christine Everhart.

Martine glares angrily; feeling her rage rise, but then Bucky squeezes her side, causing her to relax. But slightly. And then he leans down to her ear. "They ain't worth it, doll."

She nods her head, and they sit down, listening to the priest start the mass.

It was a nice ceremony. The priest knew what he was doing and there were plenty of tears and crying. But nothing brought more tears and tension than the speech that Martine gave.

She went up the podium, looking down at the paper shaking in her hands, before looking at everyone. Here went nothing.

"When I was younger, my grandmother used to sing a song to me in French. When I got older, she would always sing the same song, and then she started to teach me French. Every day I would learn something new and practice it. French helped me get through my mother leaving." She glares at Carla. "French helped me get through my father dying. French helped me get through my brother being away for as long as he was." Adrian looks down at the ground. Wanda rubs his back. "But French could never help me get through this."

She wipes the tears from her eyes and then continues.

"When I found her dead, I felt my world stop. My grandmother had been the one thing in my life that was constant, something that didn't change. She always loved me for who I am, accepted me for my powers, and would always be there for me in my times of needs. When two people are close, there's always this sort of invisible pull between the two, a rope. Now when I pull that rope, its limp. There's no one there. And it hurts like hell...but I guess I have to somehow get through it. Because it's done. She's gone. And there's nothing I can do."

She takes a shaky breath and then looks at everyone, trying to control her sadness.

"I know that wherever she is right now is much safer than here. She was an amazing woman, sweet and kind, and anyone that says anything different is a liar. And I know it's selfish, but I'd give anything to see her again, to just say goodbye. I wish I could, but I can't. I know this ain't a goodbye. This is a see you later, and it's a sucky one, but it's just something that we need to accept, one step at a time. Rest in peace, grandmama. Je t'aime."

She places a hand on her casket before walking back to her pew. Instantly, Bucky's arms are around her, and she lays her head against his chest, tears dripping onto her dress.

Afterward they head out to the cemetery, lower her into the ground, and then all of them go to leave. They would start the plan in an hour. A little bit of time. Martine and Adrian said goodbye to Jeannette, Jax and Beatrice, and then Adrian leaves with Wanda to get ready.

Martine looks down at her grandmother's grave, before seeing a few flowers grow around the tombstone. White lilies. She must have made them appear subconsciously. Fun.

She sighs as she feels Bucky grab her hand. He was getting more and more comfortable around the others, and with her. "You okay?" he asks her. She bites her lip and nods.

"I gotta be." She squeezes his hand before nodding towards the sidewalk. "I have to protect my people. She's somewhere better now. I wanna make this better than it has to be, even if not perfect."

Bucky smiles a bit at her optimistic attitude, before seeing Carla talking to the reporters. She heard him let out a low growl and she chuckles, shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter, right?"

"They're gonna say bad shit about you."

"I don't care. Say what they want. I know what's true. Now let's go." Bucky looks at her quietly before nodding, and then they went to go suit up for their mission.

Grieving was done for. Now it was time to save the city.

* * *

Wanda and Martine looked at the HYDRA base later on, both of them ready to go. They their comms on their ears and Fury's words going through them. The two nod, and then take off as quiet as they could. Two guards stood at the back entrance.

Wanda controlled one with her mind and knocked out the other with their gun, before knocking himself out. She nods, and then the two race inside, staying quiet. The two head in, hiding behind boxes, hearing some talk.

"They're talking in French again," Wanda states quietly.

"I know...books...key...lock...they're locked in a safe. The books. Someone has the key." Wanda nods. Thank God, Martine could speak French. They would get nowhere if she couldn't.

They wait for the HYDRA officials to pass before heading towards the center of the base. Three guards saw them, but Martine easily uses her power to knock them out, and then slam the other two onto the ground. After that, they keep walking.

Jesus, it was so fucking dark. Martine hated it when it was so dark like this. She could barely see anything. So she made sure her hands were glowing a bit so she could get by.

The two hide behind another pair of boxes as more soldiers head by. Martine's comm buzzes. "You two in there?" Fury asked quietly.

"Yeah. Found out the books are in a safe. We're gonna head deeper into the area to try and find them. We'll get back to you when we do."

"Okay. Stay safe. We're on the outside if you need us."

"No problem, chief. Out." She hangs up and then looks at Wanda. "All these guards are coming from the same place. We follow them, we get to the books. I'm sure of it." Wanda nods, and then the two head to where the guards had come from.

It was like a game of hide and seek. When more guards came, they'd hide, and when they left, they'd go, each and every time. Once they reach the end of the warehouse, deep near the sea, she sees four guards protecting a door made of titanium. Wanda and Marine exchange a look.

"Mind-control?"

"Yup."

The two focus on two of the guards. One tells the other, through Martine, that the master was calling for them, and they leave. Once they were gone, Wanda uses hers to drag the other way, saying he was pissed for something. Either way, they were gone, which gave them leeway.

They run towards the door and try to open it, but it won't budge. Shit, those guys probably had the key.

"Keep an eye out," Martine says to her quietly. Wanda nods, looking towards the corridor. Martine focuses on the door, and then after a few moments of hard concentration and plenty of heat coming from her fingertips, the door pops open. Nice. She was getting better.

The two walk inside quickly, seeing the safe on the other side of the room. Martine nearly raced towards it, but Wanda holds her back. Martine looks at her like she was crazy, but Wanda only flips a coin from her pocket, and the answer was given.

Red holds exerted from all points in the room. Damn lasers.

"Shit." Martine rubs a hand against her face before looking around the room. She focuses on one of the lasers with her eyes and it explodes. The laser going off there causes the others to slowly turn off. It looks like it was a domino effect. Slowly all of them were gone, and once they were the two of them race off towards the safe.

Wanda looks at the safe as Martine opens it with her hands, the door popping open with her heated hands. There they were, the books her father and grandfather had died looking for. Everything they had put their lives into trying to find, and lost them. They were right there in front of them.

"I can't believe it," Martine whispers, picking them up. "We found them."

Wanda smiles as Martine takes them out, and counts them. And then did a second look. Not all of them were here. Some were missing.

"Shit...shit, shit, shit..." she curses.

"What?"

"Not all of them are here. Some of the books are still missing!" she says, tears threatening to fall. "Those fuckers are hiding some!"

"HEY!" a guard screams.

Wanda quickly turns around and places a force field up, bullets soaring towards them. Martine instantly gets on the comm, calling out to the others. "We need backup! Now!"

She hangs up as Wanda lets out a huge wave of energy and sends all of them backwards, but more guards kept coming. Martine looks at the window in the room, breaking it quickly with her powers, and jumped out with Wanda, the books in her hands.

Or at least the ones she found.

They race towards the front, guards running after them. One came in front of her, but Martine quickly puts her training to work and kicks the man upside the hide, before hitting him in the side, and then punching him in the neck. He falls to the ground, and she keeps running forward.

Wanda and Martine fight off more with their powers, but there were too damn many. They were being herded back inside, until a giant metal body came out of nowhere and swept two of them off into the bay.

"Won't let you die, Witchy."

Tony. Damn it, Stark.

The other Avengers come in too, fighting them quickly, until Martine could see Bucky. He beat down on the officers before slamming his head into a nearby radiator. Blood splatters, but she couldn't care less. All these people could die for attacking them.

He looks up and she smiles, running towards him to hand off the books and fight together, until there was suddenly a searing pain in her back, and she fell down to the ground, blood splattering out in front of her.

Her knees hit the ground first, and everyone's screams and shouts became blurred, until Martine looks down at her chest.

Three bullet holes. Straight through her skin.

She looked up, seeing the shocked and horrified faces of others, and then falls to the ground, as if in slow motion. One word leaves her lips, not even formed.

"James..." And then everything faded to black, an empty abyss.

* * *

Bucky watched as Martine collapsed on the floor, her back covered in blood. He saw the bullets wounds through her top, clear as day, as she laid on the ground limply.

Wanda and Adrian ran over with Natasha and Clint. Bucky's vision had started to turn red. He grabbed the fucker who had shot Martine and stabbed him in the throat. Multiple times. Blood spattered everywhere.

He then shot two more, and raced over to where Martine was. She was bleeding out over the concrete flooring, and her skin had turned ashen pale. He pulled her on his lap.

"Martine stay with me, please," he urged.

Bucky swallowed as he put pressure on the bullets wounds, seeing his hands getting covered in her blood. He saw Adrian run over to her, along with Wanda and Sam.

"We need to get her to Cho. She's bleeding out like hell!" Sam instructed. Bucky nodded as he picked her up in his arms, and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Stay with me, Martine...stay with me, doll," Bucky whispered pleadingly. He carried her to the quinjet, where he placed her in the care of Sam.

Martine looked pale as a sheet. Her corset was drenched in the blood, and had bullet holes from where the bullets had exited her body. He looked at Sam.

"Please don't...let her die," Bucky said quietly.

"I ain't gonna," Sam says quietly to him before closing the jet, and then he took off. Bucky watched it go before suddenly ringing was happening in his ears, everything inside him snapped.

Martine could die.

He turns around and stabs the first fucker that was near him in the neck again, and then grabbed his gun. Like a crazed man, he fired off shots one by one, hitting multiple HYDRA soldiers, screaming and yelling. The others could think he was crazy all they wanted.

But he was mad. He was fucking angry. He was more than just that. All he wanted was to murder all these fucks. Fuck morals. He was Winter Solider, and he didn't do fucking morals.

Before he could shoot anyone else, too people come behind him, restraining him. He yells out, trying to break free, the grip was strong. It had to be Steve and Tony. Those fuckers.

"Let ME GO!" He screams, thrashing around. "FUCKING LET ME GO!"

"He's unstable," Fury announces to Steve. "After seeing Martine die like that."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, YOU FUC-"

Steve shakes his head and looks at Fury. "Where do we take him?"

"The base. It's where she would be. And where he's going to be held. We can't have him walking around while she's in there. And if she dies-"

"SHE'S NOT-" Bucky kicks out at him but Steve and Tony pull him back.

They bring him to the back of a jet, locking the door before he could get out, and Bucky screams. He didn't fucking care if he was unstable or not. He just couldn't get the image of her getting shot out of his head. He punched at the floor, hard, but he wasn't getting out. The floor was made of metal, just like his arm. He was fucking trapped. So he kept punching and punching, his anger and insanity never leaving his body.

* * *

It was hours later when Steve found Adrian outside the base, smoking a cigarette. They had come back to base a little while before, and they had taken Bucky to a special holding cell where he was restrained. Steve didn't like seeing his best friend restrained like that.

But right now? It honestly was for the better?

"She in surgery?" He asks Adrian.

The man nods. "Yup. Doctors say they don't know if she will live or not. Isn't that just fantastic?" Adrian mutters to Steve. "She's gonna be in there for hours. And then there's the chance my little sister might die. Isn't that just fucking dandy?"

Steve had no idea what to say to that question. Adrian had lost his grandfather three years ago, then his father had been killed last year, and then Agatha had been murdered four months ago in cold blood by HYDRA.

Now his little sister and remaining family member was fighting for her life in the operating room.

Wanda quietly came out then with two cups of coffee. They gratefully took them. As they drank, she swallowed.

"Me, Natasha, Clint and Pepper donated some blood for Martine...she's lost a lot of blood. They're now stitching her up...we're still not sure," Wanda said quietly.

Adrian buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. Steve and Wanda exchanged sorrowful glances.

Both of them wouldn't blame Adrian if he went on a rampage and killed everyone in sight that was linked to HYDRA.

* * *

 _Will Martine live? Wait to find out. Enjoy and review :)_


	13. I'm Still Here

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 13

* * *

Natasha quietly watched as Helen Cho and two other surgeons battled to save Martine. Her heart had stopped at one point, and they were doing everything they could to save her.

Clint quietly joined her.

"Adrian's not doing good. Neither is Bucky. T'Challa's heading this way now," he said grimly. Natasha nodded.

"I should have covered her back, Clint."

"Nat, this isn't your fault completely. We all had a say. None of us saw the bullets coming."

"But I was near her when it happened." She looks up at him. "I was fighting next to her. I should have seen the agent, I know I should've. She was so busy running off that she didn't. God, it was her first mission...and now she's fighting for her life."

Clint looks down at her, seeing how emotional she was getting, before pulling her into his side. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Nat let herself cry. Not hard, but she could feel tears slipping down her cheeks.

And then she heard them again.

"Her heart stopped again. Get the defibrillator!"

They come over and shock her back to life, while Natasha looks away. This was too painful to watch.

She heads outside with Clint, closing the door behind her. She saw some of the others waiting out there. Tony was with Pepper, and when he looked up and saw the two of them he came over.

"How's she doing?"

"They just had to bring her back again," Natasha says quietly.

"Shit,"' Tony mutters. "Poor girl." He looks at the two of them and then sighs. "Know what's funny? She actually got the books before she got shot. She fulfilled her mission."

"Not all of them," Wanda states, coming over. "Adrian told me she didn't get all of them. There must be more that they are hiding, and now that they know we know about them-"

"They're bound to hide them even more," Natasha finishes, looking at the operating room. "For the sake of everyone else I really hope she lives."

She looks down at the ground as Clint looks at Tony. "Any tabs on Bucky?"

"I heard that he's starting to wear down. He's not screaming or yelling anymore. They've restrained his arm so he can't get up. I think he just gave up and sank in...And it's good he's in there. If he saw Martine being dead and being brought back to life, he would be even more unstable than he is right now. It would break him."

"It would cause him to kill everyone in sight. Bucky needs time to calm down," Scott said quietly. They sat down again and saw Steve come in with a pale Adrian.

Jeannette, Beatrice and Jax were with him. They were talking comfortingly, all of them hoping that Martine would get better.

Natasha hoped she did, for Adrian and Bucky's sake, as well as for the Avengers.

They needed Martine. She was their last hope.

* * *

 _Martine woke up to see that she was wearing a black dress with a dark purple shawl that had red roses on it. She walked around wearily, confused, and then saw Agatha up ahead._

 _"Grandmama!" she cried overjoyed. The young woman raced over to hug her grandmother, who happily hugged her back then tightly and kissed her forehead._

 _"My petite - fille - bien - aimee," Agatha whispered lovingly as she stroked Martine's deep silky blonde hair._

 _"Grandmama, I've missed you so much, and so has Adrian, Jeannette, Beatrice and Jax," Martine sobbed heavily._

 _"I know you have, ma petite," she whispers. "I could see, and it would break my heart. But you must know I'm somewhere better now. Somewhere safe. I'm not gone."_

 _"I know..." Martine looks around, seeing nothing now but a green field. Lilies were there. "Where are we?"_

 _"Sweetie, you're in purgatory."_

 _"I'm...dead?" she whispers._

 _"No. Not yet," Grandmama says quietly. "I've come from above to give you a choice, my dear. You were hurt pretty badly, and the blood was bad, but I'm going to give you two options."_

 _Martine looks at her quietly before nodding, and Agatha takes her hands._

 _"You can come with me to the other side and let your body die, or you can go back. You have time." Martine looks down at the ground before looking away._

 _She didn't know._

 _Agatha brings her towards a lake in the field, showing her the reflection. "I think you should return."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because there are so many people who care about you. My time may be up, but yours isn't." She nods at the reflection, and Martine looks to see everyone she had become close to._

 _Wanda was comforting a crying Adrian. Her friends from New Orleans were praying she would be okay. Natasha and Clint were close together, both looking worried. Even Steve and Tony were solemn, though they were trying to keep a tough face._

 _And Bucky...oh, Bucky..._

 _She saw only fragments of him. He was locked away, binded with metal, as if he was restrained. He was staring blankly at the ground, his head hanging. Martine takes a few steps back and looks away._

 _All her friends..._

 _"I have to go back," she says so quietly, as if no one could hear her, but her voice echoed for miles._

 _"I know," Agatha says softly to her before placing her hands on her shoulders. "And you will do fantastic things, my dear. And don't be afraid. Fear will be in your life, but you just need to face it head on, you hear me?"_

 _Martine nods, tears slipping from her eyes. "I love you so much, grandmama."_

 _"I love you too, amoureux. Tell the others I am okay, and I'm watching over them." She leans close, and then kisses Martine's forehead. When this happens, Martine closes her eyes, sinking into blackness._

 _Her grandmother was safe. And she would be too._

* * *

Martine gasped as she woke up, her eyes squinting as light invaded her vision. The distant sound of an IV and heartbeat machine made her look around. She was in the hospital room. She was back.

Hesitantly, she lifts up her nightgown to see the damage and cringes. Fuck, the stitching looked so gross. Skin was still being healed, and there were green and blue bruises all along her stomach.

That just didn't look cute.

"Gross," she mutters before sitting up. At that moment the door opens, and she looks up to see Adrian. He gets one glance at her, seeing she was awake, and then runs over as fast as he could.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Thank god!" Adrian sobbed heavily. Martine hugged him tightly, as her brother sobbed in relief at seeing her alive and well.

"I'm ok, Adrian. See? I'm ok," Martine said reassuringly. Adrian smiled as he called the others to come in then, which they did. Their faces lit up, and one by one they all hugged her tightly.

"Damn, Witchy. We thought we were gonna lose you for a minute," Tony said, relieved as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok, somehow. Where's Bucky?" she asked concerned. Thaddeus Ross entered the room then calmly.

"He is being detained for everyone's protection," Thaddeus said coldly as everyone stared in disbelief.

"Well I'm fine now. Can I see him?" Martine asked calmly.

"We're afraid that's not the smart decision right now."

"Are you kidding? I'm alive, and breathing. Let me see him!"

"Barnes is being locked right now. It's not smart to-"

"Oh, fuck this shit." She disconnects the IV from her arm and then stands, before nearly falling. Her legs felt like jelly had been put there instead of skin and muscle. "How long have I been out?"

"A month, sis."

Jesus, she had been in a coma for a month? How does that even happen? "Whatever. Adrian, take me to Bucky. Please."

Adrian doesn't even think. He wraps an arm around her and brings her towards the door. Ross glares at her. "This isn't smart, boy." Adrian glares right back.

"Go suck a cock." And then he leaves with Martine, who was clinging to him.

She was nervous to see Bucky. If it had really been a month since anyone had seen her alive, then she was sure that he wasn't doing so well. And she wouldn't allow him to be detained. There was no way in hell. Even if she was just in a hospital gown, she would see him.

* * *

Adrian takes her below the surface to a holding facility, and the sight of it makes Martine want to hurl. Bucky had been in this place for a month?

Jesus Christ.

He takes her towards a heavily guarded jail, and they instantly step in front of the window to stop her from seeing what was happening. But the fuckers forgot she had ears too.

And he was screaming in pain. Bucky was being hurt.

"STOP IT!" she yells before pushing one away. They aim their guns at her but an overwhelming amount of energy emerged from her body, and knocked all four of the guards onto the floor painfully. Adrian raises an eyebrow.

"Damn. Already back at it."

"Help me open the door."

He nods, and Adrian grabs the key from one of the guards to unlock the heavy door. Once it was, both of them pull it open, and Martine gets a sudden glance at what was happening.

Bucky was strapped to the wall, shirtless, being beaten to shit by the guards. He must have acted out. She got to see one whip and then she snapped.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Her power overwhelms the room and the three men who were beating him went flying into the walls, hard that it made a significant crack in the concrete. She heard broken bones. Good.

She runs over to Bucky, taking his face in her hands. "Bucky? Hey, are you there? C'mon, don't go," she whispers. "Speak to me."

Bucky's eyes darkened for a minute. She could see the Winter Soldier coming out, but he remained calm and simply stared at her a while longer.

And then he spoke.

"Martine?" he asked quietly. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she cupped his face tenderly in her hands. He was shirtless, and his chest was covered in bruises and cuts.

"I'm here, James. I'm here. See? I'm alright, and me and Adrian are getting you out of here," Martine said firmly. She helped him up, and he leaned on her heavily.

Adrian walked over to him and helped her support his weight, as they began walking back to the medical bay. Steve caught sight of them, and then froze.

His face darkened at the sight of Bucky, who was black and blue with bruises and cuts on his back and torso.

"Bucky, who the hell did this to you?!" Steve said enraged, as he helped his best friend sit down on a hospital bed.

"Why don't you ask Ross?!" Martine hissed bitterly, as she began bathing his cuts, when Helen hurried over to help.

Bucky suddenly lashes out at the woman who was trying to help, and Martine held back his arm, turning his face to her. He was unstable. He really was. But she could still see Bucky. He was in there.

"Why did he do that?" Helen whispers in shock.

Martine shook her head and looks at Bucky again. He looks up at her, his eyes tired but feral. Dangerous and hard but soft. He was just one big contradiction.

Her hand cups his face and she feels the tension leave his body. She knew why now.

"He only wants me to touch him," she says quietly before nodding at Helen. "Just give me the supplies. I know what to do." The woman nods, not even going to fight, and then Martine gets to work.

"How could you let something like this happen to him?" Steve snaps at Ross. "That man has been through enough pain and torture to last a lifetime! He didn't need more guards beating the shit out of him!"

Everyone in the room actually cringes. It was weird and unusual to see Steve curse. He only did it when he was mad. And right now, the super soldier was fuming with anger.

"Barnes was unstable and he would fight against the guards. We needed to suppress him."

"That didn't mean you had to beat the living SHIT out of him!" Martine snaps from where she was working. "Don't you realize that torturing him like this brings him back to what he was before? You're making him worse!"

"We did what we had to in order to protect ourselves, Mrs. Laveau," Ross said coldly. Martine began losing her temper, causing the sky outside to get dark and the floor began to shake.

"By beating him? By electrocuting and whipping him like the bastards in HYDRA did to him? You say you're not like HYDRA, but I think you're worse. Bucky didn't do anything to deserve getting beaten like some animal! Neither did Dr. Banner but you wanted to make his life a living hell!" Martine snapped enraged.

She knew that the Home Secretary didn't like her. He didn't really like any of the Avengers. Thought they were freaks.

"You sanctioned scientists to perform horrific experiments on superheroes regardless of whose side they were on. You tested on my brother, tortured him and then tortured his best friend and killed him. You and anyone who did that are no better than the Nazis who did that to innocent people. Magneto was right when he said there would be a mutant holocaust, because of people like you, Audrey Eastman, Christine Everhart and Jemma Simmons being paranoid and cruel. I don't want to see your fucking face. Now get the hell out of here," Martine growled dangerously, as her eyes flashed dark purple.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

Thaddeus Ross glared at her before storming out of the room, and everyone stared at her in admiration.

Clint whistled.

"Damn, Martine," he states, causing her to look over. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, well I do. I hate him." She turns to where Bucky was and brushes away his hair, seeing the cuts on his forehead. "For now on, he stays with me. He's not getting out away, no matter how unstable he is. It's better than being tortured like some evil man."

No one even bother to fight with her. Bucky was calm under her touch, and as long as she was here, he would be okay.

She runs a hand through his hair before sighing.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Another month had passed for her recovery, as well as for Bucky. Wherever she went, he did too. It took her nearly a week to convince him not to go to the bathroom with her (hey, she liked her privacy too) but everywhere else he was near her.

She had healed well. Of course there were scars on her chest that would be there forever, but it didn't really mean much to her anymore. Scars were just something they all had to deal with.

Bucky, on the other hand, hadn't been who he was. What happened to her really affected him badly. He didn't smile as big as he used to around her, wasn't as intimate, but he still held her hand, and the two of them slept together on a daily basis, both happy that the other is okay. She could still see Bucky, he was just trying hard to bring him back.

But his protectiveness had gone to a whole new level. She would see the smile he would give her, the little jokes, the sweet silences, but when someone-anyone-came near her he was instantly defensive. He had growled at plenty of guards who came near her to check how she was doing. She had to calm him down.

One morning, both of them were asleep, her wrapped up in his arms like she usually was, and someone entered the room. The person came over to where Martine was, but before they could even touch her, Bucky had pulled a gun out from under the pillow. Turns out it was just Wanda.

But hell if he slept with one eye open.

"Jesus, B-"

Martine wakes up and sees what was going on, before she calmly touches his arm. "She's not a threat. Calm down." He nods and lowers the weapon. Martine sighs before looking at Wanda. "What is it?"

"There's something on the news that you might wanna see," Wanda says nervously. Martine raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Just turn on the TV."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	14. What She Does To Me

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

 **AN: I'm sorry for the delay in updating Divided We Fall, my laptop got ruined after water spilt on it but I have a new one luckily now, and I can update regularly.**

 **Divided We Fall, and Soldiers And Spies will be updated on Saturdays.**

Divided We Fall

Chapter 14

* * *

Martine nodded, knowing that Wanda was concerned, and turned on the CNBC news. They saw Christine Everhart on the news with a grave look.

 _"Today we received information that Agatha Laveau performed Voodoo magic, and taught her two grandchildren how to use it. We can also confirm that Martine Laveau was the one who murdered a HYDRA agent by the name of Ivan Golovanov,"_ Christine said calmly as everyone stared in anger.  
 _  
_Martine felt pissed off.

Her mother was trying to tarnish her grandmother's reputation. Carla, who had always hated her grandmother.

"I can also confirm that Agatha maintained custody of her two grandchildren, even though Carla Townsend applied for custody," Christine said gravely.

Martine snapped.

"That fucking lying, two faced bitch!" Martine screamed enraged, as she glared at the TV screen with blazing dark blue eyes.

Bucky held her hand tightly while Wanda rubbed her back. Adrian came in, and his face was dark with anger.

Yeah, her brother was pissed off.

"Did you hear that shit?" he snaps, coming over to the TV. "I can't believe she would do that! Why is she trying to ruin all of us?" Martine could see the TV start to shake.

"Calm down. We don't want to have to pay for all this."

"I'm not going to-" He turns on Martine, and saw Bucky glaring at him, murderously. "Calm down, man. Not gonna touch your girl."

They weren't together, at least to Martine they weren't. They hadn't even kissed at all. But Bucky protected her like she was his property. So when someone was a threat to her, he'd hurt them. It was weird. And she didn't mind it all that much sometimes.

"I think we should just let them say it," Martina admits, her head sinking. "What's the point? They aren't going to stop."

"So you're just going to let them say bad shit about you?" Adrian asks incredulously. "You're just giving up?"

"What choice do we have, brother?" she growls before standing. "They are reporters. They will come up with the most ridiculous stories as long as they get views. I don't care. I'm too tired and too scared to do anything. I want to, but I can't. We can't just kill her and make it all go away."

She sits down and runs a hand through her hair. Soon enough she'd be turning grey.

"I just wish that it could all be simpler." She looks at Bucky. "And everything could be the way it was but...I don't think that's gonna happen."

Wanda sighs before looking down at her. "Well, besides the bitchy news reporter, I wanted to tell you that you and Bucky can head home."

Her brow raises. "I thought they were keeping him here?"

"We see how he acts with you and he's stable as long as you're okay. Personally, I just think he's very protective of you. I want you two to go home and rest. You both need it. Badly. If you want I can get Fury to get a transfer and get you guys-"

"No." This was Bucky's voice this time. "We'll take my bike." It had been there ever since before the accident.

Martine nodded as she saw Adrian storm out of the room, clearly upset with what was going on. She felt her heart sink. Adrian was mad at her.

She was a coward for not standing up for her grandmama. She ran a hand through her blonde bangs and followed after Bucky. He was waiting beside the motorcycle.

"Adrian hates me," she said quietly, a sad and bitter smile on her face as she got on the back of his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He doesn't hate you, doll," Bucky said firmly. She sighs and lets him drive. After a drive, they parked outside the apartment and headed inside, where Salem raced over to greet the two of them.

And he had a friend.

A beautiful tortoise shell tabby cat that was purring softly.

"Aw, look at you," she whispers, coming over. She pets the animal, seeing it was a girl. "Looks like you got a girlfriend." She sits down at the couch and the two cats come over. Bucky comes over as well, and sits across.

He looked tired as hell.

"Back home," she says softly, reaching for his hand. The two cats curl into them both. Bucky sighs and then pets one of them, the other snuggled up against his metal arm.

He looked lost as well.

"Bucky," she says softly. He doesn't reply. "James?"

He looks over at her and then bites his lip. "Sorry for...acting the way I have. Just...there's a part of me that's not all...there."

She leans forward and kisses his forehead, before smiling down at him. "I told you. It doesn't matter to me. I'm here to recover with you, right?"

"I should have been there to protect you. I should have killed that fucker," he snarls.

Martine could see the wild side of him coming back. "No. Bucky, no one could predict what happened. It's not your fault, okay? It's not. We all should have kept our eyes out, including me."

He looks away before she bites her lip. Then she smiles.

"You know what? How about we go out? Like that first day we met for real? We can go see a movie or something. We both deserve a little bit of rest." He looks down at the cats before nodding.

"Okay...what should we name the other cat?" She laughs. From movies to cats in two seconds flat.

"Hmm...I don't know...what do you think?" She asks him.

"That's why I'm asking you. I have no clue," he chuckles a bit, and for a moment she saw old Bucky, the smile she loved. They'd figure this name out, as long as she got to see that smile.

What had happened was awful, to everyone, but they just needed to move on. And they would together.

"Selene," Martine decided. Bucky smirked then as they both stood up. They petted them both before they headed outside again, and decided to go for a ride.

She wrapped her arms around Bucky's chest as they drove into the park, and sat down for a while.

There weren't a lot of people around. So they both laid down next to each other, and heard people closing up for the night.

It was peaceful.

* * *

Bucky closed his eyes as he savoured the peace that the park offered him. He felt Martine hold his hand tightly.

God, what was this woman doing to him?

He had never known real love, at least from what he could remember. Sure, his parents loved him, the fragments of memories he could get but, he never felt the intense care he did for Martine.

She was just on a whole other level.

Right now she had her head on his chest, her knees tucked into her side, and she had one of her hands in his and the other resting. He had both arms around her.

"Bucky?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think people like us could ever...you know, 'settle down?'"

The question had come off guard. He hadn't even thought about it. "Settle down? What do you mean by that?"

"You know...settle down. Like have kids, get married, life peacefully...I feel like after what happened it would only cause more pain. I always dreamed of settling down, but after what happened, and the amount of pain I caused...I don't think I should even try."

Bucky shakes his head. "Don't say that. You'll find someone one day. You will. And they're not gonna care about the risks. They'll love you...no matter what."

"I don't want to risk it," she says softly, looking up at him. Her eyes looked so innocent. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

He brings his free hand up and brushes away her hair. "That's the price of being an Avenger, doll," he says quietly.

Martine nodded sadly and leaned into him. Her held her tightly and ran his hands through her soft, silky beautiful long blonde hair that just barely touched her waist.

God, she was so beautiful.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black low heeled suede boots, and a grey t-shirt that had a spider web on it. It was so simple yet she looked pretty. Said girl curled into him.

Her blonde hair fanned out against his black long sleeved t-shirt, making her hair appear silver as the moon started to come out then. Out of impulse, he kissed her hair, waiting for her reaction.

She didn't seem to mind.

"Martine?" Bucky asked quietly, causing her to look up at him curiously.

"Yes, Jamie?" Martine asked quietly.

"Will you come with me to the Smithsonian Museum on Thursday?" he asked quietly.

Martine felt a lump in her throat. She cupped his stubbly right cheek tenderly in her hand.

"I'd be honoured, James."

He manages a quiet smile before looking away. Was it a date? Jesus, he didn't know. But he knew why he wanted to go, and it wasn't just to be with her.

"I gotta see something," he says quietly. "I saw it when I first got out of those HYDRA stuff." Her brow furrows.

"What is it?"

"It was the Captain America exhibit. It's still there. And it had something on me...I just wanted to see it again, see if any other memories come back, you know?"

She nods. "That's smart. It might be good." She smiles at him and then takes his hand. "And there's plenty of other stuff there too. I've been to the Smithsonian. It's so much fun. Well, at least as a kid it was. Every museum is really interesting."

He chuckles at her enthusiasm. "We can see any one you want to."

She rolls her eyes. "It's a museum, we'll look. But I actually wouldn't mind seeing the exhibit. I've never been to it." She looks down at his metal hand and chuckles softly. "Guess they're missing a part of history because of this arm, huh?"

He snorts, though it sounded bitter. "I'm happy with kids not knowing about the arm. Better for them to think I didn't turn into some assassin," he mutters.

"I think it would be good," she says softly. He looks at her like she was crazy. "Look, we both know what happened wasn't good, but you came back from it, sorta in a way, and that can be a good message to kid. No matter how bad the situation, anyone can come out of it and be a hero. Just like you."

"I'm barely a hero."

"You're a hero to me," she says softly. "And you can be to others too."

"I'd like to try...try and be a good man," Bucky said quietly. They both stood up and brushed the grass off their clothes before driving back to the apartment.

Martine began cooking dinner for them both while Bucky fed the cats. She was making crawfish with jalapeño cornbread and for dessert, they had beignets.

Bucky felt his stomach growl in hunger as he watched Martine finish the last of the dinner, before letting it all sit.

"There...all done," Martine said softly. She glances over at him and saw Bucky looking at her, with his dark grey eyes that looked like icy glaciers.

He was really handsome.

She nods at the table. "Let's eat." He nods and sits across from her easily, eating the food, while the cats had their own. Every once and a while they would look up and smile at each other, but it would quickly be diverted back to the food.

They knew things were different now, whatever was going on. How they were going to deal with it, neither knew. But they'd figure it out together.

* * *

When Thursday came around, Bucky was waiting anxiously for Martine. He didn't know why, but he was just nervous and sweaty even if they were just going to a damn museum. Freaking woman was making his head spin.

He looks at himself in the mirror. Nothing amazing. Just a long sleeve t-shirt that was black with a leather coat and his jeans. Same shoes. It wasn't bad.

Ugh, he needed to stop stressing out.

"Almost ready, doll?" He calls out.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Martine called out. He watched as she came down wearing a nice grey patterned skirt, grey tights, dark green high heels and a cut out dark burgundy sweater with a beautiful necklace.

He was actually taking her to dinner and had asked for help from the rest of the teams as she walked over to him, she'd gone shopping with the girls, Jeannette and Beatrice.

Bucky thought she looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was framing her heart-shaped face, and she wore very light make up but had on black eyeliner.

"You look beautiful, Martine," he said quietly, but with a shy tone to his voice that caused her to look at him.

"Thank you, James."

He smiles a bit before holding out an arm. "Let's head out."

She smiles and nods, taking his arm, and the two head downstairs to get to the front of the apartment, before heading towards the bike. He feels her wrap her arms around him, and then he takes off towards DC.

Once they get there, they park the bike in a garage and then he helps her off, heading towards the Smithsonian. He knew that the exhibit was in the American History museum, and she was holding his hand, heading in with him.

Since admission was free, they headed inside and looked around before heading towards the Captain America section. He stilled and looked at the old picture of him.

Martine looks up at his sudden stop and then looks at the picture. "Oh. That's you?" she asks softly.

"Was," he mumbles.

She squeezes his hand and looks at him. "You looked handsome even then," she says quietly, smiling up at him. "But I like the longer hair a bit better. Just don't let it get out of control."

He rolls his eyes before reading the rest of the exhibit, before he and Martine kept moving. The exhibit didn't do that much, but it did stir a few memories. One of him and Steve as teenagers, and then one when he was a little boy.

All of his family was gone now except for Steve. All of them gone.

Shit.

He shakes his head, getting the thoughts out of his head before he lost his damn mind, and then looks down at Martine. She had a smile and was talking about an exhibit. God, she looked so happy and pretty and he really didn't deserve the caring attitude she gave him.

So he actually moves his arm and the wraps it around her waist. She smiles at the sudden movement and then leans into him. Everything felt so peaceful.

As she went into another museum and was looking over and exhibit of an airplane from World War Two (she had expressed interest before they even came to the museum) Bucky could see a couple guys staring at her ass as she bent over.

He feels blind rage nearly take over him until Martine grabs his hand, squeezing it softly. "Did you ever fly in one of these?" He was still staring at them, and she followed his gaze until it landed on the men.

She raises her brow.

"Hey, what the heck do you people want?" she asks.

"Oh, sweetie. That ass is just fire. That's what I want."

Bucky nearly jumped ship there, but she holds him back and then looks at them. "I bet your ass is jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of it."

"Oh, a smart bitch, huh?"

"Yeah, smart. I wasn't a mistake. I'm pretty sure your birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory," she says snidely.

The man glares at her. "You better watch what you say!"

"You know, I could eat a whole bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that. Look, I'm not in the mood, dickwads. You come near us again, we won't be as forgiving."

The guys snort, but at seeing Bucky glaring like he was a raging bull seeing red, they moved away. Once they were gone, Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Alphabet soup?"

She laughs and shrugs. "I don't need people shitting on my fun. I have always had the best insults."

He chuckles and then takes her hand again, heading towards the rest of the exhibit. They talk for a bit, small and big things. It was easy talking to him, like talking to a best friend.

A few moments he would place his hand on her back, hold her hand tightly. They went out to the cafeteria and got food for lunch, and then afterwards went to another museum, looking around with awed eyes.

Every exhibit she looked at just made her smile more, and Bucky finally felt like he did something good for the first time in a long time. Martine and he went into a theatre to see a historical film and she laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her.

Afterwards when they came out of museum it was dinner time, and she was leaning against him now, smiling and laughing. "Guess we should head home," she says quietly.

"Nah, I got other plans."

Her brow furrows. "Huh? I thought-"

"Shh." She rolls her eyes as he takes her hand and brings her towards the downtown area, quiet and silent, until they stopped in front of some sort of restaurant that looked a bit fancy. It was on the lake, looking out at the sunset. "We're eating here."

"Bucky, this place probably costs so much. Why spend all this?"

"I've had money stacked up for a while after what happened...and I wanted to. For you," he says, and his voice was mumbled. She smiles at him and then takes his hand, heading into the restaurant.

"Well then thank you," she chuckles softly. Bucky smiles as he sees the person at the counter waiting. The man smiles.

"Reservation?"

"Stark, for two." Martine's brow furrows, but before she could ask questions, the man nods and brings them towards a table for two lit by candlelight that was right near the window. Perfect view.

Once the man left and they sat down, Martine raises an eyebrow. "Stark? Pretty sure he's with Pepper."

And for the first time ever, she sees Bucky blush.

"I didn't know the area but Stark did...helped me pick it out, made the reservation. But I'm paying." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'll take it. As long as Tony doesn't pop up out of nowhere," she snickers before looking at the menu. "Jesus, this place is expensive."

"Doesn't matter. Told you, I'm paying."

She sighs and looks at him. "It's still expensive," 'she says quietly. "You don't have to spend all this on me."

"I told you." He reaches over and grabs her hand. "You're worth it. You've been nothing but nice to me and cared for me through all this shit. You deserve this."

She smiles a bit and blushes softly. At that moment, the waiter comes over.

"Do you want any drinks?"

"One glass of wine," Martine states.

"Me too."

"Coming up."

The waiter leaves, and the two sit in silence for a bit, looking at the menus to see what to get, but they would talk every now and then to see what was good. Bucky couldn't decide, though Martine did. Typical man couldn't decide.

When the waiter comes back, Bucky is still looking at the menu. "Have you figured out what you wanted?" she asks him.

Bucky shakes his head before rolling his eyes. "Too many things. Just get me the same as she gets."

The waiter laughs as Martine rolls her eyes. "Alright miss. What do you wish to eat for dinner tonight?" The waiter asks with a smile.

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy and review :)_


	15. Just A Kiss

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 15

* * *

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Creole as the main course, and for the appetizer I'll have oysters Rockefeller," Martine said warmly. The waiter smiled then.

"I am glad you like our menu. Some of our upper class customers believe the food is too..." The waiter trailed off, and Martine and Bucky exchanged glances.

"Redneck? Low class or offensive?" Martine offered, her New Orleans accent coming out a bit. Bucky thought it was sexy. He looked at her and decided to have the same meal, just like before.

"When you put it like that, yes it is. We are also very loyal to the Avengers, particularly to Mr. Barnes, and Mr, Rodgers along with Mr. Stark. Mr Barnes is very lucky to have a beautiful lady like you, Mademoiselle," the waiter said kindly. Bucky felt his face redden, but Martine didn't seem mind.

"I'll have the same as Martine," Bucky said quietly, but Martine saw he was smiling slightly.

The waiter nodded as she left to tell the chef about their order. Bucky looks over at Martine once she's gone.

"You didn't mind him calling you 'my girl?'" Bucky asked uncertainly. Martine smiled at him softly, before she reached under the table and held his metal hand in a tight grip.

"No, I didn't mind," she said shyly. Bucky felt something inside him stir then as he looked at her. She sipped her glass of wine.

"I remember my family," he said quietly.

Martine stops drinking her wine and looks over at him. "Really? That's great, James."

He looks down at the ground before looking back at her. "I remember them, but it really just hit me today while we were at the exhibit… They...they're all gone. I don't have any family. And they all thought I was dead."

Martine sighs before shrugging her shoulders. "Bucky, you were a brainwashed soldier, made to think you had no family. It's not your fault, trust me. And wherever your family is, I'm sure they're watching down on you with a smile on their faces."

Bucky smiles a bit and then takes a drink of his wine, before looking back at her. "My mother would have liked you, doll."

She chuckles. "Oh? I think you've said that before."

"I have, and I mean it. She loved a girl who could cook, a girl who could sing. Someone who was sweet." She blushes and looks away, while Bucky chuckles a bit. "I remember a bit more...she was a Brooklyn mom, you know? And she knew the good ones from the bad ones. If she met you, you would have been good. I just know it."

Martine smiles and tilts her head. "Any other family members you're sure would like me?" she snickers. "Any siblings?"

"I had a little sister called Rebecca. She used to play with me out in the streets with Steve and the other kids," Bucky said fondly as their waiter came back with their starters.

He watched as Martine picked up an oyster and began eating it. He tucked into his own, and loved the garlic spicy taste that was in his mouth.

Martine smiled at him.

"She sounds sweet, James," she said softly. Bucky smiled at her, and decided to search more on his family history. Might as well find out more. After that, they continued on eating their starters.

Martine had missed having these. She would always be a New Orleans girl who loved her hometown food. They finished their starter, and the plates were taken away.

Their main course came after a few minutes.

The two of them started to eat, and Bucky felt his eyes close. Fuck, how the hell was this so good?

"Ugh, this makes me angry," he chuckles quietly. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I never got this before what happened...never really went out to see the country. Had to get brainwashed to get this," he mumbles. She smiles sadly before shrugging.

"Shit happens. But hey, you're having it here. And I'm sure you think it's good."

He shakes his head. "This is more than good. The chicken is just so spicy and good and just..." He looks at Martine, seeing she was amused at his orgasm of food, and he rolls his eyes. "Oh funny, make fun of me."

She laughs. "I'm not making fun. It's sweet seeing you act like this. Some people honestly hate New Orleans food. I'm happy you like it because I literally can't live without it," she snickers.

"How the hell can people not like New Orleans food?" Bucky asked annoyed. He tucked into the chicken that made his stomach leap in happiness, while Martine ate hers.

"Well some people see it as low class food, or simply redneck food, but I don't. Neither does my brother," Martine told him. He chuckled then.

"He and Wanda are close," he said amused.

"They're seeing each other," she admits. "I can see it. My brother loves her and she loves him," Martine said softly as she finished her main course. A few minutes later, Bucky finished as well.

"What are you having for dessert?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Bread pudding. I know I'm a greedy bitch but I'll burn it off tomorrow. Natasha wants to see me do ballet," she said amused as she drank some of her wine.

"You did ballet?" Bucky asked curiously.

She smiles and nods. "Mhm. For a long time. Besides painting I loved to dance. It was a way of expression for me to show feelings and emotions."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen ballet."

"I'll have to show you them," she chuckles, looking at him. "It's not everyone's cup of tea but I'm good at it. Maybe I could join something around here to let off steam."

"Let off steam?"

"You know, stress and stuff. Sometimes you need to find that thing that just helps you let off all the anger and stress you feel. For me it's ballet. I think for you it would be, like, punching a punching bag or something."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, I'd rather do that then dance around in tights," he teases.

She looked mock offended. "Hey! Those tights look good on me," she chuckles. "But yah, I can't see you dancing ballet. It's actually funny to think about. You in tights. Oh my god, that would be a great picture!"

"Not happening," Bucky states, rolling his eyes.

"It would still be funny," she snickers.

"Yeah well, it ain't happening, sweetheart," Bucky said as they gave their order once again to the waiter. The woman smiles and nods before leaving to get what they wanted.

Martine laughed and leaned back, looking over at him.

"Why is Home Secretary Ross such an asshole to you and the team?" she asked quietly.

Bucky didn't say anything for a minute.

"Because I was a wanted man and he saw me as an enemy. Stark did too, and they felt I needed to be punished," he said, emotionless. He drank more wine from his glass, and saw Martine looked angry and upset.

"But you didn't deserve that."

He sighs. "Mart-"

"No. No matter what you say to try and justify it, nothing is going to make me think you deserved being locked away for crimes that you barely knew you committed. That was someone else. They should have put you in rehab at the least to try and help your memories come back, not lock you up. That's wrong."

She sighs and looks down at the ground.

"I hate thinking about that war over such a stupid subject that could easily be solved. They took it way too out of proportion and people were hurt because of it. It makes me angry to think about it."

Bucky sees she really did look pissed off, so he reaches over and grabs her hand again, like he had done multiple times at this point, and lets out a long sigh.

"You might think that, doll, but others don't. It's just what happens nowadays, at least from what I've seen."

She snorts and shakes her head before looking at glass of wine. She takes another sip, looking at him. "I still don't forgive Ross for letting those guards practically kill you while I was out. It's so wrong in so many ways."

Bucky looks down. "I'm happy they did," he says quietly.

Her eyes shot up to meet his, full of confusion. "What?"

"Martine, they didn't let me see you at all," he explains. "I was unstable after seeing you get shot. I really thought you were dead. I couldn't even imagine to think about it. So maybe for once the guy was thinking right because at the state I was in...I would have killed everyone in sight. That's how badly it had affected me, which I turned back to being that...person. The only way out of the cloud I had been in...It was seeing you. After that I started to see again, started to feel...but before that I was numb with rage. The pain they gave me is what kept me from killing them."

"But you didn't deserve to be treated like some rabid animal. You were upset and didn't deserve to be treated like that," Martine insisted defiantly, as she gripped his hand in hers, a nice tight hold.

"Martine, you haven't seen what the Soldier can do to people...I'm like a wild animal when he's out and it's dangerous...I've got no conscience when that side of me is unleashed," Bucky said quietly. Martine swallowed.

"Prove it," she said calmly.

Bucky looked at her in confusion, and she smiled at him gently.

"Show me the Winter Soldier, James," Martine said softly.

Bucky felt himself go cold. She wanted to see that side of him? A wild untamed feral wolf?

"Why on earth do you want to see that?" he mutters, looking at her. His voice was low, almost raspy. "I could hurt you. I have hurt you."

"Doesn't matter. I want you to show me. Prove it to me that the Winter Soldier has no conscious. In fact, wait. Waiter! Can we have that desert to go?"

"What are you-"

"Wait!"

* * *

He was shushed, and then he was silent, seeing her grab the food. He silently pays for it, and then once the bill was done she grabs his hand and pulls him outside, saying goodbye to the workers. She brings him to a park where no one was, and then looks up at him.

"Here. There's no one around so you can't hurt anyone. I want to see that side of you, James. Prove your point," she says quietly.

"Mar-"

"I'm not giving you an option. I took our desert out for this," she chuckles. "Now show it to me. I want to see It."

"I'm gonna hurt you," he suddenly growls. "I don't want to."

"I don't care," she says softly. "Show me."

Bucky growled then in anger. God, this young woman was so stubborn, and just seeing her put herself at risk made him angry. He took a deep breath and touched her face gently with his metal hand, feeling how warm she was.

He pulled her closer then and felt her gently rest a hand on his cheek, soothing him. Something inside him howled in longing, as he looked down at her. Those memories came back, that side of him felt real, and he could feel the anger rushing through him, the pain.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. He pulled her further into him, so her front was pressing up against his black jeans, and growled. He could see red, but it wasn't as bad. In fact, everything around her but Martine was that, but all he saw was her.

It was her. Her presence stopped the violence, once he saw who she was.

The Winter Soldier was out, and he had found a woman who wasn't afraid of him at all, not even this side of him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Martine let out a noise that sounded like she was enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. He growled darkly.

His hands tangle into her hair as he pushes her up against one of the slides on the playground, and her arms wrap around him. God, this is what he had been wanting to do for so fucking long, wanting to touch her, feel her, and now that he got that he didn't want to stop.

Her hands move to his shirt. The hands fist into his shirt, and his hands move down her sides. The kiss went from gentle to passionate in two seconds flat, and she was into it just as much as he was.

Finally, when both of them needed to breath, he pulls back and looks down at her. Her eyes were a magnificent dark blue, and there was a soft smile on her face. Both of them were breathing heavily, and then one of her hands come up and brush away his now messy hair.

"See?" she whispers softly. "I knew the Winter Soldier wasn't all bad."

He snorts and looks away. "I've hurt you before..."

"Doesn't matter. You've changed. You're different." She brings her hand down and cups his cheek, stroking the skin softly. "At least with me. When you fight, it's scary, but you right here, in this moment, being the Soldier, doesn't scare me. It never will."

Bucky said nothing to that. He kissed her again softer, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, before she pulled back and smiled. They carried the dessert, and walked to where the bike was.

* * *

Martine wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as he drove. When they reached the apartment block, it suddenly started to rain, so they ran into the building. Once they were in their apartment, and the door was closed, Martine decided to be honest.

"I...I'm a virgin...and those people I told you about...they decided to take advantage of me," she said, hurriedly and ashamed.

Bucky looked at her quietly.

"That's why you don't paint anymore?" he asked softly. He sat down on the couch, pulled her into him, and sat her on his lap. She smiles as his hands settle on her hips.

"Yeah..." She swallows and looks down. "I was hanging out with the wrong people, Bucky. And when I went to this stupid party...they drugged me and screwed around with me."

She wipes her nose, not in the mood for tears, but they were coming. She knew it.

"They made fun of me, beat me, and told me my paintings would never be good enough...and got it all on video. Once that was done...they posted it online, and practically the whole school saw."

A few tears slip down her cheeks.

"And after that...everyone treated me like shit. I was bullied so badly and...And it fucked me up. Real good."

More tears fell.

"They screwed my life over. I wanted so much more but because of my stupid mistakes...because I hung out with them, I screwed myself over too."

She didn't even realize she was really crying until she saw the tears leak onto his shirt. She wipes the wetness away from her cheeks, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I didn't mean to get emotional."

"You aren't emotional, doll. Honestly, I feel like beating the shit outta of the fuckers who did that to you," Bucky growled angrily. Martine leaned into him.

"It was my own fault. I didn't tell anyone about it...not even my brother, or Jeannette, Jax, and Beatrice...Gran knew though," she said quietly as she listened to his heartbeat.

Bucky held her close, his heart aching for her. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away with his metal hand. She leaned into his touch.

"It wasn't your fault, doll. You didn't know what would happen," Bucky said firmly. He kissed her gently before pulling back and looking at her, a serious expression on his face. "I'm not going to push you into anything, Martine."

She smiles and hugs him tightly, before kissing him as hard as she could. She was trying to fit every emotion she could into that one kiss. The affection and trust she felt towards Bucky, everything from day one.

And now they were kissing on her couch. What a turn of events.

When she pulls back she runs her hands up his side. "I know you won't. I know you're a good man. I've said it a lot." Bucky smiles a bit and then runs a hand through her hair.

"Then can I kiss you again?" he says softly.

"You don't have to ask." And with that she leans in and kisses him. His arms wrap around her, and hers around him, her hands at the nape of his neck. Slowly the kiss grew heated, both of them kissing each other like tomorrow didn't exist.

Martine had never been kissed like this before, with so much passion and want into one little touch, but Bucky was a whole other being entirely. He made her feel so good without even having to say anything.

Bucky bit down on her lower lip at one point, causing her to gasp. Taking his opportunity, he slips his tongue inside and tangles it with hers. This was new to her, but it wasn't scary. She had seen plenty of this stuff in movies and TV, she knew how. And besides, it felt good.

So she moans softly, her hands gripping at his sides, until he pulls back and lays her down on the couch. This time his lips don't go to hers but to her neck.

She tilted her head back, gasping and moaning, as he nipped and sucked at her neck like a wolf staking his claim on her. After a few minutes of just that, Bucky laid his hands over her sweater, and looked at her.

Martine nodded in permission, and stroked his cheek tenderly. He let out a sound that sounded like a growl of pleasure.

 _'Touch me, James,'_ she said mentally. James growled as he slid his hands under her sweater and pulled it off her so she was only in her black lace bra.

The sight of her topless and underneath him made Bucky's cock harden even more painfully. She bit her lip and slid her hands under his jeans, starting to pump his member, almost with a shy expression.

He grunted roughly and buried his face into her breasts, before pulling back and kissing her. He started cupping and kneading them, and then pulled off her bra and looked at her breasts hungrily. God, perfectly pale and perfect size. She was so perfect.

Bucky looked at her reassuringly as he used his metal left hand to cup and knead her left breast, while he nipped and suckled her right breast, growling.

Martine lets out a sigh of pleasure and runs her hands through his hair, feeling his tongue swirl around her sensitive bud, while his other hand pinched at the other. The feeling of his cold metal fingers hitting her warm skin was like a breath of fresh air.

It felt so fucking good.

"James..." she moans softly, and he looks up at her, his eyes happy. For the first time in a while.

"Like it, doll? Gotta say, been out of practice for a while."

"Don't care...just keep touching."

Bucky chuckles and then moves his lips to her other bud, doing the same procedure he did on the left, twirling his tongue around it until it was hard under his touch, biting down gently, suckling. It was erotic in the best sense, and she loved it.

He moves his lips from her breasts after a moment to move them down her chest, giving her sweet little kisses. Ones over the scars she had before from the beating. The others form the gunshots. He was being so fragile with her and she loved it.

She pulls at his shirt, and he easily moves quick enough that it's off in ten seconds flat. Fuck, he was so toned. His abs were chiselled for days, and his arms and chest were broadly muscular. He wasn't majorly over muscular like jocks, but he got this from being trained.

He was breathing heavily as her hands came up, touching the part where metal met skin. She could feel him tense, but she didn't mind. Martine smiles at him, places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, and then right on the tissue of his skin where the metal met the flesh.

"Every part of you is beautiful," she whispers. "Even the scars."

* * *

 _Things are heating up for Bucky and Martine. Enjoy and review :)_


	16. Love Thy Father

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, the Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 16

* * *

She saw him shudder at that and curled into him. He pulls her face up and they kissed again, passionately and lovingly. Bucky pulled her further into him, as much as he could without crushing her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Bucky asked quietly. He felt her run her soft fingers along his back, stroking the muscles that flexed, as he kissed her hungrily.

Martine nodded.

"I do, James. You're so beautiful. Like one of those Native American Gods that Jeannette would talk about," Martine said softly. She kissed him again, tender and sweet, one that made his toes curl...

Bucky looked at her then, looked at the beautiful young woman who wasn't afraid of him or the Soldier. She accepted him for who he was, and was letting him touch her, every part of him.

He kissed her back hard and wrapped his muscled, toned arms around her body with a soft growl. He moved his lips, kissed down her throat, while Martine was placing kisses over his face, his stubble tickling her skin.

She giggles softly and he raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny, doll?"

Her hands go to his stubble. "Ticklish, making me laugh," she chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you."

Bucky snorts. "Ditto." He kisses her again and she chuckles against his lips. Suddenly she feels his hands at her skirt and tights, and then looks down at her. He was testing the waters.

She bites her lip, nervous.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, doll," he murmurs against her neck. "We can stop right now if you want."

She looks up at him and her brow furrows. "Really? You won't be mad?"

"Course I won't. You're my girl." She could see his cheeks turn a soft red at the comment. "If you don't want to keep going we don't have to." She smiles and runs a hand through his hair. Fuck, she loved doing that.

"I don't want sex yet," she says quietly. "The memory...it's still in my mind. I just gotta get used to all of this."

"Okay, no problem," Bucky states and goes to climb off, but she pulls him back on.

"Hey, I didn't say I was done kissing you." Bucky smiles at her persistence and kisses her again, these soft and slow, neither really wanting to speed up. It was sweet, tender. "You know, you really are something special, James Buchanan Barnes," she whispers.

"You're special too, Martine Emilia Laveau. I'm a lucky bastard to have a lady like you," Bucky whispered quietly. He picked her up into his arms and she giggles, before they headed into her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed, and then he leaves.

Bucky got changed in the bathroom, while Martine fed Salem and Selene, who were both happy to see them. They tucked into their meal hungrily.

She took off her skirt, then her grey tights, and finally her black lace panties. Martine put them all the dirty washing basket and put on a long short sleeved nightgown-styled t-shirt, with a tarot card on it saying, _'I love New Orleans.'_

Bucky stepped out wearing only black sweatpants, and placed his clothes in the laundry basket. They both got into the bed after brushing their teeth, and curled up together. Salem and Selene joined them on the bed.

Bucky tucked her into his side and buried his face into her neck, wanting to be as close as he could be to her without crushing her.

Martine laced her fingers with his flesh hand, while his metal arm was wrapped around her waist tenderly.

"Wasn't expecting this," she says softly, looking at him. "The whole kissing part." He shrugs.

"I needed the damn balls to ask you out," he mutters, and she snickers. "I've been wanting to ever since...God, knows how long. Was just too fucked up...Steve had to shove it through my mind to do it."

Martine smiles and squeezes his hand. "Then I'm gonna have to thank Steve for that." She leans over and kisses him, her lips soft and gentle against his, before she nuzzles his cheek. "Goodnight, James."

He smiles a bit at her nestling into him. "Night, doll." He feels her fall asleep a few minutes later, and he looked down at her sleeping form, her back rising slowly. She was his.

All his.

* * *

The next morning, Martine woke up with a soft yawn and felt a warm body pressed up against her. She turns her head and smiles. Bucky was asleep, his face peaceful, and his grip tight. She brings her hand over and brushes away his hair.

He sniffles in his sleep, a crease appearing in his forehead as if he was dreaming, and then relaxed a moment later. She looks down at his metal arm, feeling it loosen just a bit, so she moves and stands, trying to get some food.

She stands up, taking off the nightgown, but then decided to do something different. She and Bucky had been living together for a while now. They had made out hard the night before. She had touched his dick.

She had fucking touched his dick.

Martine felt like a fool for still being a virgin her age, but Bucky wasn't treating her like an invalid. He didn't even push her into anything. He was such a sweetheart underneath that tough exterior.

She smiles at his sleeping form before grabbing one of his shirts, throwing it over her. It was one of his black Henley shirts that were way too big for her, so the sleeves sort of hung off her arms, and a pair of her black panties.

There. Comfy and sexy. She could try, right?

Martine headed into the kitchen, let the cats out onto the balcony, and then makes some coffee for her and Bucky. It was so rare nowadays to have moments of peace like this, especially after what happened with HYDRA a month ago. And now they were finally just relaxing.

"Feels good," she mumbles to herself.

As she pours a bit of milk into her own coffee and none into Bucky's, she could feel a bit of a cold chill racing into her apartment. Winter must have been coming soon, or some sort of bad weather. Hopefully it wouldn't be that cold.

She heads into the bedroom to see Bucky waking up, rubbing his eyes. Once they land on her and her outfit, his brow raises and a smile comes over his cheeks.

"Well, good mornin', doll," he murmurs. She laughs and comes over, sitting across from him.

"Here. Made some coffee." He nods in thanks and takes it, drinking a bit. Bucky groans into the cup before nodding his head. "Like it?"

"Good shit, sweetheart." She smiles as he pulls her next to him, and the both of them look outside. "Looks like it's gonna be raining today."

"Yeah. Guess we'll just have to stay inside."

"I'm fine with that."

He seals that deal with a kiss to her neck and she rolls her eyes. "Ugh, too tired," she chuckles. "I couldn't really sleep that well last night."

His brow instantly furrows in concern. "Why? Was it me?"

"No! No, not at all," she chuckles softly before sighing. "Was just a little nightmare about the books. Even after what happened...we still didn't find all those books. There are still more out there, Bucky...what if they get into the wrong hands?"

He squeezes her hand. "They're gonna be fine," he reassures. "We'll get them back. Trust me, we will."

She looks up, and he nods, trying to reassure her more. Martine lets out a soft sigh before nodding. "I know. I should be a bit more faithful...just hard to think about it sometimes. I can't stand the thought of them being misused...or me being used for them. I'm afraid the might capture my brother and me and...And do what they did to you."

Bucky looks down at the bedsheets, his face stoic, just like when she first met him, but then he bites his lip and looks down at her. "That's not gonna happen. Not while I'm alive and breathing."

There was so much promise in that wish that it made Martine want to cry. He was being protective again. "I hope you're right, Bucky."

"I will be. You're not going to get brainwashed. I ain't letting it happen." She could actually hear a bit of a Brooklyn accent come out as he said that, and she smiles softly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay."

At that moment, the two cats come in and jump on the bed, already tired of the gloomy weather.

"Usually they stay out so much longer," Martine chuckles. "Guess it really is shitty outside."

"Could just stay in bed all day," he offered.

"Cheeky bastard."

"You like it. Admit it."

She snorts and rolls her eyes before suddenly placing her coffee down and rolling over, straddling his hips. Her hands wrap around his neck as she kisses him, and he places his coffee down to wrap his own arms around her middle.

When she pulls back, breathless and smiling, she nuzzles his nose. "As much as I do want to do that, I promised I'd help Wanda out today."

Bucky's brow furrows. "What? Why?"

"She's going on some sort of fancy date with Adrian and she wants me to go shopping with her. She did go shopping with me." She brushes away his hair. "But we can hang for the morning."

"It's gonna be a crappy day. You don't gotta go."

"I made a promise and I always keep my promises. In fact, here's one. I promise that when I'm home from shopping with Wanda, I'll come right back here, and we can 'hang out' all you want, okay?"

She leans in close and gives him a torturously slow kiss, one that makes his head spin. Even if he somehow miraculously gained back all his memory from before the war, even fragments, there was no way he was never kissed the way he was kissed with Martine.

When she pulls back she had a smirk on her face. "That a good promise, soldier?"

Bucky chuckles. "I'll keep you to it, sweetheart," he murmurs against her neck, nipping at the skin. She rolls her eyes and stands, but he drags her back down.

"Bucky! I have to-"

"No, just a few more minutes," he offers. "Please?"

She rolls her eyes and then kisses him. "You're impossible. But I like it. I'm gonna be late," she chuckles.

"Who cares?"

"Bucky!"

"Alright, alright, just finding the coffee with me. Wanna spend the morning with my gal." She smiles at the little bit of forties slang. Dating a guy from the forties. She never thought that would happen.

But she loved it. Like a lot.

"Fine, but if I'm late I'm blaming you," she teases before snuggling into his side, grabbing her coffee.

Bucky said nothing to that but nodded. They chilled for a bit before he kissed her tenderly, and then watched her go into the bathroom to have a shower. He went into the living room.

He turned on the TV and the news came on. Apparently there had been a double murder at Central Park, with three people having witnessed the whole thing.

"We need our superheroes of New York back!" a man shouted defiantly. Bucky realized that they were staging a protest against the government.

He grimaced. He knew this would happen.

Martine came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black low heeled boots, and a t-shirt that had the USA flag on it. She kissed him on the cheek.

Bucky kissed her back tenderly.

"Be careful and have fun," he said quietly. Martine smiled at him gently and hugged him, as Salem and Selene ate their food happily and drank their water

"I'll be fine, don't you worry. And I'll be back soon enough for us to hang out." She squeezes his hand and then grabs her bag. "See you!"

She heads out the door and closes it. Bucky instantly feels anxiety creepy over him, but shakes it away.

He couldn't keep her locked up in here like some animal. She needed to explore the world too, and he wasn't going to stop that, no matter how hard he wanted to.

"Be safe," he mumbles to the air before getting some breakfast.

* * *

"How about this?"

Wanda shakes her head. "Too dark."

Martine rolls her eyes. They had been in the same shop for an hour and still nothing. Wanda was being so critical of everything. It was just a damn dress.

"Wanda, you could wear a paper bag as a dress and he would still think you are beautiful. We just gotta pick a dress," she chuckles.

"I'm trying to find the right dress. I don't want to look like a Goth or a slut," Wanda said, and then found the perfect dress. A black one, which was a sequinned Herve Leger bandage dress.

The dress fit her perfectly, and after they had bought it, they bought some shoes. After the shoes were bought they headed to some other stores, with Martine buying early Christmas presents for everyone, as did Wanda.

They both headed to a Starbucks cafe and had a coffee each, with Wanda having a blueberry muffin, while Martine had a double chocolate one.

They talked for a while, when Martine decided to say what happened last night.

"Me and Bucky went out on a date last night," she revealed. The young woman stared at her in shock and then triumph.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on. So did Tasha, Sharon and Pepper," Wanda said smugly.

Martine rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee. "I feel like it's been going on for months," she chuckles quietly. "Only now has something actually happened between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Even before the shooting, Bucky had become super protective of me. I was attracted to him even then, and I'm pretty sure him to me, but if I wanted to go on a date with someone else he would never let me," she says quietly. "He's just so…"

"Protective. You wanna know why?" Martine looks over at her, seeing a grin on Wanda's face. "That man has finally found the one thing that calms down that feral side of him, that if it takes over, you can't defeat it by calming him down. That's like how a wolf is when it finds its mate. It's super protective and wants to keep it safe."

Martine rolls her eyes. "But we aren't wolves. He was hesitant to let me go out just with you today. I think he wanted a bigger group, like when we went shopping for me."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Bucky is like that. He's just uber protective of the few things he really cares about. The way he is with you is how Steve is with him. That's how this whole damn civil war shit started," she mutters.

Martine shrugs. "Could've been an easy solution."

"I know. And they made it too big. But it's over now." She looks outside, seeing the Christmas trees being put. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow. And Christmas is coming. I feel like this year went by way too quickly."

Martine chuckles. "It's always like that."

"I heard Steve and Sharon are making some Thanksgiving dinner. We all might head over to their place. You're welcome to come tomorrow," Wanda states.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	17. Thanksgiving Revelations

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I had family problems but now I'm back along with WalkingPotterGirl14.**

Divided We Fall

Chapter 17

* * *

"I'd like that. Jeanette, Beatrice and Jax are coming up with the Laveau family lawyer," Martine said with a fond smile. The two kept talking before they left the coffee shop, drove back to Wanda's apartment. She shared it with Adrian. Adrian was out doing training with Sam, Steve and Clint. Bucky was at the base doing some more training. Natasha was waiting for her ninths ballet studio to teach her and Wanda some moves.

Martine had a feeling that her body would hurt like hell after this session of training under Natasha.

They both got changed and headed down to meet Natasha, who was wearing black sweatpants and a light purple tank top. She observed them taking positions.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna be so sore after this?" Martine mumbles.

Wanda chuckles and squeezes her hand. "So, do I."

Natasha sees them and smiles, walking over. "Nice to see you two have finally come. You're gonna be feeling this for hours."

"Oh trust me, we know," Martine chuckles. "Where do we start?"

"We start off by doing ballet. It's going to make your bones stronger and flexible," Natasha instructed as she put on some classical ballet music.

The two young women began to train for three hours on ballet. Once their muscles were already good and sore, Natasha taught them how use different martial arts on their opponents.

She taught them Kali knife fighting, judo, savate, karate, aikido, and boxing. After that, she started teaching them both gymnastics training.

By the end of it, Wanda and Martine were sweating, sore, and tired, but also feeling proud of themselves for learning.

They were then given a gun each, and began using it on plastic dummies, hitting their targets in vital spots.

They may have powers, but it helped being able to use weapons and learning how to fight.

Natasha taught them how to use hand to hand combat training, using both of them as fighters, and at the end of that both of them had bruises, but knew a few more moves. They had been trained back at the base a bit, but Natasha was like a whole other level.

"You should just hold self-defence classes for women," Martine pants, resting against the wall. Her whole entire body was sweating like hell. "It would make a lot of money."

Natasha chuckles and shakes her head. Shit, she was barely sweating. "I have a job. I don't need the other." She offers the water in her hands to the tired girl, and Martine takes it with happily open hands. Wanda chuckles, her mouth turned up in a grin.

"I can see it barely affects you."

"Well, I've been doing it for years. You have to keep practicing."

Martine laughs. "I get that, but I'm not practicing shit tonight. Only thing I'll be practicing is turning on the tub faucet and taking a nice warm bath to soothe these puppies," she states, nodding to her whole body. "Everything hurts."

"Oh, stop being dramatic," Natasha chuckles as Wanda helps Martine up. "You two will be at Steve's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Hopefully with less sore muscles."

Natasha rolls her eyes and shows them the way out, saying goodbye, and then Wanda and Martine head home. Wanda drives Martine up to the apartment, says goodbye and a, "See you tomorrow." Before riding off. Martine looks up at her apartment complex and sighs.

Finally, home.

* * *

When she reached the apartment, she placed her bags down on her bed, and then practically collapsed onto the couch in the living room. So far, she hadn't heard Bucky. He must have still been at the base. Or really good at hiding. She stuck with the first. Martine stands up and heads into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat. Wherever Bucky was right now must have been something important because he rarely leaves the apartment except to go to the base and occasionally head out. Other times it was with her.

The front door opens, and she spins around, seeing Bucky head inside with bags in his hands. She raises an eyebrow, watching him close the door, and when he turns around and sees her he nearly jumps a foot in the air. "What ya got in the bags?" she chuckles.

"Jesus," he mumbles, shaking his head. "Scared the shit out of me. And that's hard to do." He comes over and hesitantly places the bags down on the table. They looked like fast food bags. "You told me at one point this place was your favourite place to go for fast food." She saw on the side it said MCDONALDS. "Since you were working so hard today, at least from what I heard from Steve, I got some food for you to relax with."

Martine smiles at him. "Thank you," she chuckles. "I haven't had this stuff in years. But after today I so need it." She takes the food out of the bags, seeing he got her a burger with extra onion rings and bacon. Shit, even if he couldn't remember who he was, he could definitely remember her burger order. He had gotten some food for himself as well, a nice greasy Big Mac. "How was training with Steve? Did he tell you about Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and Jeanette phoned. She says they're coming in the morning, and the lawyer is too," Bucky explained. Martine nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for getting this," Martine said softly. She bit into the burger and smiled, savouring the taste.

Bucky smiled and held her close. They put on a sci-fi movie called, Star Wars: A New Hope, and she snuggles against him.

He kissed her forehead and they both took sips from their milkshakes. His was chocolate and Martine's was strawberry. He held her hand tightly. She looks up and smiles.

"So..." she mumbles. "You didn't answer. How was training?"

"It was good. Did well with some of the moves. Still a bit unsteady cause of what happened with you...but I'm doing better, doll," he says to her, reassuring her worried expression.

She sighs and nods her head. "Okay." She kisses his cheek before sniffing. "Goodness. You're just as sweaty as me."

"Could just take a bath together," he suggests, smirking at her. He gets a reply with a smack to his arm. Barely any pain, but he cringed for her sake. "Ow!"

"Oh, shut it," she snickers before shaking her head. "Wanna eat." She eats a few fries and then holds one out. "Here, boy! Get the fry!"

He rolls his eyes. "Funny. Callin' me a pooch now, huh?" She only smiles, holding it out. Bucky snatches it up with his mouth, and that's when she giggles.

"Well, you do growl." He snorts.

"Then don't call me a dog. Rather be something better."

She looks at him quietly before biting her lip. "How about a wolf? My wolf," she says softly. "That's better than a dog, right?"

She watched as a smile came on his face. He nodded as she leaned into him, and cupped his face tenderly in her hands. He rested his forehead on hers.

Martine didn't say anything. She understood, and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting him know that she would never leave him again.

"I'm your wolf?" Bucky asked quietly.

Martine nodded at him, and felt him hold her close. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, and smiled.

"You're my wolf, Jamie."

He smiles at her, and she found herself just loving that smile. He was being so sweet and kind and just...perfect. She had never had a real relationship like this.

He pecks her forehead and then both turn back to the movie, happy to be just relaxing with each other. The wolf and his girl.

* * *

The next day when Thanksgiving arrived, everyone was getting ready to head to Steve's to celebrate. Bucky had gotten ready easily, while Martine was taking a bit more time.

So he sat on the couch with the cats, feeling them purr against his metal arm, ironically. Guess they just liked hard objects.

He shakes his head and calls out to her. "Martine! Gotta go!"

They had stayed in for the morning to watch the parade, but now they were borderline running late. "I'm coming," he hears her chuckle before she emerges. Bucky looks up and felt his smile widen at her appearance, and let his eyes wander.

She was wearing a nice, black dress that for her form well, showing off every curve she could have. She wore black heels that made her legs look sexy. Her hair was let down, but it was curled a bit and framed her cheeks. Her makeup was practically all natural, just a bit of eyeshadow, lipstick and eyeliner.

Her natural beauty was fine on its own, which was hard for some women. She was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to see if anything was out of place, and he rolls his eyes.

"You look amazing, doll," he says quietly. "But we gotta go."

Martine laughed at that and took his hand then gently. They headed outside to where the bike was and got on it. It was lightly snowing as they drove to where Steve and Sharon lived. Once they got there they looked at the place.

It was a beautiful house, and clearly had top security. They drove into the car lot and got out. Sharon came out to greet them with a smile, as they saw Jeannette patiently explain what a voodoo doll was to a clearly confused Thor.

"So you put needles in it?" Thor asked, horrified.

"Yes dear, to punish our enemies and send them pain," Jeannette said calmly. She began helping Sharon with the cooking as Adrian came in with Wanda.

"Hey," Adrian says to Jeanette, hugging her. She smiles and looks at the siblings.

"Adrian and Martine, the lawyer will meet us tomorrow morning at the base," Jeannette explained softly. They both hugged her, Beatrice and Jax.

"Thanks, Jeanette," Adrian said gratefully as he hugged his godmother. She patted his cheek and began chattering away to Wanda, while Jax and Sam were talking about their experiences in the war. Beatrice was talking to Darcy and Martine.

Bucky smiled as he saw Natasha and Wanda talking to the women. He went to where Steve was talking to the others, when Fury entered with Maria Hill.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Tony said cheerfully as he arrived in his Iron Man suit, carrying Pepper.

Martine rolls her eyes. "Always have to make a show, don't you?"

"Only for you, witchy."

She snorts as Pepper comes over. "Oh, trust me I told him not to," Pepper chuckles, hugging her. "It's good to see you again."

Pepper had been at the base often while she was healing after the gunshots, and the two had talked a lot when she was feeling a bit down. The two had grown close.

"You too," Martine says softly before looking over at Tony talking to the others. "I think this is all being settled out for once." Pepper nods.

"I told him no fights. It's supposed to be happy, not terrifying. I'm sure they'll get drunk later and have some sort of manly contest but it's better to than fighting, right?" Pepper asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"It sure is, and at least we won't have to worry about them getting into a fight," Martine agreed amused, as she and Pepper talked to the rest of their friends.

* * *

The large dining table which had a red table cloth over it, had different dishes of every meal. Cornbread, a large turkey with stuffing that sat proudly in the middle, gravy, cranberry sauce, apple cider and macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, pecan pie, cornbread sticks and biscuits. Not to mention the many side and dessert dishes that were being made.

Bucky noticed that all of the food reminded him of his childhood as a young boy with his family. He then saw Steve come over quietly and sit down next to him.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just, lucky to have all of you," Bucky said honestly. Steve squeezed his shoulder in an act of friendship when they saw a black car pull up then.

T'Challa stepped out calmly and looked quietly at Bucky. He saw Martine help Pepper put down the potato gratin side dish, as T'Challa walked over, smooth as silk.

Bucky kept eye contact calmly.

"Happy Thanksgiving," the man says to him.

Bucky nods, not saying anything. T'Challa goes over to Tony, and then Bucky lets out a tired sigh. Martine looks at the others and then goes to him.

"Hey." She takes his hand and brings him outside. Once they were away from earshot she laces her fingers through his. "You good?"

"Yeah." He looks at the man again before looking at her. "I just don't want him starting trouble."

"I know. I know. But you're better than that. If he starts something you just have to ignore it. Maybe even kill it with kindness." He raises an eyebrow. "Alright, not that. Even if he does say something I'm gonna be saying something back."

Bucky rolls his eyes before wrapping an arm around her waist. "That's my girl."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let him treat you shit, James," Martine said softly but firmly.

"I know, but I'm not exactly innocent, Martine," Bucky said quietly as he looked at her with deep blue eyes.

"To me you are. You had no control over what had happened to you, and T'Challa can't blame you for that, Martine said calmly. Bucky kissed her on the lips softly.

She kissed him back and smiled at him tenderly, before they headed back inside to see music being played. Couples were dancing in the living room.

Bucky held her hand tightly.

Martine smiles as he bites his lip, and then looks down at her. He opens his mouth to speak but she pulls him towards her. "Yes. C'mon."

He smirks as he moves his hands to her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close, resting his forehead against hers, and she smiles again. God, she cared so much about him.

When she first met him, he had captured her, stopped her from killing. She had only seen that stoic expression. But now she was seeing a whole new side of Bucky, one she really liked.

She leans forward and kisses him, and he kisses her back. Her hands fist into his hair, but before anything could happen she pulls back, nuzzling his neck. His scent made her feel good. Manly, woodsy. He just screamed feral, and she loved it.

"My wolf," she murmurs against the skin of his neck, still swaying to the music.

"My witch," Bucky said quietly as they swayed to the soothing music that was being played on the radio. Martine smiled at him as they kissed again.

Everyone else simply smiled at the scene, happy for their two teammates to have found some happiness.

* * *

T'Challa watched silently, as Barnes and the young woman who was a witch danced with each other to forties music.

She seemed to really care for him, and the winter soldier seemed to care for her. He watched them with narrow eyes, his brow furrowed slightly. He looked at Steve.

"That girl's a bit young to be dating someone like him? Don't you think?" he questioned suspiciously. He didn't like the fact that there were two witches on their team.

Adrian and his sister, everyone said that Adrian's code name was The Magician, while the woman was called Gypsy Witch or Priestess.

"Honestly? No," Steve mutters, looking up at him. "The two are happy, and that's all I ever wanted for Bucky. She's the one thing that can keep him calm. And he would never let her get hurt."

"He did back at the warehouse."

"That was all of our fault. We should have seen the man coming," Steve says, looking at him quietly. "Seriously. We should have. That has nothing to do with Bucky."

He looks over at the two, seeing Bucky say something and then she laughed, her head tilting back. God, she had brought some of the old Bucky back. He couldn't even do that.

Martine was truly something special.

"Those two are meant to be together. They're meant to help each other heal," Steve states. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"None of us would. They're clearly meant to be together," Clint stated calmly, as he wrapped an arm around Natasha tightly.

T'Challa remained unconvinced.

* * *

Everyone decided to stay at Steve and Sharon's, because all of them were a bit drunk. Couples were all shown to a room, when Bucky and Martine saw a beautiful baby cot.

"Sharon's pregnant?" Bucky asked surprised. Steve nodded.

"Wanted to wait until this thing with HYDRA was solved, but well, we're having a baby," Steve said with a soft smile.

Bucky felt happy for his best friend.

"That's great, Steve," he says quietly. Martine nods her head.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Martine chuckles. "Babies are a lot of work. They'll drive you crazy. I used to take care of them after school."

Steve nods. "Oh, trust me, we know. Took a lot to think about this." He nods at the two of them. "Leave whenever you want tomorrow, get a good night's rest."

They nod as he leaves the room, and as soon as the door closes Bucky wraps his arms around Martine and kisses her. Hard.

She fists her hands into his hair, moaning softly, before he topples her onto the bed. Martine giggles as she hits the fluffy mattress, and then pulls away, running a hand through his hair.

She bit her lip and sighs.

"Bucky, I know this is the last thing you want to hear...but we really need to start thinking of how to find those other books. We don't have all of them," she says softly.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	18. The Revelation

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 18

* * *

"We'll find them. Don't worry," Bucky said quietly as he held her close to him. She smiled.

"I think my family would have liked you, Jamie," Martine said softly. Bucky looked down at her.

"You think so?" He asked quietly.

"I know so. They would have loved you and I know grandpa would have thanked you for saving him from the POW camp...Grandpa respected people who fought for their country," she said reassuringly.

Bucky ran his fingers over her soft face.

"He sounds like a good man," he said quietly, and held her close to him.

"He was." She sighs and looks away. "I just wish that he could still be around to meet you...fucking HYDRA..." He could see that she was starting to get emotional, so he ran a hand through her hair and looked at her quietly.

"I know. They suck. A lot. But at least he's away from all of this. He's safe. And proud of you."

She snorts. "I doubt anyone would be proud of me killing someone."

He shakes his head. "Not when it's to protect people you love."

"When you say it like that, I know it's true," Martine said softly. She curled into him, as he held her close to him, and they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

They arrived back at their apartment after having coffee with the team at the house, before they both had a shower. After that they got dressed, and headed to the lawyer.

Martine wore a black dress with black tights and high heels, with Bucky holding her hand tightly. Jeannette, Jax, Beatrice, Adrian and Wanda joined them.

They headed to the base where the Will's would be read out, and saw Carla was there with Audrey Eastman, Thaddeus Ross and Christine Everhart.

The lawyer was a tall dark haired woman.

"Glad you could come," Martine says softly.

"Glad I can be here. Are you ready?" the woman asks her and Adrian.

He nods. "We gotta know."

"He's right. We do."

She nods. "Okay." She opens up and envelope and looks at Martine. "I'll read yours first."

Martine nods, holding Bucky's hand tightly.

"This will is from both your grandparents and father. They also left separate will's for you and Adrian," Bernadette explained gently. Martine nodded as Bucky held her hand tightly, while Wanda held Adrian's.

"To my beloved granddaughter, we leave half of our money to you, while the four other halves will go to Jeannette, Adrian, Beatrice and Jax also. We would also ask that our clothes will be donated to charity, and that some money will be donated to the Sokovia Children Charity Fund," Bernadette read. Martine felt her eyes burn, just a bit.

She then gave Martine a beautiful wooden box that she recognized as her grandmother's set. Her grandfather had owned a jewellery store, but had been forced to close it after Hurricane Katrina.

"To our beloved grandson. We leave you the Laveau Steamboat and also half of our books, while the other half will go to Jeannette, Beatrice, and Martine."

The Lefort family looked touched by their dear friend's kindness.

"Damn," Beatrice mumbles. "You're grandparents had some serious bank."

Martine laughs a bit before nodding. "They did make some money at one point, yes...a shame everything had to end." She shakes her head and looks at Bernadette again. "What about my father's? I never received that."

The woman smiles and nods, taking out the letter. "This one is for Martine. My dear, sweet daughter, I've seen you grow before my eyes. You and your brother are one of the best experiences that could ever happen to me, and I know you will go on to do great things."

Martine smiles as she looks at Adrian. He was smiling proudly. Hopefully, so far they had made their family proud, wherever they were.

"I leave you the grimoires that have belonged to the women in our family since we were born here in New Orleans. I know you will make me proud, my little gypsy witch," Bernadette read. Martine felt her eyes burn again.

Her father had always called her that as a nickname, or Marie for short. He would call Adrian his Magician.

"This one is for Adrian. My smart, brave boy, I know you will make me proud and fight for what you believe in no matter what your mother or other people think. To my dearest friend Jeannette and Russell, I will always be grateful for your help, and I want you to keep the jewellery store and have your and Beatrice's dream come true. Jax, I know you were a true friend to my son, along with Beatrice to my daughter. I want you and Jax to take over the art store and fulfil your dream, along with my son and daughter."

The two share a smile. They had always been fond of their father.

"Lastly, I leave the Laveau Bayou estate to my children, and ask that they stay the night there with their respective partners and team."

Martine raises an eyebrow. To stay back at the house? They could do that.

"Finally, and this is to you Carla. I know what you did to Martine when you took her into the bayou, and if it wasn't for the fact that I had custody of our beautiful children...you'd be lying in pieces or as a voodoo doll. I know what you did, Carla, to Adrian and Martine, and I might be dead but I know that their partners and their team will not allow you, Thaddeus Ross or HYDRA to touch them. You murdered my father in cold blood after he found out you were related to Alexander Pierce...the man who tortured James Buchanan Barnes and murdered S.H.I.E.L.D agents...I will not allow you to hurt my family."

Bernadette let the wills go and then looks at Martine. She was staring at shock at her mother. She was related to someone from HYDRA? To the man who tortured Bucky of all people?

"You were with them?" she growls.

"I never said that."

"You're related to the man who tortured him!" Martine snaps, getting defensive. Whenever it involved Bucky, she was always defensive. She hated people shitting on him all the time for the shit that happened to him, and this woman was related to the man who caused all of that pain.

Bucky was surprisingly keeping his cool, but even Martine could see that he was glaring at the woman.

"So? He deserved it!" Carla snapped angrily. She picked up her designer handbag and looked at Bernadette then. "Did I get left anything?" she asked impatiently.

Bernadette glared at her disdainfully.

"No, you did not get left any money," she said calmly. Carla glared as she saw Bucky and Martine holding hands, and then at Adrian, who was sitting close to Wanda.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she screamed enraged.

"Carla, calm down!" Jeannette ordered angrily at the young woman. Carla glared and shook her head.

"You two are no children of mine! Dating a psychopathic murderer and a witch!"

Martine glares at her. "I don't care what you think about me. Or what you think about my powers, but don't you dare insult Bucky or Wanda. You don't know shit about them or what they've done, so shut the hell up!"

She was so sick of people treating them like trash. She cared about Bucky so much, and Wanda as well. She didn't need people saying this shit.

Especially her mother.

"She's right. You don't know anything," Adrian mutters before standing, turning to Jeanette. "When could we have that stay in our house? We aren't doing anything lately."

"It's not the house you grew up in. It's the house where your great grandparents lived," Bernadette informed them. They nodded in understanding before thanking Bernadette for her help.

* * *

Martine hugged Jeannette, Beatrice and Jax goodbye as they waited at the airport. The three hugged them all back tightly before boarding their plane.

Adrian and Wanda were going to have lunch, so Martine and Bucky were now getting onto the motorcycle and driving back to the apartment. As he drove, he saw they were being followed.

"Hold on," Bucky said quickly.

Martine's brow furrows, but before she could ask why he made a sharp left turn and sped away. She nearly screamed, but then heard another car going just as fast behind them. Shit.

"Bucky," she whispers fearfully.

"We'll be fine, doll. Just hold on." If anything he increases his speed scaring the shit out of her, until she was grabbing onto him in a tight hold.

But no matter what, that car was still keeping up with them.

"Shit," Bucky curses.

He took a detour around a crowded area, glancing behind him to see that the car was still following them. He pushed on a grey button that was in the center of the handlebars.

"Rodgers," Steve's voice came on the speaker. Bucky speeded up a little to try and lose the car in the traffic. Traffic had never been so good.

"Steve, we're being followed. Got any idea on how we can get to a safe house for a minute?" Bucky asked quickly, while Martine kept an eye out for the grey car.

She couldn't see it anywhere.

"There's a safe house, twenty miles from where you are. Got clothes there," Steve informed him quickly.

"Thanks."

"Bucky, be careful. You too, Martine."

"We'll be good," she says before he hangs up the radio. "You think we'll be good?" she mumbles. Bucky nods.

"We will. Hold on."

He looks at an exit and then speeds off, heading to the area. Martine looks behind her, not seeing the car, but she could never be too cautious.

After a bit he kept his pace, looking around suspiciously. He wanted to get to the safe house soon.

They arrived there and hid the bike in the garage. Both of them got changed, with Martine putting on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a t-shirt-it was cold outside-and a black tank top.

The sweater that someone had left for her, had writing on it, and said, 'True U,' with two roses and a skull in the center. She put it on and looked at the others.

She put on a grey scarf and a red leather jacket, seeing Bucky had changed clothes too. She put on a pair of boots then and Bucky nodded at her, as she saw he had a pistol. Had to have protection.

Martine took a deep breath and they got onto the bike again, making sure the coast was clear before driving away.

They couldn't go back to the apartment yet. Wanda had texted her saying that she and Adrian were looking after Salem and Selene, which comforted her.

Bucky squeezed her hand tightly as they drove in the highway.

She sighs and looks up at him. "Where do we go?"

"We'll find a hotel for the night, head towards it to get some rest. Then when can we head back."

She bites her lip and nods, letting him drive. About an hour later they were outside a moderately priced motel, something they needed. She and Bucky got off, looked around, and then raced inside.

It was simple. Nothing exquisite. Just a couple of couches and some plants. It was only a motel.

"One room for the night," Bucky asks. The man behind the counter nods and hands them a key, which said 203. They head outside and up the second floor, keeping an eye out the whole time. Once they reach the room, they rush inside, shut the door, and sigh deeply.

Martine feels her knees give out as Bucky closes the blinds and locks the door. "That was too damn close. Who was that?"

"Probably some punk working for HYDRA," he mutters, glancing outside before looking back at her. "We're gonna be here for a bit, so better get relaxed, doll."

Martine nodded and sighs as she runs a hand through her blonde wavy hair. She tried to get comfortable as Bucky sat down next to her, and she sat up.

"Do you think...I should just hand myself over?" she asked quietly, thinking of the people that had died because of her.

Bucky looked at her angrily.

"Don't you dare do that, Martine! HYDRA are full of false promises, and I won't let you do that," Bucky growled angrily as his phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Steve?"

"Bucky, Martine...we think HYDRA's infiltrated us by having a mole in our ranks," Steve said grimly. They both took that in silently then and sighed.

"Do you know who it is?" Bucky asked finally.

"We think it's someone on Coulson's team that's been helping HYDRA, and we found that some government officials helped Stark build that underwater prison," Steve said darkly.

Martine swallowed.

"So they know...they know where we all live?"

"We're thinking that's a yes. Look, just stay in the motel for now and we'll figure everything out tomorrow. Stay safe, both of you."

"No problem, Steve," Bucky states before hanging up. He looks down at the carpet and sighs. "Well shit."

She lays her head on his shoulder. "Where do we go if we can't go back home?"

Bucky looks down at her and squeezes her hand. "We just have to find a new home. We can. Anywhere." Martine sighs and nods, looking away.

"I was really starting to like that home," she mutters.

Bucky looks at her with a sad expression on his face before nudging her side. "We could go to Avengers tower in the city. New York. We might be safer there."

Martine looks up. "Really? In the city?"

"We would be. It's heavily protected. We could go there."

"Then we should meet the others there in the morning?" Martine asked quietly. Bucky nodded as he held her close, and they got under the sheets, and both tried to get some rest.

* * *

That night Bucky woke up to see that Martine wasn't in bed next to him. She was sitting cross legged on the floor and was literally levitating in mid-air.

Her eyes were closed and her hair was gently curling around her as she meditated. He could see that she was deeply concentrating, before gently letting go.

Bucky watched in awe as she gently floated down, and her feet rather unsteadily hit the carpeted floor, causing her to stumble slightly. She cursed.

"Damnit! Wanda can do it but I can't!" Martine said frustrated.

"It's okay," Bucky says, causing her to spin around. "I saw you up in the air. You were doing fine."

"Doesn't matter. You should be asleep," she mutters, sitting down on the bed. Bucky saw her run her hands through her hair in the dark. She was stressing.

He comes forward and wraps his arms around her. "How come you aren't sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to practice on my telekinesis and the flying ability, but I lost my balance," Martine said frustrated and leaned into him then. He saw lights in the distance.

He cautiously looked and saw it was only a black SUV parking up for the night, before seeing two men and a woman step out. They headed into the reception area.

He was sure that he had seen that woman before.

Bucky shook his head and pulled Martine into him. She curled up into him, and sighed quietly.

"I don't deserve you, James," she said quietly. He shook his head then at her statement, cupping her face.

"Other way 'round, doll. I don't deserve you."

She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around him, turning in his own arms. "It's true. I'm such a mess. You deserve someone better than me."

"Sweetheart, we're both messes." She laughs and nods her head.

"True. Very true." She leans down and kisses him, running her hands through his hair.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review, please check out mine and WalkingPotterGirl14's new story, A Tangled Web :)_


	19. The Betrayal

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 19

* * *

He kissed her back tenderly and held her tightly to him as he held her close to him. He kissed the spot where her main pulse point was, knowing it made her weak at the knees.

"You're my girl," Bucky said quietly. Martine smiled then at him, her blue eyes twinkling then with happiness and contentment.

"Then you're my man," she answered softly and leaned into him. Before either could say anything else, they heard a noise outside and saw a group of men parking a car. One by one they got out, and headed up the building, towards their floor.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and grabbed his gun, just as the door was blown open.

"FIRE!" a German accented voice ordered harshly.

"GET DOWN!" Bucky yelled, and pushed Martine on the ground, covering her body with his.

Martine practically yells out before a German solider comes towards them. Bucky aimed the gun at him and blew his damn brains out, causing Martine to freeze. He helps her up, and then the two of them jump out the nearest window. When they reach the ground they could hear the yelling.

"We gotta get to the bike," Bucky says quickly, holding her hand and leading her towards the parking lot. As soon as they entered, more soldiers.

They run towards the bike, trying to leave as fast as possible, all while hearing shooting, and Martine grips onto Bucky for dear life. How had this night changed to something so horrible?

She could almost hear Bucky's heart racing through his back, the adrenaline fresh in them.

They started driving down the highway as the two trucks followed after them. Bucky pressed the button on the bike to get in touch with Steve and others.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve asked concerned. Bucky glanced behind and saw the cars were getting closer to them. He sped up slightly then on the gas.

"Steve, we had to leave the hotel. HYDRA found us," he said grimly as he turned left and headed into a shortcut.

"How the hell did they find you?" Steve asked alarmed, but also concerned for his two friend's safety.

"No fucking clue. We'll meet you at the tower," Bucky said quickly as they seemingly lost the cars.

"Bucky, keep her-"

"I know. I know. I'll be there soon." He hangs up and Martine looks at him with a furrowed brow.

"Me?"

"Yup. He doesn't want me letting you get into their hands. Like that's gonna happen." She nods her head, letting it rest against his back.

* * *

They drove for hours, not stopping once, until they reached the Stark Tower deep in NYC. They drove into the carpark where they parked the bike, and quickly got off. They saw Sharon and Steve hurrying over to meet them.

"Do we have any idea on who the mole is?" Martine asked quietly, as the rest of the team reached them.

"No, but Tony, Maria and Fury are looking into it, along with Cameron Klein...it's not looking good," Steve said grimly. They went up the elevator, and reached the tower.

Adrian was waiting along with Wanda and the others, while T'Challa regarded Bucky dispassionately.

"You're not good enough for that young woman."

Bucky glares, and already on edge from what had happened hours earlier, he jumps on him. Martina runs over and pulls him off.

"You don't know shit, asshole!" she snaps at him as Bucky calms down, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"This isn't time to fight!" Steve snaps, looking at them. "We need to figure out what the hell is going on here!"

"Well it's pretty obvious that someone's been betraying us to HYDRA, and they found Bucky and Martine last night," Natasha stated gravely as Salem and Selene were pet by Martine.

"Yeah, but who though?" Adrian inquired. They all started to search when Clint left briefly, and came back with three children, one of whom that was a year old baby boy.

"Everyone, this is Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel," Clint said fondly and proudly, as he looked at his three children.

"Mama!" Lila said happily, and hugged Natasha tightly. Scott left to pick up Cassie, his daughter for safety, Hank Pym and his daughter Hope Van Dyne, who was an attractive young woman.

"Are you ok?" Cooper asked quietly, as he waved shyly at the rest of the team. He grinned at Bucky. "Can I have your autograph? And your girlfriend's?" he asked excitedly, while Lila shyly asked Wanda and Adrian if she could have their autographs.

"Sure, kiddo."

The little boy smiles and nods as they sign; and Bucky chuckles when he runs to his father shyly.

The others smile before Steve looks at them, and then sighs. "We'll find somewhere for you two here. As well as Adrian and Wanda if they need it."

"I think it's best that we all stay together until this whole thing is dealt with," Tony said gravely. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I saw that woman last night at the hotel," Bucky said quietly as he nodded at a photo of a dark haired young woman.

"You saw Agent Simmons at the hotel?" Fury asked alarmed. Bucky nodded, causing Fury to curse. Agent Phil Coulson arrived, looking grave.

"We believe that Agent Jemma Simmons may have joined HYDRA in order to use and kill your two newest team members," Coulson said gravely to Fury.

Bucky pulled Martine into him tightly while Wanda and Adrian held hands tightly together.

"Why is she after them?" Bucky asked quietly.

"She wants them for the same reason HYDRA does. To use them for their powers. And as we all know, we can't let that happen, but it just seems like more and more people are coming."

Martine looks at Bucky before looking at the others. "Could we get an apartment here?" she mumbles, holding her cats close.

Bucky looks down at her and felt his shoulders drop. She looked so tired, but at the same time so vulnerable. He felt so fucking bad.

And Tony saw it too. "Of course."

* * *

The apartment they got at the tower was spacious, and had a balcony that looked out of all of Manhattan. It was like a pretty part of the town out of the madness that was ensuing.

Martine looks at the bed in their bedroom, before collapsing on top of it, letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know how long I can do this for, Bucky," she whispers. "I'm so tired of running."

He nods. "I know, doll. But it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be good."

She nods her head, looking at her hands. "I feel like I fuck up with everything. Now that you're here I've dragged you into the mess I'm in right now with all this HYDRA bullshit, and they're after you again now."

Bucky looks at her quietly before grasping her chin, his eyes sincere. "I chose to be here, baby. The apartment thing was forced, but I was always going to protect you. If they're after me, so what? If it means I can keep you alive, it's worth it."

"But I'm ruining your life, James! How is that worth it?" Martine asked quietly. He saw the sadness and tiredness in her eyes as she leaned into him.

Bucky shook his head and kissed her forehead lovingly. She leaned into him as he rested his forehead against hers, tender, holding her close.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe, doll. I may not be perfect, but you're the best thing that happened to me, aside from Steve saving me and making me remember who I was," Bucky said roughly.

Martine felt her eyes burn. God, she was falling for James more and more, even though she tried to stay weary of him in romantic terms, especially after what Brandon and Robert had done to her.

"You're such a sweet man, Jamie...and I'd do anything to keep you, Adrian, Wanda and the others safe from HYDRA," Martine said selflessly, and he kissed her.

Soft at first, but then their kiss became harder, more passionate.

He runs a hand through her hair, and then his hands grip her sides hard, before laying her down on the bed. She giggles as he towers over her, smiling his smile.

"Look so damn beautiful," he whispers.

She blushes and looks away, and he takes the opportunity to sink his head down and kiss her neck. Martine moans softly as his lips do their work, her hands fisting into his hair. He was so good.

She kinda felt like she as unworthy of him. From what she had heard, Bucky had been a ladies man back in the forties. Now here he was, making her feel good, and she didn't know anything. She guessed she'd just have to learn somehow.

He held her close to him and nuzzled her neck, holding her tightly. He had her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her, as he nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"You mean everything to me, baby," Bucky growled roughly, and kissed along her neck and lower for a minute. She leaned into him, and ran her hands through his dark brown wavy hair that fell in his eyes.

"You mean everything to me too, James," Martine whispered softly. He held her close then, resting his forehead against hers in a very intimate way.

"Won't let anyone hurt you, promise I won't," Bucky said fiercely. Martine gave him a soft smile, her blue eyes twinkling at him.

She knew he meant it.

"You're such a good man," she whispered softly, kissing him softly, and he looked away them her after a moment.

"I'm hardly a good man, doll, T'Challa can tell you how he sees me as a monster...a killing machine," he said bitterly.

Martine rolls her eyes. How many times would they have to go over this?

"James, I've told you so many damn times now. I don't care about what you were. I'm not afraid of that side of you. I only care about the James I see in front of me, the one I know is real. T'Challa can go suck a fucking dick for all I care."

Bucky laughs at her language and then kisses her again, this time with her rolling on top of him. He runs his hands up her hips as she straddles his lap, and nuzzles his neck.

"You're everything to me," she mumbles. "Maybe more than what's healthy," she adds on, giggling slightly.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Fine with me." He runs a hand up her neck before cupping her cheek. "Then I guess we're both in the same boat." She smiles and nods, kissing him again.

He rolls her back onto the bed, and she laughs. "I feel like we're playing a game of wrestling," she chuckles.

"A sexy type of wrestling," Bucky teased. Martine laughed as she picked up a grimoire and began reading it, with Bucky sitting next to her. She spoke in a different language.

Bucky thought it sounded like Creole French. Whatever Martine was saying though seemed to be working, as she pulled out a map, and then pulled out a pendant with a red ruby in the middle. It landed in the state of New Orleans.

Specifically a graveyard.

"There's something there...maybe one of the grimoires is hidden there," Martine said hopefully, before she saw Vision knocking then and opened it quietly.

"Hello, Vision," Martine greeted warmly.

"Good morning Miss Martine Laveau and Mr. James Barnes. How are you settling in the tower?" Vision asked. Martine saw he was floating slightly in the air.

"Fine, thank you," Martine answered honestly, while Bucky remained silent. He didn't have any issues with Vision, who had saved him after Tony had ripped his cybernetic arm off during the fight between him and Steve.

Vision nodded.

"Mr. Rogers is holding a meeting, and afterwards there will be brunch."

"Thanks for informing us. We'll be down soon." Vision nods and then leaves. Martine closes the door and then sighs. "Time to face reality again."

Bucky chuckles and then kisses the side of her head. "C'mon. Let's get going."

* * *

Martine walks beside Bucky, smiling slightly as they headed down. A brunch was something she needed very much.

She was so damn hungry.

They entered the kitchen and were astonished by the sight of seeing so much food on the table. Bacon, hash browns, grits, sausages, French toast, beignets, French bananas, cinnamon toast, pancakes, muffins and cinnamon French toast sticks.

"Wanna help?" Martine asked playfully. She headed to the kitchen and began helping the others with cooking brunch, as Bucky chuckled and decided to help.

He watched as Martine began helping Pepper, Helen, Wanda and Natasha with cooking pancakes. Bucky fried some eggs while Sharon made her strawberry pancakes.

Bucky was astonished by the amount of different pancakes. Blueberry, strawberry, vanilla, ones with maple syrup, and Martine made ones that were called spiced pancakes.

He watched in astonishment as she put in ginger, cinnamon and nutmeg, before adding a pinch of cloves with caramelized diced apples. Adrian and Wanda made waffles.

Tony and Steve were fighting over how to make the best scrambled eggs while Clint kissed Natasha before making pancakes with maple syrup. Natasha cooked pancakes called blini, and another batch called Oladi.

"Here, try some," Martine offered as she gave him some of the mixture. Bucky tasted it.

Jesus Christ.

"Martine. I fucking..." He shakes his head, resting it against the counter. She raises an eyebrow, laughing.

"Good?"

"So damn good." She chuckles and shakes her head, taking the spoon.

"Well then you gotta wait for a bit while we get this ready. You'll get your pancakes," she snickers, pushing him away. "Just gotta be patient."

Bucky groaned but listened and started frying some more bacon. Martine started flipping the pancakes over, and Bucky watched for a while in silence.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she had taken off her red leather jacket and was now wearing the t-shirt. Her black jeans hugged her figure along with the flat boots that she wore, which had buckles.

She meant so much to him. Bucky knew that he didn't deserve her with his dark and violent past, and what he had done, but Martine didn't care about that.

She held him whenever he woke up having nightmares, or would simply sing to him when he felt troubled. She let him touch her face with his metal hand.

She liked hearing him speak Russian, said it was sexy, and Bucky couldn't help but wonder if she loved him. If possible.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Martine turned around and gave him a soft smile, one that made his heart act strange.

He manages a quiet smile and then she turns back around, going back to the food. Bucky sits down and watches her, her hands moving skilfully on the pan.

God, she was like the perfect woman. But he knew she wasn't. No one was.

"Ah, here we go," she chuckles, serving up the pancakes. "This is perfect. Try them."

Bucky tucked into the pancakes and almost moaned at the taste. He looked at her and she smiled, putting food on her own plate and tucked into the meal.

"Doll, you are one wonderful fucking cook," Bucky growled roughly. Martine smiled at him as she tucked into the food, and they both talked for a while.

"Well, I had help," Martine said softly. The news came in with Christine Everhart, and a young woman that Martine would recognize anywhere.

Lucy Evans.

 _"Thank you for joining us today, Lucy," Christine said warmly._

Martine could feel her heart beat furiously.

Bucky looks over and places a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She couldn't speak. It was her. That bitch.

 _"It's very nice to be here," Lucy replies. "Really is tragic, all that's happened the past couple of days."_

 _Christine nods. "What she's alluding to is that Martine Laveau, who has been missing since last night, as well as Bucky Barnes, are on the run. No one has seen them since then. Lucy, an old acquaintance of Martine's, is here to offer her mind on the subject. How do you feel about this?"_

* * *

 _Enjoy and review. Next chapter will be next Thursday :)_


	20. If I Stay

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

 **Thank you, to everyone and your kind words. It's been a hard few months, and I'm struggling a bit with personal worries but writing and reading your reviews makes my day.**

 **Warning: Mentions of attempted assault, and spiked drinks.**

Divided We Fall

Chapter 20

* * *

 _"Honestly, I'm not surprised that something like this has happened to Martine of all people. She was always hanging out with the wrong people and was a bit of a wild child at college," Lucy said disdainfully, as the team watched.  
_  
Martine sat rigid, knowing that her life was over when Lucy finished telling Christine and everyone what had happened.

 _"Nothing ever good will happen to you. You're bad luck, a curse on people, and the sooner you learn that, the better, Martine," Carla said coldly to her nine year old daughter.  
_  
She had never really understood why her mother had hated her so much, why she had despised her and Adrian.

 _"In what way?" Christine asked intrigued._

"Always out late and coming back to the dorm in the early hours. Honestly, I thought she was doing drugs," Lucy said scornfully.

Martine looks down at the table as some look over at her. She would tell them soon.

 _"Oh really? What had she done?"  
_  
 _"She was sort of a whore. Whenever she would get drunk she would put herself out. It was sort of disgusting. A couple of my friends were felt up by her one night when she was drunk," Lucy laughs._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah! Like I said, she was just someone who didn't care about others. She would always put herself out. Never had any respect. Also a bit weird too. Think it's right she did run away because I don't think anyone would miss her."_

 _"Thank you for joining us, Lucy Evans," Christine said warmly, and the news turned its focus onto other events.  
_  
Bucky turned around only to see Martine was gone, and a fuming Adrian got up and glared at all of them.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" He snarled, enraged. He started realizing how much Martine had kept hidden from him since coming home from college.

She had never told him.

* * *

Martine packed some clothes in a bag and took a long look around the room, before sucking in a deep breath. She began heading towards the door, when she heard a voice speak.

"Didn't take you for a runner."

She spun around in shock and sighs. It was only Natasha.

"Only you...Jesus, you're as quiet as Bucky."

"You're running away because of some truth coming out?" Martine looks at her quietly, before tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"I can't face them, Nat. How are you here? After the shit she said? It's all true. Everything is true. I was nothing. Just some person who was taken advantage of, and now everyone knows...I can't..."

She sits down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"What do you mean taken advantage of?" Nat asks her quietly.

"I was invited to a party on the college grounds. It was at the student lounge and the idiot I was at the time believed her, and let Penelope and Lucy help get me ready...biggest fucking mistake I ever made in my life," Martine said bitterly.

"What happened?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Two of the guys started flirting with me, Robert and Edward...they lured me away, and I started feeling weird after drinking some soda. They...they tried to rape me, but I woke up and ran out of the room...but they filmed the whole thing. The next morning when I got to the cafeteria...everyone was calling me a whore or swamp trash," Martine said flatly, and stood up then.

She placed her travelling bag over her shoulder.

"Which is why I'm leaving."

She goes towards the door, but stops when she hears Natasha laugh. "Are you kidding?"

"They're going to show that video, I just know it. I'm going to be ruined. Everyone's going to see it! I've tried so hard to keep it away and now it's back and-"

"They took advantage of you," Natasha states. "None of that was your fault. And you can't leave. We don't care about that. Bucky sure as hell doesn't. You should have seen the way he acted when you left. He was pissed off at the news for letting an interview like that happen."

"Think he's even more pissed off after seeing the video that's being aired, and seeing how stupid I am?" Martine asked sarcastically. She sighed, her heart heavy. "Fury and Maria will kick me off the team, once they see that video of me acting like a stupid, naive teenager," she said quietly.

Martine wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she started unpacking her bag.

"Well, you're wrong about that. I heard Fury and Maria making phone calls to the news network WHIH World News...Everhart may find herself being fired or being told to leave us all alone," Natasha said reassuringly. Martine pulled out some gym wear.

"Thanks, Tasha," Martine said quietly.

"Anytime. You going to train?"

Martine nods. "Yeah...need to let some anger out, you know?" Natasha nods.

"I get it. You can see us whenever." Martine nods and changes, hearing the door close behind the woman. She sighs and shakes her head.

She needed to get shit out.

* * *

He found her at the punching bags. She was putting all her strength into the hits she was making, and an angry look was on her face. Bucky sighs before stepping into the room.

"Doll?"

No answer.

"Sweetheart?"

Nothing. Just a few more punches.

"Martine!"

"What?!" she snaps, turning around. Her face was drenched in sweat, and her eyes looked bloodshot. She had been crying. He wasn't surprised. If what happened to her had happened to him, he'd be pretty angry too.

In fact, he was.

He already knew about this. She had told him before, the night they came back from their date, but the fact that this happened was fucking terrible.

And he wished he could help so much.

"Martine, I know this su-"

"Don't give me that!" She snaps, shaking her head. "I don't deserve shit! Look at what I did! What they forced me to do! How could you still talk to me when I was just a vulnerable, naive teenager?"

She was really bent up about this. All she wanted was for things to get better.

And now they were getting worse.

"I know, doll. I do. But you have to face it head on. Nat told me you were gonna run away. How could you even think about doing that?"

"Traitor," she mutters before turning to him. "I don't deserve to be on this team. I'm still vulnerable just like I was then, just like the shit that happened. I don't deserve to be here, Bucky. I don't even deserve to call you by your real name. I'm nothing. No one. Just some stupid chick."

Bucky glares at her, his anger already inflating. "That's what you think you are to me? Some stupid chick?! Have you forgotten you're the one damn person who can control my two sides? The one person I killed so many men to protect? The one damn person who will let me touch them willingly, hold them, kiss them, like I'm not some monster?! If you think you aren't worth anything to me, than maybe you are a stupid chick."

She looks away, grabbing at her taped hands from the punching bag.

"But you're wrong. You're so wrong it's bad. If you ran away, I would go right after you. I can't do this-be this hero that I think I can be-without you, doll. I can't."

"But James, I was so stupid, and...What if I am kicked off the team because of this?" She asked pained. He could tell that she was affected by his words. She sat down.

"Fury and Maria won't kick you off the team because of that, Martine. No one blames you," Bucky said firmly, as he wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath.

"So no one's angry or pissed off at me?" She asked quietly. Bucky nodded as he held her close to him. She wiped her face with a damp towel, feeling slightly better.

"No one is, because they know it wasn't your fault, doll. We all wanna help you," Bucky said quietly. Martine sniffled as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Bucky wrapped his arm around her tightly and kissed her forehead. He didn't care about what had happened.

She was his girl.

"Just don't do it again. I can't be this person without you Martine...you're the only one who isn't afraid of the Winter Soldier. I'd follow you if you ran away," Bucky said quietly.

Martine hugged him.

"Again, I don't know what I did to deserve you," she whispers, nuzzling the side of his neck. Bucky rolls his eyes and squeezes her side.

"I don't deserve you." He raises an eyebrow at the smell of her clothes. "Now come on, let's get you changed. Smell like you just ran a marathon."

She laughs and nods as he takes her hand and leads her towards the apartment, happy she was cooperating. He couldn't have her run away. He wouldn't.

He would run with her. She was the one person who made him feel good, and he would make sure she stayed around for a damn long time.

Once they reached the apartment which they shared, Martine headed to the shower, and he could hear her singing softly as he fed Salem and Selene.

"Mr. Barnes, Tony Stark and Adrian Laveau would like to talk to you in the lounge," FRIDAY informed him politely. He nodded, before heading to the lounge, where he found the two of them.

"Did you know?" Adrian asked quietly, as he looked up at the older man. Bucky sighed and nodded.

"She told me a week ago. She didn't want to tell anyone else because she was afraid that they'd think she was asking for it, and the reason she didn't tell you is because she didn't want you to end up in jail for beating up two rich kids," Bucky said quietly.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than beat up those assholes...I'm gonna fuckin' make them regret hurting my sister," Adrian growled dangerously.

"That's why she didn't want to tell you in the first place," Bucky mutters.

"You can't be okay with this, Bucky!" He snaps. "I can tell you really want to hurt those guys. You want to kill them. We can do that together!"

Bucky takes a deep breath and stands. "I want to hurt them. But I'm not going to. Because I need to be with Martine. I don't want to get sent to jail, and she doesn't want you to get sent to jail. We can't hurt them like that."

"I can't just leave this," Adrian hisses. "They violated my sister, I can't just let that go!"

"You know that's why the Registration Act was put in place, to stop things like this from happening, but I'm with you on this one. We need to punish them," Tony stated seriously and smiled. "And I just have the perfect person in mind for the job."

"Who?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Scott. We can send him into the Townsend home and look around for any dirt on them...Christ, they might have gone after other girls and done the same thing to them," Tony explained as he began calling Peter Parker.

"What's up, Stark?"

"Parker, I need you to find out anything on these four rich kids called Lucy Evans, Penelope Eastman, Robert Townsend and Edward Rochdale," Tony informed seriously.

"I'm on it...is it because of the fucked up video that the bitch aired on the news?"

"What? She aired it on the news?" Adrian snarls.

"Yeah," Peter says over the speaker. "A few minutes after the report." Bucky runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Shit...don't tell Martine. She'll freak out."

Tony nods before looking down at the ground. "Parker you gotta figure something out."

"Don't worry, Mr Stark. I've already found some dirt on the seemingly Miss Innocent Penelope Eastman. This girl has some serious problems," Peter said disturbed.

"Like what?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Like the fact that two years ago, Penelope attacked another student with a pair of scissors after thinking that she was sleeping with her boyfriend. The girl ended up needing sixteen stitches on her left arm, and the Eastman family stated that Penelope was suffering from depression after her grandmother, Laura, died in the New York battle after rubble fell on her. The judge dismissed the claim and ordered her to attend counselling...guess what happened?" Peter asked grimly.

"Audrey Eastman paid off half of the jury," Bucky guessed darkly. Adrian looked pissed off.

"Yeah, and she donated to various charities. Only Edward Townsend was ordered to attend sex therapy after he was caught sexually assaulting a young classmate when she was asleep. The girl pressed charges and he was ordered to attend sex therapy and given a restraining order against the woman...and...Holy shit!" Peter shouted shocked.

"What?!" Adrian snapped angrily as Scott Lang entered, dressed in his Ant-Man suit.

"The victim was Hope Van Dyne Pym, daughter of Hank Pym...this was a year before...Martine was assaulted."

"Those fuckers hurt her too?" Scott asks, raising an eyebrow. "How many have they...?"

"I don't know," Peter states. "There's so many...they're infamous. All they've done is hurt people but they always get out of it." Adrian was fuming.

"We can't let this happen. We can't let them win!"

Bucky place a hand on his angry friends shoulder, causing Adrian to look up. "We will get them back. We will. For everything they've done."

"Oh, you can bet we will get those spoiled brats back. They hurt a member of our team and I for one am gonna make them regret it," Tony said smugly as he called for FRIDAY.

"Yes sir?" the female AI asked patiently.

"FRIDAY, I want you to hack into the Townsend, Evans and Eastman security systems, and dig up anything that's important. Also...give the two spoiled bitches some difficulty paying for their expensive shopping," Tony instructed, his eyes filled with mischievous delight. The rest of the team came in.

"Yes, sir," FRIDAY said gleefully, as Scott got to work and snuck into the Townsend home first.

"What are you up to?" Steve asked suspiciously. Tony grinned at the blonde haired man smugly.

"Getting revenge on some spoiled kids who made our little witch's life a living hell after she stood up to them," Tony said defiantly as Wanda came in with Martine.

Her eyes were red and bloodshot but she was calm. They were looking down at the ground. "Mar-"

"Don't. I just...I hope I don't have to leave after what she said...after what they showed...yes, I know. I'm not an idiot. They're too evil to pass that one up. But I just...I don't want to go and..."

"You aren't out," Tony states calmly. "In fact, you're more in than ever."

Martine looks up with a confused expression. "Wh...hat?"

"Those assholes hurt you," Clint states, looking at her. "You're a part of our team. Our family. And we don't let people from our family get hurt for shit they couldn't prevent. What happened to you was shitty luck, but we're not going to let your luck get even worse."

She looks back down at the ground. "I don't want any of you to go to jail, though. I just want peace."

"And peace you'll get," Tony states. "But not until we mess with them. They need to be taught some sort of lesson, Martine. And if it can't be physical, we can sure as hell do it in a technological way with FRIDAY. We're going to get them back, Martine."

She looks up, almost like she wanted to refuse again, but Bucky places his hand on hers. "It's okay, Martine. They deserve this."

Martine didn't say anything for a minute, but her eyes shimmered with unshed tears before she held his hand tightly. She looked at him and the rest of the team, along with her older brother.

"Thank you," she whispered thickly.

* * *

Scott snuck into the Townsend manor and was now in Robert's bedroom. He crawled up into the chest of drawers and whistled slightly. This guy had porn magazines in the drawer, and what looked like a USB stick. He made it smaller and placed it into his pocket, as he found photos.

They were of Hope, Martine, and a few other girls that Scott didn't recognize. He crawled and whistled for the ants, who came in through a crack in the wall.

"Stark, I found some photos," he said as he saw Robert enter, and he was talking on the phone.

"That wasn't right you did to Martine! For fuck's sake, Penelope, what's wrong with you?!" He asked angrily.

"The bitch deserved it! Acting like Miss Goody Two Shoes and acting like a superhero when she's not! God, she's so pathetic. I can't believe you don't wanna get payback on her!" Penelope Eastman exclaimed as she entered the room. Robert turned off the phone.

"She's a nice woman! You're just jealous because she got picked for the internship and not you or Lucy. Well, I've had enough, I'm going to the police!" Robert said defiantly. Penelope paled.

"You wouldn't! You'll go down too!" She said uncertainly.

Robert snorted.

"Then I'll go down to prison. At least I'm not relying on mommy and daddy's money like you three are. God, you three are sick psychotic people."

Scott raises an eyebrow at the sudden change before jumping down. Penelope screams at him as Scott races out, not leaving a single trace. These people needed serious therapy.

But he'd tell them about Robert.

* * *

Martine looked around her bedroom, her arms crossed. Bucky was in the shower, and she was waiting for him to get out. Her body was shaking. She didn't want to get ruined because of this.

Everything was relying on Scott. He needed to find something. Anything.

She hears the shower turn off, and a few minutes later felt Bucky's arms around her. He had sweatpants on but nothing else. "Why you shakin', doll?"

She sniffles and looks over. "I'm scared. I don't want anything had to happen and I'm so scared something will."

* * *

 _AN: We hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Next update will be next Saturday :)_


	21. You're The Ones That Are Goin

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

 **Happy New Year, everyone :)**

Divided We Fall

Chapter 21

* * *

"Baby, nothing's gonna happen. You're gonna be fine, doll. I promise you," Bucky said comfortingly. She nodded before leaning into him.

"I just don't wanna cause any trouble for you or the team," Martine said quietly. She looked at his metal fingers, which were splayed over her right arm, and stroked them tenderly.

"You aren't causing any trouble. I promise you, doll. These people need to be brought down," Bucky said firmly. She leaned into him then, her bangs tickling his face.

"I'm really lucky to have you, James," Martine said softly. Bucky smiled a bit.

"Other way 'round, doll. Other way 'round," he said softly. He held her to him tightly, when Tony called their names. They headed outside where they saw Scott holding a USB stick, and a file with photos in his hands.

Hank Pym was fuming.

"That damn bastard! I'm gonna ruin that family!"

Martine's brows furrows as Scott hands the file to Bucky. He looks down at the ground and his eyes closed. Martine takes the file.

Those...fuckers.

There were pictures of her. All of when it happened to her. When those fuckers ruined her life.

"I know it might not help, but Robert...he didn't wanna do that to you Martine. He cared about you and he didn't agree with what Edward, Penelope and Lucy were doing," Scott said quietly. He played the tape recording.  
 _  
"That wasn't right what you did to Martine! For fuck's sake, Penelope, what's wrong with you?!" Robert asked angrily._ They heard Penelope enter.  
 _  
"That bitch deserved it! Acting like Miss Goody Two Shoes and acting like a superhero when she's not! God, she's so pathetic. I can't believe you don't wanna get payback on her!"_ _Penelope exclaimed annoyed.  
_  
 _"She's a nice woman! You're just jealous because she got picked for the internship and not you or Lucy. Well I've had enough. I'm going to the police!" Robert said defiantly._

They heard Penelope swallow nervously.

 _"You wouldn't! You'll go down too!" Penelope said uncertainly._

 _"Then I'll go down to prison. At least I'm not relying on mommy and daddy's money like you three are. God, you three are sick psychotic people," Robert said disgusted._

The tape ended.

Martine stared at it in silence and swallowed. Robert had genuinely seemed remorseful when the video had been aired, and had tried to talk to her all those years ago.

She'd been in so much pain that she just hadn't talked to anyone. And now she felt bad.

Bucky places a hand on her waist, telling her it was okay. She nods and looks at Scott. "Thank you for getting that for me. It really helps...but what if he goes to jail? If he's really sorry for it..."

"Witchy, doesn't matter if he's sorry or not," Tony states. "Robert still let it happen, therefore he's an accomplice. It's just the way the law works. He might not get as much time for what he did, but it'll still be some."

Martine sighs before nodding. "Alright...I get it." She takes a few deep breaths and then looks at Scott. "Besides those pictures and that tape, did you find anything else?"

"Yeah, she's going to a Starbucks's cafe with Lucy. They're meeting Edward there," Scott said grimly. They heard knocking on the door, and Tony went to answer it. At that moment, Robert entered with a pretty red head woman who Martine recognized fondly.

Melanie Breaux. She'd been in her art class, and while they never really hung out, they got along.

"Look, I know I deserve everything after what I let happen to Martine...I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't know Penelope and Lucy were going to do this sick prank with Edward...I'm sorry, Martine," Robert said remorsefully.

"You still didn't do anything to stop him," Bucky growled angrily, and glared at the man who was clearly in the army.

"He was protecting me, please! Edward's a monster...he...raped me, and Robert got me out of three. We didn't know that Martine would be hurt. I'm so sorry Martine...so sorry. I was just so scared and ashamed," Melanie said sadly, and burst into tears.

Martine looked at Bucky, who seemed slightly more sympathetic.

"Would you be willing to go up against Edward, Penelope and Lucy?" Tony asked calmly.

They both nodded.

"Then there's nothing we can't forgive as long as you're by our side," Martine says to them, coming forward. "As long as fight with us, we forgive you. I forgive you."

Melanie nods her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to figure this out first. When that's done, that's when you can thank me." She looks over at the others and nods. "We gotta send people out to that Starbucks. I'm going."

"What?" was Bucky's instant question?

"I need to face my demons. And this is my way of doing it. Sorry, Bucky. I gotta." She left no room for argument, which basically meant he just had to go along with it.

Bucky sighs and nods. "Then I'm going too."

"Thank you, I mean it," Martine said softly. Bucky kissed her tenderly on the lips, before they began to plan.

* * *

The team arrived at the Starbucks cafe and saw Penelope, Lucy and Edward talking quietly in the cafe. After a moment, the Avengers stepped in, along with Officer Brett Mahoney.

"Edward Townsend, Lucy Evans and Penelope Eastman, you three are under arrest for the rape of Melanie Breaux, Lily Watson, and the attempted rape of Martine Laveau and Hope Van Dyne Pym. You have the right to remain silent but anything you do say will be held against you in court," Brett said calmly as he handcuffed the three of them.

"You're making a mistake! I never raped anyone!" Edward protested. Melanie and Martine watched him being handcuffed as they stood next to the team, Robert and Bucky.

"Sure you didn't. I have the evidence. Martine's even willing to testify after hearing what you did to Melanie and the other girls. You're going down Edward," Sharon said coldly, as the man was dragged away out of the store.

"My mother will hear about this!" Penelope screamed enraged. She glared at them angrily when Jessica Jones stepped in.

"I don't think so, Penelope. Mommy and daddy aren't getting you out of this one," Jessica said smugly.

Penelope scowled at them all, along with Lucy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Edward didn't hurt Martine! She was a freaking whore who was a slag!" she spat.

Natasha calmly strode over and punched her, while Pepper looked at her before slapping her. Both were very hard hits.

"If you even think that Martine willingly wanted to do the shit that you people pulled, you have another damn thing coming," Natasha growls to the woman. "None of them deserved any of this."

Pepper nods her head, agreeing with what she said. "You guys are screwed up. I'm happy you're being taken away."

Martina watched them yell out before seeing them forced into the police car. Once the door slams, Edward glares out the window at her.

"I'll get you!" he snaps before the police car drove away. Martine felt her head start to spin, but before she could fall, Bucky placed his arms around her, keeping her up.

"He..."

"I know. And he's not. Not while I'm around." He could feel a certain warmth was enveloping her when he said that, so he keeps her close, and she holds his hand.

She looks over at the team before nodding. "Thank you for doing this. So much."

Natasha comes over with Wanda. "It was nothing."

"No, it's not." She pulls away from Bucky before sighing. "I know all of us have our differences, about what should happen and what has happened, but I'm happy to see that all of you came together for this one cause, despite the rivalries. Despite everything. And I'm proud you've done that."

"Anything for you, witchy. Plus, you're a little badass. We need more people like that. Besides, I don't wanna piss off Barnes over there," Tony said cheerfully, before he gave her a tight hug.

Martine returned it. She hugged Adrian, who hugged her back tightly, before going to talk to Peter and Tony quietly. Bucky pulled her into him tightly and she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, doll," Bucky said quietly. Martine smiled as she leaned into him. She held his metal hand tightly, while his flesh hand wrapped around her.

Martine smiled, and knew that she could move on with her life now. Edward, Penelope and Lucy couldn't hurt her anymore.

* * *

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper asked suspiciously, as she rested her hand on her three month pregnant stomach. Tony smirked as he and Adrian finished the last touches.

"We, sweetheart, are having an Avengers dance party. We need let our hair down for a while before going off to find the missing books," Tony declared cheerfully.

Everyone stared.

"I'm in!" Adrian declared.

Martine raises an eyebrow from where she sat with Bucky. As soon and they got back he had gotten her a coffee to sip on and to relax. He treated her like a queen half the time, which she didn't mind all that much.

"Oh really?" she chuckles. "I didn't think you'd be the type, Adrian."

"Look, after all the shit that's been going on, we need this." Steve comes over with Sharon, who was resting a hand on her small stomach. Bucky looks down at Martine, biting his lip a bit.

He knew it was absolutely fucking crazy to be thinking about this right now, but Bucky wondered what Martine would look like with kids.

She would have a swollen stomach, large with his child. For some reason the idea of him and Martine having children actually made him smile. Boys with his hair and her beautiful blue eyes, while their little girls with her hair and his grey eyes.

Yeah, she'd look damn sexy with his seed.

"How are you and little Captain doing?" Martine asked softly, as she looked at Sharon. She smiled happily and showed them a scan of a baby with long legs and arms.

"Helen took the ultrasound and says he's very healthy. He likes rolling around at night and loves hearing voices," Sharon said lovingly. "It's only been a few months but he's getting there."

"What's his name?" Wanda asked softly.

"James Anthony Carter-Rogers. Steve and I insisted that he have Tony and Bucky's names, while his little brother has Sam, Scott, and Adrian's names," Sharon said proudly. They all realized Sharon was having twins.

"What's the sex of your baby?" Martine asked warmly to Pepper.

Pepper smirked.

"A boy and a girl. Tony is pissing himself and Fury won the bet. Say hello to baby Matthew Howard and Ruby Marie Stark," Pepper said proudly. Tony showed a large picture on the TV of two moving babies, and then Steve and Sharon's.

"Damn, Rogers," Sam said impressed. He took a photo to show his girlfriend, Samantha, who was away at a medical conference.

Martine smiles. "Amazing how easily we can see this stuff now." She looks up at Bucky before smiling. "Right?" He nods his head, squeezing her hand.

Scott and Hope we're in awe, along with little Cassie, who smiled. Then she carried in a very...large ant.

* * *

Salem and Selene sniffed him, before sitting beside him. The door suddenly opened, revealing Carla. How the hell she had gotten in, no one knew. Everyone paused.

She screamed at seeing the ant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" she screamed horrified.

"It's an ant, mom. What does it look like?" Adrian asked annoyed, as he regarded his mother coldly.

"I need to speak to you two, and that Melanie girl. Martine, why are you making up those awful lies about Edward and his friends?" Carla asked angrily.

Martine glared at her with angry eyes that glowed purple.

"Edward Townsend is a sadistic rapist who gets off on smelling his victims panties, and then takes photos of the people he's screwed over. So no, mom. I'm not lying," Martine said calmly.

Carla glared at Bucky.

"I know what you're doing, Sergeant Barnes. You're using my daughter to have sex with her. I won't let you or that freak of a girl touch my children. You Avengers are a menace to society! Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross was right about you all! You're freaks of nature!" Carla spat disgusted.

Martine snapped. Literally. She felt her face darken in rage, and her hands glowed dark purple. She conjured up a dark purple ball of psionic energy and threw it at Carla, causing her mother to fall on her knees. Adrian stalked over angrily.

"How dare you say that about our family?! About our friends, Beatrice, Jeannette, and Jax?! You're the one that's a menace to everyone! And I swear to God, mother, if you ever try to hurt our family again...we will make you regret it," Martine threatened, while Adrian growled at his mother.

Carla looks at the two with narrowed eyes. "How could you act like this to your own mother?" she snarls.

"You stopped being my mother the moment you walked out on me and Adrian," Martine snarls. "I don't want to see your face around me. Leave. Now."

Carla glares before standing. "You'll come running back to me. They always do!" she hisses before leaving.

The door slams, and everyone was silent. Martine felt herself trying to calm down, while Wanda walked over and placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder. If they both didn't take deep breaths, the whole damn tower would incinerate.

Martine nods before turning around. "Damn, woman."

She looks over at Sam, whose are were crossed across his chest. "What?"

"You're scary sometimes, you know?"

Martine lets out a small chuckle before sitting back down. "Yeah, well...I don't take too kindly to people shitting on the ones that I care about. Carla needs to learn her damn place."

Bucky comes over and runs a hand through her hair, the movement instantly soothing her. "You did good, doll."

She smiles a bit before looking at Tony. "Alright. Fuck the party for a little while. How about I just have a drink? I need a beer. We all do."

"Witchy, I already got it covered. FRIDAY, JARVIS!" he called out. The two AIM's came on.

"Yes Sir?" JARVIS asked patiently. Tony smiled as he asked for drinks and everyone had a beer or wine. Sharon and Pepper had root-beer while Helen was happy to have red wine. Her husband Adam was away on business.

"Alright, let's party to old music that we love!" Tony said cheerfully. He turned on the Nintendo Wii, and all saw a dance game had been put on for all of them to play.

As the songs came on, Bucky chuckled and glanced at Martine who was laughing and smiling. Peter took a picture and handed it to Bucky, who smiled at the photo of his lover.

How could Martine love a man like him?

They hadn't said I love to each other, but they both knew how they felt towards each other. The sexual attention was overwhelming, as he looked at the photo of Martine.

He smiled.

"That's my girl," he whispers quietly before sitting down. He didn't know when the hell he had gotten her. All he knew was that he really cared about her. And really wanted her to do well in whatever she does.

He looks up as she takes another sip, and then she turns to him. "Bucky!"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, doll?"

"Come up and dance with us!"

"Hell no."

She pouts. "Bucky, please? I really what to play with you," she says softly. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to. I just wanted to play with my boyfr-"

"Alright, alright," he mumbles. "Don't expect me to be good at this crap."

Martina smiles brightly and nods. "No problem. Here." She hands him a remote. "Let's play."

"You're on, doll," Bucky said amused. They began to dance off against each other, along with the others.

It was nice to simply relax and enjoy themselves while it lasted. They all finished the game in laughter.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	22. Hold On

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 22

* * *

Martine leaned into Bucky as he held her close. The team had called it a night, and they were right now tucked into bed, with Martine curled into his side.

"I miss the apartment, but this feels nice too," Martine said softly. Bucky nodded as he kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back tenderly.

Bucky slowly wraps his arms around her even tighter, before pulling the woman onto his lap. She giggles as his hands settle at her hips, and hers go to his hair. Now this is what he had missed.

With the amount of shit that had been going on, the two hadn't had any time to themselves. And he needed to touch her. Ached to.

When he pulls away, he brushes away her hair. "So pretty," he mumbles. She rolls her eyes.

"Shut it."

"Not lying." He leans up and kisses her again. "Just wanna kiss you all day." She smiles against his lips and tangles her fingers into his messy hair.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"You need a little bit of a haircut."

Bucky laughs as she pulls away, looking at the strands. "I don't mind it long."

"Neither do I, but now it's getting ridiculous," she chuckles. "Look at all this." He rolls his eyes and then pulls her back into him. "You can't kiss your way out of a haircut from me."

"I can try," he murmurs before kissing her again. She smiles.

"I do like long hair..." she mutters before kissing him back again.

Bucky laughed, glad that she like his hair long. But he did have to admit that it needed a slight trim. He pulled the young woman into him and nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"Alright. I'll let you trim my hair, but I like it this way," Bucky said warningly. Martine laughed softly as she stood up, and went to get the scissors. He followed her into the bathroom, where he sat down.

Martine began trimming his hair gently. She didn't cut it too short, but didn't leave it too long. His hair has grown a bit more since Steve had found him again, so she cut it to when he was first discovered. She finished up and he smiled in thanks at her.

"That better?" she asked softly. Bucky nodded.

She smiled and picked up the strands of hair that had fallen on the tiled flooring when she saw Bucky looking at his metal arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. He looked up and sighed.

"Ross wants a meeting with us in the morning...he thinks that we should stop looking for the books, but all of us know that's a big fucking mistake," Bucky grunted annoyed.

Martine buried her face in her hands. If HYDRA got their hands on even one of those books...then they could cause a world disaster, or bring about the end of the world.

Bucky comes forward and places a hand on her back. "Hey. We both know we need to do this. We don't have to follow what he says."

Martine looks up and nods. "You're right...I'm just nervous." She looks at his eyes and smiles. "I can see your face again."

He rolls his eyes as she snickers, and then he leans in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulls back he cups her cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. "I know you're nervous, but we'll get through all this shit together. We will."

She nods as she looks at the bathtub. Biting her lip, she looks at Bucky. "Do you wanna take a bath together?"

His head snapped up. He hadn't been expecting that. The bath was large enough for the both of them and more (it was more like a jacuzzi than a bath.) But they hadn't even seen each other naked yet.

"Martine..."

"It'll just be a bath," she says softly. "Please? And then afterwards we can head to bed and sleep. I haven't had you to myself in a while."

"Alright, I'll have a bath with you," Bucky said roughly, praying to God that he could control himself. He watched as Martine ran the bath, before she started taking off her cotton nightgown and stepped into the water.

Bucky averted his eyes, before he started pulling off his sweatpants and then got in beside her. The bubbles covered their bodies, as they both sat together in a peaceful silence.

He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly, feeling her skin on his.

He felt her touch the scars from Armin Zola's experiments, and he didn't flinch or tense up at her touch.

It was like she was healing him.

Martine looked at the scars on his chest in silence. Her heart ached for him and for the pain he had suffered at HYDRA's hands. Bucky nuzzled her neck tenderly.

He really wanted to touch her now. God, she looked so beautiful.

Those thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly poured water onto his head. He raises an eyebrow at her slicking it back. "The hell?" he mumbles.

"I wanted to see your face when I do this." Before he could ask she leans in and places a soft kiss on the top of his metal arm. Even if it wasn't flesh, he felt like he could feel it vibrate through his whole entire system.

Kisses were for tenderness, for passion, to show someone you cared. She just kissed the worst part about him. Martine really wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore.

When she pulls back, she brings her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I've never cared for someone so much," she says softly, bubbles now in her hair. To Bucky, it reminded him of one of those mermaids in this books he had read. A few of the things that he had been trying to do to catch up with the times.

They were beautiful and curvy like her, with enchanting voices and bubbles in their wet hair. Some were good and some were bad. He felt like Martine was the perfect mixture of both. She was just perfect.

Bucky snorts and looks away. "You're just saying that."

"No." She brings his face to look at her, gripping his chin. "James...you're the first man in years I can fully trust with my life. I don't trust anyone that often but I know I can with you. And you can with me, because I care so much about you."

"You really care about me? Like I care about you, doll?" Bucky questioned. Martine smiled at him tenderly and kissed him for a while, before pulling back.

"I meant every word, James. I love every part of you, and that includes the Winter Soldier. I'm not afraid of you, or that side," Martine said firmly, before she kissed his cheek.

Bucky growled and moved her so she was sitting on his lap, her long dark blonde hair damp and wet. He washed it with the shampoo and conditioner.

Her skin was so soft and smooth under his touch. She shuddered slightly when his metal hand touched her skin, and he saw her nipples harden, causing him to grow low and feral.

Martine started washing his hair then gently, running her hands through the soft strands of dark brown hair.

"Aren't we just two peas in a pod?" she mumbles, causing Bucky to snort.

He looks down at her stomach before shaking his head. "You would not believe what I was thinking earlier today," she tilts her head a bit.

"What?"

"It's really nothi-"

"Oh, just tell me," Bucky smiles a bit before shrugging.

"I...I was thinking about kids and that crap. I mean, I know I'm screwed up and all that, but...maybe one day, I...uh, I mean..." Martine smiles at his suddenly shy attitude.

"Bucky, you aren't fucked up," she chuckles. "You're damaged. There's a difference. And that's nothing to stop you from doing what you want. If you want kids on the future, you can have that now..."

He looks up at her, seeing her bite her lip. "I was thinking about them with you."

She blushes and looks away. "I have, too. We'd have some good looking kids." Bucky smiles a bit and then runs his hands up her body, causing her to look down at him. There was still soap in her hair.

"Here," he grabs some water and pours it down her, and then down him. "Soap gone. Now sit." She raises an eyebrow before he settles her in-between his legs. His arms wrap around her, and he tilts her head so he could kiss her neck a bit.

She bites her lip again before turning to look at him. "You're so sweet."

"I'm not," he defends.

"You are. At least to me."

Bucky shrugs and squeezes her side. "Can't help it if you're the only woman I've ever cared about this much," he mumbles. She smiles and looks up at him.

"You've been with others."

He sighs and shrugs. "Doesn't matter. None of them have made me feel like you have. You're just...different."

She bites her lip and holds his hand, squeezing it gently. "You are to me too," she says softly.

Bucky kisses the side of her head and sighs, letting out a deep breath. "You're also a witch, so there's that. You're special." She scoffs before chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm a witch. I'll hex you if you break my heart," she chuckles softly.

Bucky laughed at that and nuzzled her neck. He then carefully rested a hand over her stomach, and imagined her pregnant with his child.

She'd be so beautiful carrying his kid, glowing with happiness. He held her close and she curled into him happily, smiling to herself. She was so happy at having a man like Bucky around.

She was falling for this man.

* * *

Sharon wanted everyone to arrange her wedding with Steve, who was now in charge of the venue. Pepper was in charge of the make-up and hair.

Natasha was in charge of writing the menus, as it had been agreed that she could write the quickest. Wanda and Martine, along with Beatrice, were doing the bridesmaid dresses.

"I like the color purple for the bridesmaid dresses," Sharon told them. They all smiled and nodded, as they discussed the flower arrangements.

"Roses and orchids," Sharon said softly. Pepper nodded as she wrote that down. The made arrangements to go to the bridesmaid and brides shop, in upper Fifth Avenue.

If Martine ever did get married, she'd like to get married in a church, a nice one near the water. She'd wear a vintage 1920s wedding dress, and she'd like to see Bucky in a tux.

She shook herself, waking her up from an impossible dream. She and Bucky hadn't even said I love you to each other, but Adrian and Wanda. They loved each other...she felt stupid.

 _'I am not weak. I am not weak,'_ she said firmly to herself. They all started heading back to the tower, and she thought of what flowers she'd have at her wedding.

Roses and magnolias. She loved magnolias and roses. They even had a magnolia tree in the garden of her home in New Orleans, along with a rose patch and a cherry blossom tree.

"Would you and Bucky ever get married?" Wanda asked curiously. Martine was quiet then before nodding. She'd like to get married to Bucky. She could see it.

* * *

Bucky helped Steve with his tux, while Rhodey and Tony, along with some of the others, were helping out with doing the flower arrangements.

"So are you and Martine ever gonna get married? Because Adrian might beat you there," Tony joked as everyone looked at Bucky. He looked at the mirror.

"We talked about having kids," he admitted finally. They smiled as Steve looked at him quietly.

"You'd be a good dad, and Martine would be a good mom. You always wanted a big family. You said that you wanted six kids, boys and girls in a big house so you could continue your dad's business," Steve said fondly.

"Carpentry," Bucky said quietly, and he nodded.

"You'd be a good father," T'Challa said honestly. Bucky nodded in thanks, not noticing a man watching him then and leaving silently.

Adrian smiled.

"You make Marty happy," he said simply and Jax nodded.

Bucky rubs the back of his neck. "All I want to do is make her happy. But everything that's been going on." He sighs and looks over at them. "I just want her to have a fun time at this wedding. I know she will. Just...nervous."

Steve scoffs. "I'm the one getting married, jerk."

Bucky rolls his eyes and steps down, looking at Adrian. "How does this suit look?" He had taken it upon himself to try one on for the wedding. When else was he going to be able to?

Adrian nods. "Good. I'm sure Martine will tear it off."

"Jesus Christ," Bucky mutters. "Stop talking about it." He nods to the cashier that he would take it, and the other men chuckle.

"We can't help it. We say the way you look at her," Jax snickers.

"Has a point, Buck," Steve adds in.

"Have you even told her you love her yet?" Tony suddenly asks, arms across his chest. "I mean, that's your life, but even I can tell you two are drooling over each other."

Bucky's cheeks turn a dark red and he turns away. "I'm not talking about it," he mumbles before going to change.

Steve shakes his head and takes off the suit, looking at the others. "I'm happy for him and Martine...but I feel like he thinks he's not worth it to her. That's why he's holding back."

"That's crazy though. Martine loves him for who he is, and she's not afraid of him or the Winter Soldier," Clint said firmly.

His phone rang, he answered it and smirked.

"Yep, yeah and for Christ's sake, I did not need to know that about you two!" Clint said horrified.

He hung up, before glaring at Tony and Steve.

"Your horny wives want you. And I just got a bit too much information about Sharon likes it rough, and Pepper likes Tony being in charge! And Sam, what the hell is up with your girlfriend saying that she likes your husky voice?!" Clint asked disturbed.

Sam went dark red.

"Nothing to worry about, Hawkeye," he said quickly. Clint nodded as the discussion turned to sex, and T'Challa simply stated he was seeing a mutant by the name of Ororo Munroe, who was a teacher.

"I'm not saying anything," Adrian said firmly and Scott quickly followed as did Sam. Clint, Steve, and Bucky exchanged looks.

They were keeping quiet before all of them sighed.

"Mr. Barnes, is it true that you and Miss Laveau are seeing each other despite her mother requesting that you stay away from her?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone turned, and they saw Christine Everhart, standing at the door.

"That's none of your business," Bucky said calmly. Everhart smirked at him.

"Are you aware of her history with Edward Townsend?" she asked innocently. Bucky turned to face her calmly, but the dangerous look on his face made her move away a bit.

"He tried to rape her, and raped another young woman by drugging them both with GHB. If you still think they deserved it, then you should lose your job," he said coldly. Steve glanced at her with a cold expression.

"I'd leave if I were you," Steve warned. Christine fled, looking angry. They paid for their suits, and then began heading back to the tower.

* * *

Later that night, after the wedding had been arranged, Bucky was looking up his family tree. He found out that his sister, Rebecca, was still alive but suffering from Alzheimer's disease. She had two grandchildren, Scott and Kimberly Proctor Barnes, his great niece and nephew.

She was still alive.

Martine was getting ready for bed. He turned off the laptop after printing off the photos and looked at Martine, who had carefully put away her bridesmaid dress in a dress bag so it wouldn't get ruined. She smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Bucky looks down at the ground and then smiles a bit. "My sister...she's still alive." She smiles brightly and walks over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"That's amazing, James!" she says happily. "You need to visit her and-"

He sighs and then looks up at her. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't remember me, Martine?" he asks quietly. "The woman has Alzheimer's. You know what that does to people."

Martine smiles sadly before titling his head up. "Bucky, you're such a smart man, but that was a dumb comment. Even if she didn't remember you, she would want to see you. Remember, the past is in the past. You can't let that get to you."

Bucky smiles a bit and looks up at her. "I'm thinking of visiting her soon, maybe in a few days. You wanna come?"

Martine blushes and smiles. "As much as I'm flattered, I think it's better if you went by yourself. It's family." He takes her hand and looks at her quietly.

"So are you." She leans over and kisses his lips, before running a hand through his hair.

"C'mon, Bucky. I know why you're asking. You're afraid of being alone with her, that she'll yell at you. I can sense it. But you're stronger than that. This is between you and her, sweetheart."

She walks over to the dresser and throws him a pair of sweatpants.

"Now get into your pjs. Gotta get some sleep." Bucky snickers as she collapses onto the bed. "Nervous to be the best man at Steve's wedding soon?"

* * *

 _AN: We hope you enjoy the story :)_


	23. Always With You

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 23

* * *

Bucky chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, a little. But I know he'll get be a great husband to her." She looks over and smiles before taking off her shirt. He watches her change into a nightgown, before biting his lip.

He glances down at the sweatpants and places them on, changing quickly. As she sat down on the edge of the bed to run a brush through her hair, he pulls her down so that she was underneath him. Surprised, she giggles, but he silences her with a kiss.

She smiles against his lips and wraps an arm around him, as he kissed her passionately. Her hands moved to tangle in his messy hair, and felt it run through her fingers. A moment later, he pulls back runs a hand across her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asks softly.

Bucky sighs, looking away. "I just...I really care about you, sweetheart. A lot." She smiles a bit and leans up, looking at him. He had a nervous look on his face. "I just don't want to fuck this up."

"Baby, you won't," she instantly says, cupping his face. Martine leans in and kisses him softly, before pulling away and nuzzling her nose against his. "You aren't going to fuck anything up. You're right here and nothing bad is going to happen."

Bucky nods and looks down at the ground, before sighing. "Yeah...yeah, you're right."

She smiles and lays down. "Now, c'mere. I wanna be warm." Bucky smiles a bit and lays down, taking her into his arms. She easily snuggled against him, head on his chest, and falls asleep almost instantly.

Bucky pushes her hair back and kisses her forehead, before closing his eyes. He needed to move on from his fears and just cherish the time he had with her. Who knew when it would end? The world was fucking unpredictable nowadays.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Bucky felt himself becoming more nervous at visiting his sister, but he knew it had to be done. So when Martine had gone out with the girls to go and get some more stuff done for the wedding, he decided to visit Rebecca.

It was a small nursing home, deep in the middle of Manhattan, but he was there none the less. He went inside, asked to see Rebecca, and was shown to a room where she was watching TV in her bed.

"Becky?" he calls out softly. The woman had grey hair, but that same smile he remembered from years before.

She looks over, a look of confusion on her face for a moment, and he almost thought she forgot about him. But then it brightens, and she cries out.

"Jamie!" Bucky let's out a breath of relief and walks over, hugging his younger-or older, technically-sister's body tightly. When he pulls away, she was still smiling. "It's been so long. Oh, I've missed you so much, Jamie."

"I missed you too," he says quietly, leaning back. "It has been too long, but it's not going to be like that anymore. I'm sorry for never being there for you, Becky. I swear, I'm always going to be here for you now."

Rebecca rests a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about the past, Bucky. Worry about now," she says softly. "I'm happy to see you here, smiling. No one with you?"

Bucky rubs the back of his neck. "I invited my girlfriend, but she said it's better if I came alone." Rebecca raises an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" she asks, her voice an amused question. Bucky chuckles before taking out his phone, showing her a picture of Martine. "Oh, she's so beautiful," she gushes. "What's her name?"

"Martine. We've been together for a while. I'll bring her next time I come." He smiles a bit and looks over at her. "I think you and her would get along."

Rebecca waves her hand dismissively. "As long as she makes you happy, it's okay in my book. That's all I need. You deserve happiness, James."

"Thanks, Becky. I saw photos of your son and grandchildren. I'm proud of you, string bean," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Rebecca took his hand tightly and listened to him as he spoke about everyone and how he was settling in. She told him about her life, and how their two brothers had passed away in a car crash.

"You love Martine, don't you?" Rebecca asked softly. Bucky was silent for a while, biting his lip, before nodding at her silently, letting her know that he did love her.

"I love her, Becky. Really, I do love her, but I haven't told her because I'm scared that I might hurt her," Bucky admitted quietly, remembering how he had nearly strangled her to death like he had done to poor Maria Stark.

Their deaths haunted him.

"Jamie, I know you blame yourself for what HYDRA made you do, but you are not to blame. You were brainwashed into doing what HYDRA made you do, those terrible things. Now you go tell Martine that you love her, and she'll tell you that she loves you too. I expect plenty of nephews and nieces to spoil rotten," Rebecca said amused. Bucky smiled.

"You got it, little string bean."

After sitting and talking to Rebecca for a few hours and looking through the family photo albums, his sister had started showing signs of Alzheimer's disease. It just came out of nowhere, when she had just thought he had come home from his post in Italy.

It broke his heart and it must have broken her son's heart, along with his two children who had thanked him for visiting. Bucky kissed her forehead and left a note for her with his phone number, and had found out that she only had two more years to live.

His baby sister was dying.

He stepped out of her room and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he saw Martine in front of him wearing a black coat. She had come to get him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him close.

"She's dying, doll. I've outlived everyone, and now I'm gonna watch my sister die, along with her kids and grandchildren. Steve had to watch Peggy die. It's not fair, doll," he choked pained. She hugged him back tightly.

"I know, James. I know," she whispered comfortingly and held him tightly to her. Bucky knew that she had seen someone she was close to die of Alzheimer's disease.

"What do I do? Do I just watch her slowly die and forget who she is?" Bucky asked pained. She held him even more tightly and took him home, seeing one of the nurse's smile sadly.

Bucky had already lost so much, and now he was losing Rebecca.

* * *

Everyone who was talking a bit fell silent after seeing Martine guide Bucky to their bedroom. He got into bed and crashed out. She kissed his forehead, and left to tell Steve and the others.

"How is he, and how's Rebecca?" Steve asked quietly.

"He's coping, and Rebecca...her condition is deteriorating. Her Alzheimer's is getting worse. She spoke to Bucky for three hours when she started coughing and didn't remember him. She thought he and you had just come home on leave from Italy," Martine said sadly.

Everyone looked sad.

"Poor guy," Scott said quietly while Hope nodded sadly.

"I'd rather be dead than not remember who I was," Tony said firmly and he folded his arms.

"I'm sure she does too," Martine says quietly, glancing over at him. "I'm sure anyone would rather be dead and gone than have to forget who they were and everyone else around them slowly. But sometimes you can't prevent that. Sometimes it just comes for you when you least expect it."

Martine runs a hand through her hair before grabbing a cup of coffee, heating it up for Bucky. She turns back to Steve and smiles a bit.

"But Becky had a lot to say about you. He told me that she used to look up to you when you guys were in the army. Also said you were one cute guy to look at."

Steve rolls his eyes, but she sees the little blush appear on his cheeks. Sharon chuckles. "Watch, he'll leave me for a grandmother."

"Never," Steve state quietly before sighing. "I should visit her though. With Bucky. I remember her. She was a little hassle."

Martine smiles before taking the cup of coffee. It swished around as she walked back to her bedroom, tiny droplets falling to the ground, but it didn't really matter that much to her.

Bucky needed all the comfort he could get, so she'd be there for him.

* * *

When the day of the wedding came, Bucky realized how long it really took for girls to get ready.

While he had just put on his suit and pulled his hair back, Martine was literally taking hours. Hair, makeup, dress, shoes-fuck, even nails.

At this point, he was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, waiting for her. They had some time before they had get there, but he had to admit he was getting a bit bored of just watching reality shows over and over.

"Martine? You almost ready?" he finally asks, exasperation in his voice.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done!" She yells back. "I'll be out in a minute."

Bucky waited patiently while tapping his feet. Finally, the door opened, revealing Martine. She was wearing a dark plum purple v neck bridesmaid dress with spaghetti straps, and it hugged her figure. It gave her a 1940s style.

She had dark smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner. She smiled at him and took his hand, as he gave her a kiss on her lips. She was wearing red lipstick, and she looked perfect.

"You look beautiful, doll," he whispered softly. Martine smiled at him as she looked at his outfit. She saw him wearing a rose on his jacket, but it was a bit crooked. So, she adjusted it, and he smiled at her.

"You look handsome. You clean up good, James," she said softly. He smiled at her as they joined Rebecca, who was wearing a simple but beautiful dark blue dress with an oriental style, despite her being seventy-one years old.

The weather was chilly, and it was lightly snowing. They all drove to the church and entered it. Bucky and Adrian went to join Steve, while Wanda, Martine and Sharon were in the room where Sharon's dad, Peter, was to walk her down the aisle.

"You nervous?" Bucky asked amused as he looked at Steve. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Clint was beside them, along with Tony, Rhodey, Vision and Peter, not to mention Sam.

Even Fury was present, with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Coulson's team were on the pew too, all dressed smartly and looking happy. The music began to start.

"Nervous as hell, but it's worth it, Bucky," Steve said positively. He smiled then at his best before the wedding march started, and a photographer began taking photos then.

Bucky watched as Pepper, Natasha, Darcy, Jane, Helen, Wanda, and Martine walked down the aisle. They all joined them, before seeing Sharon walk down the aisle.

Her dress was simple but elegant. In her hands was a bouquet of red roses and orchids, giving her a soft but beautiful look, and her four month baby bump barely showed. She reached Steve, and her father sat down next to her mother.

Bucky took Martine's hand and she held it tightly. They watched Steve and Sharon say their vows to each other, as the priest spoke about finding love.

It felt like a normal wedding, but at the same time it was a lot more special than that.

"I do," Steve said with a happy smile.

"I do." Sharon repeated happily. Everyone cheered as photos were taken of the couple while they exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss."

Steve and Sharon kissed as everyone cheered loudly, and then they went to the wedding reception.

* * *

Martine sat with Rebecca who seemed completely happy, but she also seemed deep in thought.

"I'm afraid," she admitted quietly. Bucky looked at her quietly as he took her hand tightly, with Scott taking her other hand. Her grandson looked at her, while her brother looked worried.

"Of what, Becky?" Bucky asked worriedly.

"Forgetting who you all are. This morning I was fine, but a little while ago I forgot where we were. I thought this was Uncle Patrick's wedding. It can't go on like this Jamie...I want to die with dignity, and not die with someone wiping my ass or having a catheter inside of me," Rebecca said defiantly and swallowed.

She then handed them all a letter.

"I'm going to kill myself."

Martine looked shocked, while everyone else was either confused or horrified. Bucky didn't say anything until he felt it pass through him.

She was going to kill herself.

"Becky..."

"Jamie, I refuse to die like that," she says quietly. "I know this is a bad place to tell you, at a wedding, but...but I need to do this. It's going to be a procedure. Simple and painless. It'll be like I'm falling asleep...and I get to remember all of you."

Bucky looks down at the letter as Scott held her hand tightly. "We'll be there for you, mom," he says quietly. "I swear we will."

Bucky swallows and nods his head, forcing a smile on his face. Although it was more of a grimace. "If this is what you want...then yes, we'll be there." He hugs his sister tightly, before pulling away. He looks back down at the letter and then away. "I...I have to go."

Bucky suddenly stands and heads outside, causing Rebecca to frown. She looks at Martine. "I knew this would happen. Can you please go talk to him?"

Martine sighs and nods, before standing and walking outside, following where he had gone.

* * *

When she found him, he was leaning against the small bridge that was over a pond. It was chilly out, but it obviously didn't affect him. And as she got closer, she saw he was shaking.

"James?" she asks softly.

"I missed everything." His voice was croaky, and filled with distraught. "I missed everything in her life and everyone else, and now she's going to off herself. I've missed...everything..."

She looks at him quietly before walking over, moving him away from the bridge. She tilts his face towards her so she could get a better look at him, and felt herself sigh. He had been sobbing. Tears had come down his cheeks.

"She's the only person I have left," he whispers brokenly. "And I'm gonna lose her too."

"You know that's not true," she says softly. "You have Steve, even Becky's children and grandchildren...you have me and the others. You aren't alone, Bucky. You never will be. Never again. And even if she is deciding to do this, at least she chooses how. She gets to end the suffering before it gets worse."

Bucky sniffles and looks down at the ground. She tilts his head up, looking at him firmly.

"You need to be there for her, James. I know it's hard, but it's her choice. And no matter what, she'll always be there with you in here." She places a hand over his heart and he looks down, before taking her hand in his.

"I know," he says quietly. She smiles a bit and hears a song start to play.

"Now...how about we put on a smile and go and dance? We can talk about it more later?" she asks softly.

"I'd like that," Bucky whispered quietly. Martine held him tightly, and they headed back inside the building, and danced to a slow, forties song.

Bucky held her tightly and she held him back, knowing how upset he was, but he was hiding it. She held him close, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone, right up until the dance was finished.

Steve and Sharon stood by the entrance to the hotel. She held her flowers in her hands tightly, before throwing the two bouquets at the team.

Wanda and Martine, along with Kimberly, caught the bouquets, causing people to cheer. They waved at Steve and Sharon who waved back, before driving away in the car.

Bucky held onto Martine tightly and looked at Rebecca, who was smiling happily. He gripped her hand tightly, she held it back, and smiled.

* * *

In the end, it had been decided that Rebecca would die at home. She wanted someone to have her room who needed it more than her, so after the wedding, Bucky sat with her and Martine beside him.

The team were showing their support. Steve along with Sharon had shown their support. Tony had even got his lawyers involved, in case the DA tried to take Rebecca to court.

"I am Rebecca Catherine Barnes-Proctor. I was born in 1930 on the eleventh of November. My parents were Aaron and Bethany Barnes, my three older brothers are James Buchanan Barnes, Patrick Adam Barnes and Ryan Ethan Barnes. I am the wife of William Connor Proctor, and the mother of Jason Proctor and Mary Proctor. I am the grandmother of Scott William Barnes Proctor, and Kimberly Catherine Barnes Proctor, and I was a midwife. I am doing this video in order to say goodbye to my loved ones, as my Alzheimer's is becoming worse, and I do not wish to be one a person who doesn't remember her own friends and family," Rebecca said calmly.

And with that said, she took two sleeping pills, and gulped it down with water, and then took another two.

"There, done," she said calmly.

No one said anything. Bucky gripped her hand tightly. She held it back, and smiled at Steve on the screen.

"Stevie, go enjoy yourself with Sharon. You two don't need to worry about me. I'll be in a better place," Rebecca said reassuringly.

"We're not leaving you, Becky," Steve said sternly. Sharon nodded in agreement.

She smiles and lays her head down, looking up at Bucky. She was getting sleepy, and Martine rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't show it much, but he was shaking.

"James," she says softly. "You are going to be such an amazing father one day...husband as well. But don't forget that you are amazing just as yourself...I hate it when you out yourself down all the time. Like I said, you're deserving of love."

Bucky nods, looking down at the ground. He was, he just had to keep believing that. "I know," he whispers.

Rebecca looks over at Martine and smiles. "It was nice to meet you...keep him happy."

Martine smiles and took a deep breath to stop her own sadness. This wasn't her place to be sad. It was Bucky's. "Thank you."

Rebecca nods and looks back at Bucky, and then at the others. "I'll always be with you," she whispers softly, and then closes her eyes.

Within a few minutes, she had passed out. And then a little while later, she was gone. Her chest stopped moving.

Bucky felt a few tears run down his cheeks, but he turned into Martine, who rubbed his back as he hid them in her neck. She saw a few of the others take her body away so she could be properly laid to rest, and then she pulls away, looking at Bucky.

He was quiet and silent. She looks over at Steve and Sharon.

"Thank you for being here for him," she says quietly. Steve nods and rests a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"We'll be gone for a few days, but you can call at any time, Buck." He nods, looking up at him.

"Just go and be with your wife. I'm okay," he says calmly. "Or I will."

Steve nods and hugs him, as does Sharon, before the two leave. Bucky turns to Martine and takes her hand, before standing up.

"Let's go home. Please."

She nods, and the two say goodbye to Scott and the others, before leaving. Bucky held Martine close the whole way back, thinking about what had happened.

His sister was gone.

 _'You're deserving of love, James.'  
_  
He looks down at Martine and stops her, before cupping her face and kissing her as hard as he could. She was surprised at the ferocity of the kiss, but she replied anyway.

When he pulled back, he looks at her with the most tenderness and compassion she had ever seen on his face. His hands cup her cheeks, and he was resting his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong?" she asks softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just...I'm thankful I have you, sweetheart," he murmurs. "So thankful."

* * *

 _Tissues everyone, this chapter was emotional for me and WalkingPotterGirl14. Enjoy and review :)_


	24. Never Leave Me

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

 **Warning: This scene is mature, if you don't like smut then skip over it.**

Divided We Fall

Chapter 24

* * *

"So am I, James. So am I," Martine said softly. He kissed her again, pulling her into him tightly, as they headed back to the Stark Tower.

Bucky held her close, and everyone else was asleep. He kissed Martine on the lips again and picked her up, his hands settling on her hips, as he dragged her to their room.

Martine let him, but she wanted him too. She loved him and she wasn't scared of him. He pulled her onto the bed and sat down beside her, taking off his jacket.

They sat in silence for a while and Martine wrapped her arms around him tightly them, humming a song in French under her breath. He sighs, loving that this woman was here.

Something changed between them. Bucky moved around slightly and tilted her head up, before kissing her again. They both stood up, before he pinned her against the wall, and kissed her harder, hands digging into her sides.

Martine let out a breathless gasp, feeling his hands on her hips. He started pulling up the dress and took it off, leaving her only in a dark purple lace bra and matching panties.

Her long blonde hair was still clipped in the middle. Bucky gently pulled it out, seeing her hair reach her back gently, and he kissed her again.

He let her pull off his shirt and saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He tensed up when she touched his metal arm, but relaxed after a moment, looking down at her.

"Can I make love to you, amoureux?" Bucky asked quietly. Martine was silent for a bit, before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"I want you to make love to me. Please, James," Martine whispered quietly, suddenly shy.

Bucky swallowed and looked at her, wanting to make sure that she wanted this. He nods, and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck tenderly.

"I don't wanna hurt you, doll," he said quietly, worried that he might end up hurting the woman he loved so deeply. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"You won't, Jamie. I trust you," she whispered reassuringly. Bucky looked at her quietly, and nodded before kissing her again, and pulled her up against him, taking her back towards the bed.

He couldn't lose her or the others, or the rest of his family. He kissed her again and she ran her hands through his hair, before placing her bridesmaid dress in the wardrobe.

Salem and Selene were both asleep on their little bed, completely passed out aside from the light purrs. He comes back over and climbs onto the bed, towering over her.

"You looked so damn beautiful in that dress. I wanted to rip it off you and fuck you against the bathroom wall," Bucky growled roughly and paused. "Promise me something, doll?"

Her brow furrows and she brings hand up to cup his cheek. "What is it?"

He looks away and then back at her. "Promise me that whatever happens between us, anything in the future...we always find our way back to each other. No matter what. I...I can't lose someone else I care about."

She runs a hand through his hair and smiles. "You never have to ask me of that, Jamie. I'll always be here." He smiles and kisses her again, pinning her hands above her head.

As he moves his lips to her neck, his hands move to the back of her bra, unclipping it. Her breasts spilled out as he removed the piece of clothing and threw it to the side. When he saw them he smiled and kissed down to her chest.

He smirks a bit at her before taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, a familiar rush of warmth gathering down below.

"Just like that, James," she murmurs, hands reaching for his back. His muscles arched as he sunk down, wearing her out, before moving to the other nipple, doing the same procedure, while his other hand massaged the other.

She bites her lip when his lips move down her stomach, but before he could do anything she moves so that she was on top. Martine leans down and kisses his nose, before smirking.

"You're not all in the lead," she chuckles softly, her hands going to his pants. She could feel how excited he was through his briefs. "You want me, baby?"

"You have no idea," he mumbles, looking at her body hungrily. She smiles and kisses him again before pulling his pants down slowly from his legs, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Then you can have me," she whispers seductively before he suddenly pins her back down to the bed. The action caused her to yelp in surprise, but she could see his eyes were darker, his hands tighter. Martine runs a hand up his side. "Let it happen, James. I'm not afraid."

Bucky looks down at her quietly before leaning down and kissing her neck. It was gentle at first. And then she felt teeth. She cries out at the mix of pain and pleasure, her legs wrapping around him. His hands move them so he could pull down her panties, as he sucked at her skin.

Once they were near her feet, he brings a hand down to grab them and brings them to his nose, before smirking against them.

"You're already ready for me, aren't you?" he growls lowly. "Been wanting this for ages." He throws the panties to the side and leans down, kissing her again, and then brings a hand down to touch her swollen clit. "Yeah, you're ready."

"James, please," she whimpers against his ear. "Fuck me already."

"Let me see if maybe I've got this," he murmured, nipping her bottom lip between his teeth, and then running his tongue over where he'd just bitten. "That more like it?"

Her body's response was immediate. Warmth pooled low in her belly, and she clutched at him, fingers tangling in his hair. Bucky must have taken that as a yes, because his lips were suddenly slanting over Martine's with more urgency, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasingly stroking hers.

She gasped, and he gave a low chuckle, licking into her mouth once more before flicking his tongue against the back of her teeth. Martine melted into his embrace, pulse echoing loudly in her ears. About the time she remembered breathing was something she needed to do. He sucked her bottom lip between his, gently tugging on it before breaking the kiss.

Her long blonde, almost dirty blonde, wavy curls were sprayed over the pillows. He could see her chest rising and falling as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna make love to you all night long, Martine. Gonna touch you in every way, fucking touch your breasts until you go insane...make you feel good, doll," Bucky growled roughly.

Martine shuddered against him at that. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, long, hard and passionately, pouring all of the emotion he had into that one touch.

 _'I love you...so much Martine. Please don't leave me, please don't leave,'_ Bucky prayed mentally. He nuzzled her cheek tenderly, and cupped her face.

He looked at her hungrily and looked at her soft, creamy pale skin that tasted like the sun. He nuzzled her neck tenderly, as his hands ran up her smooth and soft sides. Fuck, she felt like a doll.

"You're so beautiful, James," Martine said softly. Bucky shook his head at her words and grunted gruffly.

"Men aren't beautiful doll, especially me," Bucky said quietly as he kissed her tenderly.

"You are to me. You are the most beautiful and handsome young man that I've ever met," she whispered fiercely, before kissing him. The kiss turned heated and passionate.

Bucky let out a growl when she grabbed his dog tags and pulled him into her, their breathing heavy. He looks down at her, eyes hooded.

They studied each other intently. Bucky laced his fingers through hers and growled low.

"Give me one second. I want…want to remember. Want to see this, see you. Okay?" he states as he pulls off his boxers, throwing them to the side.

She nodded, teeth biting desperately into her bottom lip. Bucky nodded back, expression just as desperate, and began to push into her, inch by inch, with his eyes on hers the whole time. Martine saw the very moment his jaw went slack, felt the tremor roll through him when he was finally as deep as he could go after breaking her barrier. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, holding him close as they both exhaled.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, doll...I can't...I won't hurt you," Bucky said gently. Martine nodded quietly.

She sucked in a breath, once he broke her barrier. She felt a brief sting, then nothing, and she moaned at the sensation of Bucky being fully inside her.

"Move," she whispered softly. Bucky growled, as he started to gently thrust into her.

He hooked her left leg over the crook of his flesh arm, keeping his pace slow until she was used to the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, while her other hand dug into the flesh of his shoulder.

"Mine," he moaned into her mouth. He moved to his knees, deepening his thrusts all the while keeping his pace slow for her.

"Please. James," she begged, wrapping her right leg around his waist. "Harder. Faster. Please," she begged, breaking the kiss and moaning his name loudly.

He sped his movements up just a slight pace, and she groans in annoyance.

"Stop. Teasing," she ordered, pulling on his hair. "Make love to me. Please, James."

Bucky growled and began thrusting harder into her, his metal hand gripping her hip tightly, while his human hand cupped her face tenderly in his hands.

"James...Jesus, you feel so good," she whispers, her voice low and raspy with lust and love. His speed increases slightly, and her hands clutch to his back, tracing his scars on his shoulder.

She kisses him passionately, her breathing fast, and smiles breathlessly.

"It doesn't hurt with you," she whispers. "You feel so amazing." He stares at her for a second before kissing her hard.

He didn't know why but her saying that gave him so much pride. That he was making her feel good, making her feel his love for her.

"I'm never gonna hurt you," he says, his voice filled with lust and passion, tenderness seeping into it. "You're mine, and no one else is gonna touch you," he growls.

"Yours, baby," she moans, as she digs her fingers into his back. "All yours, your mate, everything." She loved saying that, absolutely loved it. It made her feel...wild.

Bucky loved feeling Martine's hands on his skin. They were so small as she dug her nails into his back. He thrusted harder into her, burying his face into her neck, before resting his forehead against hers.

She tangles her hands into his hair before moaning as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Martine gripped onto his shoulders, the spot being hit every single thrust, and her warmth started to gather in a tangle down below.

"Fuck...yes, James! Right there!" she moans, hands attaching to his hair.

He kisses her lips to quiet her down-people were sleeping, for God's sake-but it didn't stop the fact that he was incredibly turned on with her saying that. God, he just wanted to fuck her all night.

She could feel herself coming close, and she looked at him, eyes hooded, desperate to meet his. "I'm gonna cum," she gasps, hands digging into his shoulders.

"Then cum for me, baby," he whispers huskily to her. "Right on me. I wanna feel it."

And cum she did. Her head fell back against the pillows, as her orgasm rushed through her like a plane. It felt like a million pieces of stardust floating around her body, zooming her off to some far, distant planet. Bucky kept going hard in her, despite him losing his pace a bit, prolonging her pleasure, moaning his name.

Her tightened walls around him caused him groan into her neck, and a few moments later, he could feel himself coming close too. She runs a hand down his back.

"Cum in me," she murmurs, kissing him again. "C'mon, James. Cum for me."

His hands attached hard to her hips, and he came with a growl, his body shuttering and spurting from his orgasm, everything in him coming out. Goddamn.

He collapses onto the bed, sweaty and tired, before looking over at her. Instantly, he takes her into his arms, and kisses her hard, causing her to smile against his lips. When he pulls away, he pushes her sweaty hair away from her eyes.

She bites her lip and looks down at the sheets, before looking at him shyly. She had to say it. "James?"

"Yeah?" he mumbles.

"...I love you."

Bucky was still for a few moments and didn't speak. Martine could feel herself starting to get worried when he cupped her face tenderly in both of his hands, before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, Martine...so fucking much," Bucky whispered tenderly. Martine stared at him for a minute, before realizing he was telling the God-honest truth.

Bucky loved her. All of her and her flaws.

Martine kissed him happily and he kissed her back. This beautiful young woman loved him, loved despite his dark past under the mind control of HYDRA and the Soviet Union. Loved him despite everything. He cupped her face and held her tightly in his arms, his metal hand resting on her stomach, while his human hand was wrapped around her waist tightly. They both curled up together.

"I love you, James, so very much," she whispered softly. Bucky smiled, before kissing her passionately and lovingly on the lips. She had taken off her make up, and looked beautiful without it on.

His girl.

* * *

Bucky woke up to feeling something in his arms. He looked down to see it was Martine, her long blonde wavy hair fanning over his chest. Her hand was resting over where his heart was.

She looked so beautiful and content.

He kissed her and pulled away slightly from her body, deciding to draw her.

Bucky got out his sketchbook as he thought of Rebecca. She had died last night. He already missed her so much, and wished that he had gotten more time with her.

He loved Martine.

He wanted to touch her now. He was hard as hell.

"I'll draw later," he mutters before throwing the sketchbook to the side. He moves the covers from her body, seeing goosebumps rise up on her skin at the chilly air. He could see it was snowing outside.

Bucky leans down and spreads her legs, before rubbing her clit, kissing the inside of her leg. He heard her gently moan in her sleep, and he increased his pace until she was all wet for him.

Once that was done, he sunk his lips down between her legs, and started to eat her out. His tongue licked at her clit, flicking it softly, while he inserted a finger into her core, moving it in and out. Martine moaned in her sleep, and her eyes opened sleepily. Seeing her beautiful eyes staring at him caused him to lick harder, and it made her head fall back against the pillow and her back to arch.

"Oh, Bucky!" she moans loudly, hands traveling down to his head. He keeps going and going, moving his tongue up and down on her clit while he inserted two more fingers into her pussy.

He curved them up in a 'c'mere' motion, and her hand moved from his head to the sheets.

"Fuck!" she curses. "Almost...fuck..."

"Cum for me, draga," he growls. "Cum for me. Wanna taste you. Come on." He moves his fingers harder, feeling her walls tighten around him, and then she came full force with a loud moan like a prayer.

He saw her juices spread around his fingers, spraying onto the bed, and if anything he felt even more turned on. Goddamn, she was so fucking sexy. He licked up any source of juice on her core, looking up at her with hungry eyes, before leaning over and placing his lips on hers in a simple good morning kiss.

When he pulls away, her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heavily. "Morning," he says amused.

"Good-fucking-morning to you too," she chuckles breathlessly. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him again before nuzzling his neck. "That was so amazing, James."

He smirks against her skin and kisses the side of her head. "Couldn't help myself. Looked so good just lying there." He looks down at her and smiles, pushing away her hair from her eyes. "I love you, sweetheart," he says softly.

She blushes and kisses him again. "I love you too, but please keep me close because it's cold and snowing." Bucky chuckles and lays down next to her, before she places a hand on his obvious hard cock. "I can help with that. And keep you warm."

Before he could say anything else, she sinks down and moves so that her hand was around it, but he stops her. "No. I don't want to cum that way." He lays her down so that she was under him. "I wanna cum this way."

She smiles but shakes her head. "Actually...how about we take a shower? I hear that's fun," she says seductively, training a hand down his chest.

Bucky growled low and smiles, before effortlessly picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. Salem and Selene curled up on the bed.

He held her tightly as he turned on the shower. After a while, steam began appearing, as Bucky and Martine got under the soothing hot water.

Bucky looked at her quietly. There was dried blood around her inner thighs from him taking her virginity, and he got her in the shower so she could wash up. He thought of Rebecca, and her funeral that was happening next week.

She was gone, but at least she was at peace now.

He held Martine tightly as they both stood under the soothing hot water for a while, the warmness flowing through them. Bucky kissed Martine on the left side of her neck.

He didn't deserve her, but he loved her. Had loved her since the night she held him, and got into bed with him after he had told her what his nightmares were.

"I love you, Martine. This is all yours," he whispered quietly. He gripped her right hand with his metal hand, before placing it over where his heart was beating gently.

Martine felt her eyes burn with tears. She hugged him tightly and kissed him lovingly, sending him all of the positive emotions that he made her feel.

He had stayed by her side when she had been struggling to cope with her grandmother's death. Then when Lucy had told everyone, along with Penelope, about what Edward had done to her.

He was her rock. He had supported her through so much, and had looked after her when she had been shot while in the mission. He pinned her up against the wall, which was wet from the shower.

"We are not leaving the room today. I just need you so much. Don't want to be without you, doll," Bucky said quietly as he kissed her again, and ran his fingers through her long, blonde damp hair.

He could feel her magic, could feel her using it. Her eyes turned a dark purple color, but back to her dark blue eyes, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Martine slipped her fingers in the wet hair at the back of his head and tugged him forward. He came willingly, smile sliding off his face when she used the leverage to rock her hips against his.

"Fuck," he groaned, thrusting back in response.

"Mmm," she replied. "God, yes."

The mood made a rapid switch from playful to passionate. Bucky deepened the kiss, tongue licking into her mouth as he pinned her to the wall with a forceful roll of his hips. Then he was lifting her higher, ducking his head down so he could reach her breasts. The angle caused his thrusts to be shallower, but he made the most of it, and the effort left Martine shaking and gasping for more.

"Wanna make you come again, Marty," he said, teeth scraping over her pulse point. "Tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

"I need you hard and deep, and I'll probably end up losing control of my wild side. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding, sweetheart? Just tell me if I get in the way of your wild side." He snapped his hips into her. "Good?"

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Perfect. Just like that."

He nodded once, and set a pace of rough, hard thrusts, while she got her hand down between them. For a moment she just worked on clearing her head. It would never happen if she couldn't focus on Bucky, and the urgent sensations her emotions were creating with every stroke of his body inside her. It reminded her of playing a record. Nothing at first but silence as the arm swings over, and the head lowers, speakers hissing with static. Then the needle catches the dance, and everything falls into place. Martine had to catch that pattern, and she did, finding the rhythm with an ease that she couldn't remember ever happening with anyone else.

Her muscles started to ripple around him, body tensing in expectation. "James," she gasped.

"I know, I can feel it. Come on, doll. I'm right there with you."

The feeling grew, spreading outwards and increasing everything else as Martine surrendered to it. She was aware of his skin on hers as they fucked, could hear the patter of the water, and sounds of pleasure they were making, but they were all just outside the storm of sensation as her release crested. Reality was just creeping back in when she felt Bucky shudder, moaning low as his thrusts faltered, and he came hard inside her.

Both of them clung tightly to each other when it was over. Martine felt him kiss her forehead, then her cheek, lips grazing her ear as he rested his head next to hers. It took a few minutes for their breathing to even out, but they finally untangled. Bucky shut the water off, and Martine found some towels.

He took one from her and gently wrapped it around her, seeing her damp hair cling to her cheeks. He leans down and kisses her again, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you," he mumbles. She smiles and squeezes his hand.

"I love you too." He takes her hand and brings her out, resting her on the bed. But she moved him so that he was sitting on the bed. "Stay here."

He raises an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"Just stay here." She kisses his nose and smiles. "I'll be right back."

She leaves the room, grabbing a robe so that she wasn't completely naked, and then headed into the main part of the apartment. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of sizzling, and the smell of bacon.

Oh, she was making him breakfast.

"Little minx," he mumbles before standing. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and heads out, seeing her working on some bacon and pancakes. He wraps his arms around her and she gasps before rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," she mumbles, turning to face him.

He lifts her up onto the counter and runs a hand up her side. "I can think of something a whole lot sweeter." She rolls her eyes again and kisses his lips before getting down.

"Give me some time to recover, James," she chuckles. "And I wanna feed you well, so shush and sit down."

* * *

 _AN: So, Bucky and Martine finally took the next step in their relationship, and said I love you. We hope you, enjoy the story :)_


	25. Dreams And Hopes

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 25

* * *

Bucky smiled, and then a sad smile appears on his face as he looks at the photo of Rebecca and him before she had died. The funeral was next Monday, and everyone was organizing it. Kimberly and Martine were in charge of the flowers, while Bucky was writing his eulogy. He couldn't help but think of the speech that he had written at Steve and Sharon's wedding.

He had spoken to them earlier, and they were in Italy, specifically Napes. Sharon had said the baby was really active now and was excited.

Bucky was happy for them. They deserved the peace and quiet while it lasted for all of them.

He watched as Martine finished cooking the breakfast and handed him a plate with the food on it. She had changed into clothes, and was wearing a dark purple, short sleeved t-shirt nightgown that touched her knees, and had black cat paws on it.

"I enjoyed what we did last night," she said shyly. Bucky smiled at her as he pulled her into him tightly, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I did too, doll."

* * *

Bucky couldn't help but feel grateful for having Martine at his side as they got ready for Rebecca's funeral. They were meeting John, Scott and Kimberly at the church. They drove there quietly, and they sat down next to them, along with Steve, Sharon and the others. All listened to the hymns playing. Bucky read his eulogy on Rebecca, and by the end of it, half of the people were crying, while others smiled sadly.

Martine held his hand tightly, and watched as John led everyone out. Everyone watched Rebecca being buried next to her husband, parents and two older brothers.

Bucky watched silently as everyone left after a bit, offering condolences before leaving. He gripped Martine's hand tightly, as they stood in silence for a while. She looks up at him and rests her head against his shoulder, looking down at the new name on the headstone. Martine smiles a bit.

"Rebecca was really sweet for the time I knew her. I wish I had known her longer." Bucky smiles a bit and then looks down at the ground.

"She already did like you because you had made all the nightmares go away. You made me feel...human. You still do." He looks down at her and sighs. "I'm just happy I have you. I've never been more happier at being forced to live with someone."

She chuckles and nods. "Yeah, that wasn't even that long ago. Look where we are now."

He smiles and wraps his arm around her, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss her..."

"I know you will, but you aren't alone, baby," she says softly. "We're all here for you."

Bucky nods, and then pulls away from the grave. The ground was covered in a bit of snow. He looks down at her and sees a few flakes on her cheeks and on her nose. She looked like a picture.

"I remembered something from earlier...earlier on when we were together. You call me your wolf...am I still that?" he asks quietly. She looks up at him and smiles, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"James, you are that and so much more. You're my rock, my anchor...just mine in general. And you make me and so many other people happy, and I'm thankful to have you and the others in my life so much."

Bucky leans down and kisses her, flecks of snow coming between them, and he holds her close to his warm body, arms interlinked behind her. When he pulls back, he sighs, looking around.

"I could really go for a hamburger," he mumbles, causing her to chuckle.

"Let's go to Five Guys. Best burgers in town. C'mon." And together they head towards the nearest one, hand in hand.

* * *

It always seemed as soon as someone died, their relatives couldn't stop talking about them. That was how it was with Bucky. As he ate his burger inside the little Five Guys, he would tell nonstop stories of Rebecca as a child, and Martine would listen to every word.

Bucky had just finished telling her a story about how he had been only twenty one years old, and Rebecca had been eight years old. She had been sick with the flu so he and Steve had brought her sweets, and had gotten her a black teddy bear with two other teddy bears so she could be cheered up.

The love Bucky had for his sister was clear, and Rebecca had loved him just as much. Her death had pained him deeply, but he'd get through it.

"I'm happy she had a family and a life as well though. Kids and grandkids. Amazing to think about," he says quietly. She reaches over and takes his hand, smiling at him.

"Well, it's never too late to do that," she says softly. "Even if technically you're ninety-seven. Some old daddy you'd be." Bucky rolls his eyes and snorts, looking outside at the snow.

He thought of something quietly, looking back at her, and swallowed.

"I wanna get married and have children with you, Martine...when we're ready," Bucky revealed quickly. "I know it's crazy and everything but...with Becky and the wedding and just...it's all I've been thinking about. I don't have a ring or anything but...I just have a promise. Something I know I won't break."

Martine stared at him for a minute before smiling happily, and she had a soft look on her face.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that, James," she said honestly. Bucky smiled, and he took her hand tightly.

"Let's go home, doll," Bucky said quietly and she nodded. They paid the bill and took their food with them, as they headed back to the tower. It was snowing again.

They held hands as they walked into the tower, and saw everyone must have fallen asleep already. Martine fed Salem and Selene some cat food. They purred and she stroked them gently, as she suddenly began picturing a baby that she and Bucky had made.

Jasper Adam Laveau-Barnes.

He'd have Bucky's dark brown hair and his beautiful smile. Maybe even have a mixture of their eyes. She began booking an appointment with Helen and her OB/GYN for tomorrow morning. Might as well have a check-up if he was serious.

Her fertility clock was clicking. She saw Wanda smile at her as they heard Bucky in the shower.

"Don't tell anyone, but me and Adrian are thinking of planning a family soon," Wanda confided. Martine smiled wide and hugged her best friend tightly.

They both shared a look as they glanced at where Natasha and Clint were sleeping in their room, opposite Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.

They could hear Natasha's unborn baby boy's thoughts, and the little man was getting big.

* * *

Bucky showered as he washed his hair, and thought of having a baby with Martine. A family with her. He pictured the image of what their baby boy would look like.

He'd probably have blonde or dark brown hair, maybe have a mixture of their eyes. He'd have Martine's smile and his nose, and then his mind drifted to their future baby girl.

A little baby with blonde hair, and her mother's beautiful crystal blue eyes, along with her beautiful smile. He shook his head and turned off the shower, seeing Martine say goodnight to Wanda, he wished her goodnight too, before following Martine inside.

She was taking off the black dress and black tights, her high heels already off. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her neck.

"You really wanna marry me?"

He smiles and runs his hands up her sides. "There's no one else I'd rather marry, doll. Well, maybe someone back in the forties but..." He laughs as she hits him playfully on the shoulder, and then he turns her around to face her.

She was blushing and looking away. And it wasn't the shy kind. She seemed reluctant to even look up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he mumbles, tilting her head up to look at him. "I told you when we're ready. It's not like it has to be even this year or the next, I-"

"No, it's not that, James," she says softly, looking away again before stepping towards the window. The streets of New York City glowed beneath her.

He walks over. "Then what is it?" he asks gently.

She sighs and bites her lip, before turning to him. "You can have any woman you want, James. Why me? Why settled for the girl who was harassed in college? The girl who never had any experience beforehand? The girl who had weird fucking powers and have screwed up in the past and-"

"Sweetheart, stop," he instantly says, closing the door to their bedroom. "And you're wrong, I can't get any girl."

"What are you talking about? Of course you could."

"No. I can't." He walks over to her, gesturing to outside. "Before I met you, yeah, I looked at girls. I'm a guy, we always look at girls, but they always looked away. No one accepted me for me. When they forced me to work with you, to protect you, I didn't want to because I knew you'd look at me the same, like everyone else."

He steps away and runs a hand through his hair, before shaking his head in shock.

"But you didn't. You were fucking interested in it, like a kid in a candy store, asking questions, touching it. To me, that was a breath of fresh air. And that was only the start. You didn't run when I tried to hurt you, you didn't scream or cry, you didn't call me a freak or a monster...you treated me like how I didn't deserve to be treated, but I loved it either way."

He walks back over to her and places his hands on her hips, looking at her calmly.

"I don't care about what happened back in college. Those fuckers can burn in hell for what they did. Scars aren't important to me. They're just as beautiful as you inside and out. And I don't give a shit about if you were experienced or not. That makes you pure, whole. Do you know how amazingly sexy it is that I'm the only man who has ever touched you so well that you've screamed my name?" he growls huskily to her.

Martine chuckles and smiles, before looking up at him. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"And your powers...they're beautiful. They've helped with my memories, with my nightmares, my emotions...you've helped me in more ways than anyone has ever done in my life. Even Steve, and that's saying something. But if I have to say even MORE to convince you, here. I'll get down here to prove it."

He takes her hand and gets down on one knee, causing her to snort and shake her head, laughing. But there were sudden tears in her eyes, and she was grinning widely.

"Oh get up here, you big fool." She pulls him up and wraps her arms around him, holding him close to her. He lifts her up into his arms and pushes her against the wall, her legs going around him. And then she smiles brightly, pulling back. "I love you so much," she murmurs.

For a moment he just looked at her, studying her as if she was the only woman he'd ever seen. Which, granted, given his memory issues, she sort of was. Awful connotations aside, it was not a look she was used to getting. It heated her skin and melted her a little inside. When he lowered his mouth to kiss the soft skin of her breast, there was an almost reverence to it. Then he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged, and her thoughts scattered. She already taken off her clothes when changing before.

"I love you too, so fucking much...you're my girl," Bucky said quietly, and kissed her passionately.

She dug her hands into his hair, though she tried not to grip too tightly. His right hand came up and shaped her other breast, stroking and tugging until he was ready to bring his mouth over. She felt fingers of his left hand curl into the waistband of her panties, and the new sensation, plus the anticipation of what he'd do next, caused a noise that was almost a whimper to bubble out of her.

He froze and lifted his head a little, gaze on her face. There was something different in his eyes, something cool and remote. They looked as they had when he'd cradled her in the lower end of New Orleans as she bled in his arms after being shot. The Soldier's eyes.

"Mine?" He whispered, breaking the kiss to watch her.

Martine blushed and nodded. "Yes," she whispered, her body relaxing into the mattress of his bed. "All yours," she promised, spreading her legs to cradle him between her thighs.

Bucky grinned darkly, a wolfish look in his eyes and leaned down, kissing her again. He slipped his right arm under her back, deftly undoing her bra. She lifted her arms and let him pull the fabric off of her.

He kissed his way down her chest, smiling as she brought her hands to his hair, her fingers slipping through his hair.

"James, please," she moaned hoarsely as he slowly sucked one nipple into his mouth. She whimpered loudly at the sensation.

Her whimpering made something snap in Bucky. He pulled away from her suddenly, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"James," she whispered, her eyes wide as she watched his breathing change to his sniper breathing. His hands tightened on her, like he was trying to hurt her. "James," she repeated.

Bucky stood up, snapping out of his mind frame. "No," he whispered, quickly releasing her. He almost fell over himself, trying to get away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"James it's alright, I'm fine." Martine reassured as she ran her hands through his dark brown hair and looked at him in the eye evenly, no anger or fear in her dark blue eyes.

Bucky checked her still and saw slight finger marks from where his fingers had gripped onto her, he felt ashamed and bowed his head in self - hatred then but she tilted his face up.

"Look at me, James." Martine said softly but firmly, he looked at her and pulled her into his arms then tightly.

"I frightened you." Bucky growled angrily, and Martine cupped his face then gently, her dark brown eyes meeting his dark grey eyes then calmly, tenderly.

"No, please believe me when I say you didn't frighten me." Martine said softly but firmly and kissed him softly, tenderly on the lips, causing him to cup her face with his metal hand. "I was afraid that you'd punish yourself for thinking you hurt me." How could she still want him? He was a wild, untamed animal but Martine was here, kissing him and not showing any disgust to him.

"My girl." He whispered softly, nuzzling her neck tenderly and placed kisses over her neck.

"My winter soldier, my man." Martine promised honestly, lacing her fingers with his as his metal hand palmed her breasts.

Cool metal fingers slid through damp folds to her sex, making her shiver. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, eyes wide. He was watching her reaction and repeated the motion. "This all right?" She nodded, not trusting her voice, and he gave a wicked grin.

He lowered his mouth back to her breasts as his fingers explored her. He found her clit and stroked experimentally, firm, light; fast, slow. After a moment he made a noise of frustration and shifted hands, bracing himself on the left and stroking her with his right. The feel of his warm, coarse fingers against her made her moan. A smile ghosted over his face at that. She felt him stroke lower, circling her entrance, before slipping one, then two fingers inside.

She arched, hips coming off the bed at the sensation. His eyes darkened in an entirely different way and he kissed her roughly, fingers moving inside her, stretching her gently. His thumb found her clit again and he rubbed it in tandem with his fingers. Trusting that he had the Soldier under control, Martine let herself go. She gasped and moaned, clutching at his shoulders, his arms, rocking with his rhythm as he drove her higher, heat pooling inside.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, couldn't handle any more sensation, he dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth, teeth scraping against the sensitive peak. That little spark of almost-pain tipped her over the edge. She said his name on a broken cry, fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulder as she rode it out. His arm slipped underneath her, holding her tightly as she shuddered.

He rested his head on the pillow by her head, breathing hard. When she could move again she slid her arm around his back, hugging him silently a moment before turning her head and kissing him. He sank into the kiss with a groan and she could taste how very little control he had left.

She ran her hands down his back and into the waist band of his sweatpants, pushing them down, past his hip, until his erection sprang free. She felt him go still until she wrapped one long leg around his, drawing his cock to her entrance. "Please," she whispered into his mouth. "Please, please." She repeated the word until he sank into her, driving forward in one smooth stroke, filling her up. She gasped at the feel of him, head tipping back. He kissed her throat, teeth scraping against her pulse point as he started to move, thrusting into her.

So good. It felt so good. He took a few moments to learn her body, watch her reactions, then he let go, hips pumping as his rhythm grew harder, faster. He tangled his metal hand into her hair, fisting it so she felt that tug on her scalp. He held her still and kissed her, tongue invading her mouth in the same rhythm as their bodies.

It was fast, and almost rough. She clung to him, fingers digging into his shoulders, flesh on one side, and hard metal on the other. He broke the kiss and ran his mouth along her jaw, then her throat. He bit lightly and she bucked into him.

 _'Don't hold back, James. I trust you,'_ Martine said telepathically.

And don't hold back he did. He went as hard as he could, until the headboard was banging against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him and he sunk deep into her, a growl emitting from deep in his throat.

Her head flew back against the pillow, and she ran her hands down his shoulders, her nails dragging down his back as pleasure soared through her at a fast pace, over and over. It was like a pre-orgasm, which felt just as good.

He bites down on her neck, feeling him suckle at the bruise that was bound to form, and then grips her hips tightly with one hand, metal in her hair. "Fucking so beautiful...all mine..." he growls into her ear before she pulls his head back into kissing her.

It was a few moments later she felt the familiar tug of a rope in her stomach, the need to let go, and Bucky could feel that too. He thrust deep and hard inside her, moving his dark eyes to look at her.

"Cum hard, sweetheart," he grows huskily. "Nice and hard for your soldier. C'mon."

Her hands dig into his shoulders as she came, pussy tightening around his hard cock. He kept moving and moving until he felt himself sputter, and he let himself go inside her, spilling himself into her warmth. He lets out a low, rush of breath and collapses next to her.

She instantly moves so that she was half on top of him and half on the bed. He runs a hand through her hair, looking up at her with tired but loving eyes. And then he leans forward, kissing her head.

"Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes," she mumbles jokingly before looking down at him. "I think I like that."

"Better, because there's not gonna be anyone else," he mutters against her neck. She smiles and brings a hand up to cup his face.

"What? Afraid I'll leave you for someone better? There isn't," she chuckles. "You're the best."

"I'm the only one you've ever known."

"And I don't need to know anyone else." She strokes his cheek. "Why are you almost regretting what happened?" He sighs and shakes his head, before moving her so that she was lying on the bed.

"I just can't be without you, baby," he says softly. "I can't."

* * *

 _AN: We hope you enjoyed the chapter, things won't be all rainbows and sunshine. The next update, will be next Friday._

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	26. An Old Enemy

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 26

* * *

"You won't be without me, James. I'm always gonna be here with you and nowhere else," Martine promised. Bucky smiled then, and kissed her passionately and lovingly.

She held him tightly and curled up into him. He held her close against his chest, seeing Salem and Selene join them on the bed, as they all fell asleep.

Bucky ran his fingers over her face, loving every part of her. He started feeling sleepy as well and drifted off, before falling asleep, with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

A few weeks passed by. Martine had been helping Pepper and Sharon with anything Stark and Avenger related. FRIDAY informed everyone at breakfast that she and Bucky had decided to try for children soon after getting married. Many smiled or applauded their decision, and then the bad news came.

Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross was arriving at the tower, along with his assistant Bobbi Morse, a former SHIELD agent who had left the organization.

Funny how things turned bad.

"What can we do for you, Home Secretary?" Rhodey asked politely. Steve, and anyone who had sided with Steve during the civil war, glared hostilely at the man. Adrian looked like he wanted to beat him up.

Wanda calmed him down and he held her hand tightly. Bucky remained silent, but Martine could sense his emotions though. He was angry, weary, distrustful and suspicious. He didn't like Ross for locking up Sam, Scott, Wanda and Clint in the Raft, which was how they had met Adrian.

"There has been an amendment to the Sokovian Accords, as there has been some concerns raised by the UN regarding children born to super-powered individuals. The United Nations, along with the Mutant Registration Organization, led by Mrs. Laveau-Pierce," Ross said seriously. The door opened to reveal none other than Adrian and Martine's estranged mother.

Carla.

"So you want us to register our children under the government to experiment on them?!" Clint asked angrily, rage entering his voice. He glared at Ross and Carla.

"We will only examine them if their powers show danger to innocent people. Wanda Maximoff's powers have clearly displayed this, along with my two children, and Bucky Barnes," Carla stated calmly, but her voice was cold.

"No one in this room is dangerous unless they're cornered by people who are trying to hurt them." Steve interjected firmly, as he rested his arm protectively over Sharon.

"That's where you are wrong, Captain Rogers," Vision spoke up quietly, but his voice was serious and grave. He regarded their leader with grim eyes.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"If Adrian and Wanda have a child, then together with Wanda's emotional and mental powers, which are on equal grounds of being powerful along with Adrian's, the child would have unparelled powers and could pose a risk to humanity itself. The same could be said for Sergeant Barnes and Martine. Her powers are darker, and no one quite understands them, and we already know how dangerous Barnes can be when unstable," Vision said gravely.

"That's enough Vision. You don't get to decide who can have kids just because Wanda doesn't love you," Tony said harshly, his voice surprisingly hard. He rested his hand over a shaking Pepper's, who was clearly nervous.

"I am only saying what needs to be said, Mr. Stark. Miss Romanoff is also dangerous due to her Red Room training, and my daughter should not be having children with an assassin," Carla said calmly, but there was a judgemental expression on her face. She glanced at where Bucky and Martine were sitting next to each other.

"You don't get to judge me, and I don't care what you think of me, so you can go to hell," Martine said coldly.

Carla sighed.

"I am trying to help you two. But then again, I remember taking you to that priest who lived in New Orleans. I begged him to give you an exorcism after you brought back two dying cats from the dead. You're evil, and you need to be stopped. Thank god Vision agrees and has decided to sign the amendment of the Accords," Carla said calmly.

Wanda looked at Vision with a hurt expression. He looked back firmly at her.

"It's for the best, Wanda."

"That's not fair!" she instantly states, standing up. "This couldn't have happened at a shittier time! Adrian and I were planning on trying for a family soon, and you're just gonna pull the rug out from under us like this?" Her voice was outraged.

Steve stands and places a hand on her shoulder, before looking at Ross. "We don't consent to this. You can try to order us around, but when it comes down to kids-innocent lives, as you say all the time-that's where we draw a line."

Ross shakes his head and then looks over at them. "No matter what happens, or how often you try to hide your kids, the government will find them."

Martine glares. "I'd like to see them try," she growls, practically snarling at her mother.

Carla scoffs and leaves, and slowly the rest do as well. As soon as the door is closed, Clint nearly explodes into a million arrow pieces.

"Who the FUCK do they think they are to be screwing with us?!" He snaps angrily, turning away. "To be experimenting on our kids? The government is the reason Laura and my daughter were killed in the first place. I'm not letting them touch my damn family!"

Wanda turns to Vision. "How could you do this, Vision?" She asks, her voice filled with hurt.

"I'm only thinking of how children are unstable, Wanda," he says gently. It was as if he was trying to slowly rip off a band aid. "They don't know how to control themselves."

"It doesn't mean that they'll explode a whole building!" Martine snaps. "Goddamnit, I've always wanted a family. I finally find a man who I know that will support me, give me kids and keep me safe, and now the government wants to stop it by experimenting on the children. Well FUCK YOU!" She snaps out the window.

Bucky comes over and pulls her back, feeling her breathing heavily. Her eyes were glowing a dark red-one he had never seen before-and her hands were turned into fists.

Before he could even say anything, she was storming away. Bucky sighs and goes after her. Steve looks at Sharon and rests a hand over her bump. "They aren't getting our kid. They aren't getting any of our kids." He looks over at the others. "If they want our children, they need to get through to us first. This is war."

* * *

He found her leaning against the nearest balcony, sobbing into her hands. Bucky quietly walks over, but she turned around and sunk into his arms, as if sensing he was there. The man sighs and wraps an arm around her while she cried.

"I...I don't want them to go through tests...it's so...so cruel," she cries.

Bucky pulls away her head and looks down at her firmly, wiping away her tears. "You listen to me. I don't give a shit about what your mother says or what the government says. We're going to get married, have us some kids, and they aren't going to lay a single finger on them. If they even come within eyesight, I'll fucking kill them," he growls to her.

She sniffles and looks up at him. "You mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'll kill them?" Her voice suddenly got dark, and for once, she wasn't worried. This angered her to the point of no return. Her mother thought she was a devil? Fine. People harassed her? Okay. Getting shot multiple times? Barely even angry.

But testing on kids? That was too far. They were innocent. And if it involved HER future kids, it would get ugly. Real quickly.

Bucky grips her shoulders, looking down at her. "I mean it. I'll rip their fucking throats out if they lay even a single finger on our future child," he swears.

She bites her lip and looks back at him. "What if they take me and the child?"

"Won't happen."

"What if?" She insists, hands attaching to his front. "C'mon, what if?" Was she getting giddy about this? "What if they try to touch m-?"

That seemed to do it. He pushed her up against the wall of the outside, glaring down at her. "They won't EVER touch you!" he snaps at her. "Not while I'm alive and standing."

Now, usually, a normal girl would be running at seeing her boyfriend being so angry about the idea of someone touching them, run for the hills because of the jealousy and anger. But Martine was no normal woman. In fact, she was sure her panties were drenched at his harsh tone.

Why is it that she was turned on by the rough and angry side of Bucky? Because goddamnit, was she horny.

She bites her lip and pulls him away, heading towards an abandoned office with a couch. She jumps into his arms, lips on his, and smirks against his heated kisses. He lays her down on the desk, nearly climbing on top to get to her body. She pushes him off, causing him to glare at her, and then pulls him back by the jacket he was wearing.

"That woman doesn't know shit," she mutters, pushing it off. "Fucking hate my mother. She doesn't understand what a strong-" She kisses under his jaw. "-amazing-" Another kiss on his cheek. "-sexy man I have." She kisses him this time on the lips. "And they don't get how dangerous you can be."

"No, they do," he mutters. "That's why the laws being put in place. I just don't agree with the kids. I know I'm dangerous. But the kids aren't. That's what's wrong." She wraps her arms around him, smirking gently.

"And that's when they realize they're messing with the wrong team," she growls before sinking her lips back to his. She bites down on his bottom lip and pulls it into her mouth, causing him to groan. When she pulls away she practically grinds against his clothed jeans. "I fucking love when you turn into protective daddy wolf on me, saying what you'll do to keep me safe," she whispers. "You know what I want?"

She moves his hands to her lower area, smiling seductively.

"Fuck me like a wolf, James." He gives her a wide and dark grin, before turning her over onto the front of the desk, causing her to moan in pleasure. Yes, this is what she needed. Release. Hard release. Then she could get her head back.

* * *

It was some hours later, and all the Avengers were silent. Some were talking on the phone somewhere else, Wanda was glaring at Vision, and Steve was near Sharon, who was silently freaking out over what was going on.

"Does that mean they'll try to put needles in him?" she asks nervously. "Hurt him?"

"It doesn't matter because it's not going to happen," Steve says reassuringly before looking at the others. "Anyone seen Bucky and Martine."

Natasha smirks. "Those two went off hours ago. Both were pretty angry. I think I know how they deal with that now."

Steve's brow furrows. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Rogers. They're screwing like rabbits to put away the stress." He chuckles and looks outside. "I don't blame them. Shit, I need some release after this. What they're doing isn't right."

At that moment, the door opens to the common room, and both come in. They both looked remotely clean and tidy, but their cheeks were a bit flushed. Even more when Natasha smirks.

"Hello, lovebirds."

"Fuck off. Steve." Martine walks over, hands on her hips. "You can't let this happen. Not again. We can't afford another civil war. You have to agree, right Tony? Please."

Tony sighs. "I know the circumstances behind this. I understand why. But the way they're doing this isn't right." He runs a hand through his hair and sits on his couch, looking at the others. "Steve, you said this is war. I feel like there's no other way around it at this point."

Vision shakes his head. "You're all making a bad mistake."

Wanda snaps. "I don't want to hear a word from you, traitor!" she snarls, Adrian holding her back. "You were my friend and now you're stopping me from having something happy! You asshole!"

Everyone just wanted happiness, and now the government was trying to take it away. As usual.

Clint rests a hand on Nat's shoulder before looking at the others. "Anger isn't going to fix our problems," he says, surprisingly calm. "Strategy. Intelligence. We need to think this through and hit them where it hurts. This can't end in a huge fight. The last thing we need is more people hurt. But we need to fight back in any way we can."

Bucky nods and places an arm around Martine, before nodding at Steve. "Last thing we need is future Captain America in there getting pricked with needles," he mutters dryly.

Steve looks at Tony. This seemed almost impossible to avoid. "Are you with us?"

Tony was silent for a while as he glanced at Pepper, who nodded reassuringly. He nodded then at Steve, who seemed relieved and touched by his support.

"I'm with you all," Tony said firmly. Steve nodded in thanks as he shook his hand, and they began planning what to do in the worst case scenario.

* * *

Two days later, Ross arrived with a team including two psychiatrists. A man who wore glasses, and the other one was a woman with long dark brown hair and kind, compassionate eyes.

Martine didn't know why, but something was off about the man who wore glasses. He said his name was Ian Smith, and he was going to be interviewing the men, while Violet Turner would be interviewing the women.

* * *

Bucky waited until it was just him, Steve, Adrian and T'Challa to be interviewed. Clint, Sam, Tony, and Rhodey had been interviewed, and they saw Vision join them.

They ignored him, and the look Adrian gave Vision would have made even the devil cringe in fear. T'Challa kept his face devoid of any emotion, but everyone could tell he was angry at the android for doing this to them.

"Steve Rogers?" the male voice called out. Steve gave them all a reassuring look before heading into the interviewing room. He was in there for almost two hours before coming out, looking angry. Finally, Adrian went next, as Bucky was the last one.

An hour later, he stormed out, swearing and cursing in a mixture of Cajun and Creole French. He said some rude things in Sokovian, before he looked at Bucky.

"Good luck, that man is weird," He said quietly. Bucky nodded as they heard his name being called.

"James Barnes?"

"You'll be fine Bucky," Steve said reassuringly. Bucky nodded, hoping this interview wouldn't end like the one in Berlin. He entered the room and sat down.

"Hello James, would you prefer me calling you Bucky?" the man asked gently. Bucky looked at him suspiciously.

"Bucky," he said quietly. The man nodded as he began asking him questions. Then suddenly the power went out.

"What about your home Bucky? Not Brooklyn, New Orleans or the Avengers Training Facility, or even the Avengers Tower. I mean your OTHER home," the man asked calmly. Bucky looked at him suspiciously. His stomach dropped.

Zemo.

"What the hell do you want? I thought you were locked up in the Raft for what you did?" Bucky growled angrily as he tried to figure a way out. He saw Zemo holding the Winter Soldier book that had the trigger words.

"You'd be surprised to know that the Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross enlisted me in helping him and Carla control enhanced, mutant and inhuman individuals, like your girlfriend...Martine, wasn't that her name? Pretty girl, I wonder...do you know what Carla did in order to control her?" Zemo added pleasantly as Bucky glanced at the book.

"She tried to perform an illegal exorcism on her daughter when she was only nine years old after her mother caught her performing necromancy on her cat and brought it back to life," Bucky said, disgusted that a mother could do that to her own child.

Zemo smiled chillingly at him and began reading from the book. Bucky tried to break his way out of the room, but it was locked down because of the power.

He was trying to desperately break out of the room, when he heard Martine's voice in his head.

 _'James, what's wrong?'_ she asked worriedly. Bucky almost broke in relief at hearing her voice.

 _'Zemo's in here and he's helping Ross and Carla. You need to get everyone out of here...and he's got the book that Karpov and HYDRA used to control me with the trigger words,'_ Bucky said telepathically.

 _'I'm telling everyone. Don't worry, and Tony's trying to bring the power back on...I love you, James. Fight it,'_ Martine said thickly. Bucky smiled bravely.

 _'I love you too, vozlyublennaya,'_ He said quietly. Zemo began saying the words then to him in Russian, causing him to try and break the window.

"Zhelaniye," Zemo began to read as a smirk appears on his face. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tightly, in an act of desperation.

"No," he growled out fiercely.

"Rzhavyy."

"Stop!" Bucky snarled. The Winter Soldier side of him tried not to be manipulated again by Zemo.

"Semnadtsat. Rassvet. Pech. Devyat. Dobroserdechnyy. Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu. Odin. Gruzovoy vagon...soldat?" Zemo asked calmly.

"Ya gotov otvechat," Bucky said emotionlessly.

Zemo smiled and walked over to him. Carla watched from behind the observing room.

"Mission report, 1991."

* * *

Martine raced through the halls to get to where Steve was with Tony, and then she grabbed at his arm, hard enough to cause him to spin around. "What the hell is going on?" he asks.

"Bucky...Zemo..." She breaths, trying to regain her words. "Zemo is the man interviewing. He's using the words on Bucky, Steve."

Steve's eyes widen while Tony leans against the table, hands in his hair. "Not AGAIN!"

Suddenly, people were running, and Natasha stood up from where she had been sitting. Someone had just called in over the radio. "Bucky's out. And it's bad."

Martine looked worried but Steve only nodded and took off with her. Tony growled before heading out. "I swear to God, if that man ruins every single piece of furniture in this place I'm going to kill him," he mutters angrily.

Martine runs into a room where Bucky was fighting multiple people all at once, and it was then that she was actually scared. She had never seen full-on Winter Soldier. He could take down a lot.

He could easily kill her.

She shakes her head as Steve comes forward, pushing him off the guard that was near him. Bucky tries to punch him but Steve dodges at takes his arm, but Bucky flips him over a table, going to run.

"James!" she calls out. Bucky suddenly stops and turns to look at her, and she was standing still, trying hard to swallow her fear.

No words passed from his mouth, and he came forward, aiming a gun at her head. Quickly, she used her powers to blow him back into the wall, the gun flying from his hands. But of course, being her, she rushes over to see if he was alright.

And he was. Too alright.

He comes out and pins her against the wall, one hand on both of her wrists and the other on her throat. "James..." she croaks out.

"Kto ty chert poberi?" He snarls at her.

"James, please," she gasps, hands going to his on her throat.

"Otvet na vopros!" She could feel the daylight start to leave her eyes. Her air supply was cutting short.

She brings a hand up to his cheek, eyes starting to close. "Ya...ya lyublyu tebya...James..." she whispers painfully.

* * *

 _AN: We hope you enjoy the chapter :)_


	27. Forever Mine

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 27

* * *

Bucky stilled, and she watched as his blue grey eyes focused on her. He released her throat, looking horrified. She coughed heavily as he stepped away from her.

"What have I done?" he asked horrified. She stumbled over to him, cupping his face, and saw he had tears in his eyes. He looked horrified at what he had done to her and the other people.

"James, listen to me. No one died and no one got seriously hurt, ok? We're all fine and you'll be fine too. I love you," she said soothingly, and Bucky held her tightly.

Martine held him back, breathing in his scent that comforted her. He rested his forehead against hers, and felt a sense of self-loathing come over him when he saw the dark purple bruises on her neck from where he had tried to strangle her.

He couldn't keep on going like this.

* * *

"No charges will be pressed against Barnes as he is regarded as a victim in the eyes of the public. But we need to get those trigger words out of his head. Otherwise we are gonna be facing a law suit from Pierce," Maria said grimly.

Tony cursed.

"How the fuck did Zemo escape? I thought Everett Ross had him locked up in the Raft?" he asked angrily. Fury entered looking grim.

"It would seem that Home Secretary Ross requested that Zemo be pardoned for his crimes. It seems the UN was willing to agree," he said grimly.

He turned to face T'Challa and his sister, Shuri.

"Zemo was the man who murdered your father in the explosion, not Barnes, and we need to all work together on this. They're watching Xavier's Institute for Gifted People, which is a mutant safe haven. If Ross finds out how many powerful mutants live there, he will kill them and make their lives hell," Fury warned gravely.

T'Challa was silent and then stood up.

"I wish to speak to Barnes, if I may? I owe the man and his fiancée a deeply and true apology for how I have behaved and my appalling attitude," he asked quietly.

Everyone looked taken aback, but Steve and Sharon nodded.

"Of course, follow us."

Steve nods at Bucky, and then he stands silently, looking down at the ground. Martine stands as well and takes his hand, causing him to glance at her. She smiles reassuringly, but he only saw the bruises on her neck.

They walk behind Steve and Sharon with T'Challa into an empty room, and once the door is closed, T'Challa turns to them. "Again, I am deeply sorry for some of the stuff I've caused, but I might be able to help you."

Bucky's brow furrows as he leans against the wall, looking at him. "What're you talking about?"

"Where I've lived, Wakanda. We have some of the best scientists in the field. We had come up with plenty of cures for people, ways to help others. We can help get those words out of your head. We would just need time."

Steve smiles. "That's an amazing offer. I don't see why we shouldn't take it. Buck?" Bucky was looking down at the ground, before shaking his head.

"...no." He looks over at T'Challa. "What I did...it can't be erased. I can't allow myself to just walk around and wait for a cure. It's not right." He looks at the others. "But I can protect everyone else by being locked away until the cure is done."

Martine's brow furrows as she steps in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You aren't going to jail, Bucky," Sharon says calmly.

"I didn't say that." He looks at T'Challa. "I want to be put back into cyrostasis."

"What?!" Martine exclaims.

Steve looked shocked. "Buck..."

"Listen to me," he says firmly. "I can't trust my own mind. That man says those words, everyone around me could be killed. But that's not just it. They can be slipped into a conversation, someway, and could screw me over incredibly. I can't let that happen. I can't let myself go like that."

Martine shakes her head and comes forward. "James, you don't have to-"

"I nearly killed you, Martine!" he snaps, causing her to back up a few steps. "And I've done this before, to you. Because of the nightmares. This time, you were near-death. The bruises are worse. If I ever want to protect you and keep you safe, I need to get my mind under my control."

Martine looks away, arms crossed. Steve looks at Bucky and sighs. "If this is really what you want, Buck."

"It's better for everyone." He looks at T'Challa. "That's the only way I can accept your offer." The King nods and then looks at Steve.

"It can be arranged. We'll talk more over it." He places a hand on Bucky's shoulder tightly, before looking at Steve. "Come, Rogers. We'll talk more of it outside." Ah, smart man. He could sense the tension.

Steve looks at Bucky quietly before leaving with T'Challa, closing the door behind him. As soon as it's closed, Bucky turns to Martine.

"Martine-"

"Don't." Her voice was cold. "Don't even say my name." She goes to leave but he takes her hand, bringing her back in.

"This is for your own protection-"

"Goddamn it, James! I don't care about that!" She snaps. "I wanted to marry you and have a family and fucking be happy, and I thought that was what you wanted too!"

"I do want that," he says fiercely. "And we will once I get out."

"How do you know?" She whispers painfully. "Think of Steve and Peggy. He was in there for seventy years, Bucky! I don't want to end up like Peggy Carter, waiting for my man to come home. I...I wanted..."

He brings his hand up to tilt her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. "It's not going to be like Peggy," he says calmly. "It won't. I will get out, and we will have all of that...but I need to do this. For you and for everybody's safety."

"I don't want to be alone again, James. I don't want to be without you," Martine said hurt as she pushed his hand away from her face, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not gonna be gone forever Martine. It's just until the scientists figure out how to get rid of the HYDRA programming," Bucky said quietly. He took her hand gently in his.

"And how long do you think that will take?" Martine asked sarcastically. She felt her eyes burn with tears. Just a night ago they had been happy, planning on having a future together, along with getting married and having children.

Now it wouldn't happen.

"Doll...Martine, I nearly killed you, after Zemo triggered those words. I'm not safe, but T'Challa's gonna help me, doll," Bucky said reassuringly. He didn't want to lose her, or make it seem like it he was going to forget her.

"I can't. I can't go through losing someone else," Martine whispered brokenly. She quickly left the room, before running into the room that she and Bucky shared, taking off her clothes.

She put on an old black, long t-shirt nightgown, with a grey cat on it. Martine curled up on the bed, feeling Salem and Selene cuddle into her, as she buried her face into their soft fur.

She didn't want to lose Bucky.

* * *

"So Bucky's going into cyrostasis?" Adrian asked disbelievingly. Steve nodded quietly then as the team discussed it. Bucky being checked over by the doctors, and Martine was in her and Bucky's room, not talking to anyone.

"He thinks that it's his only option and he wants to keep everyone safe from him. Because of the trigger words that HYDRA placed into his mind," Steve confirmed quietly.

"But I thought he and Martine were getting married?" Jeanette asked sadly. Everyone sighed.

"Well it looks like those plans have been put on hold," Sophie said quietly as she and Sam exchanged a sad smile.

"This is your fault, this is!" Adrian said angrily as he glared at Vision, who remained devoid of emotion.

"I am trying to protect you all. Bucky has just proven why people are afraid of us," Vision said calmly. They saw Bucky enter, with a drink of water.

"Martine hates me," he said flatly and sighed heavily. Everyone looked at him sadly.

"She doesn't hate you, son. Martine is just afraid and was looking forward to getting married. Before she met you, she thought she might not ever get married and have children," Jeanette said comfortingly.

"Why can't you have the wedding before going into cyrostasis?" T'Challa inquired intently. Bucky sighed.

"I'm gonna miss her birthday," he says softly. "The first birthday we were ever supposed to spend together and I'm gonna miss it."

Steve places a hand on his shoulder and forces him to look at the man. "Did you hear what T'Challa said? How about you two get married before that?" Bucky's brow furrows and she looks down at the ground.

"I don't think she wants that now."

Adrian snorts but leans against the counter, looking down at Bucky. "Don't even question it, Bucky. She's just scared. It doesn't change the fact that she loves you and wants to marry you. And that way, if we do it beforehand, at least she'll have that comfort."

Bucky looks over at them, running his hands through his hair, before nodding. "Yeah...yeah, I wanna do that." He nods again as if for jurisdiction, and then stands. "I'm gonna go ask her now."

Steve cups his shoulder. "Thata boy."

Bucky goes to leave, but then the confident look slinks off his face. "What if she says no?"

"Jesus, go," Adrian snaps annoyingly. "She'll say yes. Don't need to listen to your whining ass all day."

Bucky chuckles a bit before heading towards the room, biting his lip. It was now or never.

* * *

The moment she heard the door close, Martine curled up more into the sheets, not raising her head. "Martine?" She hears him call out. But she doesn't reply. Doesn't want to. The bedroom door opens, and he steps inside, sitting on the edge of the bed. He places a hand over her side and she moves away, looking down at the mattress.

Bucky sighs and then lays down next to her so she would be forced to look at him. "Why are you so afraid?" He asks softly.

She looks away, but he tilts her head back towards his, just like before. Tears were in her eyes. "I don't want you to forget about me," she whispers painfully. "I don't want to be without you, Bucky...and if you forgot about me..."

"Hey, listen to me, doll. I'm not gonna forget about you, ever. I love you, you're everything to me," he said fiercely, and rested his forehead against hers.

He cupped her face and looked at her seriously, his eyes resting on hers. He moves so that he was sitting up, and for the first time in hours, she did too, the blankets coming to the side.

"I love you, Martine. Loved you since that night we went out on that date, and I started getting feelings for you that week we went to New Orleans for your grandmother's funeral," Bucky said quietly.

"And now you're leaving," Martine said numbly. She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"I'm not walking away, Martine...I hurt you. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. I did this to you when Zemo used that damn book with the trigger words on me. Just so I would hurt you, Steve and the rest of the team," Bucky said ashamed and swallowed, praying to God that she would say yes.

And then the other side of him was praying. The Winter Soldier, praying that Martine wasn't afraid of him for nearly strangling her to death, nearly two hours ago.

"But you didn't do that. I'm fine James, and so are the others...I don't want you to go somewhere," Martine admitted pained. Bucky moves her back to where he was, looking at her quietly, and then crouched down on one knee. Martine stood up and looked at him quietly.

"Martine Emilia Laveau, you've been there for me at every step of the way, and never left my side when things went to hell. I love you so much. And I know I left this up to you at first, but I want to do this before I go under. So will you marry me?" he asked quietly. Martine stared at him in shock, and another emotion appeared on her face.

Joy.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you James!" Martine said happily. Bucky pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. They heard the rest of the team cheer happily for them, causing Martine to laugh.

She said yes.

He crouched down in front of her and showed her a beautiful silver ring, with a beautiful diamond in the center. Tears stung her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, cupping his face in her hands, feeling the light stubble.

"It's beautiful. I love you," she whispered thickly, and Bucky kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers and cradled her to him. They went outside to tell the others, as Salem and Selene were stroked by them.

"Congratulations, you two," Sharon said happily. She hugged them both, as the others congratulated them.

Everyone was happy for them, all hugging or nodding in approval. Steve smiled at Bucky proudly.

"I'm happy for you, Bucky. We're gonna get you two married before you get put into cyro, and before Ross starts again."

* * *

Bucky had showered after everything, and now he was looking at Martine, who was getting ready for bed.

"Did you buy this ring?" she asked quietly. It glittered in the moonlight gently, and he shook his head.

"No, Rebecca gave it to me before she died."

She raises an eyebrow. "Guess she knew?"

"Oh, she knew from the moment I showed her a picture of you," he chuckles, sitting down next to her. She smiles as he wraps an arm around her side, looking down at the ring. "She really did like you. Becky had a thing about reading people."

"I liked her. I wish I knew her longer. Really." She turns to him, and then kisses his lips, soft and slow. When she pulls away, she brings hand up to stroke his cheek. "Guess it's really official now."

He smiles and nods, pulling her closer. "Yeah, it is. Mrs. Barnes," he teased, causing her to snicker. She moves so that she was straddling his lap, smiling brightly.

"I guess so, Mr. Barnes," she taunts back. He pokes at her side and she laughs, before resting her head against his shoulder. She lets out a sigh and then looks at him. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm still not okay with the cyro thing..."

Bucky sighs before cupping Martine's face again. "Jesus, what do I have to do to convince you I'm going to be back?" he asks her, a slight chuckle to his voice. "That I'm not going anywhere? I'm already marrying you."

She blushes and looks away, shrugging her shoulders. Bucky runs his hands up her sides and then kisses her softly, before raising an eyebrow.

"You want a kid inside you, don't you?" He asks lowly. She looks down at him, slight shock on her face. "That's how you know I'll be back, because you know I would never leave a kid behind. Would that satisfy you? Putting one of my little pups inside you?"

She bites her lip as he kisses up her neck, and she sighs, pushing it away. He was trying to be all cute and sexy. "James," she says quietly. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. I'm still going to worry the whole time you're in there...you have no clue how long it could take. Or even what the procedure could do with those trigger words. What if they screw up your memories because of it?"

"They won't, Martine. I trust T'Challa, and I'm not forgetting or leaving you. I just need to do this. I can't..." Bucky said grimly. He trailed off as she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Can't what, James?" Martine asked quietly. Bucky looked at her quietly while stroking her flat and toned stomach, and then nuzzles her neck.

"Control my own mind. I fucking hate it," Bucky said bitterly. Martine felt her heart break for him slightly. She bites her lip and pushed him onto the bed, as he watched her quietly.

"Lay down and let me take care of you. Let me love you, James. Now. I want to make you feel good, mon ange gardien," she whispered soothingly, pressing her lips to his.

Bucky looked at her quietly with darkened grey-blue eyes before kissing her passionately. He slid two of his left hand fingers inside of her panties, sliding up his left hand inside of her.

She was already wet for him. Her legs trembled as he pushed her onto her back on the bed. He took control, spreading her legs with his broad shoulders.

"Let me make love to you, doll. I don't want to spend a minute away from you," he said quietly. Martine swallowed, as she saw the emotions on his face.

She nodded and kissed him tenderly, passionately and lovingly, anything that could describe it. He pulled off her t-shirt nightgown, kissing her, as his metal fingers pumped in a quickened pace inside her core.

"I love you," she whispered, softly and meaningfully.

Her husband. Her beautiful, smart, brave, fearless and compassionate husband was a good man.

And God, did she love him.

Bucky looks up at her and then nuzzles her neck, biting his lip. "Love you too, baby," he groans before cursing in Russian. "Blyad'! Goddamn, you turn me on so fucking much. Wanna fuck you until you can't stand straight."

She whimpers at his dirty voice, feeling his fingers curl in towards her g-spot. Her hands grip at his shoulders, and she looks at him with hooded eyes. "James..."

"Like this, sweetheart? Like it when I finger-fuck you?" he growls at her. "So wet for me, baby. So sweet and kind...don't deserve this, but God, do I fucking love to touch you."

His pace increases and she cries out. "Fuck, don't stop," she gasps.

He chuckles lowly against her neck. He didn't know if she meant the dirty talk or the finger-fucking. But he'd be happy to keep going on both. He bites down on her collarbone with a bit of force, before licking a trail up the small wound.

He brings his lips towards her and kisses her hard against the lips, tongues tangling in an intense moment of passion. He feels her whimper into his mouth, and he smirks against the warmth hitting him.

"Wanna cum for me, baby?" he murmurs against her skin. "Wanna cum nice and hard for your soldier? Cum now, sweetheart."

Her wet folds tightened around him as she came, her head flying to the crook of his neck to muffle her moans of pleasure. He brings her lips back up to crash them against his, swallowing her moans with his own ones. She was breathing heavily, hands attached to his strong back.

A few moments later, she pulls away, looking at him with hooded eyes. Bucky smiles, brushing away her hair. "That good, baby?"

Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was heavy, but she pushes him onto the bed, straddling his hips and grinding her already wet and sensitive core against his clothed groin. He groans, his hands gripping her hips.

"Fucking-" She leans down and kisses him hard. "-amazing man. Goddamnit...fucking love you." She pulls back and then instantly pushes his sweatpants down, running her hands up his muscled chest. "I think this is one of the few things I would miss the most," she whispers.

"What is it?" He asks, voice low and husky.

She places a soft kiss on his muscular chest. "All this hot body going to waste. All of this amazing...beautiful...muscles...fuck." She moves her hands towards his dick, and his hands fist into the sheets. "And this beautiful cock...stretched my pussy so much. Would miss this."

He leans up and kisses her hard, growling into her mouth.

"Talk dirty more, baby," he mutters, bucking into her. She moans and nods.

"Want you to stretch me so good, sweetheart. Want you to fill me up until there's no space left, until I'm screaming and chanting your name like a fucking prayer. Want to ride you until you come all on me, spilling every single ounce of cum into me."

That was it. He moved her swiftly, her weight easy for him to move, and then sinks her down on his dick in a quick movement. She moans at the sensation and moves up and down, his hips meeting her thrust for thrust.

This was what he lived for. He loved sweet and funny Martine. Caring Martine. Funny and sarcastic Martine. But this one was special, seductive and dirty, because only he got to see it. He fucking loved it.

She was gripping hard at his hair as he drilled into her, holding her hips so he could go as fast as he wanted to. Her moans were echoing off the walls, his name over and over. He knew some people would hear, but he didn't give a fuck. She was his. All his.

"My beautiful...fucking wife," he growls, kissing her hard and then nuzzling in-between her breasts. "Fucking gonna treat you right...give you everything...swear to fucking God."

She smiles and felt the familiar tug again. "Love you, baby," she moans. "Love you so much...amazing husband...oh, fuck, right there," she gasps. Bucky smiles and moves harder, until her walls tighten around him again. "Fuck, I'm coming, oh fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming...fuck!"

Bucky keeps going as hard as he could, prolonging her orgasm as she came, until he felt himself let go, spilling himself inside her. He twitched and growled into her neck, before feeling himself relax. He nuzzles her cheek, feeling her smile breathlessly, and then kisses her softly on the lips.

When he pulls back, she strokes his cheek, sighing softly. "As soon as you're in that cyro...you better get out as soon as possible."

Bucky smiles softly at her before rubbing her sides. "I will...it's gonna work out, baby. It will. I swear to you." She lays down next to him, as he pulls the sheets over her, and then snuggles into his side.

It was minutes later she was asleep, and Bucky felt himself sigh. He needed this all to work out. For her and for himself. He loved her so much.

And he was going to make her proud. He was going to be a good man for her, for everyone, no matter what. And it would start with this procedure.

* * *

The next day, Martine could tell that the girls were more excited shopping for her wedding dress than she was. Everyone was going off to her on what kind she should get. She was still on the high from the night before.

She knew it would happen. He had practically already asked her before that he wanted to marry her. But he had made it official. She looked down at the ring and smiles.

Wanda glances over at her and chuckles. "Daydreaming, Mrs. Barnes?"

Martine blushes as they stop outside the dress shop. "Oh, shut it."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review. The next update will be Monday afternoon :)_


	28. A Special Thank You

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 28

* * *

"How about this store, Marty?" Beatrice asked softly. Martine smiled as they entered the wedding shop, and went into a room to try on the dresses.

The weather was a little chilly. Martine thought of her birthday, her first birthday in which she had all of her friends. But on her birthday...

She wouldn't have her dad, her Grandpa, Gran, or even Bucky with her. She would have Adrian and her friends, but wouldn't have any of them with her.

Figures.

She tried on half of the dresses, but still couldn't find the right one. Martine was starting to get worried as she and the others tried to find one, until they found a sleeveless, white lace wedding dress.

It fit her perfectly, and she had a beautiful white veil with lace to go with it. She looked at herself in the mirror and everyone smiled widely at her.

"Martine, you look beautiful," Sharon said softly. Martine smiled shyly as Jeannette and Beatrice nodded in approval. So she bought it.

"I think your hair should be half up and half down?" Natasha advised. Martine smiled as she nodded, personally agreeing. Jeannette walked over and gave her a dark oak wooden box, with carved magnolia and rose flowers on it.

"I already gave Wanda hers. Your grandmama wanted me to give this to you when you found the right man, and James Buchanan Barnes is the right man for you, despite the large age gap. But Martine, honey, I don't think me, Jax, Beatrice or Caroline, or anyone have seen you this happy since Agatha, Fredrick, and Quinn were alive. So this is something for your wedding." Jeanette said and Martine hugged them all tightly.

Beatrice and Caroline hugged her back, while the others smiled. After that, they planned on where to hold the wedding.

"The Garden Theatre. It's where Bucky and Steve used to go see movies a lot," Martine said softly. Hope, along with Pepper, got on it. As they bought the dress, they saw Christine Everhart come towards them.

"Miss Laveau, there are rumours that you are getting married in two week's time? Is there a mini baby Barnes born out of wedlock here?" Everhart questioned amused.

Before Martine could answer, Hope and Pepper took over.

"Miss Laveau is a member of the Avengers as is her fiancée James Buchanan Barnes. We ask that the press and social media respect their privacy," Pepper requested calmly. And to boot, she looked badass, dressed in a black pair of maternity slacks, wearing Jimmy Choo black pumps, and a crisp dark red cashmere sweater set that showed off her seven month baby bump.

Everhart was escorted out of the store by two security guards. Martine and the others turned to stare at Pepper and Hope in awe. Darcy applauded.

"Does Tony and Scott see your badass sides?" she asked impressed.

Both women smirked.

* * *

The wedding venue had been taken care of, and so had the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. When everything seemed almost perfect, Carla Pierce arrived at the Avengers Tower.

Jemma Simmons, who had been helping Martine with the food, held the fort. Carla strode over and grabbed her daughter harshly by the arm tightly.

"I'm not letting you destroy our family reputation by marrying an animal like Sergeant James Barnes. He's a monster and he needs to be locked up behind bars. I bet he's just using you by turning on the old forties charm? Well, I'm not allowing my daughter to ruin her reputation like her rebel older brother, who is marrying that filthy gypsy filth!" Carla screamed enraged, and began dragging her out of the room then.

Happy Hogan alerted the others, and they rushed to help. Daisy Johnson, her husband Grant Ward, and the others tried to stop Carla from doing something stupid.

"Get off me!" Martine said frantically but Carla didn't listen. She caught sight of the wedding dress and threw it outside on the muddy, wet street, ruining it.

Everyone watched horrified.

"Miss Pierce, please step away from your daughter! You're hurting her." Coulson said sternly.

Carla ignored him. "You think I was happy having freaks for kids?" Carla snaps at her. "With everything you have done? I am the least happiest person in the world, but I refuse to let you marry someone like that!"

"I don't care what you say!" Martine snarls, her hand glowing red. "I love James and he loves me, so you can just go get fucked by the devil with his three-pronged dick!"

Carla slaps her hard across the face, but Martine retaliates with a blast of her powers, sending her mother flung across the room and into a table. At that moment, the rest of them arrived, and Bucky rushed over to Martine.

"What's going on?" he asks her quickly. Martine breathes heavily and steps away, looking outside.

Her dress was ruined.

Bucky looks over at Carla and felt his hands turn to fists. "How could you do that to your daughter?" He snaps at her, coming forward. "How could you just throw away her dress like that?"

Carla stares defiantly at him. "She is no daughter of mine if she's marrying scum like you."

"Good."

Carla looks over at Martine, whose eyes were glowing red. She came forward and grabbed the woman suddenly by the throat, alerting everyone. But Martine's eyes were only focused on her. Nothing but her.

"Do you know the pain you've put me through?" she growls. "The torture? I finally find someone who loves me, friends who care, and just like that you have to come in and try to wreck it, like always. But you can just fuck off, because I refuse to let people like you control my life ever again." She drops her to the ground and glares at her. "Now get out of here, you pathetic human being."

Carla glares at her before leaving, storming through the door. Once it was closed, Martine kicks the nearest object and grinds her teeth, hands turning to fists.

"That was the perfect dress," she whispers painfully. "And now it's gone."

"We can get it washed, doll," Bucky comforted. Martine shook her head, as tears streamed down her face then. She was breathing heavily.

Her wedding dress was ruined. It couldn't just be washed. That stuff didn't come out. And it was the last one that the store had as well. Tears began forming in her eyes and she left the room, before going into her bedroom, closing the door.

"We'll go talk to her," Wanda said reassuringly and left, along with the others. Bucky saw Adrian bring up the ruined wedding dress, and saw it was covered in mud, and even bubble gum.

"I hate that woman who spawned me and Martine," Adrian said bitterly. He and Steve tried to clean it, but the stains wouldn't come out. Everyone looked on in silence.

Bucky couldn't help but worry about Martine. She had really loved that wedding dress and they couldn't even buy it again. It had sold out, and wasn't being made again until later on in the year.

* * *

Martine didn't know what she was going to do now. The dream wedding dress she had wanted was ruined, and she had tried to order another one, but they weren't making anymore.

So right now, she was quietly and numbly taking a shower, curled up in a tight ball on the floor. She let the hot water spray over her for a while before standing up, and washing her face. Martine rinsed off the soap, scrubbed her body harshly, trying to forget Carla's sharp nails digging into her skin.

After washing her hair and rinsing off the conditioner, she combed the tendrils before turning off the shower. Afterwards, she walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Sharon quietly came in, wearing maternity pyjamas. It consisted of a short sleeved, dark grey Henley t-shirt, and black sweatpants. Simple.

"I can't find another wedding dress," Martine told her quietly, her voice numb and tired. She was so exhausted of her mother ruining things, making her look like a freak, a dangerous person.

An abomination.

"We'll find you the one, don't worry," Sharon promised. Martine promptly burst into tears, crying heavily. Sharon hugged her close.

She rubbed her back soothingly as the others came in, and all tried to comfort her as Martine silently cried.

* * *

Pizzas had been ordered and the wedding invitations had been sent. The door to their main room opened, revealing a very beautiful young woman, and beside her was a man wielding two katana blades.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Carlysle, and I'm here to design Martine Laveau's wedding dress," she said smoothly. The man smirked at them, and another man entered.

"Remy?!" Jax and Adrian asked dumbfounded. A young woman with a white streak in her dark brown hair stood next to him.

The guy called Remy smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Remy chuckles. The two men come over and hug the guy, while saying hi to the other two. Tony raises an eyebrow as Steve crosses his arms.

"Wait, hold on a second. Who are these people?" He asks them.

Adrian smiles. "This is Remy and Rouge. They're both part of the X-Men. I don't think Wade is yet though." The man named Wads snorts and shakes his head, removing his mask.

"I don't need to be a part of that pussy squad. Shit, you got pizza? I'll take some of that." Vanessa crosses her arms across her chest, looking at him pointedly.

"Wade." Her voice was stern, and Wade dropped the slice of pizza.

"Sorry."

Steve shakes his head and comes forward. "As much as we welcome people, need a little background." Remy comes forward.

"The story about Martine spread really quickly. A lot of people are angry her dress was ruined. So we came to help out with the wedding. We knew Martine when she was young, knew this fucker here," he states, punching Adrian in the shoulder.

Adrian rolls his eyes and looks at Vanessa, who was snorting at the fiasco. "As I said before, I'm Vanessa, and this is my boyfriend, Wade."

"Deadpool," the man whispers.

"It's Wade," she chuckles before turning to Bucky. "He heard about it through some of the X-Men, and then he told me. Me being a designer, I thought it would be suitable to come and help your fiancée figure out a dress for her. I can design is specifically for her and have it made quickly."

Bucky's brow raises before he looks at Wade. "You're just here to help."

He nods, glancing outside. "You see my face? It's like a tumour. It can scare away any enemies with it." He walks over and places a leg up. "Okay, all jokes aside, I know about you, Barnes. Well, a lot of people do, but I know that there are PLENTY of people who would willingly hunt you or your girl down at your wedding. While my girlfriend is here to make things pretty, me and Remy are here to protect."

Bucky looks at the others, and Tony comes forward. "You mean security for the wedding?"

"Well, you guys aren't the royal family of fucking England, but you're important and people tend to kill other important people. I don't want that to happen." He takes a slice of pizza quickly, glancing at the window. "Besides, that Carla woman is a bitch. I'll do anything to go against her."

"That she is," Bucky mutters darkly.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and looks at Bucky. "What do you say? Can I see her, see what she thinks about it?"

"She's in our bedroom. I think she'll be happy about meeting you," Bucky told her. Vanessa smiled before following after Pepper. Rogue and Storm followed, but no one missed T'Challa looking wistfully at Storm as she left.

"Do they know each other?" Steve asked curiously. Wade sniggered slightly.

"They're lovers. Having the King of one of the most powerful and shadowy, secretive countries is an asset to us super-powered individuals. Besides, you don't see the citizens of Wakanda going around burning people who are mutants, enhanced and inhumans alive like something the Catholics did to the Protestants," Wade said sarcastically, silencing the room.

He looks outside and then points a finger up, looking at them all again.

"By the way, other mutants will be coming to the wedding. Not every day you hear about a man who is the Winter Soldier marrying a mutant who can literally end the world if she gets pissed off," Wade said impressed, and everyone stared at him.

"So...all of you are coming to the wedding?" Tony asked, shocked but also secretly pleased.

"Yep, and to Adrian's when he marries Wanda Maximoff. We don't often hear about mutants willingly joining the Avengers. Most prefer making their own teams, joining the X-Men or going solo...speaking of which, how the hell did you meet Adrian?" Remy asked curiously. He knew Adrian had gone missing last year when he had sided with Captain America when they had been fighting Tony Stark.

"I got captured and locked up in an underwater prison called the Raft. It was made for people who were super powered," Adrian said quietly. Everyone turned to look at Tony.

"Thought Stark, War Machine, Parker, Romanoff and Vision were all for the accords, and this new law about pregnant women? Not to mention the kids," Rogue asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Martine found herself standing in the middle of the room, while Vanessa tape measured her. She looked at her in full on admiration, and sighed wistfully.

"I think we can make the wedding dress that you had earlier, but a lot less old-fashioned. What type of designers do you like?" Vanessa asked curiously. Martine began telling them.

"Ghost, Adrianna Papell, and Vera Wang," Martine said quietly. Vanessa smiled then as she looked at her.

"I think lace would go well with you, and I want you to pick which one of these dresses that you like," she instructed. Martine bit her lip before looking at the dresses.

All of them were so beautiful.

One of them was black, another one was a light creamy white, and then she found the perfect one.

It was beautiful.

It was sleeveless, and she loved it so much.

"That one. The one with the lace and the long gown." Vanessa smiles and nods.

"I had a feeling you would want something like that." She closes her book and then smiles. "I'll be sure to get that to you as soon as possible. It'll be beautiful."

Martine's brow furrows. "Don't you want money or something?"

Vanessa chuckles. "No, this is a favor, sweetheart. On behalf of all the mutants. Trust me, I'm with one right now and we don't like how they've been treating you people." She helps Martine down from where she was standing. "I want you to feel as beautiful as possible, and I don't need money to accomplish that."

Martine smiles at her. "Thanks, Vanessa," she says softly, hugging her. Vanessa hugs her back quickly and then pulls away.

"I'll go put your order in. Have it to you soon." The door opens, and Bucky comes in, looking at Martine. "Oh, look. The husband-to-be." He rolls his eyes and walks over to Martine.

"Everything go well? Have a dress?"

She smiles and nods. "Perfect."

"Can I see it?"

"No! It's bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding," Vanessa instantly states. "You'll see it on your wedding. Take care, Martine!"

"You too!" The door closes, and Bucky turns to Martine.

"That true?"

She snorts and nods. "Yes. You're not seeing my dress until the day of, boy. So no peeking for you." She steps away to pull on a jacket, and he smiles a bit.

She was so much happier.

"I'm sorry about the first one," he says quietly. He sees her sigh, and then Martine walks over, draping her arms around his neck.

"I shouldn't have freaked out over a dress. It's fine. We have a new one and Vanessa is really nice...it shouldn't be about what I'm getting married in. I should be happy I'm marrying you and that's not going to get ruined, no matter how many Carla's or Everhart's come into our life."

Bucky grins and kisses her, causing her to chuckle. A moment later, he places his hands on her stomach, looking down at her. She places her own hands on his, which cause him to look up.

"You know, I ran into that Everhart bitch before. She thought we were getting married because I was pregnant." He scoffs and shakes his head.

"Skank..." He mutters, looking away.

She raises an eyebrow before tilting his chin over so she was looking at him. "You do want to get me pregnant though, don't you?" she asks him lowly. He felt a chill run down his spine at her voice. "To really prove that I'm yours."

Before he could say anything, she pulls away and grabs her purse, smiling.

"Must say, it's very sweet when you go all alpha on me, but I'm going out with the girls tonight to celebrate my new dress. See ya, James." She blows him a kiss and closes the door, leaving him breathless and horny.

"Little minx," he growls before running a hand through his hair.

It wasn't that bad though. He was happy she was happy. He hated seeing Martine sad, and if her going out relieved that, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

It was midnight when he heard the door close, and knew she was home. He had waited all night for her to get back-nervous tick. But instead of her coming to their room, she sat down on the couch. And he heard sobbing.

Instantly he was up and in the living room, shocking her. "Bucky…"

He sits down and tilts her chin up. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She looks at him, wiping away her tears. He briefly smelled alcohol on her breath, but she wasn't drunk. Maybe a bit tipsy, but she was speaking coherently and there were some weird movements. "I'm just...I'm happy I have my powers, Bucky. I've never been more happy."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"While we were all at the bar, a couple of men came up and tried to hit on Beatrice. Of course she said no, she would never do that to Jax, but then they started to get rough with her and tried to pull her away. I used my powers and knocked them into the street, and I saved her...but I've never had to do that. It scared the shit out of me. Fighting bad guys, yeah...but these bastards looked like normal people. It was...terrifying."

Bucky holds her close, feeling her shake a bit in his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart," he says softly. "I'm proud of you for using your powers to defend her. Those assholes deserved it." He looks at her quietly and then nods towards the bathroom. "How about we take a bath together, huh?"

"It's midnight..."

"I know, but I can tell you need some rest. A bath and then some time to sleep will help immensely. I'll even make it all romantic and shit if you want it to be."

Martine chuckles before laying her head against his shoulder. "Don't know how I got lucky enough to have you as a partner. Shit, I don't know how I got lucky enough to have friends like I do...I never had this growing up."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	29. No Matter What

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 29

* * *

"Now you do, Martine. None of us are leaving you, and I'm not going to forget you," he promised. Martine smiled at him tenderly as he ran them both a bath. They walked inside, and she saw he had put bubbles in the bath.

He had even lit some scented candles.

Martine held Bucky's hand tightly as she got undressed. He did the same, and they both got into the soothing hot water. Bucky held her close, as they washed each other.

It was comforting.

Martine washed Bucky's hair as Salem and Selene ate their dinner. After a moment, they came into the bathroom to see them. Salem dipped his tongue under the tap, before purring, while Selene was drinking from the tap as well. It lightly drizzled.

After washing each other, Martine leaned back into Bucky as he washed her blonde wavy hair, before combing it with her afro comb. He then rinsed it off and she did the same for him, noticing that although his hair was now touching his neck, it wasn't long as before. She had trimmed it a bit.

Bucky pulled out the plug and they both dried off, getting dressed for bed. Bucky wrapped his arms around Martine's waist tightly, before kissing the back of her neck. The cats slept on their bed comfortably.

"If we did have kids, what would we call them?" Bucky asked curiously. Martine smiled as she felt his hands rest on her stomach gently but tenderly.

"If our first one is a boy, I like the name Jasper James Barnes," Martine said softly. She smiled at the thought of having a baby boy who looked like Bucky.

Bucky held her tightly.

"I like it. Jasper Laveau-Barnes." She smiles at him and takes his hand.

"What if it's a girl?" she asks him. He bites his lip, brow furrowed, until she suddenly said a name. "Becky. Or Sophie. Maybe Marie?"

Bucky chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "Slow down, sweetheart. Let's just have one kid first," he snickers before nuzzling her neck. "Love you so much."

She smiles and squeezes his hand. "Love you too." Bucky looks down at her and then runs a hand down her sides, before sinking it into her panties beneath her nightgown.

Martine bites her lip and shakes her head. She leans it back against his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Ugh...hate you," she mumbles. He laughs.

"Thought you loved me?"

"Not when you make me feel like I have to surrender to you." Bucky kisses her jaw, the stubble tickling her skin, before laying her down on the bed, causing her to chuckle. "Unfair."

"Shh. Let me touch you, baby." She sighs and shakes her head, running a hand through his hair.

"Bucky...I'm not really in the mood. I'm still...you know, kinda..."

He smiles a bit and then kisses her. "Jumpy?" She nods. "Okay...just come here. I'll hold you, baby." She nods and snuggles against him, feeling him hold her close. Bucky sighs and kisses her forehead before she looks up at him.

He brushes away her hair and she nuzzles his nose. "Love you," she murmurs.

"Now you love me."

"Oh, shush."

* * *

It seemed like weeks before the wedding would come, and Martine was nervous but excited. She had no idea how to handle her wedding day. Her freaking wedding day.

She honestly never thought it would happen. But then she met Bucky.

He had changed her, made her believe in herself. He made her realize that she wasn't responsible for the fact that her parents had divorced.

Adrian was happy for her, and would be walking her down the aisle. The fact that the public would be watching the wedding made her feel uncomfortable, but she accepted it.

Tomorrow was her wedding day. Tonight was her little bachelorette party, as the others called it. They were going out to a bar where they could have drinks, without being caught by the photographers.

And hopefully without being harassed by any men this time. The girls arrived and smiled at her. Vanessa arrived with the wedding dress that she had designed.

"Wedding dress is all ready, and we just need to make sure no one poisons the food or anything," Pepper said pleased. Everyone planned out the night.

"And no naked strippers. Please. Last thing I need is for someone's dick in my face," Martine said seriously as she looked warningly at her friends. They smirked, and all of them got ready.

Despite the weather being cold, everyone was wearing a dress. Darcy and Jane informed them that the flowers had arrived, and were now ready to go.

After saying goodbye to Bucky and the others, they left and headed to the bar that they were going to have drinks. They were shown to the V.I.P Lounge, and had curtains giving them privacy.

Soothing soft music played and they all had a drink, while Pepper, Sharon and Natasha had Cherry Coke. Everyone toasted to Martine, and she smiled brightly.

* * *

The men were all at Tony's bar having drinks, while Tony and Logan had a cigar each with Hank Pym. Wade was drinking shots competitively with Remy, Jax and Adrian.

Steve couldn't get drunk and neither could Bucky, so they were enjoying themselves along with the others. Will Adams joined and turned to them.

"A whisky, please. Anything to get Christine's voice out of my head," he requested. A glass of whisky was passed to him. He drank it and sighed heavily.

"Rough day?" Tony inquired. Will grimaced at his question. He drank more of his drink and sighed.

"I hate Christine Everhart. I am seriously considering telling my boss that she's falsifying evidence and statements against super-powered individuals," he said dryly.

"Why the hell did you get locked up in the Raft?" Wade demanded as everyone looked at Adrian.

Everyone looked startled.

Logan and Victor raised an eyebrow as they looked at him.

"Well, what happened?"

He sighs and looks away, running a hand through his hair. "I don't really like to talk about it," he mumbles. Steve nudges his side, and he looks over before sighing again. "Fine."

He looks outside and places his drink down, before looking over at Wade.

"When Steve and Tony were at ends over the accords, I got arrested for helping mutants, enhanced and inhumans escape from signing the accords who didn't want to. That place nearly destroyed me."

He runs a hand through his hair and takes a sip of his drink before looking back at the others.

"Doesn't matter now though. I got out, I have friends, going to be marrying a beautiful woman and I'm completely okay. Completely." He takes another sip of his drink and looks at Bucky. "And you're marrying my sister tomorrow. God-fucking-damn. To be honest I never thought she would get married."

Bucky's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because no matter how hard she tried in the past, she never got the guy. Or she was hurt, as I didn't know. I'm happy she's marrying someone like you, believe me. But it's just...a shock after some of the shit we've been through."

He takes the last gulp of his drink and nods at Tony.

"Oh, and make sure our 'mother' doesn't show up to this wedding. The last thing we need is her ruining something precious AGAIN."

"Don't worry, I've got security cameras ready. Plus, we've got Wade, who will be more than happy to cut her head off or just bound and gag her if she tries to set a foot in the church," Tony reassured.

Adrian and Bucky smiled in thanks as they downed more alcohol. Logan, Bucky, Steve and Victor exchanged war stories, while also remembering childhood memories.

Bucky just hoped the wedding went smoothly.

* * *

Martine wasn't exactly drunk. Maybe a bit tipsy after having two cokes with vodka tonics. She groaned as she leaned on Sharon and Pepper leaned on Vanessa and Natasha. Wanda supported a drunk Zrinka as she helped Martine get off her high heels. Jean and Storm walked alongside them.

Beatrice and Jeanette were also drunk, along with Darcy and Jane. They all stumbled back to the tower, giggling, laughing, and now singing in Creole French.

"I'm getting married, oh my god!" Martine said dazed. Sharon laughed as Kimberly helped them along. They staggered into the tower. The men stared.

"Ummm, why are your tights gone, and why do all of you have your shoes off?" Tony asked wearily. He looked at his wife who promptly kissed him.

"We did the Can, Can Kitty on the stage, and may have gotten enthusiastic about it. We all had a bit to drink. Me, Sharon and Natasha stuck to cherry coke," she said cheerfully.

The men looked dumbfounded.

"Alright, bedtime for you, Pep," Tony said softly. He picked her up-even though she was five months pregnant with twins-and carried her across the hall.

Jean began levitating everyone in the air. Tony came back down a moment later with a defiant Pepper. He rolls his eyes at her attitude and sits down. Steve snorts.

"I don't see your wife being good either, Rogers," he mutters.

"Can we play games?" Wade asked hopefully. Everyone said yes while Logan said a sharp no. "Aw, c'mon, Logan. You owe me for cutting off my head," he pleaded. Logan grunted.

"Fine, but no fucking sex references, and don't say anything about mine and Jean's sex lives," Logan threatened. "Last damn thing I need." The man smirked at him.

"Is Wade always like this?" Scott asked curiously as he looked at his great uncle. He nodded.

"Yeah, he is, but he's harmless unless you try to kiss Vanessa." Wade scoffs.

"He wouldn't even get close!"

"Shuri drank six shots of Bloody Mary!" Wanda said impressed, as they all looked at T'Challa's younger sister.

"Damn," Wade said impressed. They all began talking to each other as it slowly got late. Eventually, everyone decided to play a game before heading off to bed.

They were going to play Twister.

This would not end well in the slightest. All of them got on the mat, including Pepper and Sharon, along with Jean and Natasha.

As predicted, it didn't end well. It more or less ended in a drunken stupor with a shit ton of laughing. Bucky had nearly fallen on top of Martine at one point, causing them to laugh, which made everyone unstable.

And then everyone crashed.

"I was going on my world record!" Wade said loudly. Martine snorts and laughs again, seeing Vanessa shake her head. She couldn't stop laughing until nothing come out was air.

Bucky smiles a bit and wraps an arm around her. "We're gonna head in for the night, guys. Really, thanks for all this."

Martine raises a thumb in approval and Bucky rolls his eyes. Everyone says goodnight, and he brings her towards their room. She leans against him, babbling about the night, and he chuckles at her enthusiasm.

When they're inside, she pushes him up against the wall, startling him. She kisses him on the lips, hands in his hair, and then pulls back again, smiling.

"We're getting married tomorrow," she giggles. "I can't believe it."

Bucky smiles and pushes her away lightly. "I know we are, but how about we save all that stuff for tomorrow night, okay?" He kisses her softly and then grabs some water. "Besides, you're drunk. I wouldn't take advantage of you now."

"Ugh, I'm barely drunk," she mumbles, but practically slips onto the couch, giggling lightly.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Sure you aren't."

Martine giggled and got out of her clothes before placing on her nightgown. Bucky got changed as well before pulling her into him, and they both got settled for bed.

Salem and Selene cuddled close as they stroked them. Bucky nuzzled her neck tenderly.

She was going to be his wife.

His.

"I love you, Martine," he said quietly. Martine smiled. She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too, James," she said softly and curled up into him. Bucky kissed her on the forehead. Both drifted off to sleep, barely prepared for their wedding but ready all the same.

* * *

The next morning was slightly chaotic at first. Some journalists had arrived along with photographers, but Tony and Wade had scared them off. The girls got Martine ready.

Thankfully none of them had severe hangovers. They all ate their breakfast, which was some French toast, beignets, blueberry and maple syrup pancakes, and some waffles.

None of them felt like having sausages and bacon. So they ate and had showers. All of them started doing each other's hair. Martine was having her hair half up and half down.

She had showered and now her skin smelt of magnolias and roses. She had gotten on the white lace panty and bra set, a robe over her. Natasha did her hair.

Pepper and Sharon did her nails, while Beatrice did her make up. Jeanette had gone to help Vanessa, Jean and Ororo with the wedding dress, as they wanted her to be surprised.

So now, she had put on the white lace garter on her right upper thigh and her make-up had been done along with her hair. Vanessa, Jean, Ororo and Jeanette showed her the beautiful wedding dress.

It was beautiful. It was like the original wedding dress, but this one was slightly more elegant. They helped her into it, and Wanda helped her get on some jewellery.

The bridesmaids were all of them and they were wearing dark purple bridesmaid dresses that Vanessa had crafted. Everyone looked perfect.

"You're beautiful, Martine," Jeanette said softly.

Martine smiled happily.

This was her wedding day, her actual wedding.

"I can't believe it's happening," she chuckles. Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Well it is, and we gotta go because the limo is here." All of the girls move out easily, avoiding the cameras and questions before getting inside, driving off. Police had actually offered to keep the press away, so they did, thank God.

When they arrived at the place, all the bridesmaids went around, trying to get everything in order, while Martine was placed in a waiting room.

She bit her lip and looked outside. What if Bucky didn't show? What if this would all go to shit?

 _'Stop,'_ her mind chastises her. _'That's not going to happen. He loves you and he's going to keep you happy for the rest of your damn life, so shut up.'  
_

She chuckles at her own explanation and sits down, having some water while waiting. A little while later, when the sun was just in the sky, about four in the afternoon, the door to her room opens.

It was Adrian.

"Wow," he mumbles as she stands. "You look beautiful, sis." She blushes as she takes his arm.

"Thanks, brother," she says softly.

They head out into the area, seeing all the other bridesmaids head up with the groomsmen. She saw Steve give her a thumbs up, nodding in approval, before heading out with Sharon. She bites her lip, and Adrian squeezes her shoulder.

"Jitters?"

"Yeah...what if he leaves?"

Adrian rolls his eyes. "Alright, I'm sure you've already explained this to yourself, but he's not leaving. Bucky loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love someone. So stop your worrying." He smiles and looks above them. "I know Dad is smiling down at us, cheering you on. He's here, I can feel it."

"Me too," she says softly.

The last of them bridesmaids and groomsmen head in, and Adrian smiles. Everyone stands on the inside.

"You ready?" He asks her quietly.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah. Let's go." And they head out towards the aisle.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	30. My Everything

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 30

* * *

"Gran would be proud of you, Marty. She really would have been proud of you," Adrian said softly and held her hand. She smiled at him as they started walking down the aisle, to where Bucky and the priest awaited them.

* * *

Bucky waited for Martine nervously, as everyone came down the aisle, one pairing at a time, until it was just a few left.

The flower girls were behind Martine, and consisted of Cassie, along with Maria Hill's daughter, Madeleine. They all smiled at them warmly.

"Nervous?" Steve asked amused. Peter took photos of them all with his camera. They heard piano music playing, and the guests stood up.

"A little, Stevie," Bucky admitted quietly. Steve squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, before they all saw Martine walking down the aisle, with Adrian walking her down.

She was beautiful.

Her long blonde hair was half up and half down. Her dress was elegant, and the train moved beautifully behind her. The sun shimmered through the glass painted windows of the chapel.

Her dress hugged her body, and was made of cotton and lace, emphasizing her curves. Adrian gave her to Bucky and kissed his sister's cheek lovingly.

"Take care of her, Bucky," Adrian said quietly, and handed Martine's right hand to his metal hand. He took it tightly, as they saw Carla attempting to enter.

Shuri and Natasha quickly escorted her out along with Wade. He was all too happy to scare the living fucking daylights out of the bitch who made Martine's life a misery.

* * *

"Miss Pierce, you were warned to stay away from your son and daughter, and now you have broken the law," Brett said sternly. Carla stared at him.

"I'm their mother!"

"More like womb donor. Now go away, bitch, otherwise you'll end up being tied up and gagged in the middle of trailer in God knows where, with cockroaches swarming around you and ruining your expensive Chanel and Dior suits, and dresses. You can leave now," Wade said sternly.

Carla swallowed. Rogue, who had some of Wanda's powers due to Wanda allowing her to touch her physically, used her fear manipulation on her.

Carla screamed and fled the church, screaming like an old hysterical woman and fled the scene. She was ranting about the devil possessing children.

Martine sighs and shakes her head, while Bucky squeezes her hand. She smiles at him, and the priest started to speak. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"You look handsome," she mouthed to him.

"You look beautiful," he replies, squeezing her hand again. She smiles, letting out a deep breath.

She was actually getting married, holy shit.

It seemed to go by in a heartbeat, but sooner or later, they were at their vows. Martine sighs and then looks at him, managing a soft smile.

Here went nothing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of James Buchanan Barnes and Martine Emilia Laveau."

She smiles brightly, looking over at him. She still couldn't believe they were doing this.

"In the year they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," Father Lantom said softly, as he pulled out his papers and began to read. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two people; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

He turns to Bucky, smiling warmly.

"Do you James Buchanan Barnes, take Martine Emilia Laveau to be your wife, promising to love and to cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Bucky said softly. Everyone smiled, including Martine, who gave him a loving smile. Tears shone in her deep blue eyes.

"Do you, Martine Emilia Laveau, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your husband, promising to love and to cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Martine smiled at him. "I do," she said softly.

Steve came over with the rings, and Bucky picked his up first. "I, James, give you, Martine, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he said with a smile, as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Martine picked hers up next. She smiled softly at Steve, Adrian and the others before placing the ring on Bucky's finger. "And I, Martine, give you, James, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Father Lantom grinned at them both. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife," he announced, before looking at Bucky. "You may kiss your bride."

Bucky pulled Martine into his arms as he kissed her passionately on the mouth. Everyone cheered happily at them as Peter and his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, took photos of them. Then a few of Martine with her bridesmaids, and Bucky with his men.

A few moments later they headed down the aisle, holding hands as music played. Once they were outside, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, causing her to laugh. When she was down, she smiles at him.

"I love you," Martine said softly, looking into his beautiful, piercing blue-grey eyes. God, she loved them so much.

"I love you too, Martine," he said as he held her. He could never have imagined this, back when he was under the control of HYDRA, that in a couple of years' time, he would be marrying this perfect woman. "Mrs. Barnes."

She chuckled softly, "Mr Barnes," she replied, giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

Everyone came out a little bit later, and all of them headed over to the reception hall to party. Once they were there, the couple was welcomed in, and it was a momentous occasion.

They all happily talked and danced as Martine told all the women to gather around. She threw her bouquet of flowers, spreading them everywhere, and most of the woman caught them, including Wanda and Natasha. They laughed happily, as Helen gave Bucky and Martine beautifully crafted origami figures.

"Gomabseubnida," Martine and Bucky said softly in fluent Korean, causing Helen and her husband, Adam, to smile.

Soon, it was time to dance.

"Alright, you two," Steve smiled as he looked at Bucky and Martine. "First dance time as a married couple."

Bucky laughed at him as he took Martine's hand. He led her to the middle of the room, placing a hand on her back and pulling her into him.

They both started to dance slowly to the soft, music, and everyone smiled at the scene as they watched the happy couple. Photos were taken, some in sepia, while some were black and white, and others in coloured.

Martine wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as they swayed to the music. All the other couples slowly started to join in.

Bucky held her to him tightly as they danced to the music. He smiled as they saw their family dance a few feet away, along with the rest of their family and friends. Biological and non-biological.

"The family," Bucky said softly, as he watched them all smiling and having fun. He looked down at Martine before resting his forehead against hers. "My family."

Martine smiled up at him lovingly and kissed him hard on the mouth. "You're all my family too," she said softly, holding him close. Bucky smiled as he danced with her.

He runs a hand up her side before resting it on her cheek. "God, I never wanna not see your face," he mumbles.

She chuckles quietly before sighing. "Well...you're going into cyro tomorrow..."

He bites his lip and then shakes his head. "I'm not." Her brow furrows and she looks up in shock at him.

"Huh?"

"I talked to T'Challa and the team. Turns out they paid for a honeymoon for us in Hawaii. We don't have to go into cyro so quickly, baby." She smiles and kisses him again, smiling brightly.

"That's amazing, James," she whispers. "I get more time?"

"I had to...me leaving instantly would be selfish. I have to think of my best girl too." She smiles brightly and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Good thing, too," she chuckles.

The song ends and he kisses her again, before the music picked up. She smiles and laughs as he spins her around, making her feel happy and light. For once everything was going as planned.

For once, it felt like heaven. And it was all hers.

* * *

After dinner and the cake being served, Bucky was wiping a bit from his face, huffing. "I didn't know you would put some on my face." She chuckles, licking it off her nose.

"It's a tradition," she laughs, taking a bite. "Ugh, God, it tastes so damn good."

Bucky smirks and places a hand on her thigh. "I know what else would taste good." She blushes but rolls her eyes, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Later, James," she chuckles, taking another bite. He shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm just saying there's a very valuable janitor's closet we could use." She nearly chokes and laughs.

"Bucky, shush." He snickers a bit and takes a bite of his, looking over at her.

"Nah, I'm just joking. I have a hell of a lot more than that planned for you, sweetheart," he growls in her ear, causing her to bite her lower lip. She smiles at him before Steve stands.

He bangs his fork against his glass, telling everyone to quiet down, and then turns to Bucky.

"To be honest, I always knew I'd end up doing this speech even back when I was a skinny punk, but I never thought it would really happen. Now, I finally see it. Bucky, we've been through it all, so much that some people thought we were a couple-"

"It was one time, Rogers!"

"Can it, Sam." Bucky chuckles, placing an arm around Martine. "But now, I see that love I used to see all the time back then all directed at her, and I'm so damn proud of you for everything you've done. She's been your rock through plenty of situations, your one and only. And I'm happy for the both of you. You got yourself a good one, man. And I wish you and her the best of luck in anything you try to do. To the happy couple."

He raises his glass and everyone else does the same, taking a drink and cheering. Bucky squeezes Martine's side, causing her to smile.

"Thanks for the speech, punk," Bucky states to Steve.

"Anything for you, jerk."

Everyone laughed at their banter and began toasting to the couple, who smiled. They talked to their family and friends. Bucky looked at the pocket watch that had a photo of Martine inside of it. He gripped it tightly.

At least he could be with her for a few days. A few more days with his wife before he got put into cyrostasis, and didn't see her for a while.

At least he wouldn't hurt her or the others. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt Martine or their family and friends. He drank some wine, taking a deep breath.

Jeanette came over and looked at him sternly.

"You take care of our Martine now. I'm trusting you to take care of her, James," Jeanette said sternly. Bucky nodded reassuringly at her.

"I promise. I won't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her," he assures. She smiled at him, as they started leaving for their flight to Hawaii.

* * *

Martine got changed out of her wedding dress, and Vanessa handed her a beautifully made red leather jacket, she had wanted to buy it but hadn't, thought it wouldn't look nice. But it fitted her.

"I always thought red suited you, Martine," Wanda said pleased as she smoothed down her bridesmaid dress. Martine smiled and hugged them all tightly. She was wearing a black dress under the leather jacket with a low heeled black boots.

"Thank you, Wanda. All of you," Martine said softly. Wanda hugged her back as everyone hugged her tightly, and helped her down to the reception area.

* * *

Bucky got changed out of the tuxedo and was now wearing ordinary clothes. He saw Steve come over and smiled at his best friend gently, gripping his shoulder.

"We'll take care of the cats and handle Ross while you're away on your honeymoon," Steve assured him. Bucky smiled at him in thanks as they embraced.

"Thank you, Steve, for all of this," he said gratefully. Steve smiled as he hugged him back tightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Bucky," he said softly. He thanked the others, including T'Challa, who simply smiled at him. They all reached the reception area, where Martine and the others were.

Martine was dressed similarly to how Bucky was, only she was wearing low-heeled boots and he was wearing regular ones.

She still had on her make-up and her long blonde hair was flowing around her face. She smiled at him and he took her hand tightly, as Peter took more photos with Gwen.

"Ready?" Bucky asked softly.

She smiles and nods, squeezing his hand. They head out of the reception, hearing everyone cheer, before they're let into a car, and it starts to drive off.

Martine laughs and leans against Bucky, looking up at him. "We're married," she says softly.

He leans down and kisses her, wrapping an around her side. "Yes, we are," he says when he pulls away. "And nothing's gonna tear that apart."

* * *

The flight to Hawaii had taken five hours, but once they were there, Martine was in awe. Even Bucky. It was so warm and beautiful, even at night time. They were given directions on where to go, and Bucky drove them in a rented jeep.

Once they arrived where they were staying, he shakes his head in amusement. He had shown this house to Steve one day, saying he wanted to live in one day. It was a small cottage by the sea, surrounded by palm trees and flowers.

"Oh my God," she whispers. "This is amazing."

Bucky smiles down at her and then suddenly lifts her up into his arms, literally carrying her bridal style. She squeals and looks up at him.

"What're you doing?" She laughs.

"Might as well do this right, huh?" he asks her before kissing her hard. She moans against his lips as he brings her inside, and then lays her down on the nearest bed. He could hear the crickets outside, a sound in the night.

God, she looked so beautiful.

Her long blonde wavy hair was spread across the pillows and her skin shone under the moonlight lightly, illuminating her skin. Bucky looked at her quietly.

"I love you, Martine," Bucky said softly, while kissing her. They crumpled onto the bed happily and laughed at each other.

"I love you too, Bucky," Martine said softly, stroking his stubbly cheek tenderly. "Husband," she said smiling at him.

"Wife," Bucky replied softly, as he pulled at the pins holding her hair up, until it tumbled down around her face, the magnolia and rose flowers falling beautifully. "That's a beautiful dress, but how about we get you outta it?"

Martine giggled at him and let him take off her dress leaving her in her underwear. He licked his lips at the sight of her.

"So fucking beautiful."

She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, before undoing the belt on his jeans so that he could step out, leaving him only in his boxers. "Hmm... you're not too bad yourself," she replied with a dazzling smile.

He smirked at her and pulled her into him as he kissed her with all the passion and love he held for her. They kissed and touched each other.

"I want you outta that underwear too," Bucky breathed as he rested his forehead against hers. He slowly started to pull her bra straps down her arms, his rough hands making her shiver as they ran over her skin.

Martine chuckled as she moved away to take her underwear off as she looked at Bucky. "Fine, but the boxers have to go too." Bucky smirked as he pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the side, as they both ended up completely naked and just stared at each other for a minute.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said softly, as Martine smiled and walked towards him.

"And you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," she replied. "Can you believe we are actually married?"

"Still feels weird. Good weird, though. I love you so fuckin' much it hurts, Martine," Bucky said softly, as his hands roamed over her bare skin. She was his wife, she was all his. She was Mrs. Barnes. He picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed, before moving to be on top of her. He wanted this to be special.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_

 **Translations:**

Gomabseubnida - Thank you in South Korean.


	31. One More Night

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 31

* * *

They looked into each other's eyes and saw all the love in the world. Bucky kissed her softly one, two, three, four times down her face, over her jaw, before he buried his face into her neck. She could feel his naked body pressing against her, and was filled with need for her husband. She wanted him so badly, but she knew they must take this slow and savour the moment.

She wasn't going to have another wedding night that was for sure. She felt his hard length pressing against her leg and grinded against him gently, until he was groaning. They kissed tenderly and hungrily, their hands moving up and down each other's bodies, rediscovering everything about the other one.

He pushed her onto the bed so he was on top of her again. Bucky gripped her tightly but not too hard. His metal arm glowed under the moonlight, and he was looking at her quietly.

"You're beautiful," she whispered softly, stroking his stubbly cheek.

He snorts and shakes his head. "I'm not much, sweetheart."

She leans up and kisses him, the feeling of it so intense that he felt like he might fall off the bed. God, the fucking feeling of this woman in his arms was like heaven on earth. He never wanted to leave it. Ever.

"You are beautiful," she whispers to him before moving her lips up his neck. "Handsome." Another kiss. "Caring." Another. "Sweet." Then another. "And fucking sexy." Then a bite.

Bucky felt his hand grip her hard, the feeling of her teeth on this skin feeling marvelous.

"Marty," he murmurs, before roughly grabbing her head and bringing her lips up to meet his again.

She hums against him and latches onto his body, her legs wrapping around him. When he pulls back, he looks down at her with the most sincere expression he could ever muster.

"You're crazy if you think that."

"I'm not crazy at all. Powerful, yeah. Crazy? Not so much."

Bucky let's out a breathless laugh before kissing her hard again, her hands pinned above her head, her body arching in pleasure. She wanted him. Now. Badly. Anyway she could get him. Inside her, on top, his dick in her mouth, she didn't care.

As long as this wasn't a dream and it was really happening she would be okay.

"Will you touch me?" she asked softly. "I love how your hands feel…"

"Oh, here?" Her hips, ever so lightly.

He broke the kiss and caught her hands, pinning them to her pillow, their fingers interlacing. "I love you," he whispered. "I need you to know that. You… You've taught me how to breathe again."

Martine smiled up at him.

"I love you too, James...so very much." Martine said breathlessly as he kissed her again then, she cupped his face and felt his muscles flex then over her hands.

"You're so beautiful." Bucky said quietly, his hands tracing over the soft skin where she had some faded scars from the fight with the HYDRA cell in New Orleans.

"I think you're beautiful," Martine whispered softly, her left hand touching the spot where his metal arm met his shoulder and he shuddered against her touch.

"I'm not beautiful, doll."

Martine cupped his face between her hands. "You are to me," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I want you to make love to me, James. Please. Please," she pleaded against his lips.

He broke the kiss and made his way down her body, looking up at her as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth, his flesh hand pulling on her other nipple.

Martine moaned and arched her back up off the bed. "James. James, please," she moaned. "Yes. More. James."

He smiled and switched his mouth to her other nipple, sucking hard as he brought his metal hand to the apex of her legs, slipping past her thighs. He slipped his fingers along her sex, grinning when she groaned at the feeling of the cool metal on her.

"Like that, baby?" he murmurs to her.

She nods her head. "So much," she moans, tilting her head back. His cool hand starts to rub at her clit, and he watches as her face contorts into a beautiful mix of pleasure and lust.

Her hands reached for his back, but he moves them on top of her to stop her from even thinking of grabbing him. He was in control of her pleasure. He lifts his head up and then races down to her clit, flicking his tongue over it. She groans out and arches her back, aching for friction.

"James!" she whimpers.

"What do you want, baby?" he growls huskily. "Tell me what do you want."

She looks up at him, eyes covered with lust. "I want you inside me," she whispers, causing him to grin. Good, he wanted to go now too. He was so fucking hard.

He jumps up and kisses her hard, before sinking into her with one big thrust. She wraps her legs around him, throwing her head back. Fuck, this was what she needed.

James right by her side. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she took in the fact knowing that he was going away after a few days of their honeymoon.

Who knew how long for?

She felt him thrust him into her again and cried out his name softly, nails digging into his skin. He thrusted into her lovingly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"My witch, my little ved'ma, my little witch," Bucky growled roughly. He pressed kisses on her face, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her lips.

Martine gripped him tightly and curled into him, her breathing soft and light while he gently thrusted into her.

"My winter soldier," Martine whispered tenderly and kissed him. She then kissed the spot where his metal arm met his shoulder, and he held her tightly.

Bucky groaned in her mouth, his love for this beautiful woman deepening. He loved her, and by some miracle she had married him even after he had nearly killed her twice.

"I'll always be yours. Always, no matter what," Bucky promised and Martine cried out in pleasure at feeling her body shatter around him. Bucky growled and rested his forehead against hers, as they both came at the same time.

Her orgasm rippled through her, like a huge tidal wave. She shuddered in Bucky's arms as he held her tightly, and spilled his thick, warm seed into her womb.

"I love you, James," Martine whispered softly. Bucky held her tightly to him, nuzzling her face tenderly.

"I love you too, Martine," he said honestly. After they both cleaned up, they fell asleep under the thin, cool sheets. Martine held onto him tightly, her dirty blonde hair displayed on his chest.

* * *

Bucky woke up early as he got a glass of water and drank a few sips, before returning to his room. He found Martine fast asleep with a smile on her face.

He smiled softly and placed his glass on the bedside table, before taking Martine into his arms. He held her close while seeing that it was still dark outside.

He checked the alarm clock and saw it was only two in the morning. He and Martine had made love three times, and she had been shy at first.

He didn't want to think about what would happen when their honeymoon finished. How he would go into cyrostasis while T'Challa's scientists tried to figure out a way to get rid of his trigger words.

Bucky closed his eyes, and dreamed of something.

* * *

 _He was in a garden. Looking around he saw Martine up ahead, her long dirty blonde hair slightly longer than it was now. He walked over, and when she turned around, he froze._

 _She was pregnant._

 _Bucky knew instinctively that the baby was his. He could sense it somehow, and quietly walked over to her. She saw him approach and smiled at him._

 _"James, you're home!" Martine said delighted and ran over to him. He pulled her into an embrace and held her._

 _"Had to get back to my dame and our little boy," Bucky said amused and rubbed her bump tenderly._

 _She smiles. "I'm so happy you're here...wouldn't be the same without you, baby," she whispers, holding him close._

 _He leans down and kisses her before letting out a comforting sigh._

 _"Love you," he whispers. "My family."_

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he could smell something coming from the kitchen of their little honeymoon home, so curiously he walks out to find her cooking. Martine was in his shirt and undies, making some breakfast.

"Morning, Mrs. Barnes," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiles. "Morning to you too, Mr. Barnes." She turns around and smiles. "I had a dream last night...of us having a family," she says softly.

His brow raises. "Me too," he says, stroking her cheek.

"A little boy?"

"Think we had the same dream, doll," he chuckles quietly.

"Maybe it was a vision of things to come, you know to show us that sometimes good things can happen," Martine said softly and ran her hands over her stomach gently.

Bucky smiled at the thought and held her tightly, before they went and served up their breakfast. It was pancakes, waffles and French toast.

They sat together in the kitchen and had their breakfast, before putting the plates in the sink. After that they shared a shower before getting dressed.

Bucky sat next to Martine on the beach. It was midday and the weather was cool and pleasant. Martine took photos of the marine and wildlife. He smiled at her and then saw dolphins swimming in the ocean. Martine took another photo before Bucky took one of them both, and they headed inside.

She curled up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He knew she was worried about him going into cyrostasis after their honeymoon. He knew she was still unhappy about his decision to go into cyrostasis while awaiting a cure from the Wakanda scientists. He wondered how long it would take.

Hopefully only a few months, but he knew it could be more than that. Maybe even years before the scientists found a way to get rid of the trigger words Vasily Karpov had put in his mind.

* * *

Martine was happy. She was married to James and had friends who loved her for who she was. And she had her brother. But she knew her time with James was limited.

She didn't want him to go.

She smiled at a few of the wedding photos. One of her with her bridesmaids which were all the girls.

The one of her with Adrian walking down the aisle. She smiled softly and stroked his face before swallowing back tears. Her eyes took in the one of her and Bucky.

He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo, his hair just barely touching his shoulders. She looked at the photo of her husband and herself.

Martine sighed and looked at her stomach, before her mind came to make a decision then and now.

She wanted a baby.

Bucky had just finished speaking to Steve on the phone and hung up when he heard Martine speaking to someone on her own phone. He walked to their bedroom, standing outside to listen.

"I want a baby. Like I want James to have something to look forward to when he does come out of cyrostasis. I want to be a mother and he wants to be a father, so I think we should start trying," Martine confided. He heard the girls speak on the phone.

"Then go for it. You're both young and we know Bucky has super-soldier sperm as does Steve. Talk to him. It won't hurt to talk," Sharon encouraged. Martine nodded.

"I will, thanks," she said softly and the phone turned off. Bucky swallowed and turned to face her, coming into the room.

"You want to have a baby with me?"

She looked shocked that he heard. "You heard all of that?" she asks him quietly.

He nods. "You really want one?"

She blushes and looks away. "I do...I want something to remind me that you're still here when you're in that stupid tube. I don't want you to go, James...but this is how I know you'll always be here."

Bucky looks at her softly before laying her down on the bed, taking her phone away. Before she could ask any questions, he kisses her softly, and then pulls away with a smile.

"Of course I want a child with you, Martine," he whispers. "I love you and want this. All of this."

She smiles brightly. "Yeah?"

He chuckles. "Yes. I want to have a baby with you, sweetheart. We can start trying." She nearly screams and throws her arms around him, kissing him hard.

When she pulls back she smiles brightly.

"I love you," she whispers. "So much. I wanna see you as a daddy so badly."

Bucky smiles. "Really? That badly?"

She nods. "Yes," she whispers. "I love you and...I just want everything to be perfect with us. That's all I've ever wanted. And...even though it's not I just..."

He could see her starting to get a bit emotional so he pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "Baby, no matter what happens we are perfect. Nothing is gonna change that."

She sniffles and nods. "I'm gonna miss you."

He holds her tightly and sighs. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too." She looks up at him and shakes her head, laughing.

"Can you believe when we first met I tried to kill you?" she chuckles. "Because I was running away?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, I do. A lot has changed."

Martine smiled at him. A lot had changed and she wouldn't change it for the world. She curled up into him under the shade and Bucky wrapped his arms around her protectively, listening to the sound of the sea.

He was going to savour this, the memory of this.

* * *

Martine cooked dinner for them, which was fried fish and chips and they had it with red wine to finish off. They had decided to go for a boat ride tomorrow and heard people talking about the legend of the pirate Henry Avery.

New Orleans had its pirates. The most famous was Jean Lafitte, who was an infamous New Orleans pirate during the years of piracy.

Bucky wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him as they saw the sky was darkening. They both got ready for bed and laid down on the bed with mosquito nets, protecting them from getting bitten by them.

"I love you...so much, James," she whispered quietly. Bucky held her tightly and kissed her on the lips, holding her close against him, and whispered it back.

"I love you too, Martine."

* * *

Today was their final day and night on Hawaii and Bucky was determined to make it a holiday that he and Martine both remembered. By recording it with his camera, and Martine took photos to remember their honeymoon.

Bucky and Martine were now taking photos of the scenery. Enjoying the time they had together, as husband and wife before Bucky was placed in cyrostasis.

Both of them laid down on a beach towel, and watched as the sun shone brightly, behind the clouds. Bucky watched Martine for a while, before he kissed her.

Martine gladly responded and he laid down on top of her, but careful not to put all of his weight. She laughed softly at him and he held her tightly.

"We're gonna be covered in sand, James," Martine said, amusement in her tone, but she didn't stop Bucky from pulling up her dress and revealing her black cotton panties that had a dark red satin bow.

"Don't care. I want to make love to my beautiful dame," Bucky growled roughly, kissing her passionately before picking her up and carrying her into the cottage.

Martine felt her breath catch.

Bucky had lit candles, and very gently laid her down on the bed. He was so gentle with her, but there was a sadness in his wife's eyes. He gently wiped her tears away.

In that moment, Martine knew she was speaking to the Winter Soldier who was looking down at her.

"James...promise me something?" she asked softly, cupping his stubbly cheeks. He nodded quietly.

"What is it, Martine?" he asked quietly.

"If...if I'm gone when you're cleared of your trigger words, I want you to be happy. Don't feel obligated to me, I want you to be happy," Martine insisted, when Bucky very passionately but firmly, kissed her on the mouth.

When he pulls back, he looks at her in the eye. "Don't ever say that. We are going to live together and have a family, and everything is going to be alright," he whispers. "We're going to have what we want."

Martine smiles almost tearfully and kisses him again. God, she loved this man.

"You're amazing," she whispers.

He smiles and moves so that she was on top of him. Martine moves her top, exposing her breasts. He ran his hands up her body and squeezed them before kissing her again.

She moans softly and lets her arm travel to his cock, reaching in to pump it slowly. He grunts in pleasure.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	32. Something To Look Forward To

**Summary:** A year after the civil war, The Avengers are still divided with friendships broken and loyalties torn when they are sent to find a powerful young woman whose life has been destroyed by HYDRA. While Bucky seeks redemption, Martine seeks to get revenge on the people who murdered her grandmother. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Bucky/OC, Wanda/OC, Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sharon. Rated M.

Divided We Fall

Chapter 32

* * *

Bucky smirked against her skin and then kissed her lips before suddenly moving and biting her neck. It wasn't incredibly hard but it was enough to make her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"James," she moaned as her grip only tightened around his cock.

"Fucking need you," he growls against her. She smiled and looked at him.

"I need you too," she murmured. She leaned in and kissed him before pulling herself away. Suddenly, she sunk down on her knees before taking his cock into her mouth. James sucked in a breath before exhaling, watching Martine work his cock with her mouth. His hands fisted into her hair for a while before he grabbed her by the shoulders and began fucking her mouth with gentle enough strokes. His stomach tightened. His mind remembered the moments that he and Martine had shared. Touches, kisses, simply holding her, and then he remembered being the first man who had taken her virginity.

"This brings back memories," he grunted roughly, pulling at her dark wavy blonde locks as she sucked and pumped him. He watched as she began pulling at her left nipple softly.

Martine smirked and felt James coming. His body tensed up and he let out a dark growl as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed it all before she looked over at him with a smile. "Missed doing that."

"Doll, you are fucking amazing," he growled huskily and pressed his lips to hers as she started to move on top of him, moving up and down on his hard length. Her long dark blonde wavy hair framed her face, the moonlight illuminating her face in the dark. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered in between whimpers and moans of pleasure. "You can't leave me behind again," she stated rather than asked as she felt his hands dig into her skin possessively.

"Yes," he growled, catching her lips with his own.

Martine placed her hands on James's knees, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. She didn't bother stopping her moans of pleasure when he brought his metal hand between them, rubbing her clit hard.

Martine could feel her walls clenching hard around him periodically, signalling just how close she was to coming for him. "Ride me, Martine. I want to see you take your pleasure from me," he growled roughly and Martine bit her lip as she moved on top of him, her long dark blonde hair falling over them like a curtain of sunlight.

"You feel so good," Martine moaned breathlessly as she rocked against him and he wrapped his human arm around her tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

James growled and thrust harder into her, his hard cock stroking her tight, wet walls as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Come for me, doll," he groaned.

Martine shattered around him with a soft but loud cry as she came on his hard cock. James growled low and feral as he spilled his thick hot seed into her warm womb. He fell back onto the bed and pulled her down with him, his knot still swollen inside her. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck as he held her tightly. Lowering his head, he kissed her on the lips, savouring the feeling of having the woman he loved in his arms and safe with him.

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

Martine smiled and began to pepper kisses from his neck up to his lips. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips. "So, so much, James."

James growled low, kissing her deeply and rolling them so he was on top.

Martine moaned at his actions, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of hers. "James," she moaned, grinning when he growled against her lips. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling tauntingly as he dominated her mouth with his tongue. He growled low in his throat and cupped the back of her head with his metal hand while lacing his flesh hand with hers as he thrust inside her and began moving once more.

"Love you so much, won't let anyone hurt you," he promised as he kissed and nipped at her neck lovingly but slightly rough as his stubble tickled her cheek.

"I love you too. I won't let anyone hurt you either," Martine promised as they kissed again, more passionately.

'How did I deserve this woman?' James thought privately as he looked at the woman who loved him so much, loved him even though he had a lot of blood on his hands.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered with a growl.

She smiles and nods, wrapping them around his waist. With the new position he digs deeper into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh my god...James," she whimpers as he thrusts inside her. He gripped her tightly, never letting go.

After a while both were spent, and just cuddled in the bed. She rests her head against his chest, gripping to his body. Bucky sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

He was going to miss her.

"My beautiful wife," he whispers, pulling her close.

She kissed him softly. "My amazing husband."

* * *

It wasn't long until their honeymoon was over and they returned to where they had to go, but Bucky started to notice something in Martine. She seemed to be sick in the mornings, she had a fierce craving for spicy foods, and looked to sleep a lot in the day as well. Bucky frowned as they reached the palace and were greeted by T'Challa and the rest of the team. They had come to say goodbye.

Was Martine pregnant?

She took his hand tightly and he held it just as tight. This was the last time he'd see Martine possibly for a long time.

"I have something to tell you, Bucky," Martine said softly. Bucky looked at her quietly, before they walked quietly to the end of the room. T'Challa and Steve were talking.

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky asked quietly. He looked at her worriedly and she smiled at him, before answering his question.

"I'm pregnant, James."

Bucky stilled at her words, his expression shocked. She looked at him worriedly, before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, being careful.

He then gently rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. There wasn't quite a bump but he could feel it curving slightly against his hands.

That was their baby.

"We're really having a baby together, Martine?" he asked quietly. Martine nodded and he held her tightly in his arms, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

They were going to have a baby like they wanted. But what if he wasn't there when Martine gave birth and had to raise their little boy or girl alone?

He then decided on something.

"I'm going to write a letter to him or her, but first we're going to the OB/GYN and see how the baby is," Bucky said softly. Martine smiled at him as they followed the others to the examination room.

* * *

Bucky held Martine's right hand tightly and watched as the OB/GYN placed some gel on Martine's stomach. It showed them on the screen the small shape of their baby growing within Martine's womb safely.

"He or she appears very healthy. We should be able to find out the sex in four weeks," Nandi said kindly. Martine smiled along with Bucky as they thanked her, and went to tell the others.

Everyone was thrilled for them, and Natasha hugged Martine tightly. The younger woman hugged back, as everyone celebrated the news. But there was an air of sadness in the room.

They could only make the best of it.

* * *

Bucky surveyed the bedroom he and Martine were staying in. Tomorrow he was willingly going into cyrostasis until T'Challa and his scientists found a way to get rid of the HYDRA trigger words.

"You alright?" Steve asked quietly. Bucky sighed and nodded, before looking at his best friend.

"I will be...just promise me that you and the others will take care of Martine and the little one?" Bucky asked firmly. Steve looked pained but nodded, and squeezed his shoulder.

"I promise, Bucky. No one is going to hurt her or the baby."

* * *

Bucky saw Martine getting into a thin black silk nightgown that brought out her beautiful blue eyes and her long blonde hair. It was still slightly wet from the shower, spilling down her shoulders in gentle, wavy curls.

And this was their last night together, possibly for a long time.

He takes off his shirt and walks over to her, pulling her into his chest. "My beautiful wife," he whispers against her ear.

She smiles and chuckles. "Shush, I ain't perfect."

Bucky turns her around and kisses her gently, before brushing away her hair. "You are. You are everything to me, in so many ways, draga."

She blushes as he moves his hands up her sides before resting them on her stomach. He nuzzles her neck and sighs.

"Gonna have a baby...be a real family," he murmurs to her before kissing her forehead. She sniffles and looks away. He tilts her back and then looks at her worriedly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"What if...what if I do become like Peggy?" she whispers.

Bucky looks at her firmly. "That isn't going to happen."

"But what if it does?" she asks, looking down. "What if...?"

Bucky kisses her again, wiping away her tears, before looking at her straight in the eyes. "I will always be there with you, draga. And we're gonna welcome that baby here." Even if he wasn't sure it was going to happen, he could give her hope.

She sniffles, wipes her tears, and then nods. "Okay."

He nods softly before kissing her hard. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. Bucky lays her down on the bed, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Which could happen in this damn world.

Bucky felt her hands grab at his shoulders, her head falling back. "Gonna give you all kinds of marks," he growls against her skin. "Let people know you're mine."

"You're mine too. My Winter Soldier," Martine said breathlessly. He suddenly pulled down her panties and pulled his own jeans down. She cried out when he thrusted slightly harder into her, his hard cock stroking her tight, warm, wet walls.

Bucky growled and thrusted harder into her, his movements hard but gentle. He made love to his lover, who was lying on the bed underneath him, looking like a fallen angel.

Damn.

He groaned at the sensation of her lips on the spot where metal met skin. Bucky gripped her hips tightly and grunted when he felt her whisper his name.

"You have no idea how happy you make me feel, Martine," Bucky growled roughly, and placed even more kisses on her face, neck and chest. He cupped her right breast with his metal hand, while he stroked her with his flesh hand.

Martine whimpered and he growled, his breathing turning quiet like a sniper. He thrusted harder and rocked into her like a wild untamed wolf.

"You make me happy too, James," Martine whispered softly, her voice honest and he held her tightly to him. He cupped her face with his metal hand before kissing her again, while she rested her hand against his stubbly cheek.

He always felt so good. She loved feeling him move inside her. It was like they were meant to do this, meant to be together.

No matter how cheesy that was, both knew it was true.

Martine moans softly and then looks up at him. She knew he was it. He would be the person she would be with, no matter what. Nothing would change her mind.

If someone had told her a year ago she would end up with a guy straight from the forties who was an ex-assassin, she would have laughed in their face. Now look at her. She would never let go of Bucky.

Bucky growled against her skin, bucking into her like a wolf in heat.

He could feel his darker side come out, the Soldier responding to her whimpers. He was trying so damn hard to fight the Soldier, not wanting to hurt her.

Martine could sense Bucky and the Soldier fighting inside his brain, much like Bruce and the Hulk fought. "It's okay, James," she whispered, cupping his face and watching him carefully. "You can let go. I trust you."

Bucky growled low and dangerously when she finished, letting her know that the Soldier had come out to claim her as his. Bucky pulled her into him and began kissing down her throat passionately.

She was his everything. Everything he could ever imagine.

It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, as well as her. Once they were done, he collapsed into the bed, holding her close to him.

Both breathed heavily, looking at each other with so much love. She wished she could just have more time with him. Just a little more time.

"I love you so much," she whispers. "So much."

Bucky nuzzles her neck and sighs. "I love you too, draga."

Tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

The next day, Martine woke up solemnly, seeing that James was ready for this. She wasn't, she would never be. But she still walked with him to where he had to go.

Before he went in, he pulled her aside and kisses her softly, gripping onto her sides. "I'm gonna be out sooner than you know it," he says quietly to her. "And we're gonna have that family we always wanted."

"I know, James. I know. I love you," Martine said softly. Bucky held her tightly for a long time, before he let her go and spoke quietly to Steve.

She watched silently, tears brimming in her light blue eyes and could hear the two best friends talking quietly to each other. She looked on silently.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked gently. Bucky looked at the cyrostasis chamber silently before he nodded firmly at his best friend. He held Martine's hand tightly.

"I can't trust my own mind, so until they get these words out of my head...this is the best thing, for everyone," Bucky said quietly. Steve nodded and hugged him tightly.

He turned to face Martine and held her tightly. She held him back and rested his forehead against hers tenderly.

"I love you and the little one. I love you both so much," Bucky whispered thickly. Martine hugged him tightly and he held her just as hard, before reluctantly letting her go.

"Come back to me, James," she whispered thickly.

He then quietly entered the cyro chamber and closed his eyes. The chamber iced over, a look of peace on his face.

Martine felt cold.

* * *

They spoke with T'Challa before departing back to New York. The man promised to take care of Bucky while he was in cyrostasis until they cleared his mind of the trigger words.

Martine found herself looking through the photo album of her and Bucky's wedding. She smiled at the photo of Bucky with Steve as his best man for the occasion.

She smiled at the photo of the two best friends, and then turned to the next page which was of Bucky with the guys. All of them laughing and joking.

Then she stopped at the one of her with her bridesmaids, Natasha, Beatrice, Hope, Rogue, Jean, Jane, Darcy, Wanda, Sharon and Pepper, and Gwen Stacy, Emma, and Melanie, all smiling.

Tears slid down her cheeks at the photo of her and Bucky at their wedding reception.

"I miss you so much, James. Please, please come back to me."

* * *

"They know how long Martine's been pregnant?" Tony asked quietly. Steve swallowed as he drank some water.

"Three weeks pregnant. Bucky says the serum that Zola injected in him is making the baby develop more than a normal pregnancy. He wants to be there for the birth...but he might..." Steve trailed off, his expression pained, and buried his face in his hands.

Sharon wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not fair, Tony."

Tony looks at him quietly before glancing outside. He sighs. "I know, Rogers. Even I get that."

Steve looks outside the window and sighs. "Jesus, Martine...she's gonna have to deal with this all herself..."

Sharon shakes her head. "We'll be good. We'll take care of her. Her and the baby...if Bucky doesn't come out."

Steve nods. He had promised Bucky. He had to.

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

Martine felt empty.

It felt like Bucky was a ghost in their apartment. There were photos of him and his clothes were in their walk-in wardrobe, but he wasn't there though.

Martine held onto his black Henley shirt. She could still smell his woodsy, spicy scent and fought back tears. As she looked away, she saw something on the desk and quietly looked at it.

It was a letter to her and it was in Bucky's handwriting. Martine opened it quietly and tears started to brim in her eyes as she read the letter that her husband had written.

 _'Dear Martine,_

 _If you are reading this, then I'm in cyrostasis and can't hurt you are the others because of the trigger words. I love you so much, Martine. You and the little one._

 _You've made me happy. You've never made me feel like a monster and only looked at me like a proper human being, like an actual man instead of some psychotic murderer. _Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made and I'll never forget it, doll. Steve, Sharon, and the others will look after you while I'm away. I love you, draga.__

 _Tell our kid that their papa loves them, and that I'm going to be there when they're born even if it means the trigger words are still in my mind. I will be at your side, Martine. I love you._

 _Love, James.'_

Martine cried silently after reading the letter and saw that Bucky had done a drawing of her and him with their baby. Tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"I love you, James. Please come back to me, to all of us, please," she prayed thickly.

* * *

The team watched over Martine and she was grateful for their help. Her pregnancy was making her slightly tired than usual and she had taken up doing art again.

Pepper, Sharon and Natasha's pregnancies were all going well and so was Martine's. But she so badly wished Bucky was with her for the ultrasound. She placed it in the baby photo album and started knitting up some baby booties for the group which she had learnt from gran and Aunt Jeannette. Darcy proved to be good at it as well.

"You know, it's ok to be sad," Natasha said gently. Martine sniffles and nodded. She missed Bucky so much.

What had he done to anger Zemo?

Wanda squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled at her sister-in-law gratefully. Wanda and Adrian were planning on getting married when Bucky got his mind cleared, and the fact that her green card was being critically examined.

She wasn't being deported though, thank God.

Martine wasn't sure where she'd be. If her family weren't there to help her handle everything so far. Jeannette, Beatrice, Jax, along with Rogue, Remy, Wade, Vanessa, Logan and Jean.

Wade and Clint had hit it off as friends but Thaddeus Ross despised him due to his refusal to sign the Accords.

"I'm not the UN's bitch, or yours Thunderbolt Ross. I think you need to remember the blood on your hands from creating the fucking Abomination that trashed Harlem," Wade sneered at him.

The room went silent.

Ross looked pissed, but Wade only shrugged his shoulders.

"I may look like a dumbass but I'm not completely," he growls.

Martine glances at him and sighs. "Can we all avoid a fight for one day in our lives?" she mutters. "This is the worst day to be fighting about this stuff."

Her hormones and anger had been acting up, as well as her powers. Thanks to her baby. She loved it, but God was it driving her crazy. And she wished that Bucky was here. So much.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


End file.
